Cita a medianoche
by StarryNight159
Summary: ADAPTACION: Alice Brandon estaba segura de que se trataba de un terrible error. No era posible que el conde de whitlock quisiera casarse con ella… porque se rumoreaba que la elegida tenía que ser un dechado de virtudes. Y todos sabían que ella, la última descendiente de los desenfrenados Brandon de Northumberland, no respetaba las normas sociales.
1. Prologo

Prologo

La guerra había terminado. El hombre que tiempo atrás era conocido como Némesis permanecía ante la ventana de la biblioteca escuchando el bullicio de la calle. Todo Londres celebraba la derrota final de Napoleón en Waterloo a la manera en que son capaces de hacerlo los londinenses. Fuegos de artificio, música y el clamor de miles de personas entusiastas colmaban la ciudad. La guerra había terminado, pero a juicio de Némesis, no, al menos hasta el punto que a él le habría gustado. Todavía era un misterio la identidad del traidor que se hacía llamar Araña y mientras el misterio permaneciera irresoluto, no habría justicia para los que habían muerto en sus manos.

Némesis comprendió que era hora de recobrar el curso de su propia vida, sus deberes y responsabilidades, y en primera instancia encontrar una novia aceptable. Abordaría la tarea tal como hacía todo: con precisión lógica y cabal. Elaboraría una lista de candidatas y elegiría una. Sabía con exactitud qué clase de esposa quería, una mujer virtuosa a tenor de su nombre y título, una mujer en la que pudiese confiar y que comprendiera el significado de la lealtad. Había vivido demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad, había calibrado el significado de aquellos valores y sabía que no tenían precio. Escuchó el bullicio callejero. Había concluido. Nadie se sentía más agradecido que Némesis porque hubiesen acabado las terribles pérdidas que ocasionaba la guerra. Sin embargo, siempre lamentaría que no hubiese tenido lugar su propia confrontación a muerte con el sanguinario Araña.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió sin ruido, pero la ligera corriente de aire hizo vacilar la llama de la vela. Acurrucada en la sombra, en el extremo opuesto de la enorme habitación, Alice Brandon interrumpió su intento de abrir con una horquilla la cerradura del escritorio de su anfitrión y quedó inmóvil.

Arrodillada tras el macizo escritorio de roble, contempló horrorizada la vela, que constituía la única fuente de luz. La llamita volvió a titilar al cerrarse con suavidad la puerta. Con creciente pavor, Alice espió por encima del escritorio y recorrió con la mirada la habitación a oscuras.

El hombre que acababa de entrar permaneció quieto en la densa sombra, cerca de la puerta. Era alto y llevaba una bata negra. En la penumbra, la muchacha no podía verle el rostro, pero aun así contuvo el aliento, sintiéndose más viva que nunca.

Sólo un hombre ejercía semejante efecto sobre ella. No necesitó verlo con claridad para adivinar quién se cernía como un animal de presa allí, en la sombra. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Whitlock.

Sin embargo, el hombre no recurrió a la alarma, cosa que alivió sobremanera a Alice. Era sorprendente que se sintiera tan cómodo en la oscuridad, como si fuese su ambiente natural. De pronto, a Alice se le ocurrió que quizá no advirtiese nada fuera de lo ordinario. Tal vez bajara a buscar algún libro y supusiera que algún descuidado habría olvidado la vela.

Por un instante, incluso, Alice se atrevió a pensar que quizá no la hubiese visto allí, agazapada al otro lado de la biblioteca. Si era prudente podía salir del embrollo con la reputación intacta. Escondió la cabeza tras el mueble profusamente tallado.

No oyó las pisadas, amortiguadas por la espesa alfombra persa, pero instantes después, oyó que la interpelaban a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

—Buenas noches, señorita Brandon. Espero que haya encontrado algo edificante que leer bajo el escritorio de Newton, pero debe de gozar de mala iluminación.

De inmediato, Alice reconoció la voz masculina de tono sereno, aterrador e imperturbable, y gimió para sus adentros al confirmarse su temor: era Whitlock.

¡Qué mala suerte que, entre todos los invitados a la casa de campo de lord Newton aquel fin de semana, fuese a descubrirla precisamente el amigo de su tío! Jasper Hale, conde de Whitlock, era el único que no daría crédito a las excusas que la muchacha había preparado con tanto cuidado.

Whitlock inquietaba a Alice por varias razones, una de las cuales era la desconcertante costumbre de mirar a los ojos como si escrutara el alma, exigiendo la verdad. Y otro rasgo que la perturbaba de aquel sujeto era su desmedida inteligencia.

Desesperada, rebuscó entre las historias que había forjado en previsión de semejante eventualidad. Forzó una sonrisa radiante al tiempo que alzaba la mirada y fingía un ligero sobresalto.

—Hola, milord. No esperaba encontrar a nadie en el estudio a estas horas. Buscaba una horquilla.

—Me parece que hay una en la cerradura del escritorio.

Alice repitió el gesto de sorpresa y se puso en pie de un salto.

—Caramba, aquí está. Qué lugar más extraño. —Al sacarla de la cerradura y meterla en el bolsillo de su bata de algodón estampada, le temblaron los dedos—. Bajé a buscar algo para leer porque no podía dormir y perdí una horquilla.

Con aire grave, Whitlock contempló la sonrisa resplandeciente de la muchacha a la tenue luz de la vela.

—Me extraña que no pueda dormir, señorita Brandon. Sin duda ha tenido un día agitado. Participó esta tarde en el concurso de tiro al arco para señoras, y luego en la caminata a las ruinas romanas y el almuerzo campestre. Y hay que sumar la danza y el whist de la noche. Cualquiera imaginaría que estaba usted agotada.

—Sí, supongo que mi insomnio se debe al cambio de ambiente, milord; cuando se duerme en cama ajena... Los fríos ojos grises, que a Alice le recordaban un helado mar invernal, lanzaron suaves destellos.

—Interesante observación, señorita Brandon. ¿Suele dormir a menudo en cama ajena?

Alice lo miró sin saber cómo entender la pregunta. Percibía una sugerencia claramente sexual en las palabras de Whitlock, pero se apresuró a desechar la idea. Después de todo, se trataba de Whitlock. Jamás diría o haría nada impropio ante una dama. Pero quizá no la considerara una dama.

—No, milord. No tengo demasiadas oportunidades de viajar y, por lo tanto, no estoy acostumbrada a cambiar de cama con frecuencia. Y ahora, si me disculpa, será mejor que vuelva a la habitación. Si mi prima despierta y no me ve allí, se preocupará.

—Ah, sí, la encantadora Rosalie. Sería terrible que se afligiese por la tunantuela de su prima, ¿eh?

Alice puso mala cara. Era obvio que había caído en la reputación del conde y que la consideraba una grosera. Esperaba que no la creyese también una ladrona.

—No, milord, no quisiera preocupar a Rosalie. Buenas noches, señor. —Alzando la cabeza, trató de pasar junto al hombre, pero él no se movió y tuvo que detenerse. Advirtió que era muy alto. Estando tan cerca, le impresionó la fuerza y la solidez que emanaban de él. Alice se armó de valor.

—Supongo que no querrá impedirme volver al dormitorio, ¿verdad, milord?

Whitlock alzó levemente las cejas.

—No quisiera que volviese allí sin llevarse lo que vino a buscar.

A Alice se le secó la boca. «No puede ser que conozca el diario de Leah Clearwater», pensó.

—Milord, ahora tengo sueño. A fin de cuentas, no necesito nada que leer.

—¿Tampoco el objeto que buscaba en el escritorio de Newton?

Alice se refugió en la indignación.

—¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que intentara forzar el escritorio de lord Newton? Ya le he dicho que se me perdió una horquilla y, como usted ha visto, ha aparecido en la cerradura.

—Permítame, señorita Brandon.

Whitlock sacó un trozo de alambre del bolsillo de la bata y lo deslizó con suavidad en la cerradura del cajón. Se oyó un chasquido débil pero claro.

Atónita, Alice vio cómo Whitlock abría el cajón superior del escritorio y observaba el contenido. Luego, con la mano, la invitó a buscar lo que quería.

Con expresión cautelosa, Alice miró al conde, se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos y se apresuró a inclinarse y revolver el cajón. Encontró el pequeño cuaderno de cuero entre unas hojas y lo cogió sin vacilar.

—Milord, no sé qué decir. —Alice aferró el diario y miró a Whitlock a los ojos.

A la luz titilante de la vela, el rostro de Whitlock pareció más sombrío que nunca. No era un hombre apuesto, pero desde el momento en que se lo había presentado su tío, a comienzo de la temporada, se había sentido atraída por él. En aquellos distantes ojos grises había algo que la hacía desear acercarse, aunque tenía la certeza de que al conde no le agradaba. Comprendía que la atracción debía de deberse a la curiosidad femenina. Tenía la sensación de que en lo profundo de ese hombre había una puerta cerrada que le habría gustado abrir, aunque no sabía por qué.

En realidad no era su tipo. Más bien lo consideraba aburrido, pero también tenía algo misterioso e inquietante. El espeso cabello oscuro del conde estaba veteado de gris. Aunque tenía alrededor de treinta y cinco años, parecía contar cuarenta, no por rasgos de blandura, sino todo lo contrario. Trasuntaba cierta dureza que hablaba de experiencia y conocimiento. Comprendió que, como estudioso de los clásicos, traslucía una apariencia extraña, y eso constituía también parte del enigma.

Ataviado con ropa de descanso, la anchura de los hombros de Whitlock, las líneas esbeltas y robustas del cuerpo no se debían a la destreza de ningún sastre. Tenía una contundente elegancia de animal de rapiña que provocaba curiosas sensaciones en la espalda de Alice. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que le hiciera sentir lo que Whitlock.

No comprendía por qué la atraía: tenían temperamentos y modales opuestos. De todas formas, estaba segura de que sus sensaciones caían en el vacío. El estremecimiento sensual, el temblor de excitación que vibraba dentro de Alice cuando se le acercaba el conde, los sentimientos de ansiedad y anhelo que la embargaban cuando le hablaba, no encontraban resonancia alguna, ni la convicción íntima de la muchacha de que hubiera experimentado pérdidas, lo mismo que ella y de que necesitara amor y alegría para aligerar las espesas sombras que rodeaban sus ojos. Se sabía que Whitlock buscaba novia, pero Alice comprendía que no consideraría nunca a una mujer capaz de desequilibrar una vida tan perfectamente organizada. No, sin duda buscaba una mujer diferente.

Alice había oído hablar del tipo de esposa que exigía el conde. Teniendo en cuenta que era un sujeto metódico, habría establecido pautas elevadas. Cualquier mujer que aspirara a figurar en su lista tendría que ser un paradigma de virtudes femeninas: de mente y temperamento serios, de modales y conducta dignos, y no haber sido rozada siquiera por comentarios maliciosos. En suma, la esposa de Whitlock tendría que ser un ejemplo de decoro. «Precisamente una mujer que no se atreviera a fisgonear en el escritorio del anfitrión en plena noche.»

—Me imagino —murmuró el conde observando el pequeño cuaderno que sostenía Alice— que cuanto menos se comente será mejor. Supongo que la dueña de ese diario será una amiga íntima.

Alice suspiró; ya no tenía nada que perder. Era inútil clamar inocencia. Whitlock sabía más de lo conveniente sobre su pequeña aventura nocturna.

—Sí, milord, así es. —Alice alzó la barbilla—. Mi amiga cometió el estúpido error de transcribir en su diario asuntos del corazón, y cuando descubrió que el hombre en cuestión no correspondía esos sentimientos, lo lamentó.

—¿Es Newton ese hombre?

La boca de Alice se apretó en un gesto amargo.

—La respuesta es evidente. El diario se hallaba en su escritorio, ¿verdad? Tal vez lord Newton sea recibido en los salones más importantes gracias a su título y a sus heroicas acciones de guerra, pero en lo que respecta a las mujeres, es un sujeto despreciable. A mi amiga le robaron el diario al poco de decirle a Newton que ya no lo amaba. Suponemos que sobornaron a una doncella.

—¿Suponemos? —repitió Whitlock en tono suave.

Alice ignoró la velada pregunta. No estaba dispuesta a contárselo todo. En particular, no le revelaría cómo había conseguido acudir aquel fin de semana a la propiedad de Newton.

—Newton pensaba pedirla en matrimonio y estaba dispuesto a utilizar el contenido del diario para asegurarse de ser aceptado.

—¿Por qué se molestaría Newton en chantajear a su amiga para casarse? Actualmente es muy popular entre las damas. Al parecer están muy impresionadas por sus hazañas en Waterloo.

—Milord, mi amiga es heredera de una gran fortuna. —Alice se encogió de hombros—. Se comenta que, al volver del continente, Newton perdió considerables sumas de dinero en el juego, y que él y su madre decidieron la boda con una mujer rica.

—Entiendo. No sabía que los comentarios de las pérdidas de Newton se hubieran extendido hasta tal punto entre el bello sexo. Él y su madre se han encargado de que no trascendiera. Prueba de ello es el presente encuentro.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa significativa.

—Pues bien, ya sabe usted lo que sucede cuando un hombre busca novia, milord. Lo precede el rumor de sus intenciones y lo advierten las presas más inteligentes.

—Señorita Brandon, ¿por casualidad apunta usted a mis propias intenciones?

Alice sintió que le ardían las mejillas, pero no retrocedió ante la mirada fría y desaprobadora. A fin de cuentas, siempre descubría esa expresión reprobatoria cuando hablaba con él.

—Milord, ya que lo pregunta —dijo la joven con firmeza— le diré que es bien sabido que busca usted una mujer muy particular, y se comenta que procede con relación a una lista.

—Fascinante. ¿Y se sabe quién se incluye en la lista?

Alice lo miró con expresión hostil.

—No. Sólo que es muy breve. Pero se comprende, teniendo en cuenta unas exigencias tan estrictas y rigurosas.

—Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. Señorita Brandon, ¿cuáles serían mis exigencias?

Alice deseó haber cerrado la boca. No obstante, la prudencia jamás había sido el fuerte de los Brandon oriundos de Northumberland. Aceptó el desafío con temeridad.

—Se dice que, como la esposa de César, la suya debe estar por encima de cualquier sospecha en todos los aspectos, una mujer seria, de refinada sensibilidad, y un modelo de decoro. En síntesis, milord, usted busca la perfección. Le deseo buena suerte.

—Por el tono crítico, me da la impresión de que a usted no le parece fácil encontrar a una mujer realmente virtuosa.

—Eso depende de cómo defina la virtud —replicó en tono agrio—. Según he oído, la definición de usted es exageradamente estricta. Hay pocas mujeres que sean un dechado de virtudes. Es muy aburrido ser un ejemplo, ¿sabe usted? Si estuviese buscando una heredera, como Newton, la lista sería mucho más larga. Y se sabe que las herederas no abundan.

—Desafortunadamente o por suerte, según se mire, no necesito una heredera. Por lo tanto, estoy en condiciones de tener en cuenta otros parámetros. De todos modos, señorita Brandon, me asombra la cantidad de información que tiene de mis asuntos personales. Parece muy enterada. ¿Podría preguntarle cómo está al tanto de los detalles?

Claro que Alice no pensaba hablarle de Pompeya, el club de damas que ella misma había contribuido a fundar, fuente inagotable de chismes e informaciones.

—Milord, en la ciudad nunca faltan fuentes de información.

—Es cierto. —Whitlock entrecerró los ojos, pensativo—. En las calles de Londres, las murmuraciones son tan abundantes como el lodo, ¿no es así? Está usted en lo cierto al suponer que preferiría una esposa que llegara a mí sin haber sido salpicada por comentario alguno.

—Como he dicho, milord, le deseo buena suerte. —«Es deprimente escuchar de boca del propio Whitlock la confirmación de los rumores acerca de esa infame lista», pensó Alice—. Espero que no lamente haber fijado tan elevadas exigencias. —Apretó más aún el diario de Leah Clearwater—. Si me disculpa, quisiera regresar a mi dormitorio.

—Por favor.

Whitlock inclinó la cabeza con aire de grave cortesía y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

Aliviada por haber podido escapar, Alice se apresuró a rodear el escritorio y se alejó del conde con rapidez. Tenía una aguda conciencia de lo íntimo de la situación. Si, vestido con el atuendo formal para una velada, Whitlock le resultaba de por sí impresiónante, en ropa de dormir era demasiado para sus rebeldes sentidos.

Alice había cruzado ya la mitad de la biblioteca cuando recapacitó en algo. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Necesito hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Se siente obligado a mencionarle este desagradable incidente a lord Newton?

—Señorita Brandon, ¿qué haría usted en mi lugar? —preguntó en tono seco.

—Pues, desde luego sería más caballeroso guardar silencio sobre el asunto —afirmó Alice de inmediato—. Después de todo, está en juego la reputación de una dama.

—Así es, y no precisamente la de su amiga. En esta ocasión está en peligro la suya, ¿no es así, señorita Brandon? Ha arriesgado usted la joya más valiosa de una mujer: su reputación.

«¡Maldito individuo: qué arrogante animal! Y además, pomposo.»

—Milord, es cierto que acabo de correr un riesgo —dijo la joven en el tono más helado que fue capaz—. Debe usted recordar que desciendo de los Brandon de Northumberland, y no de los de Hampshire. Las mujeres de mi familia no observan demasiado las reglas sociales.

—¿No cree que la mayoría de esas reglas apuntan a su propia protección?

—En absoluto. Están formuladas para conveniencia de los hombres, y nada más.

—Señorita Brandon, lamento disentir con usted. Existen ocasiones en que las reglas de sociedad son en extremo inconvenientes para un hombre. Y le aseguro que ésta es una de ellas.

Alice frunció el entrecejo en un gesto dubitativo, pero decidió dejar correr el comentario.

—Según entiendo, está usted en los mejores términos con mi tío, y no querría que fuésemos enemigos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Le aseguro que no tengo intención de ser su enemigo, señorita Brandon.

—Gracias. De todos modos, para ser franca debo decirle que usted y yo tenemos muy poco en común. Somos por completo opuestos en lo que se refiere a temperamento e inclinaciones, como sin duda comprende. Es usted un hombre sujeto a los dictados del honor, del buen comportamiento y de todas esas normas engorrosas que rigen la sociedad.

—¿Y usted, señorita Brandon? ¿A qué está sujeta?

—A nada, milord —afirmó la joven con candidez—. Quiero vivir la vida en plenitud. A fin de cuentas, soy la última de los Brandon de Northumberland y como tal, prefiero mil veces correr ciertos riesgos que sepultarme bajo el peso de un montón de aburridas virtudes.

—Me decepciona, señorita Brandon. ¿Acaso no ha oído decir que la virtud contiene la recompensa en sí misma?

Alice volvió a mirarlo ceñuda, con la vaga aprensión de que estuviera provocándola, pero luego pensó que aquello era improbable.

—No he tenido demasiadas pruebas en ese sentido. Por favor, responda a mi pregunta. ¿Se siente obligado a comunicarle a lord Newton mi presencia en la biblioteca esta noche?

La contempló con los ojos casi ocultos tras los párpados, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la bata.

—¿Usted qué cree, señorita Brandon?

Alice se tocó el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Milord, creo que está usted atrapado en la maraña de sus propias reglas. No puede contarle a Newton este incidente sin violar su propio código de honor, ¿no es así?

—Tiene razón. No diré una palabra a Newton, pero por motivos personales, señorita Brandon. Y como no está enterada de esos motivos, le sugiero que no saque conclusiones.

Reflexiva, la muchacha inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—La razón de su silencio sería el respeto a mi tío, ¿no es así? Es su amigo, y no quisiera avergonzarlo a causa de mis acciones.

—Eso se acerca más a la verdad, pero no lo explica todo, de ninguna manera.

—Bueno, cualquiera que sea el motivo, se lo agradezco. —Al comprender de pronto que tanto ella como su amiga Leah Clearwater estaban a salvo, sonrió. Pero entonces recordó que quedaba sin responder una pregunta—. Milord, ¿cómo sabía usted que yo pensaba hacer esto?

Esta vez fue Whitlock quien sonrió. La peculiar curva de sus labios tuvo el efecto de provocar en Alice un estremecimiento de alarma.

—Con un poco de suerte, esta cuestión la mantendrá desvelada un buen rato esta noche, señorita Brandon. Piénselo bien. Quizá le beneficie reflexionar acerca del hecho de que los secretos de una dama están siempre expuestos a las murmuraciones. Por lo tanto, una joven prudente cuidaría de no correr el riesgo que ha asumido usted esta noche.

Abatida, Alice frunció la nariz.

—No tendría que habérselo preguntado. Es evidente que una persona de temperamento altanero aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad de reprimenda. Sin embargo, lo perdono esta vez porque estoy agradecida por su ayuda tanto como por su silencio.

—Y espero que continúe así.

—Estoy segura. —En un impulso, Alice volvió hacia el escritorio, se detuvo ante el conde y, poniéndose de puntillas, le estampó un breve beso en el borde de la mandíbula. Bajo la suave caricia, Whitlock permaneció inmóvil como una piedra. Alice supo que lo había desasosegado y no pudo resistir la tentación de reír—. Buenas noches, milord.

Impresionada por su propia audacia y por el éxito de su incursión, giró en redondo y corrió hacia la puerta.

—¿Señorita Brandon?

—¿Qué, milord? —Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta otra vez, esperando que no notara su sonrojo.

—Olvida llevarse la vela. La necesitará para subir las escaleras. — La recogió y se la ofreció. Alice vaciló un instante y luego se acercó al hombre. Le arrebató la vela y, sin añadir palabra, se apresuró a salir del estudio.

«Es una suerte que no figure en su lista», se dijo mientras volaba escaleras arriba hacia el pasillo del dormitorio. Era indudable que una Brandon de Northumberland no podría encadenarse a un hombre tan anticuado e inflexible. Además de las notables diferencias de temperamento, tenían pocos intereses en común. Whitlock era consumado lingüista y estudioso de los clásicos, tal como Carlisle Brandon, tío de Alice. Se dedicaba al estudio de los clásicos y publicaba imponentes tratados siempre bien recibidos por los entendidos.

Si Whitlock fuese uno de los nuevos poetas cuyos versos ardientes y ojos llameantes estuvieran de moda, Alice habría comprendido su inclinación. Pero el conde no era un escritor de esa clase. Más bien producía aburridas obras como Una discusión acerca de algunos elementos en la Historia de Tácito, y Discurso sobre una antología de las Vidas de Plutarco. Ambos habían sido publicados recientemente con gran éxito de crítica. Y por ignotas razones, ella había leído ambas obras de cabo a rabo.

Apagó el candil y entró en silencio en el dormitorio que compartía con Rosalie. De puntillas, se acercó a la cama y cogió el camisón. Un rayo de luna que se escurría por una abertura a través de las espesas cortinas iluminaba la silueta de su prima dormida.

Rosalie tenía el cabello dorado pálido característico de los Brandon de Hampshire. La adorable cara de nariz patricia yacía de lado sobre la almohada. Las largas pestañas ocultaban los suaves ojos azules. Su bien ganado apodo de Ángel le había sido conferido por los caballeros de la alta sociedad que la admiraban.

Alice se enorgullecía del flamante éxito social de su prima. A fin de cuentas, había sido ella, a sus veinticuatro años, quien había asumido la tarea de lanzar a Rosalie, más joven, al mundo de la alta sociedad, en retribución a su tío y a su prima por recibirla en su hogar tras la muerte de su padre, ocurrida hacía dos años.

Sir Carlisle, un Brandon de Hampshire, gozaba de gran fortuna y no carecía de recursos para afrontar los gastos derivados de la introducción de su hija en sociedad, ni de la generosidad suficiente para encargarse de los de Alice. A pesar de ser viudo, carecía de contactos para moverse en sociedad, así como del savoir faire. Y, en ese aspecto, Alice podía contribuir de manera eficaz.

Aunque en diferentes aspectos eran como el día y la noche, Alice quería mucho a su prima. A Rosalie jamás se le habría ocurrido deslizarse escaleras abajo después de medianoche para introducirse en el escritorio del anfitrión. Tampoco tenía interés en unirse al club Pompeya. Por otra parte, le habría escandalizado la sola idea de estar, a altas horas, en bata de noche, conversando con un sabio tan distinguido como el conde de Whitlock. Poseía un ajustado sentido del decoro.

A Alice se le ocurrió que Rosalie debía de ocupar un lugar en la lista de candidatas de Whitlock.

Abajo, en la biblioteca, Jasper permaneció largo rato en la oscuridad mirando a través de la ventana los jardines iluminados por la luna. No había querido aceptar la invitación de Newton para pasar el fin de semana en su casa. Por lo general trataba de evitar semejantes acontecimientos. Solían resultar aburridos, una pérdida de tiempo como la mayor parte de las frivolidades sociales, pero esta temporada buscaba esposa y su presa tenía la desconcertante inclinación de aparecer en las situaciones más inesperadas.

«Con todo, esta noche no me he aburrido», reconoció Jasper, ceñudo. Realmente, la tarea de evitarle problemas a su futura novia había animado esa breve excursión al campo. «¿Cuántas citas nocturnas me veré obligado a sostener —se preguntó—, antes que nos casemos y pueda estar tranquilo?»

«Es una pequeña embrollona enloquecedora.» Ya hacía años que tendría que haberse casado con un esposo de firme voluntad. Necesitaba un hombre que le impusiera límites rígidos. Esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para controlar ese temperamento desbocado.

Aunque Alice tenía ya veinticuatro años, no se había casado por diversos motivos, entre ellos, una serie de muertes en la familia. Sabía por sir Carlisle que Alice había perdido a sus padres cuando cumplió dieciocho, en un accidente. El padre de Alice conducía el carruaje en una carrera alocada y su esposa había insistido en acompañarlo. Por desgracia, sir Carlisle admitía esa temeridad como un rasgo preponderante en la rama Northumberland de la familia.

Alice y su hermano Riley habían quedado desamparados con muy poco dinero. Al parecer, otra característica de los Brandon de Northumberland era la actitud negligente en los asuntos económicos y financieros. Riley había vendido el patrimonio salvo una casita en la que vivía con Alice, y utilizó el dinero para comprarse un grado de oficial. Al poco murió, no en el campo de batalla, en el continente, sino asesinado por un asaltante, cerca de la casa, con motivo de un viaje a Londres para ver a su hermana.

Según sir Carlisle, Alice había quedado desolada por la muerte de Riley. Estaba sola en el mundo. El tío insistió en que fuese a vivir con él y con su hija, y al final, ella aceptó. Durante meses se hundió en una honda melancolía que nada podía aliviar. Parecía haberse extinguido todo el fuego y la chispa que caracterizaba a los de Northumberland.

Y entonces sir Carlisle tuvo una idea brillante. Le pidió a Alice que asumiera el compromiso de preparar a su prima para su entrada en sociedad. Rosalie, una encantadora y refinada joven de veinte años, nunca había tenido posibilidades en la ciudad, pues su madre había muerto dos años antes. «El tiempo pasa», le explicó con gravedad a Alice, y Rosalie se merecía una oportunidad. Sin embargo, como miembro de la rama intelectual de la familia, carecía del conocimiento necesario para desenvolverse en sociedad. Alice, en cambio, poseía la habilidad, el instinto y los contactos para iniciar a su prima, a través de su reciente amistad con Carmen, lady Denali.

Al principio Alice se mostró renuente, pero luego se zambulló en la tarea con el entusiasmo propio de los Brandon de Northumberland. Trabajó sin descanso para hacer de Rosalie un éxito absoluto, y los resultados fueron espectaculares y al mismo tiempo inesperados. A la aristocrática y lánguida Rosalie la motejaron de inmediato de Ángel, y también Alice recabó el éxito.

Sir Carlisle le confiaba a Jasper que estaba muy complacido y esperaba que las dos jóvenes lograran matrimonios convenientes. Pero Jasper pensaba que no sería tan sencillo. Tenía la sospecha de que, al menos Alice, no tenía la menor intención de conseguir un marido conveniente. Se divertía demasiado. Con su brillante cabello castaño y vivaces y traviesos ojos de color topacio, si de verdad hubiera deseado casarse, la señorita Alice Brandon podría haber tenido docenas de pretendientes, el conde estaba seguro de ello.

Lo asombraba su propio innegable interés en esa joven. A primera vista, no era lo que él esperaba de una esposa, pero aun así no podía ignorarla ni sacársela de la cabeza. Desde el instante en que lady Denali, una vieja amiga, le sugirió que añadiese a Alice a la lista de candidatas, Jasper se sintió fascinado por ella.

De este modo llegó a entablar una amistad personal con sir Carlisle con el fin de acercarse a su futura esposa, aunque ella desconocía el motivo de la relación. En realidad, eran pocas las personas que conocían las sutiles conspiraciones de Jasper, antes de revelarlas él mismo.

De sus conversaciones con sir Carlisle y con lady Denali, Jasper se enteró de que, si bien Alice era voluntariosa e inquieta, brindaba por otro lado una lealtad inquebrantable a su familia y a los amigos. Hacía harto tiempo que Jasper había aprendido que la lealtad era una virtud inapreciable. Más aún, en su mente, lealtad y virtud eran sinónimos. Incluso se podía pasar por alto una escapada como la de esa noche sabiendo que podría confiarse en la joven aunque, una vez casados, él no pensaba permitir que continuara esa suerte de tonterías.

En el transcurso de las últimas semanas, Jasper llegó a la conclusión de que, si bien imaginaba que en ocasiones se arrepentiría, de igual forma se casaría con Alice. En el aspecto intelectual le resultaba irresistible: jamás lo aburriría. Además de su capacidad de lealtad absoluta, Alice era fascinante e impredecible. A Jasper siempre lo habían atraído los enigmas, y no podía ignorar a la muchacha en ese sentido.

Y como sello fatal de su destino, había un hecho innegable que lo atraía hacia Alice. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella, todo su cuerpo se tensaba de expectativas. En Alice vibraba una energía femenina que capturaba los sentidos del conde. Cuando estaba solo por las noches, la imagen de la muchacha comenzaba a hechizarlo. Cuando estaba con ella, se sorprendía recorriendo con la mirada la curva de los pechos, demasiado expuestos por los escandalosos escotes que usaba con gracia natural. La cintura breve y la suave redondez de las caderas lo tentaban y seducían cuando la observaba moverse con aquel sutil balanceo que le provocaba la contracción de los músculos de la parte inferior del cuerpo.

«Con todo, no es hermosa —se dijo por centésima vez—, al menos, en el sentido clásico de la belleza.» Sin embargo, admitía que sus ojos apenas rasgados, su nariz respingona y su boca risueña tenían encanto y vivacidad. Últimamente sentía un ansia creciente por saborear aquella boca.

Ahogó una maldición. Era muy similar a lo que había escrito Plutarco acerca de Cleopatra. Aunque la belleza de aquella reina no era notable, su presencia resultaba irresistible y embrujadora.

No cabía duda de que estaba loco al pensar en casarse con Alice. Se había dispuesto a buscar una mujer absolutamente diferente: serena, seria y refinada, una buena madre para Bree, hija única del conde, y libre de cualquier viso de murmuración.

Las mujeres de los Whitlock habían acarreado el desastre a la familia, el escándalo para el título, y habían dejado un legado de infelicidad de generación a generación. Jasper se negaba a casarse con una mujer que continuara esa amarga tradición. La próxima Whitlock tenía que estar por encima de cualquier reproche y de cualquier sospecha: «Como la esposa de César».

El conde estaba empeñado en la búsqueda de lo que los hombres inteligentes consideraban una joya más preciada que los rubíes: una esposa virtuosa. En cambio, había hallado una muchacha temeraria, cabeza dura y en extremo explosiva llamada Alice, capaz de transformar la vida de Jasper en un infierno.

Comprendió que, por desgracia, había perdido todo interés por cualquiera otra de las candidatas.


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Tres días después del regreso a Londres, Alice se presentó ante la puerta de la imponente casa de lady Denali. Llevaba el diario de Leah Clearwater en el bolso y estaba impaciente por contarle a su amiga que todo había salido bien.

—No nos quedaremos mucho rato, Senna —le dijo a su joven doncella mientras subían la escalera—, tenemos que volver pronto a casa y ayudar a Rosalie a prepararse para pasar la velada en casa de los Burnett. Es un acontecimiento muy importante. Asistirán los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad y quiero que esté radiante.

—Sí, señorita. Pero la señorita Rosalie parece un ángel siempre que sale. No creo que esta noche sea diferente.

Alice rió.

—Desde luego. En el mismo momento en que Senna se disponía a llamar, la puerta se abrió. Ateara, el mayordomo de lady Denali, de hombros encorvados, contempló con hostilidad a las recién llegadas mientras aparecían otras dos jóvenes en la puerta.

Alice reconoció a Kate Renfrew y a Tanya Outley que bajaban la escalera. Las dos eran visitas regulares en casa de lady Denali, entre otras damas de buena cuna. Los vecinos advertían que a la achacosa lady Denali no le faltaban visitas.

—Buenas tardes, Alice —dijo alegremente Felicite—. Tienes buen aspecto.

—Sí, es verdad —murmuró a su vez Kate observando con atención a Alice, que llevaba un elegante abrigo azul sobre un vestido de tono algo más claro—. Me alegra que hayas venido. Lady Denali esperaba ansiosa tu llegada.

—No se me ocurriría decepcionarla —dijo Alice sonriendo—. Ni tampoco a la señorita Norgrove. —Alice sabía que Kate Renfrew había apostado diez libras con Tia Norgrove a que el diario no regresaría a manos de su dueña.

Kate le lanzó una mirada perspicaz.

—¿Ha ido todo bien en la visita a Newton?

—Por supuesto, Kate. Espero verte esta noche.

La sonrisa de Kate fue algo amarga.

—Sin duda me verás, Alice. Y también la señorita Norgrove. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes. Hola, señor Ateara.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Alice se volvió hacia el ceñudo mayordomo de pobladas patillas.

—Señorita Brandon, lady Denali la espera.

—Claro.

Alice no se dejó intimidar por el irascible anciano que atendía la puerta de la casa Denali.

Ateara ostentaba el honor de ser el único hombre al que lady Denali hubiera contratado en el término de diez años. Nadie entendía por qué la señora lo había tomado a su servicio. Sin duda, se trataba de un gesto bondadoso hacia el anciano mayordomo, evidentemente inepto para cumplir con sus tareas. Durante días y noches desaparecía a causa del reumatismo y harta serie de dolencias. Al parecer, una de las cosas de las que más disfrutaba Ateara era de quejarse. Se quejaba de las articulaciones doloridas, de sus tareas domésticas, de la falta de ayuda que recibía para cumplirlas y del bajo salario que, según él, pagaba lady Denali.

No obstante, al cabo del tiempo, las damas que solían concurrir a la casa llegaron a la conclusión de que Ateara era el toque final que necesitaba, extravagante, original y entretenido. Lo habían adoptado de todo corazón y lo consideraban una institución.

—Ateara, ¿cómo se siente hoy del reuma? —preguntó Alice mientras desataba el nuevo sombrero adornado de plumas.

—¿Qué dice? —Ateara la miró ceñudo—. Hable en voz alta cuando pregunte algo. No comprendo que las señoras anden siempre murmurando. Podrían aprender a hablar más fuerte.

—Le he preguntado cómo está hoy del reúma, Ateara.

—Me duele mucho, señorita Brandon, gracias. Pocas veces me he sentido tan mal. —Ateara hablaba en voz baja y ronca, como el rodar de un carruaje sobre la grava—. Y le aseguro que no me ayuda en absoluto abrir la puerta quince veces al cabo de una hora. Si me lo preguntara, le diría que todas las idas y venidas de esta casa son capaces de enviar a un hombre al manicomio. No entiendo cómo ustedes, las mujeres, no puedan estar quietas durante más de cinco minutos.

Al tiempo que emitía unos sonidos de simpatía, Alice sacó de su bolso una botellita.

—Le he traído un remedio que tal vez quiera probar. Era una receta de mi madre. Solía prepararla para mi abuelo y le hacía mucho bien.

—¿Es verdad eso? ¿Y qué le sucedió a su abuelo, señorita Brandon?

Ateara tomó la botella con aire cauteloso y la examinó atentamente.

—Murió hace algunos años.

—Por efectos de la medicina, supongo.

—Ateara, tenía ochenta y cinco años. Dicen que lo encontraron en la cama con una de las doncellas.

—¿En serio? —Ateara contempló la botella con renovado interés—. En ese caso, lo probaré de inmediato.

—Hágalo. Me gustaría tener algo igual de efectivo para lady Denali. ¿Cómo está ella, Ateara?

Las cejas blancas y tupidas de Ateara se alzaron y bajaron. En los ojos azules apareció una expresión de pena. Nunca dejaban de fascinar a Alice aquellos hermosos ojos azul claro. Le parecían asombrosamente agudos y vivaces en contraste con el rostro arrugado.

—Hoy es uno de sus mejores días, señorita. Espera su llegada con gran entusiasmo.

—En ese caso, no la haré esperar. —Alice lanzó una mirada a su doncella—. Senna, ve a tomar una taza de té con tus amigas. Cuando decida irme, le diré a Ateara que te avise.

—Sí, señora.

Senna hizo una reverencia y corrió a reunirse con las sirvientas. En las cocinas de la casa Denali nunca faltaba compañía.

Ateara se dirigió a la entrada del salón con paso lento y arrastrado, parecido al de un cangrejo. Abrió la puerta e hizo una mueca ante el dolor provocado por tales movimientos.

Alice atravesó la puerta y penetró en un mundo nuevo en donde experimentaba, por lo menos durante unas horas al día, la sensación de pertenecer a un entorno humano. Desde la muerte de su hermano, sentía cierta desazón.

Tanto sir Carlisle como Rosalie hacían esfuerzos para que estuviese a gusto y ella, a su vez, intentaba hacerles creer que se sentía parte de la familia. Pero la verdad era que se sentía extraña. Sir Carlisle y Rosalie, de inclinaciones intelectuales y aire grave, característicos de la rama Hampshire de la familia, jamás podrían comprender por completo a Alice. Más allí, tras la puerta de lady Denali, Alice pensó que, si bien no había hallado lo que se considera un hogar, al menos estaba entre los de su especie.

Aquello era Pompeya, un club de formación reciente entre los más selectos y originales de todo Londres. Por supuesto, sólo se accedía en calidad de miembro por invitación, y quienes no pertenecían no tenían idea de lo que sucedía en el salón de lady Denali.

Los extraños suponían que la señora de la casa se divertía dirigiendo uno de tantos salones elegantes que atraían a las damas de la sociedad londinense. Sin embargo, Pompeya era más que eso. Era un club organizado a la manera de los clubes de caballeros, que reunía a las damas encumbradas, de ideas modernas, las cuales compartían puntos de vista poco convencionales.

Por sugerencia de Alice, lo habían llamado Pompeya. En memoria de la esposa de César, aquella a la que había repudiado por no estar libre de toda sospecha. El nombre agradaba a las integrantes. Todas las damas del Pompeya provenían de buena cuna y eran aceptadas por la alta sociedad, aunque fueran consideradas unas «excéntricas».

Pompeya había sido organizado para emular a los elegantes clubes de caballeros en diversos aspectos, si bien los muebles y la decoración tenían un aire definidamente femenino. Las cálidas paredes amarillas estaban cubiertas por retratos de famosas mujeres de la antigüedad clásica. En un extremo del salón había un bello retrato de Pantia, la curandera. Más aquí, una pintura muy hermosa de Eurídice, la madre de Filipo de Macedonia, en el acto de dedicar un monumento a la educación. Sobre la chimenea colgaba una pintura que representaba a Safo con la lira en la mano componiendo poemas. En la pared de enfrente, Cleopatra ocupaba el trono de Egipto. Otros cuadros y esculturas representaban a las diosas Artemisa, Deméter e Iris en diversas posturas llenas de encanto. El mobiliario era de estilo clásico con profusión de pedestales, urnas y columnas dispuestas con el propósito de conferir un aire de antiguo templo griego.

El club brindaba a las integrantes muchos de los entretenimientos que ofrecían el White, el Brook y el Watier. Había siempre disponible una amplia variedad de periódicos que incluían el Times y Morning Post, como también bufé frío, té, café, jerez y otros licores de frutas. En una de las salas se podía beber y en otra, jugar a los naipes. A últimas horas de la noche se podía encontrar a las señoras del club que querían jugar al whist o al macao sentadas frente a las mesas de tapete verde, todavía ataviadas con los elegantes vestidos de baile que habían usado unas horas antes. Con todo, la dirección no alentaba las apuestas demasiado elevadas. Lady Denali había dejado claro que no quería que un marido furioso llamara a su puerta para investigar pérdidas cuantiosas en su sala de juego.

Cuando Alice entró en el salón se sintió rápidamente envuelta en una atmósfera agradable y relajada. Una mujer rubia y regordeta sentada ante un escritorio alzó la mirada y Alice la saludó al pasar con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Kristie, ¿cómo va tu poesía? —le preguntó.

Al parecer, en los últimos tiempos, la máxima ambición de las miembros del club consistía en escribir. La única que escapaba a la llamada de la musa era la propia Alice. Le bastaba leer las novelas más recientes.

—Muy bien, gracias. Esta mañana estás espléndida. ¿Significa que tienes buenas noticias? —Kristie le dirigió una sonrisa perspicaz.

—Gracias, Kristie. Sí, te aseguro que traigo las mejores noticias.

Es sorprendente cómo levanta el ánimo un fin de semana en el campo.

—O la reputación.

—Justamente.

Alice prosiguió recorriendo el salón hacia el rincón donde dos mujeres saboreaban el té delante del fuego.

Lady Denali, patrocinadora del club Pompeya y conocida por todas las integrantes como Carmen, llevaba un cálido chal de la India sobre el elegante vestido de tono rojizo de manga larga. Su silla ocupaba el lugar más cercano posible al hogar. Desde ese punto privilegiado gozaba de la vista de todo el salón. Como de costumbre, conservaba una postura llena de gracia y llevaba el cabello recogido hacia arriba siguiendo la moda. En otros tiempos, el encanto de la mujer había constituido la comidilla de la sociedad.

Dama opulenta, que había enviudado hacía treinta años poco después de casarse con un afamado vizconde, podía permitirse gastar una fortuna en ropa y no vacilaba en hacerlo. Sin embargo, todas las sedas y muselinas del mundo no eran capaces de ocultar su debilidad y extrema delgadez, consecuencias de una enfermedad devastadora que la destruía lentamente, y chic a Alice le resultaba casi tan difícil de soportar como a la propia Carmen. Sentía que perderla sería tan doloroso casi como había sido perder a su propia madre.

Se habían conocido en una librería donde ambas curioseaban volúmenes sobre temas históricos e inmediatamente habían trabado una amistad que profundizó con el correr de los meses. Al principio disfrutaron las dos recorriendo Londres, pero luego Carmen comenzó a fatigarse con facilidad. Al cabo se hizo evidente que estaba enferma de gravedad. Se confinó en el hogar y Alice creó el club Pompeya para entretenerla. A pesar de los años que las separaban, compartían los mismos intereses, excentricidades y una inclinación hacia la aventura que las acercaba. Para Alice, Carmen representaba a la madre que había perdido, y para la anciana, Alice constituía la hija que nunca había tenido. En muchos aspectos, Carmen había asumido el papel de mentora, entre otras cosas abriéndole a la joven uno de los salones más selectos del haute monde. Los contactos de Carmen en sociedad eran innumerables, y con el mayor entusiasmo había impulsado a Alice al remolino de la sociedad. Las dotes naturales de la joven le aseguraron su posición en el ambiente.

En la actualidad, pese a las penurias de la enfermedad, el humor y la aguda inteligencia de la anciana se mantenían casi intactos. Al volver la cabeza y ver a Alice, sus ojos se iluminaron de placer y alegría.

La joven se sentó cerca de lady Denali y la miró con los bellos ojos oscuros cargados de ansiedad. A su lado, Leah Clearwater era la heredera de una gran fortuna y además una atractiva muchacha de cabello castaño y busto hermoso.

—Ah, mi querida Alice —exclamó Carmen con profunda satisfacción, mientras la muchacha se inclinaba para besarla en la mejilla—. Algo me dice que has tenido éxito, ¿eh? En los últimos días, la pobre Leah ha estado muy inquieta. Tienes que aliviar su aflicción.

—Con sumo placer. Leah, he aquí tu diario. No te diré que lo obtuviera con la complacencia de lord Newton, pero, ¿qué importancia tiene? —Alice le extendió el pequeño cuaderno forrado de cuero.

—¡Lo encontraste! —Leah se levantó de un salto y le arrebató el cuaderno—. No puedo creerlo. —Rodeó a Alice con los brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Qué alivio tan grande! ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo? ¿Tuviste algún problema? ¿Corriste algún peligro? ¿Sabe Newton que se lo quitaste?

—Bien, las cosas no salieron exactamente de acuerdo a lo previsto —admitió Alice sentándose frente a Carmen—. Deberíamos hablar del tema ahora mismo.

—¿Algo salió mal? —preguntó Carmen con interés—. ¿Te descubrieron?

Alice frunció la nariz.

—Me sorprendió lord Whitlock en el mismo momento de recobrar el diario. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que a esa hora estaría merodeando por ahí? Cualquiera podía pensar que, si estaba despierto, estuviera escribiendo otro tratado acerca de los clásicos griegos. Pero estaba allí, deambulando por la biblioteca, frío como él solo, cuando yo, precisamente, me arrodillaba tras el escritorio de Newton.

—¡Whitlock! —Leah se dejó caer en la silla con expresión horrorizada—. ¿Ese sujeto tan severo? ¿Te vio, vio mi, diario? Alice la tranquilizó con un gesto de cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Leah. Sí, me vio en la biblioteca, pero no sabe que el diario es tuyo. —Se volvió hacia Carmen frunciendo el ceño—. Fue todo muy misterioso. El conde sabía que yo estaba allí y que buscaba algo. Incluso sacó un trozo de alambre y abrió el escritorio, pero se negó a revelarme su fuente de información.

Leah se cubrió la boca con la mano y sus ojos oscuros se abrieron alarmados.

—Cielos, debe de haber una espía entre nosotras.

Carmen se apresuró a calmarlas.

—Estoy segura de que no hay por qué preocuparse. Hace muchos años que conozco a ese hombre. Vive aquí al lado. Por experiencia, puedo decir que cuenta siempre con la información más insólita.

—Me dio su palabra de que no diría nada a nadie acerca del incidente y me siento inclinada a creerle —dijo Alice con lentitud—. Desde hace un tiempo es muy amigo de mi tío, y tal vez creía estar haciéndole un favor a sir Carlisle si me vigilaba en la residencia de Newton.

—Ese es otro rasgo de Whitlock —dijo Carmen con convicción—. Puedes confiar en que sepa guardar un secreto.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó Leah, ansiosa.

—Por completo. —Carmen se llevó la taza de té a los labios pálidos, bebió un sorbo y apoyó con gesto firme la taza y el platito sobre la mesa—. En fin, mis jóvenes amigas, gracias a la audacia de Alice y a mi habilidad para obtener invitaciones a tiempo, nos las hemos arreglado para resolver este desagradable incidente sin demasiados problemas. Después de todo, lady Newton me debía algunos favores. No obstante, creo que aprovecharé la oportunidad para hacer una aclaración.

—Creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres —murmuró Alice, mientras se servía una taza de té—. Pero no es necesario. Te aseguro que no sólo lord Whitlock me echó un aburrido sermón, sino que yo misma aprendí la lección a costa del apuro de Leah. Juro que nunca, nunca expresaré por escrito nada que pueda comprometerme luego.

—Tampoco volveré a hacerlo yo. —Leah Clearwater apretó el diario contra el pecho—. Qué brutal es ese hombre.

—¿Quién, Newton? —Carmen esbozó una sonrisa sombría—. Sí, no cabe duda de que es un canalla en lo relacionado a las mujeres, siempre lo ha sido. Pero no podemos negar que durante la guerra se comportó como un valiente.

—No sé qué vi en él —exclamó Leah—. Prefiero la compañía de alguien como lord Witherdale. ¿Qué sabe de él, Carmen? Aunque salga pocas veces de casa, usted tiene siempre las últimas noticias.

—Para enterarme del último chisme, no necesito viajar al extranjero. —Carmen sonrió—. Tarde o temprano, todo entra por la puerta del Pompeya. En cuanto a Witherdale, hace poco tiempo que oí hablar de sus encantos. Dicen que son muchos y variados. — Echó una mirada a Alice—. Tú puedes dar fe, ¿verdad, Alice?

—La semana pasada bailé con él en la fiesta de Lofenbury —dijo Alice, recordando al alegre barón de ojos verdes—. Confieso que es muy excitante bailar el vals con ese hombre pero, por otra parte, es misterioso; al parecer nadie sabe mucho de él.

—Creo que es el último descendiente de la familia. Se dice que tiene propiedades en Norfolk. —Carmen apretó los labios—. Sin embargo, no tengo idea de que sean prósperas. Leah, te aconsejo que no trates de enamorarte de otro cazafortunas.

Leah gimió.

—¿Por qué los hombres más interesantes tienen algún defecto de carácter?

—En ocasiones sucede lo contrario —dijo Alice suspirando—. A veces, el hombre más interesante percibe un defecto en la mujer que, por casualidad, se siente atraída por él.

—¿Estamos hablando otra vez de Whitlock? —Carmen lanzó a Alice una mirada perspicaz.

—Me parece que sí —admitió Alice—. ¿Sabes? No niega que tiene una lista de candidatas a condesa de Whitlock.

Leah asintió con aire grave.

—He oído hablar de esa lista. A todas las mujeres que figuran en ella les resultará difícil acercarse al nivel de perfección que alcanzó Maria, la esposa anterior. Murió después del año de matrimonio al dar a luz. Sin embargo, dejó en Whitlock una impresión indeleble.

—Imagino que fue un ejemplo —aventuró Alice.

—Un modelo de virtud femenina, según se dice —explicó Leah haciendo una mueca—. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Mi madre conocía a la familia y a menudo la citaba como ejemplo. Cuando yo era más joven la vi un par de veces y confieso que me pareció una pedante, aunque muy hermosa. Tenía el aspecto de una madona.

—Se dice que una mujer virtuosa es más valiosa que los rubíes — murmuró Carmen—. No obstante, creo que muchos hombres descubren a su propia costa que la virtud, igual que la belleza, está a menudo en el ojo del que ve. Es muy probable que Whitlock no busque ya otro dechado de virtudes femeninas.

—Ah, ya lo creo que sí —afirmó Alice—. Por otra parte, en mis momentos de mayor lucidez pienso que, para una muchacha como yo, espontánea y desinhibida, sería un marido odioso e insoportable.

—¿Y en tus momentos de menor lucidez? —insinuó Carmen con suavidad.

Alice hizo una mueca.

—En mis horas más sombrías he pensado en tomar en serio los estudios de Herodoto y Tácito, dejar de lado todos mis opúsculos sobre los derechos femeninos y encargar un vestuario entero de vestidos sin escote. No obstante, he descubierto que si tomo una taza de té y descanso unos minutos, ese ataque de locura se me pasa enseguida. Pronto vuelvo a mi modo de ser habitual.

—Gracias a Dios, eso espero. No puedo verte en el papel de ejemplo femenino.

Carmen estalló en carcajadas, y todas las presentes en el salón giraron para contemplar al trío que había junto al fuego. Las damas del club Pompeya se sonrieron entre sí, era agradable ver a la patrocinadora divertirse.

Al parecer, Ateara, que acababa de abrir la puerta del salón, también había escuchado las risas. Alice alzó la mirada y vio que observaba a la señora bajo las espesas cejas. A la muchacha se le ocurrió que en esa mirada había una curiosa expresión pensativa. Los sorprendentes ojos azules se toparon con la mirada de Alice, le hizo una reverencia y se volvió. La joven comprendió que le daba las gracias en silencio por hacer reír a su señora.

Unos minutos después, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse del club, Alice se detuvo a leer las últimas anotaciones en el libro de apuestas que había sobre un pedestal de estilo jónico cerca de la ventana. Cierta señorita L. C. había apostado diez libras a la señorita D. P. porque, antes de fin de mes, lord Whitlock pediría la mano de Ángel.

A partir de ese momento, Alice se sintió sumamente irritada.

—Jasper, te juro que en el libro de Pompeya hay una apuesta; es muy divertido.

Emmett McCarty, reclinado lánguidamente en una silla de cuero, contemplaba a Whitlock por encima de su copa de oporto.

—Me alegra que te divierta. A mí no. —Jasper dejó la pluma y levantó su propia copa. —Ya me lo imagino. —Emmett rió—. En realidad, el asunto de encontrar una esposa no te divierte demasiado. Se han hecho apuestas en todos los clubes de la ciudad y no me sorprende que las haya también en el Pompeya. Ya sabes que ese grupo de mujeres atrevidas se afana de un modo increíble por imitar los clubes de caballeros. ¿No crees?

—¿Es verdad eso? —Jasper miró ceñudo a su amigo más joven.

Emmett McCarty padecía un fuerte ataque de aburrimiento. Era un problema bastante común entre los jóvenes de la alta sociedad, en especial los que, como Emmett, habían pasado los últimos años en peligrosos juegos de guerra contra Napoleón.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Whitlock. ¿Le pedirás permiso a sir Carlisle para cortejar a su hija? —Emmett insistió pacientemente—. Vamos, Jasper, dame un indicio de modo que pueda sacar ventaja de la situación. Ya me conoces: como a cualquier hombre, me gusta hacer una buena apuesta. —Hizo una pausa y lanzó una breve carcajada—. O como a cualquier dama, en este caso.

Jasper pensó un momento.

—¿Crees que Rosalie Brandon sería una buena condesa?

—Por Dios, hombre, no. Es Ángel, un modelo de decoro, un ejemplo. Para serte franco, se parece mucho a ti. Los dos juntos no haríais más que reforzar los peores rasgos de cada uno y un mes después de la boda estaríais aburridos a morir. Pregúntale a Carmen si no me crees, ella piensa lo mismo.

Jasper alzó las cejas.

—Emmett, yo no soy como tú, no necesito constantes aventuras y, desde luego, no deseo una esposa aventurera.

—En ese sentido creo que te equivocas. Lo he pensado bastante y estoy convencido de que lo que necesitas es una esposa vivaz y atrevida. —Emmett se puso de pie con un movimiento inquieto y se acercó a la ventana.

El sol poniente arrancó destellos a los elegantemente peinados rizos rubios de Emmett y destacó el armonioso perfil. Como de costumbre vestía según el último dictado de la moda. La corbata impecable y la camisa plisada combinaban a la perfección con el corte perfecto de la chaqueta y los pantalones.

—McCarty, eres tú el que necesita una agitación constante — comentó Jasper con calma—. Desde que regresaste a Londres estás aburrido. Empleas demasiado tiempo en la ropa, y has comenzado a beber y a jugar en exceso.

—Mientras tú te sepultas en esos estudios de los clásicos griegos y romanos. Vamos, Jasper, sé sincero, confiesa que también tú echas de menos la vida que llevábamos en el continente.

—En absoluto. Estoy muy encariñado con mis griegos y mis romanos. De todos modos, Napoleón fue derrotado al fin y ahora tengo deberes y responsabilidades aquí, en Inglaterra.

—Sí, lo sé, tienes que ocuparte de tus propiedades y títulos, y cumplir tus responsabilidades. Debes casarte y concebir un heredero. —Emmett bebió un gran trago de vino.

—Yo no soy el único que debe cumplir sus responsabilidades — replicó Jasper con aire significativo. Emmett lo pasó por alto.

—Por amor de Dios, hombre, fuiste uno de los oficiales de Inteligencia más importantes de Wellington. Dirigías a muchos agentes que, como yo, reunían los datos clave. Descifraste los códigos secretos más importantes de los franceses. Arriesgaste tu cuello y el mío. No me digas que no echas de menos esa excitación.

—Me complace mucho más descifrar latín y griego que leer despachos militares escritos con tinta invisible y en código secreto. Te aseguro que me entusiasma más la historia de Tácito que evaluar la obra de ciertos agentes franceses.

—Pero piensa en la amenaza y los peligros que viviste cada día de los últimos años. Recuerda las partidas mortales que jugaste con tu mortal enemigo Araña. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo eches de menos?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—En relación con Araña, lo único que lamento es que nunca pudiéramos desenmascararlo y llevarlo ante la justicia. En cuanto a la excitación, en primer lugar, nunca la busqué. Las tareas que desarrollé me fueron impuestas.

—Sin embargo, las cumpliste de manera brillante.

—Las realicé lo mejor que pude, pero la guerra ha terminado y, en lo que a mí se refiere, ha durado demasiado. McCarty, eres tú el que anhela esos desafíos tan poco saludables y ahora los encuentras en los lugares más insólitos. ¿Disfrutas trabajando como mayordomo?

Emmett hizo una mueca. Al volver la cara hacia su amigo, los ojos azules brillaban irónicos.

—Por cierto, el papel de Ateara no es tan interesante como seducir a la esposa de un oficial francés o robar documentos secretos, pero requiere lo suyo. Por otra parte, me encanta que Carmen se divierta. Me parece que no la tendremos mucho tiempo entre nosotros, Jasper.

—Lo sé. Es una mujer valiente. La información que pudo sonsacar aquí en Inglaterra durante la guerra fue estimable. En bien de la patria, corrió serios riesgos. Emmett asintió con aire pensativo.

—A Carmen siempre le han encantado las intrigas, igual que a mí. Tenemos mucho en común y me agrada custodiar la entrada de su precioso club. En estos tiempos, Pompeya es lo más importante para ella y le brinda un gran placer. Puedes darle las gracias a tu muchachita traviesa.

Los labios de Jasper se curvaron en un gesto amargo.

—La absurda idea de organizar un club de damas al modo de los de caballeros fue de Alice Brandon. No me sorprende demasiado.

—No sorprendería a nadie que conociera a Alice Brandon. Tiene cierta tendencia a poner en marcha los acontecimientos, ¿entiendes a qué me refiero?

—Por desgracia, sí.

—Estoy seguro de que a la señorita Brandon se le ocurrió la idea del club para divertir a Carmen. —Emmett vaciló, y siguió con expresión pensativa—. La señorita Brandon es bondadosa incluso con la servidumbre. Hoy me dio un remedio contra el reumatismo. No hay muchas damas de alcurnia capaces de preocuparse por un sirviente y pensar en su reumatismo.

—No sabía que padecieras reumatismo —dijo Jasper en tono seco.

—Yo no, sino Ateara.

—McCarty, limítate a vigilar el Pompeya. No quisiera que la señorita Brandon sufriera incomodidades por culpa de ese ridículo club.

Emmett alzó una ceja.

—¿Te preocupa la reputación de esa joven por tu amistad con su tío?

—No del todo. —Abstraído, Jasper jugueteó con la pluma, y agregó en tono suave—: Tengo otro motivo para preservarla del escándalo.

—Lo sabía. —Emmett se precipitó hacia el escritorio y apoyó la copa con fuerza sobre la pulida superficie con gesto triunfal—. Aceptarás el consejo de Carmen y el mío y la agregarás a tu lista, ¿no es cierto? Admítelo, Alice Brandon figura ahora en esa infame lista de candidatas a condesa de Whitlock.

—Me deja perplejo que todo Londres esté pendiente de mis planes maritales.

—Por supuesto, y eso se debe al modo que tienes de emprender la tarea de elegir una esposa. Todos saben algo de tu famosa lista; te he dicho que hay apuestas en toda la ciudad.

—Sí, me lo has dicho. —Jasper contempló el vino—. ¿Cuál era la apuesta del libro de Pompeya?

—Diez libras a que, antes de fin de mes, pedirías la mano de Ángel.

—Pensaba solicitar la mano de la señorita Brandon esta misma tarde.

—¡Maldición! —Era evidente que Emmett estaba disgustado—. Rosalie, no. Ya sé que piensas que sería apropiada para ti, pero no creo que desees una esposa con alas y un halo. Necesitas otra mujer y el Ángel necesita otra clase de hombre. No seas tonto, Jasper.

Jasper alzó las cejas.

—¿Alguna vez me has visto hacer el tonto?

Emmett entrecerró los ojos y luego su rostro se iluminó con una lenta sonrisa.

—No, señor. De modo que eso era, ¿eh? Magnífico. ¡Magnífico! No lo lamentarás.

—No estoy muy seguro —dijo Jasper.

—Míralo de este modo, por lo menos, no te aburrirás. Entonces, esta tarde le propondrás matrimonio a Alice, ¿no es así?

—No, por Dios. No pienso hablar con Alice. Esta tarde le pediré permiso a su tío para casarme con la sobrina.

Por un instante, Emmett pareció desconcertado.

—¿Y Alice? Sin duda, tienes que decírselo a ella, Whitlock. Tiene veinticuatro años, no es una colegiala.

—McCarty, estamos de acuerdo en que no soy tonto. No pienso dejar una decisión tan importante en manos de una Brandon de Northumberland.

Durante otro momento, Emmett siguió con expresión desconcertada, pero luego comenzó a entender y estalló en carcajadas.

—Ahora comprendo. Buena suerte, hombre. Y ahora, si me disculpas, creo que haré un pequeño recorrido por mis propios clubes. Quisiera anotar algunas apuestas en los libros. Nada mejor que contar con un poco de inteligencia secreta, ¿no crees?

—No —admitió Jasper, recordando cuántas veces su vida y la de otros había dependido de esa inteligencia. A diferencia de su amigo, se alegraba de que esa época hubiese terminado.

Esa misma tarde, a las tres, Jasper se presentó en el estudio de sir Carlisle Brandon.

Sir Carlisle aún era un hombre vigoroso. Una vida de dedicación a los clásicos no había ablandado su cuerpo robusto de anchos hombros. El cabello, en otro tiempo rubio, comenzaba a vetearse de plata y a escasear en la coronilla, y las patillas bien recortadas eran grises. Llevaba un par de gafas que se quitó para mirar al visitante. Al ver que se trataba de Jasper, se le iluminó el rostro.

—Whitlock, me alegro de verlo. Siéntese. Pensaba avisarlo. He encontrado una interesante traducción al francés de un trabajo sobre César que creo le va a gustar.

Jasper sonrió y se sentó en una cómoda silla cerca del fuego.

—Sin duda me fascinará, pero hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. Sir Carlisle, hoy he venido para otra diligencia.

—¿Qué me dice? —Sir Carlisle lo observó con indulgente atención mientras servía dos copas de coñac—. ¿De qué se trata?

Jasper cogió la copa y volvió a sentarse.

—Pues, en ciertos aspectos, tanto usted como yo resultamos anticuados, ¿verdad? Al menos, eso tengo entendido.

—Ya que me lo pregunta, le diré que estoy a favor del modo antiguo de hacer las cosas. Por los antiguos griegos y los divertidos romanos. —Sir Carlisle alzó su copa en un brindis.

—Por los antiguos griegos y los divertidos romanos. —Obediente, Jasper bebió un sorbo y dejó la copa—. He venido a pedirle la mano de la señorita Brandon, sir Carlisle.

Sir Carlisle alzó las pobladas cejas y sus ojos adoptaron una expresión pensativa.

—Entiendo. ¿Sabe ella que la solicita usted?

—No, señor, aún no se lo he dicho. Le repito que soy un anticuado en muchos aspectos. Antes de seguir adelante, quería su aprobación.

—Claro, milord. Me parece bien. Puede estar seguro que me complace otorgar mi aprobación a esta unión. Rosalie es una joven inteligente y seria, si me permite decirlo. Tiene buenos modales, como su madre. Creo que piensa escribir un libro como hizo ella para las jóvenes estudiantes. Y me alegra decir que sus obras tuvieron mucho éxito.

—Conozco los excelentes trabajos educativos de la señora Brandon, sir Carlisle. Mi propia hija los utiliza. No obstante...

—Sí, estoy convencido de que Rosalie será una estupenda condesa, y me complacerá enormemente tenerlo en la familia.

—Gracias, sir Carlisle, pero no solicitaba precisamente la mano de Rosalie, aunque su hija es encantadora.

Sir Carlisle lo miró perplejo.

—¿Cómo, milord? No se referirá a... es imposible que...

—Tengo la intención de casarme con Alice, si me acepta.

—Alice.

Sir Carlisle abrió los ojos, asombrado. Bebió un trago de coñac y se atragantó. El rostro del hombre adquirió un matiz purpúreo mientras tosía, escupía y agitaba la mano, oscilando entre el asombro y la risa.

Con la mayor serenidad, Jasper se levantó y le palmoteó la espalda.

—Sir Carlisle, comprendo lo que quiere decir. Parece una idea absurda, ¿verdad? La primera vez que se me ocurrió, tuve la misma reacción, pero ahora ya me he hecho a la idea.

—¿Alice?

—Sí, sir Carlisle, Alice. Me dará su autorización, ¿no es así?

—Sin duda, señor —se apresuró a responder el hombre—. Dios sabe que, a su edad, mi sobrina no conseguirá una propuesta mejor.

—Así es —concordó Jasper—. Veamos, como estamos hablando de Alice y no de Rosalie, podemos imaginar que su reacción a una propuesta matrimonial sea... imprevisible.

—Ya lo creo. —Sir Carlisle adoptó una expresión sombría—. Whitlock, la rama Northumberland de la familia es altamente imprevisible. No es un rasgo afortunado, pero es así.

—Comprendo. Teniendo en cuenta esa desagradable característica, quizá sería mejor que presentáramos a Alice un hecho consumado. Sería más fácil que la decisión no quedara en sus manos, ¿me explico?

Bajo las cejas, sir Carlisle lanzó a Jasper una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Acaso propone que publique la noticia en los periódicos antes de que le haga usted el ofrecimiento? Jasper asintió.

—Como le he dicho, sir Carlisle, sería más sencillo que Alice no tuviera que adoptar la decisión.

—Muy astuto —dijo sir Carlisle, maravillado—. Whitlock, es una idea estupenda. Brillante.

—Gracias. Sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que es sólo el comienzo. Algo me dice que dar un paso por delante de Alice requerirá un alto grado de astucia y firmeza.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

—¿Que has publicado la noticia en los periódicos? Tío Carlisle, no puedo creerlo. ¡Qué desastre! Es evidente que se ha cometido un terrible error.

Alice se paseaba por la biblioteca, todavía aturdida por el impacto que le había producido el anuncio de su tío de que acababa de aceptar una oferta de matrimonio en su nombre. Encendida de feroz energía, fruncía el entrecejo mientras imaginaba la manera de escapar a semejante situación.

Regresaba de montar a caballo y llevaba un audaz traje de montar de estilo militar de color rubí, adornado con trencilla dorada. Sobre la cabeza, un sombrerito hacía juego con una pluma roja y calzaba botas grises de cuero. Un criado le había dicho que sir Carlisle tenía que darle una noticia y corrió a la biblioteca.

Allí se había llevado la impresión más fuerte de su vida.

—Tío Carlisle, ¿cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¿Cómo has podido cometer tal equivocación?

—No creo que se trate de una equivocación —dijo sir Carlisle, distraído. Sentado en el sillón, una vez hecho el anuncio, se había sumergido de nuevo en la lectura del libro que estaba leyendo cuando entraba Alice—. Me pareció que Whitlock sabía lo que hacía.

—Pero debe de ser un error. Whitlock no pediría mi mano. — Mientras paseaba agitada de un lado a otro, Alice pensaba—. Lo que sucedió es evidente. Te pidió a Rosalie y tú te confundiste.

—No lo creo. —Sir Carlisle se hundió más aún en la lectura.

—Vamos, tío Carlisle. A veces eres muy distraído. A menudo confundes mi nombre y el de Rosalie, en particular cuando estás ocupado en tus libros, como ahora.

—¿Qué esperabas? Las dos lleváis nombres de emperatrices romanas —dijo el tío a modo de excusa—. Da lugar a equivocaciones.

Alice gimió. Conocía a su tío y cuando se concentraba en los clásicos griegos y romanos, era imposible que prestara atención a otra cosa. Sin duda, cuando Whitlock había ido a verlo, debía de estar igualmente abstraído. No era de extrañar que hubiese confundido los nombres.

—No puedo creer que hayas podido hacer algo que afectara de tal modo mi futuro sin consultarme siquiera.

—Alice, será un marido saludable para ti.

—No quiero un marido saludable. No quiero ningún marido, y menos uno saludable. De todos modos, ¿qué significa eso? ¡Un caballo saludable!

—Muchachita, el asunto es que no conseguirías un ofrecimiento más conveniente.

—Supongo que no. Pero la propuesta no era para mí, ¿no lo comprendes, tío Carlisle? Estoy segura. —Alice giró con brusquedad y las faldas rojas se arremolinaron en torno a sus botas—. Tío Carlisle, no he querido ser grosera contigo. Dios sabe que no has tenido conmigo más que bondad y te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—Querida mía, yo también te agradezco lo que has hecho por Rosalie. La hiciste salir de su caparazón y transformaste a un ratoncito de biblioteca en una sensación. Su madre estaría orgullosa.

—No tiene importancia, tío. Rosalie es una mujer bella y con talento. Sólo necesitaba algún consejo y aprender el modo apropiado de comportarse en sociedad.

—Que le proporcionaste tú.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Lo aprendí de mi madre. Recibía invitados con frecuencia y me enseñó muchas cosas. También me enseñó lady Denali, que conoce a todo el mundo, así que el mérito no es sólo mío. Además, me asignaste la tarea de cuidar de Rosalie como remedio contra la melancolía, y eso fue muy bondadoso de tu parte.

Sir Carlisle lanzó una exclamación.

—Si mal no recuerdo, te pedí que acompañaras a Rosalie a una sola velada. A partir de entonces, te hiciste cargo de ella, y pasó a formar parte de tu propio proyecto. Y cuando te embarcas en un proyecto, querida mía, las cosas se ponen en marcha por sí solas.

—Gracias, tío Carlisle. Pero volviendo a Whitlock, insisto en que...

—No te preocupes por Whitlock. Te repito que será un buen esposo. Ese hombre es sólido como una roca. Tiene cerebro y fortuna. ¿Qué más podría desear una mujer?

—Tío, no lo entiendes.

—En este momento te sientes un tanto conmocionada, eso es todo. Los Brandon de Northumberland siempre han sido muy sensibles.

Alice contempló a su tío sintiendo que bullía de frustración y luego se apresuró a correr a su dormitorio para estallar en lágrimas.

Mientras se vestía para asistir a la fiesta aquella noche, aún hervía de irritación. «Pero al menos ya no estoy a punto de llorar», se dijo orgullosa. Esa crisis exigía acción y no lágrimas.

Con tierna preocupación, Rosalie observaba el ceño de su prima. Con gracia natural sirvió dos tazas de té y le ofreció una a Alice sonriendo con gesto tranquilizador.

—Cálmate, Alice. Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Cómo demonios puedo calmarme cuando se ha cometido un terrible error? Por Dios, Rosalie, ¿no comprendes? Nos amenaza el desastre. El tío se entusiasmó tanto que corrió a publicar la noticia en los periódicos. Mañana por la mañana, Whitlock y yo estaremos oficialmente comprometidos. Una vez aparezca la noticia en la prensa, no habrá manera honorable de salir de esta situación.

—Comprendo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes estar ahí tranquilamente sentada sirviendo el té como si nada hubiese sucedido?

Alice apoyó con un golpe la taza y se puso de pie. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a pasearse a lo ancho del dormitorio. Las cejas oscuras se unían sobre sus ojos entrecerrados.

En aquella ocasión, a Alice no le importaba la ropa que se pondría. Tenía la mente envuelta en tal torbellino que no podía concentrarse en elegir el vestuario, tarea que por lo general le agradaba. Senna, la doncella, había elegido un vestido de noche rosado de profundo escote ribeteado por minúsculas rosas de satén, unas sandalias del mismo tono y guantes largos hasta el codo, y peinó el cabello castaño de Alice al estilo griego. Mientras la joven caminaba agitada, los rizos sueltos se balanceaban de manera alocada.

—No veo el problema —murmuró Rosalie—. Creía que Whitlock te gustaba.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Vamos, Alice. Incluso mi padre lo advirtió y comentó algo al respecto hace unos días.

—Pedí un volumen de los últimos tratados de Whitlock sobre los clásicos romanos, es todo. Eso no es una señal de afecto.

—Como quieras, pero no me sorprende que papá haya aceptado la propuesta de Whitlock en tu nombre. Imaginó que estarías encantada y así debería ser. No me negarás, Alice, que es un matrimonio estupendo.

Por un instante, Alice dejó de pasearse y lanzó una mirada angustiada a su prima.

—Pero, ¿no entiendes, Rosalie? Es un error. Whitlock no pediría mi mano. Me considera una revoltosa insoportable, incorregible, siempre a un paso del escándalo. Para él soy un estorbo incontrolable. Sería una condesa poco apropiada y tiene razón.

—No es cierto. Serías una condesa encantadora —afirmó Rosalie.

—Gracias —furiosa e irritada Alice gimió—, pero te equivocas. Según sé, ya estuvo casado con la mujer adecuada y no quisiera tener que competir con ella.

—Ah, sí. Estuvo casado con Maria Montrose. Recuerdo que mi madre hablaba de ella, y de que se había educado de acuerdo a su obra. Afirmaba que Maria Montrose era un claro ejemplo de la eficacia de su método.

—Qué maravillosa idea. —Alice fue hacia la ventana y contempló los jardines de la parte trasera de la casa—. Whitlock y yo no tenemos nada en común. Pensamos de manera opuesta y no le agradan las mujeres de libre pensamiento. Lo ha dicho con toda claridad. Y no sabe siquiera la mitad. Si supiera algunas de las cosas que he hecho, creo que le daría un ataque.

—No me imagino a lord Whitlock sufriendo un ataque bajo ninguna circunstancia, y de cualquier modo no creo que te hayas comportado tan mal, Alice.

Alice se encogió.

—Eres muy generosa. Créeme, Rosalie, es imposible que Whitlock me quiera como esposa.

—¿Y por qué pidió tu mano?

—No creo que lo haya hecho —afirmó Alice con aire lúgubre—. Más aún, estoy segura de que no lo hizo. Ya te he dicho que debe de haber sido un espantoso error. Sin duda pensaba pedir la tuya.

—¿La mía? —La taza de Rosalie tembló sobre el platillo—. Por todos los cielos, es imposible.

—En absoluto. —Alice frunció el entrecejo—. He estado pensándolo y me imagino cómo se produjo el error. Es probable que pidiera la mano de la señorita Brandon y el tío Carlisle pensara que se refería a mí porque soy la mayor. Pero estoy convencida de que se refería a ti.

—Alice, dudo que papá haya cometido un error de semejante magnitud.

—No, no, es probable. El tío Carlisle siempre nos confunde, ya sabes que suele llamar a la una por la otra. Se concentra tanto en sus estudios que se confunde con nosotras.

—Alice, eso no sucede con tanta frecuencia.

—Pero concordarás conmigo en que ha sucedido —insistió Alice—. Y en este caso, no me cabe duda de que se convenció a sí mismo de que lograría casarme, de donde resulta fácil deducir cómo se produjo la equivocación. Pobre Whitlock.

—¿Pobre? Según tengo entendido, es muy rico. Creo que tiene propiedades en Dorset.

—No me refiero a su situación financiera —replicó Alice irritada—. Me refiero al horror que sentirá cuando vea la noticia. Tengo que hacer algo inmediatamente.

—¿Qué podrías hacer? Ya son casi las nueve y hemos de asistir a la fiesta de los Bentley.

Alice apretó la mandíbula en gesto decidido.

—Ya sé. Esta noche haré una breve visita a lady Denali.

—¿Irás a Pompeya otra vez esta noche? —la voz dulce de Rosalie resonaba con un matiz de reproche.

—Sí. ¿Me acompañas? —No era la primera vez que Alice lo proponía, y ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Rosalie.

—No, por Dios. El solo nombre me impresiona, ¡Pompeya...!, y su connotación de comportamiento pecaminoso... De verdad, Alice, creo que pasas demasiado tiempo en ese club.

—Por favor, Rosalie, esta noche no.

—Sé que disfrutas mucho de ese lugar y que quieres a lady Denali, pero de todos modos me pregunto si Pompeya no acentuará ciertos rasgos latentes en la sangre de los de Northumberland. Tendrías que esforzarte por reprimir y controlar esos matices de impulsividad e inquietud. En particular ahora que estás a punto de convertirte en condesa.

Alice miró a su encantadora prima entrecerrando los ojos. En ocasiones, Rosalie manifestaba una sorprendente similitud con su madre, la famosa lady Lilian Brandon. La tía de Alice había sido autora de numerosos libros escolares como eran Instrucciones sobre la conducta y el porte de las jóvenes y Guía para la elevación de la mente de las jóvenes.

Rosalie estaba decidida a seguir los pasos de su ilustre progenitora y trabajaba con ahínco en un manuscrito cuyo título provisional era: Guía de conocimientos útiles para las jóvenes.

—Rosalie, dime una cosa —dijo Alice remarcando las palabras—. Si logro aclarar este espantoso lío a tiempo, ¿te gustaría casarte con Whitlock?

—No hay ningún error. —Rosalie se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con aire sereno.

Iba vestida con un vestido de seda azul pálido elegido por Alice y tenía un aspecto angelical. El elegante corte se balanceaba con suavidad alrededor de las sandalias. El cabello rubio iba dividido en el centro al estilo de una madona y adornado con una pequeña peineta de diamantes.

—Pero Rosalie, ¿y si fuera una equivocación?

—Por supuesto, haré lo que papá desee. Siempre he tratado de ser una buena hija. No obstante, tú misma comprobarás que no hubo tal error. Alice, ya que durante toda la temporada me has dado excelentes consejos, deja ahora que te los dé yo a ti. Esfuérzate por agradar a Whitlock. Intenta por todos los medios comportarte como una condesa y estoy segura de que el conde te tratará bien. Quizá te vendría bien volver a leer alguno de los libros de mi madre antes de casarte.

Alice ahogó un juramento mientras su prima salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. A veces, vivir en casa de los de Hampshire podía resultar enervante.

Era indudable que Rosalie sería la perfecta condesa de Whitlock. Alice podía imaginarla sentada frente al conde a la mesa de desayuno comentando con él los planes del día. «Por supuesto, se hará como milord desee.» Era evidente que, al cabo de quince días, se aburrirían los dos a muerte.

«Pero eso es problema de ellos», se dijo Alice al tiempo que se detenía ante el espejo. Se miró ceñuda y recordó que aún no había elegido las joyas con que acompañar el vestido rosa.

Abrió la cajita dorada que tenía sobre el tocador. Allí guardaba sus posesiones más valiosas: una hoja de papel cuidadosamente plegada y un collar. Aquel papel, sucio de lúgubres manchas, contenía un ácido poema que había escrito el hermano de Alice poco antes de morir. El collar había sido propiedad de las mujeres de la rama Northumberland durante tres generaciones. La última había sido la madre de Alice. Se componía de una hilera de rubíes de color rojo sanguina intercalados de diminutos diamantes. Del centro pendía un rubí grande.

Alice sujetó con cuidado el collar en torno a su cuello. Lo usaba con frecuencia, era lo único que le quedaba de su madre. Todo lo demás lo había vendido Riley para pagar aquel bendito rango de oficial.

Una vez colocado el collar, el rubí central se acomodó en el valle de sus pechos. Alice se volvió a la ventana y comenzó a trazar planes desesperados.

Poco después de la medianoche, Jasper regresó a su casa del club, mandó a dormir a los criados y se dirigió a su santuario: la biblioteca. Sobre el escritorio había la última carta de su hija trabajosamente escrita hablándole de sus progresos en los estudios y del clima de Dorset.

Jasper se sirvió una copa de coñac y se sentó a releerla sonriendo para sí. Bree tenía nueve años y su padre estaba orgulloso de ella. Era una estudiante aplicada y anhelaba complacer a su padre y realizar sus tareas con éxito.

Él mismo había organizado los estudios de su hija y supervisaba con minuciosidad cada etapa. Cualquier elemento frívolo como podían ser las acuarelas y la lectura de novelas, que provocaban la ligereza y las inclinaciones románticas características de la mayoría de las mujeres, había sido expurgado del programa sin piedad. No quería que Bree se viese expuesta a ello.

La institutriz Esme Hale, una aristócrata por derecho propio, aunque tronada, compartía los puntos de vista del conde con respecto a la educación. Estaba plenamente capacitada para enseñar las materias que él quería que aprendiese Bree y Jasper estaba complacido de contar con ella.

Dejó la carta, bebió otro sorbo de licor y trató de imaginar lo que sucedería en aquella casa tan organizada cuando Alice se hiciera cargo de ella.

«Tal vez haya perdido el juicio.»

Fuera, al otro lado de la ventana, algo se movió. Con el entrecejo fruncido, miró y no vio más que oscuridad. Luego oyó un débil arañazo. Suspirando, agarró el elegante bastón de ébano que procuraba tener siempre a mano. Si bien Londres no era el continente y la guerra había terminado, el mundo ya no era un lugar seguro. Su experiencia de la naturaleza humana le decía que quizá nunca lo sería.

Se levantó con el bastón en la mano, apagó la lámpara y se situó junto a la ventana. En cuanto la habitación quedó a oscuras, el ruido aumentó, ahora con un matiz frenético. Alguien corría entre los arbustos que bordeaban la casa. Instantes después se oyó un golpeteo en la ventana. Jasper miró y vio una figura encapuchada que espiaba a través del cristal. A la luz de la luna apareció una pequeña mano disponiéndose de nuevo a golpear.

Aquella mano le resultó familiar.

«¡Demonios!» Jasper se alejó de la pared y dejó el bastón sobre el escritorio. Abrió la ventana con un movimiento brusco y furioso, apoyó las manos en el alféizar y se inclinó hacia fuera.

—Gracias a Dios que está todavía aquí, milord. —Alice se echó la capucha hacia atrás. La luz pálida de la luna mostró la expresión de alivio de su rostro—. Vi la luz encendida, pensé que estaba aquí y, de pronto, cuando se apagó, temí que hubiera dejado la biblioteca. Si no lo hubiese encontrado esta noche, habría sido un desastre. Permanecí durante más de una hora en casa de lady Denali esperando a que regresara.

—Si hubiera sabido que me esperaba una dama, me habría preocupado de volver antes.

Alice frunció la nariz.

—¡Ah, caramba! Está enfadado, ¿verdad?

—¿De dónde saca esa impresión?

Jasper se inclinó, la aferró por los brazos a través de la tela de la capa y la alzó haciéndola pasar por la ventana. En ese momento vio otra figura agazapada entre los arbustos.

—¿Quién demonios la acompaña?

—Es Ateara, milord, el mayordomo de lady Denali —exhaló Alice sin aliento. Cuando el conde la soltó, la muchacha se irguió y se acomodó la capa—. Lady Denali insistió en que me acompañara.

—Conque Ateara, ¿eh? Comprendo. Espere aquí, Alice.

Jasper atravesó una pierna por encima del alféizar y luego la otra. Se dejó caer sobre la tierra húmeda e hizo señas a la figura que se acuclillaba entre las matas.

—Acérquese, buen hombre.

—Señoría —Ateara se adelantó con un extraño andar cojitranco. En las sombras, sus ojos brillaban divertidos—. ¿En qué puedo servirlo, señor?

—Ateara, creo que por esta noche ya ha hecho suficiente —dijo Jasper entre dientes. Sabiendo que Alice escuchaba por la ventana abierta, bajó la voz—: Si vuelve a ayudar a esta dama en alguna otra aventura por el estilo, enderezaré con mis propias manos esa lamentable postura... para siempre. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Sí, señor. Con toda claridad, señoría. Perfectamente. —Ateara inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia servil y retrocedió encogiéndose de manera patética—. Me limitaré a esperar a la señorita Brandon aquí, a la intemperie, aunque el aire nocturno acentúe el reumatismo de estos viejos huesos. No se preocupe por mis articulaciones, milord.

—No pienso preocuparme por sus articulaciones hasta el momento en que sea necesario descoyuntarlas una por una. Vuelva con Carmen. Yo cuidaré de la señorita Brandon.

—Carmen pensaba devolverla a casa en su propio coche en compañía de otras miembros del Pompeya —susurró Emmett con su voz propia—. No te aflijas, Jasper, los únicos que sabemos lo que está sucediendo aquí somos Carmen y yo. Esperaré a Alice en el jardín del club. Estará segura una vez allí.

—McCarty, no sabes cuánto me alivia saberlo.

Emmett rio entre las falsas patillas.

—No fue idea mía. Se le ocurrió a la señorita Brandon.

—Por desgracia, lo creo.

—No hubo forma de detenerla. Le pidió a Carmen que le permitiera atravesar el jardín y el callejón hasta tu casa y ella, con toda prudencia, insistió en que la acompañase yo. No podíamos hacer más que asegurarnos de que no sufriese ningún daño hasta llegar a ti.

—Vete, McCarty. Tus explicaciones no me convencen.

Emmett rio entre dientes y se desvaneció en la sombra. Jasper volvió junto a la ventana donde Alice permanecía escudriñando la oscuridad.

—¿Adónde va Ateara? —preguntó.

—Regresa a casa —Jasper trepó, entró en la biblioteca y cerró la ventana.

—Está bien. Es muy bondadoso de su parte enviarlo a casa. — Alice sonrió—. Hace mucho frío fuera y no me gustaría que se quedara esperando con esta humedad. Padece reumatismo.

—Si intenta hacer otra vez algo semejante, no será lo único que padecerá —murmuró Jasper mientras volvía a encender la lámpara.

—Por favor, no culpe a Ateara por mi presencia aquí. Fue idea mía.

—Eso tengo entendido. Permítame decirle que es una idea insólita, señorita Brandon. Mas como ya está aquí, le rogaría que me explicara por qué creía necesario arriesgar su cuello y su reputación y venir a verme de esta manera.

Alice lanzó una exclamación exasperada.

—Resulta difícil de explicar, milord.

—No lo dudo.

La joven se volvió hacia el fuego y dejó abrirse la capa, de pie frente al resplandor de las brasas moribundas. El reflejo de las llamas arrancó chispas al enorme rubí que brillaba entre los pechos. Jasper echó un vistazo a las dulces curvas que revelaba el profundo escote y se quedó mirándola. «Buen Dios, casi puedo ver los pezones asomando a través de las rositas estratégicamente situadas.» La imaginación del conde se inflamó con la visión de aquellos capullos apenas ocultos, hechos a la medida de la boca de un hombre, firmes y en sazón.

Parpadeó consciente de su excitación y se esforzó por recuperar su habitual continencia.

—Sugiero que proceda a la explicación, cualquiera que sea. Va haciéndose tarde.

Se apoyó contra el borde del escritorio y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho componiendo una expresión severa. Era duro mantener el entrecejo cuando lo que en verdad deseaba era tender a Alice sobre la alfombra y hacerle el amor. Suspiró para sus adentros. Esa mujer lo había embrujado.

—He venido aquí esta noche para advertirle de un inminente desastre.

—¿Podría preguntarle cuál es la naturaleza de ese desastre, señorita Brandon?

La joven volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada desdichada.

—Se ha producido un error espantoso, milord. Tengo entendido que esta tarde le hizo una visita a mi tío, ¿es así?

—Así es.

«No habrá desplegado semejante ardid sólo para decirme que me rechaza», pensó Jasper, alarmado por primera vez.

—Tío Carlisle se confundió pensando que pedía usted mi mano y no la de mi prima, en aras de su propio deseo, sin duda. Hace mucho que se preocupa por mi soltería. Siente el deber de ocuparse en casarme. De cualquier modo, ha enviado la noticia a los periódicos. Lamento comunicarle que mañana por la mañana, el anuncio de nuestro compromiso se habrá difundido en toda la ciudad.

Jasper arrancó la mirada de las rositas de satén y contempló las puntas lustrosas de sus botas. Pese a la creciente tensión en la ingle se las arregló para mantener la voz despojada de toda inflexión.

—Entiendo.

—Créame, milord, se trata de un error sin malicia por parte de mi tío. Lo interrogué a fondo y estaba seguro de que había solicitado usted mi mano. Sin embargo, vive en otro mundo. Si bien es capaz de recordar exactamente el nombre de todos y cada uno de los antiguos griegos y romanos, suele ser distraído con respecto a los de su propia familia. Espero que lo entienda usted.

—Entiendo.

—Ya sabía yo que lo entendería. Me imagino que a usted debe de pasarle lo mismo. Pues bien —Alice giró sobre sí y la capa onduló como una cola de terciopelo oscuro—, no existe tal problema, tengo un plan.

—Dios nos ampare —murmuró Jasper por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —Le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Nada, señorita Brandon. ¿Dice que tiene usted un plan?

—Escúcheme bien. Sé que no ha tenido mucha experiencia en estos asuntos merced a su interés por los estudios profundos, de modo que le pido que me preste atención.

—Imagino que, por el contrario, tiene usted experiencia en estas situaciones.

—No en esta situación precisamente —admitió la muchacha—, sino en general, a ver si me entiende. Existe la posibilidad de actuar como si no ocurriese nada fuera de lo común manteniendo la calma al mismo tiempo. ¿Me comprende, milord?

—Creo que sí. ¿Por qué no me expone el plan sucintamente, de modo que pueda tener yo una idea general?

—Muy bien. —Frunció el entrecejo con expresión concentrada y observó un mapa de Europa que colgaba de la pared—. El problema consiste en que, cuando aparezca la noticia, usted no podría retirar la oferta sin sufrir menoscabo en su honor.

—Es cierto —admitió el conde—. No se me ocurriría hacerlo.

—Ha caído en una trampa. Pero yo, por mi parte, puedo ejercer el derecho femenino y rechazarlo. Y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

—Señorita Brandon...

—Ya sé que se desatarán muchas murmuraciones y me llamarán coqueta, entre otras cosas. Tal vez tenga que salir de la ciudad durante un tiempo, pero eso no tiene importancia. En definitiva, quedará usted libre. De hecho, le brindarán todos su simpatía y cuando las cosas se aquieten, podrá usted pedir la mano de mi prima tal como era su intención original. —Alice lo miro expectante.

—Señorita Brandon, ¿es ése su plan? —preguntó Jasper, después de pensarlo un instante.

—Pues sí —respondió la joven con tono preocupado—. ¿Le parece demasiado simple? Quizá podríamos elaborar uno más astuto. No obstante, en esencia creo que, cuanto más simple sea, más fácil será llevarlo a cabo.

—No dudo que, en este aspecto, su instinto debe de ser más agudo que el mío —murmuró Jasper—. Entonces, ¿debo suponer que está ansiosa por romper el compromiso?

Un intenso sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Alice y apartó la mirada.

—Ésa no es la cuestión, sino que no tenía usted intención de comprometerse conmigo sino con Rosalie. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Lo comprendo muy bien. No obstante, quisiera advertirle que no será un buen matrimonio, pues son ustedes muy parecidos; ¿entiende lo que quiero decir?

Jasper levantó una mano para detener aquella catarata de palabras.

—Quizás, antes de que siga adelante, tendría que aclararle algo.

—¿Qué?

El conde le dirigió una sonrisa intrigada, curioso por descubrir qué pasaría a continuación.

—Su tío no se equivocó. Yo pedí la mano de usted, señorita Brandon.

—¿La mía?

—Sí.

—¿Mi mano? ¿Me pidió en matrimonio, milord? —lo contempló con ojos azorados.

Jasper ya no pudo contenerse. Se apartó del escritorio y cruzó la distancia que los separaba. Se detuvo frente a ella y atrapó una de las manos que se agitaban en el aire. La llevó a sus labios y la besó con dulzura.

—Su mano, Alice.

Percibió los dedos de la joven fríos y que la muchacha temblaba. Sin añadir una palabra, la atrajo a sus brazos. «La siento tan delicada al tocarla...», pensó. La columna formaba una graciosa curva y sentía la redondez de las caderas a través del vestido rosa.

—No comprendo, milord —murmuró.

—Es obvio. Tal vez esto le aclare las cosas.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Era la primera vez. No contaba el breve beso que había depositado Alice en su barbilla la otra noche, en la biblioteca de Newton.

Le dio el beso que había soñado las últimas noches tendido a solas en la cama. No se apresuró y acarició con suavidad los labios entreabiertos de la joven. Percibió la tensión, la honda curiosidad e incertidumbre femeninas. Ese abanico de emociones lo excitó y al mismo tiempo le provocó un feroz sentimiento de protección. Anhelaba devorarla y, al mismo tiempo, protegerla. La profana mezcla de sentimientos lo aturdió.

Con suma delicadeza guió la pequeña mano de la joven hasta su propio hombro y los dedos de ella lo aferraron. Entonces él ahondó el beso deteniéndose en aquella apetecible boca. El sabor de Alice le pareció increíble: dulce, incitante y femenino, despertó todos sus sentidos. Antes de comprender siquiera lo que hacía, deslizó la lengua en la intimidad de la boca de Alice. Sus manos apretaron la breve cintura estrujando la seda rosada. Sentía las rosas diminutas prietas contra su camisa. Bajo la tela, percibió los pequeños pezones erectos.

Alice enlazó los brazos al cuello del conde. La capa cayó de sus hombros exponiendo la curva superior de los pechos. Jasper aspiró el intenso aroma de mujer y el perfume que usaba, y todo su cuerpo se tensó expectante.

Deslizó suavemente una de las mangas del vestido de Alice por el hombro. El pecho izquierdo, pequeño aunque bien formado, emergió del casi inexistente corpiño y Jasper ahuecó la palma en torno de aquella fruta de firmes contornos. No se había equivocado con respecto a los pezones: el que tocaba con la punta del dedo era tan incitante como una frutilla roja y madura.

—¡Por Dios, Jasper! ¡Milord!

—Jasper.

El conde deslizó el pulgar por el pezón floreciente y sintió el inmediato temblor de Alice. El resplandor del hogar jugueteó sobre las piedras rojas del collar. Jasper contempló la espléndida imagen de Alice iluminada por las piedras y la naciente sensualidad de su mirada, y en la mente del conde apareció la imagen de las legendarias reinas de la antigüedad.

—Cleopatra mía —murmuró con voz ronca.

Alice se contrajo y trató de apartarse. Jasper tocó otra vez el pezón con suavidad, incitándola y besó el hueco del cuello.

—¡Jasper! —jadeó Alice, se estremeció y se apoyó con fuerza sobre el hombre. Los brazos de la joven se estrecharon con fuerza en el cuello del conde—. ¡Ah, Jasper, me preguntaba...! —Lo besó en el cuello y se abrazó a él.

El súbito arrebato de pasión confirmó lo que le decía a Jasper su instinto masculino. Sabía que Alice le respondería así. Pero no había pensado en su propia reacción a esa respuesta. El deseo floreciente de Alice dominó sus sentidos.

Sin apartar la mano del pecho de Alice, la tendió sobre la alfombra. La muchacha se aferró a los hombros del conde mirándolo tras las pestañas. Los bellos ojos topacio desbordaban anhelo y maravilla, y también algo parecido al miedo. Jasper gimió mientras se tendía junto a ella y buscaba el borde del vestido.

—Milord... —dijo en un tenue susurro.

—Jasper —la corrigió otra vez, besando el pezón rosado que había estado acariciando con el pulgar. Con lentitud, alzó la seda rosada de la falda hasta las rodillas, exponiendo las piernas cubiertas por delicadas medias rayadas.

—Jasper, debo decirte algo importante. No quisiera que te casases conmigo y te decepcionases.

Jasper permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo una especie de fuego helado en su interior.

—¿Qué quieres confesarme, Alice? ¿Acaso te has acostado con otro hombre?

Por un instante, la joven parpadeó sin comprender. Luego, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Por Dios, no. No tiene nada que ver con lo que quería decir.

—Magnífico. —Jasper esbozó una sonrisa de alivio.

Por supuesto que Alice no había dormido con ningún hombre, el instinto se lo decía. Y sin embargo, lo satisfizo confirmarlo. «Un problema menos de qué preocuparme», pensó complacido. Ya que no existía un amante en el pasado de Alice con el que competir, le pertenecería por completo.

—Jasper, el problema es que —continuó Alice con tono sincero —no sería una buena esposa para ti. Traté de explicártelo la noche que me descubriste en la biblioteca de Newton. No me considero sujeta a reglas de sociedad. Debes recordar que soy una Brandon de Northumberland. No soy tan angelical como mi prima. No me importa el decoro, y tú afirmaste con toda claridad que querías una esposa recatada.

Jasper alzó un poco más la falda del vestido sobre las piernas y sus dedos dieron con la increíble suavidad del interior de los muslos.

—Creo que con un poco de instrucción serás una esposa perfecta.

—No estoy yo tan segura —dijo la muchacha con acento desesperado—. Es muy difícil cambiar el temperamento.

—No deseo que lo cambies.

—¿No? —contempló ansiosa el rostro de Jasper.— ¿Te gusta mi manera de ser?

—Mucho. —La besó en el hombro—. Quizás en ciertos aspectos podríamos hacer algunos cambios, mas estoy convencido de que todo saldrá bien y te convertirás en una perfecta condesa.

—Entiendo. —Alice se mordió el labio inferior y juntó las piernas—. Jasper, ¿me amas?

El conde suspiró y detuvo el movimiento de la mano entre los muslos de ella.

—Alice, sé que muchas jóvenes modernas como tú creéis que el amor es algo místico, una sensación única que desciende como magia sin intervención de lógica o explicación alguna, pero yo tengo una opinión diferente.

—Claro. —Fue evidente la expresión de decepción en los ojos de la muchacha—. Supongo que no crees en el amor, ¿no es así? A fin de cuentas, eres un estudioso de Aristóteles, Platón y otros tipos igualmente lógicos. Debo advertirte que tanto pensamiento racional puede pudrir el cerebro.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Le besó el pecho, gozando de la textura de la piel. ¡Por Dios, qué bueno era! No podía recordar la última vez que había deseado a una mujer como deseaba a ésta. Y estaba impaciente. El cuerpo de Jasper se estremecía de deseo, y el aroma difuso y punzante de la excitación de Alice lo subyugaba. «¡Me desea!» Le separó las piernas y buscó con los dedos el húmedo calor de la mujer.

Alice lanzó una exclamación y se aferró a él, abriendo los ojos atónita.

—¡Jasper!

—¿Te gusta, Alice? —Depositó una lluvia de besos sobre el pecho mientras sus dedos acariciaban los suaves y túmidos pétalos que custodiaban los secretos más íntimos de la muchacha.

—No sé... —jadeó Alice—. Es una sensación extraña. No sé si...

El alto reloj situado en un rincón tocó la hora. Fue como si alguien hubiese arrojado un cubo de agua helada sobre Jasper, que recuperó la cordura con un súbito sobresalto.

—¡Buen Dios! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —Jasper se incorporó de golpe y bajó el vestido de Alice hasta los tobillos.—Mira qué hora es. Lady Denali y tu amigo Ateara deben de estar esperándote. No quisiera imaginar lo que estarán pensando.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa dubitativa mientras el conde la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y le alisaba el vestido.

—No hay motivo de alarma, milord. Lady Denali es una mujer tan moderna como yo y Ateara, su mayordomo, no dirá nada.

—Sí dirá —murmuró Jasper al tiempo que intentaba acomodar las pequeñas rosas y le colocaba la capa sobre los hombros—. ¡Maldito vestido! Te deja casi desnuda. Una de las primeras cosas que harás después que nos casemos será encargar un nuevo guardarropa.

—Jasper...

—Date prisa, Alice. —La cogió de la mano y la ayudó a pasar por la ventana. —Tengo que llevarte a casa de lady Denali sin pérdida de tiempo. No quisiera que hubiera lugar a murmuraciones.

—Caramba, milord. —En el tono de la joven había un matiz de reproche.

Jasper no hizo caso de la irritación de Alice. Cruzó la ventana y la ayudó a bajar. Gimió al sentirla suave y flexible entre sus brazos. Se le cruzó la idea de llevarla a su propio dormitorio en lugar de a la residencia de su amiga, pero aquella noche era imposible.

«Pronto», se prometió, mientras la cogía de la mano y la guiaba por el jardín hacia la puerta. El matrimonio se realizaría pronto. «No podré sobrevivir mucho tiempo a esta agonía. ¡Buen Dios!, ¿qué me ha hecho esta mujer?»

—Jasper, si tanto te preocupan los chismes y crees que no me amas, ¿por qué quieres casarte conmigo? —Alice se arropó con la capa y se apresuró a seguir sus pasos.

La pregunta lo sorprendió y lo exasperó, aunque no por inesperada. Alice no era persona que abandonara un tema sin insistir.

—Existen razones sensatas y lógicas —respondió con brusquedad, al tiempo que se detenía junto al portón para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en el camino—, pero en este momento no hay tiempo de explicarlas. —La luz fría de la luna revelaba con todo detalle los adoquines. Al otro extremo de la calle, las ventanas de la casa de Carmen lanzaban un tibio resplandor. No había nadie a la vista—. Alice, ponte la capucha.

—Sí, milord. No sería conveniente que nos viera alguien aquí, ¿verdad?

Jasper se encogió al percibir la nota formal y ofendida que vibraba en su voz.

—Alice, perdóname por no ser lo romántico que desearías, pero tengo prisa.

—Eso veo.

—Señorita Brandon, tal vez a usted no le importe su reputación, pero a mí sí.

Se empeñó en llevarla a través de la calle hasta la entrada trasera del jardín de lady Denali. La puerta estaba abierta e hizo entrar a Alice. Vio una silueta oscura que se destacaba de la casa y se aproximaba a ellos con paso de cangrejo. Advirtió fastidiado a Ateara caracterizado como tal.

Jasper miró a la flamante novia. Intentó captar su expresión, pero la capucha que le ocultaba el rostro se lo impidió. Tenía la aguda conciencia de que no estaba comportándose de acuerdo con el sueño romántico de cualquier doncella con su futuro marido.

—Alice.

—Milord.

—Hemos establecido un acuerdo, ¿verdad? Mañana no se te ocurrirá rechazarme, ¿no es cierto? Porque si lo hicieras, te advierto que...

—¡No, milord! —Alzó la barbilla—. Si tú estás conforme en casarte con una mujer frívola de vestidos escotados, supongo que yo podré soportar a un sabio grave, pomposo y poco romántico. Creo que, a mi edad, debería estar agradecida por cuanto he conseguido. Sin embargo, milord, hay una condición.

—¿De qué diablos se trata?

—Insisto en que nuestro compromiso sea prolongado.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Jasper, alerta.

—Un año. —La joven lo miró con un brillo decidido en la mirada.

—¡Buen Dios! No tengo ninguna intención de perder un año en este compromiso, señorita Brandon. Los preparativos de la boda no se alargarán más de tres meses.

—Seis.

—¡Maldición! Cuatro meses es mi oferta definitiva.

Alice alzó el mentón.

—Muy generoso de su parte, milord.

—Así es, demasiado. Señorita Brandon, entre en la casa antes de que me arrepienta y cometa una acción que lamentaríamos los dos.

Tras decir esto, dio media vuelta, cruzó a zancadas el jardín y ganó la calle. A cada paso que daba, rabiaba recordando que había regateado la duración del compromiso como un pescadero. «¿Acaso fue así como Marco Antonio cortejó a Cleopatra?», se preguntó.

Esa noche, Jasper cobró más simpatía por Marco Antonio. Había considerado al romano víctima de su propia lujuria, pero comenzaba a comprender que una mujer pudiera minar el control de un hombre sobre sí mismo.

Al comprenderlo, se inquietó y pensó que tendría que estar en guardia. Alice comenzaba a demostrar su habilidad de llevarlo al límite.

Horas después, a salvo en su propia cama, Alice permanecía tendida despierta contemplando el techo. Aún sentía el exigente calor de la boca de Jasper sobre la suya. Su cuerpo recordaba cada sitio donde la había tocado. La inundaba un nuevo y extraño anhelo que no podía explicarse. Parecía que un fuego le recorriera las venas y se concentrara en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Con un estremecimiento comprendió que deseaba que Jasper estuviese con ella en ese momento y terminara lo que había comenzado sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca... fuera lo que fuese.

«Esto es lo que llaman pasión», pensó. Así es que ése era el tema de los poemas épicos y de las novelas románticas.

Pese a su vivaz imaginación, Alice no había pensado que podía ser tan subyugante... ni tan peligroso. Bajo esta suerte de excitación compulsiva, una mujer podía hallar la perdición.

Sintió una oleada de pánico. ¿Casarse? ¿Con Jasper? «Es imposible, no resultaría. Sería una terrible equivocación.» Tenía que encontrar un modo de romper el compromiso en bien de los dos. Contemplando las sombras del techo, Alice se dijo que tenía que ser prudente y astuta.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Con un hombro apoyado contra la pared del salón, bebiendo champaña con aire pensativo, Jasper observó cómo su novia acudía a bailar en brazos de otro hombre.

Alice, resplandeciente con su vestido de fina seda de tono coral intenso, sonreía complacida mientras su compañero, apuesto y pelirrojo, la guiaba en los giros de un atrevido vals. Era innegable que la pareja ofrecía una imagen atrayente en medio de una pista atestada.

—¿Qué sabes de Witherdale? —preguntó Jasper a Emmett, que estaba cerca con expresión aburrida.

—Sería mejor que le formularas la pregunta a cualquiera de las damas. —La mirada de Emmett vagó inquieta por el salón—. Al parecer, tiene una excelente reputación entre el bello sexo.

—Es evidente. Esta noche ha bailado con todas las mujeres solteras y ninguna lo ha rechazado todavía.

La boca de Emmett se torció en una mueca fugaz.

—Lo sé. Ni siquiera Ángel. —La mirada del joven se recreó unos instantes en la lánguida figura de la prima de Alice, que bailaba con un barón maduro.

—No me importa que baile con Rosalie Brandon, pero no permitiré que siga haciéndolo con Alice.

Con aire burlón, Emmett alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que lo lograrás? A estas alturas ya deberías saber que Alice se rige por sus propias ideas.

—Como sea, está comprometida conmigo. Es hora de que comience a comportarse con decoro.

Emmett rió.

—De modo que ya has elegido novia y piensas convertirla en esposa. Será interesante. No olvides que la señorita Alice Brandon proviene de la rama indómita de la familia. Por lo que he oído decir, esa gente nunca se comporta con prudencia. Los padres de Alice escandalizaron a la sociedad huyendo para casarse.

—Ésa es una vieja historia que ya no debería preocupar a nadie.

—¿Y los sucesos más recientes? —dijo Emmett comenzando a mostrar cierto interés en la conversación—. La forma en que asesinaron al hermano hace dos años...

—Le disparó un asaltante cuando volvía de Londres.

—Ésa es la versión oficial. Si bien los rumores se acallaron, en el momento se tejieron especulaciones de que el joven anduviera involucrado en actividades dudosas.

Jasper frunció el entrecejo.

—Siempre surgen especulaciones cuando es asesinado un joven calavera. Riley Brandon era un tipo atolondrado e imprudente, igual que su padre.

—Sí, y hablando del padre —murmuró Emmett, complacido—, ¿no has pensado en la reputación que se ganó el hombre como duelista por la inclinación de su esposa a aceptar otras atenciones? ¿No temes que esa tendencia continúe en la generación actual? Hay quienes afirman que Alice se parece mucho a su madre.

Sabiendo que Emmett le tendía una carnada, Jasper apretó los dientes.

—Brandon era un idiota. De acuerdo a la versión de sir Carlisle, no controlaba a su esposa y la dejaba comportarse de manera salvaje. No pienso permitir que Alice se meta en problemas que me obliguen a concertar citas al amanecer. Sólo los tontos se dejan llevar a un duelo por una mujer.

—Qué pena. Creí que te complacías en los duelos. En ocasiones pensé que tuvieras hielo en las venas en lugar de sangre. En el campo del honor tienen mejor suerte los hombres de sangre fría que los apasionados.

—No pienso probar esa teoría personalmente. —Jasper compuso una expresión sombría al contemplar cómo Witherdale hacía girar a Alice de modo desinhibido—. Si me disculpas, reclamaré una pieza con mi novia.

—Hazlo. Podrías entretenerla con un discurso acerca del pudor. — Emmett se apartó de la pared—. Entretanto, importunaré la velada de Ángel pidiéndole que baile conmigo. Te apuesto cinco a uno a que me rechaza.

—Intenta hablarle del texto que está escribiendo —le sugirió Jasper, distraído, dejando la copa sobre una bandeja.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Si mal no recuerdo, sir Carlisle dijo que se trataba de la Guía de conocimientos útiles para las jóvenes.

—¡Buen Dios! —exclamó Emmett, abatido—. ¿Acaso todas las mujeres de Londres están escribiendo un libro?

—Eso parece. Anímate —le aconsejó Jasper—. Quizás aprendas algo provechoso.

Se aproximó a la pista abriéndose paso entre las personas de coloridos atuendos. Varias veces detuvo su avance al toparse con quienes lo felicitaban por su compromiso.

Desde que la noticia había sido publicada, hacía dos días, Jasper advirtió intrigados a sus conocidos por el anuncio de una alianza tan inesperada.

Lady Mallory, una matrona corpulenta vestida con tonos rosados, golpeó con el abanico la manga de la chaqueta negra de Jasper al pasar.

—De modo que la señorita Alice Brandon ha quedado a la cabeza de la lista, ¿eh, milord? Jamás lo habría imaginado porque ha sido usted siempre un hombre profundo, ¿no es así, Whitlock?

—Supongo que está felicitándome por mi compromiso —dijo Jasper con tono frío.

—Por supuesto, la flor y nata de la sociedad se complace en ello. Esperamos que el asunto nos entretenga durante toda la temporada.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

—No sé, no sé.

—Vamos, milord, admita que es divertido. Alice Brandon y usted forman una pareja muy singular. Será interesante observar si logra llevarla al altar sin tener que batirse en duelo o sin necesidad de rogarle a su tío que la envíe fuera del país. Es una Brandon de Northumberland y esa rama de la familia es bastante tumultuosa.

—Mi novia es una dama —afirmó Jasper con serenidad. Por unos instantes sostuvo la mirada de la mujer con calma helada sin que asomara a su rostro la más mínima emoción—. Espero que se tenga presente cuando se hable de ella.

Lady Mallory parpadeó confundida y se puso encarnada.

—Desde luego, milord, no he querido ofender. Estaba bromeando. Alice es una muchacha muy vivaz, pero la queremos y le deseamos lo mejor.

—Gracias. Se lo diré.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza con helada cortesía y se alejó gimiendo para sus adentros. Era indudable que Alice, a tenor de su forma de vida, se había ganado la reputación de rebelde. Tendría que domeñarla antes de que se metiera en problemas.

Por fin la divisó en el extremo opuesto del salón charlando y riendo con Witherdale. Como si hubiese percibido su proximidad, se interrumpió en medio de una frase y se volvió para encontrar la mirada de Jasper. Mientras desplegaba el abanico con lánguida gracia, un brillo de curiosidad asomó a sus ojos.

—Me preguntaba cuándo aparecería, milord —dijo Alice—. ¿Conoce a lord Witherdale?

—Sí, nos conocemos. —Jasper hizo una brusca reverencia. No le agradó la expresión de malicia de Witherdale. Tampoco le gustaba que estuviera tan cerca de Alice.

—Desde luego. Pertenecemos a los mismos clubes, ¿verdad, Whitlock? —Witherdale se volvió hacia Alice y tomó la mano enguantada en gesto galante—. Querida mía, supongo que debo entregarla a su futuro amo y señor —dijo, llevándose a los labios los dedos de Alice—. Comprendo que todas mis esperanzas están perdidas. Sólo me resta desear que conserve cierta compasión en su corazón por el golpe devastador que me ha asestado al comprometerse con otro.

—Estoy segura de que se recobrará pronto. —Alice retiró los dedos y despidió a Witherdale con una sonrisa. Mientras el barón desaparecía entre la gente, se volvió hacia Jasper.

Estaba encendida y cierto brillo desafiante matizaba su mirada. Jasper reconoció aquel extraño rubor en las dos breves ocasiones que la había visto antes de que fuese anunciado el compromiso.

Creyó reconocer también el motivo, aquel encuentro a medianoche refugiada entre sus brazos sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca. Era evidente que la señorita Brandon, pese a pertenecer a la rama Northumberland, se sentía en extremo incómoda ante aquel recuerdo. Jasper se convenció de que era buena señal. Indicaba que, a pesar de todo, la dama tenía sentido del pudor.

—¿Estás acalorada, Alice? —preguntó con gentil preocupación.

La joven se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, milord. ¿Acaso ha venido a invitarme a bailar, o a sermonearme acerca de alguna cuestión de buen comportamiento?

—Lo segundo. —Jasper la cogió de la mano y la condujo al jardín cruzando las puertas del salón.

—Eso temía. —Alice jugueteó con el abanico mientras cruzaban la terraza. Luego lo cerró de golpe—. He reflexionado mucho, milord.

—También yo. —Jasper la detuvo junto a un banco de piedra—. Siéntate, querida. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ya sabía yo lo que sucedería. —Lo miró ceñuda mientras se sentaba con ademán gracioso—. Milord, nuestro compromiso no dará resultado. Será mejor que lo afrontemos y terminemos de una vez.

Jasper apoyó el pie en el banco y un codo sobre la rodilla. Contempló el rostro sincero de Alice, que lo miraba desde la sombra.

—¿Estás segura?

—Desde luego. Lo he pensado una y otra vez y no puedo sino llegar a la conclusión de que está cometiendo un grave error. Quiero que sepa que me siento muy honrada con su proposición, pero sería más indicado que lo rechazara.

—Alice, prefiero que no lo hagas —replicó Jasper.

—Pero milord, sin duda ahora que ha tenido tiempo de pensarlo comprenderá que una unión entre nosotros no resultaría.

—Y yo estoy convencido de que sí.

Alice apretó los labios y se levantó de un salto.

—Más bien creerá usted poder obligarme a comportarme de acuerdo con su idea acerca de la buena conducta femenina.

—Alice, no pongas en mi boca cosas que no he dicho. —Jasper la cogió del brazo y la obligó a sentarse otra vez—. Me refiero a que, con algunos ajustes, podríamos llevarnos bien.

—¿Y quién de los dos cree usted que tendría que llevar a cabo esos ajustes, milord?

Jasper suspiró y dirigió una mirada pensativa hacia el seto que tenían detrás.

—Sin duda, tendremos que atenernos los dos a los cambios que exige cualquier matrimonio.

—Sea más concreto, se lo ruego. ¿Qué cambios en particular espera usted de mí?

—Sería mejor que te abstuvieses de bailar el vals con Witherdale. Hay algo que no me gusta en ese hombre. Y esta noche te prestaba demasiada atención.

—Pero, ¿cómo se atreve? —Alice volvió a levantarse indignada—. Bailaré el vals con quien se me antoje y sepa que no permitiré que ni mi esposo ni otro hombre asigne mis compañeros de baile. Y si tal conducta resulta poco refinada para su gusto, es sólo un indicio de cómo soy capaz de comportarme.

—Entiendo. Y, por supuesto, me parece alarmante.

—Whitlock, ¿se burla de mí? —Los ojos de Alice chispeaban de furia.

—No, querida mía, no me burlo. Siéntate, te lo ruego.

—No me apetece, no quiero sentarme. Volveré inmediatamente al salón, buscaré a mi prima y me iré a casa. Y cuando llegue, pienso decirle a mi tío que el compromiso ha quedado roto en este mismo momento.

—Alice, no puedes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

Jasper la cogió otra vez del brazo y, con suavidad pero con firmeza, la hizo sentar sobre el banco de piedra.

—Porque a pesar de tu naturaleza alborotada, te considero una joven honorable. Una mujer que bajo ninguna circunstancia concedería sus favores a un hombre para rechazarlo luego.

—¿Favores? —Atónita, Alice abrió los ojos—. ¿Qué está diciendo?

Jasper decidió que había llegado el momento de presionarla con una ligera amenaza e incluso un ligero chantaje. Alice necesitaba que se la impulsara en la dirección correcta. Era obvio que se resistía a la idea de casarse.

—Ya conoces la respuesta. ¿O prefieres olvidar lo que sucedió en la biblioteca?

—¡La biblioteca! ¡Dios mío! —Alice quedó petrificada mirándolo—. ¡Milord, no pensará que debo honrar mi promesa y mantener el compromiso porque le permitiera que me besara!

—Alice, disfrutamos de algo mucho más intenso que un beso, debes reconocerlo.

—Sí, admito que las cosas fueron más lejos. —Comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Quedaste medio desnuda —le recordó Jasper con calculada grosería—. Y si no hubiese sonado el reloj, habríamos llegado demasiado lejos. Te enorgulleces de ser moderna, pero supongo que no eres cruel.

—No hubo crueldad por mi parte —le replicó—. Fue usted quien se aprovechó de mí.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Pero estábamos comprometidos. Tu tío había aceptado la proposición y acudiste a verme en plena noche. Cabría imaginar que provocaste mis atenciones y fuiste generosa en exceso con tus favores.

—No lo creo. Se confunden los hechos. Definitivamente, le aseguro que no le brindé ningún favor, Whitlock.

—Te menosprecias, querida mía. —El conde esbozó una sonrisa caprichosa—. Fueron dones preciosos. Nunca olvidaré la sensación de tu adorable pecho encerrado en mi mano, suave, firme y pleno, coronado por un pequeño capullo que floreció en mis dedos.

Alice lanzó una exclamación de horror.

—¡Milord!

—¿Acaso crees que olvidaría la esbelta forma de tus caderas — continuó Jasper, consciente de que esa enumeración íntima atentaba contra la compostura de Alice. «Es hora de que esta dama reciba una dura lección», se dijo—, redondas y bien formadas, tal cual las estatuas griegas? Siempre atesoraré el enorme privilegio de haber acariciado tus bellos muslos.

—Yo no se lo permití —protestó Alice—. Se limitó usted a tomarse el derecho.

—No alzaste un dedo para impedírmelo, sino que me besaste con sumo ardor y con auténtica pasión.

—No, señor, no fue así. —En ese momento, estaba casi frenética.

Jasper elevó las cejas.

—¿No sentiste nada entonces? Me siento herido. Me decepciona pensar que te brindaras sin sentirlo. Por lo que a mí respecta, fue una cita apasionada y nunca la olvidaré.

—No he dicho que no lo hubiera sentido, sino que no sentí una ardiente pasión. Pero me sorprendí. Usted malinterpreta la situación, milord. No tendría que darle tanta importancia a los hechos.

—¿Significa que semejantes citas nocturnas ya no las tomas con seriedad?

—No significa nada semejante. —Turbada por entero, Alice lo miraba cada vez más abatida—. Pero intenta usted ligarme al compromiso porque nos dejáramos llevar en la biblioteca.

—En efecto, esa noche se establecieron ciertas promesas —dijo Jasper.

—No hubo ninguna promesa.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Me permitiste ciertos privilegios propios de un prometido y sentí que te ligabas a mí de forma definitiva. ¿Qué podía pensar si me diste la prueba de que me aceptabas como amante y como esposo?

—No di señales de ninguna clase —replicó Alice sin convicción.

—Perdóname, Alice Brandon. No puedo creer que esa noche pretendieras sólo divertirte conmigo. Tampoco podrás convencerme de que cayeras tan bajo que adquirieras la costumbre de jugar con los sentimientos de un hombre en el suelo de su biblioteca. Tal vez seas atolondrada e inquieta, pero me niego a creer que seas malvada, cruel o que no te importe en absoluto tu honor.

—Por supuesto, me importa —dijo la muchacha entre dientes—. Los Brandon de Northumberland concedemos importancia al honor. Somos capaces de morir por él.

—En ese caso, el compromiso sigue adelante. Ahora estamos ambos obligados. Fuimos demasiado lejos para retroceder.

Se oyó un crujido y Alice miró el abanico. Lo había apretado con tanta fuerza que había quebrado las frágiles varillas.

—¡Ah, demonios!

Jasper sonrió y estiró la mano para asirle la barbilla. Las largas pestañas se elevaron revelando la expresión afligida y acosada de sus ojos. El conde se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

—Confía en mí, Alice. Nos llevaremos bien.

—No estoy segura, milord. Después de haber reflexionado, no hago más que pensar que estamos cometiendo un grave error.

—No hay error posible. —Jasper oyó los primeros acordes del vals que emergían de las ventanas—. ¿Me harías el honor de concederme este baile, querida?

—Creo que sí —dijo Alice sin entusiasmo poniéndose de pie—. No tengo demasiadas alternativas. Si me negara, alegarías que el decoro indica que debo bailar contigo porque somos prometidos.

—Ya me conoces —murmuró Jasper cogiéndola del brazo—. Soy muy estricto con las normas.

Mientras la conducía hasta el salón iluminado, observó que Alice aún apretaba los dientes.

Esa misma noche, algo más tarde, Jasper se apeó del coche en la calle Saint James y subió los escalones de cierto establecimiento. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y cruzó aquella atmósfera tan particular de un club masculino bien organizado.

«No hay nada parecido», pensó Jasper mientras se sentaba junto al fuego y se servía una copa de coñac. No era de extrañar que a Alice se le hubiera ocurrido entretener a Carmen y a otras amigas con un remedo del club de la calle Saint James. Un club masculino era un bastión contra el mundo, un refugio, un segundo hogar donde se podía encontrar compañía o estar solo, según se deseara.

En el club, un hombre podía sentirse a gusto con los amigos, ganar o perder fortunas en las mesas de juego u ocuparse de asuntos privados. En el correr de los últimos años, él mismo había concertado algunos negocios.

Aunque se había visto obligado a pasar mucho tiempo en el continente durante la guerra, cada vez que iba a Londres intentaba pasarse por el club. Y cuando no podía hacerlo en persona, se aseguraba de que un par de sus agentes acudiesen a los más importantes, pues el espionaje tenía cabida sobre todo en aquellos lugares.

En ese mismo club al que asistía ahora había conocido el nombre del responsable de la muerte de uno de sus oficiales de inteligencia más apreciados, y al poco, el asesino sufrió un desafortunado accidente.

En otro establecimiento similar, en la misma calle Saint James, había conseguido adquirir la agenda de cierta cortesana, dama que disfrutaba de la compañía de los espías franceses que, disfrazados de emigrados, invadían Londres durante la guerra. Mientras descifraba el código que había utilizado esa mujer, Jasper se topó por primera vez con el nombre de Araña. Por desgracia, la mujer fue asesinada antes de que pudiera hablar con ella. Su doncella le explicó que uno de los amantes la había apuñalado en un arranque de celos, pero la atribulada doncella no sabía cuál de ellos había cometido el crimen.

El nombre secreto de Araña persiguió a Jasper mientras trabajó para la Corona. En oscuros callejones morían hombres con ese nombre en los labios. Sobre los cuerpos de los correos secretos se encontraban cartas de los espías franceses que citaban al misterioso Araña. Los movimientos de tropas y los planes tácticos estaban destinados a que él los interceptara.

Y, a fin de cuentas, la identidad del hombre que Jasper había llegado a considerar como un enemigo personal en el inmenso tablero de ajedrez de la guerra, permanecía en el misterio. «Es una desgracia que me resulte tan difícil dejar sin resolver los enigmas», pensó Jasper. Habría dado cualquier cosa por conocer la identidad de Araña. Desde el principio, el instinto le decía que aquel hombre debía de ser inglés y no francés. Lo enfurecía que el traidor no fuese descubierto. Por culpa de Araña habían muerto buenos agentes y combatientes aguerridos.

—Whitlock, ¿está leyendo su futuro en las llamas? No creo que encuentre ahí las respuestas.

Jasper alzó la mirada cuando la voz perezosa de Witherdale interrumpió sus meditaciones.

—Sabía que aparecería tarde o temprano, Witherdale. Quería intercambiar unas palabras con usted.

—¿En serio? —Witherdale se sirvió coñac y se apoyó al descuido contra la repisa de la chimenea. Hizo girar el líquido dorado en la copa y sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo malévolo—. Primero me permitirá que lo felicite por su compromiso.

—Gracias. —Jasper esperó.

—La señorita Brandon no parece adecuada a su estilo. Me temo que ha heredado la tendencia familiar hacia la imprudencia y el comportamiento atolondrado. Será una unión peculiar, si no le importa que se lo diga.

—Sí me importa —Jasper mostró una sonrisa fría—, y tampoco me gusta que baile usted con ella.

La expresión de Witherdale fue de maliciosa expectativa.

—A la señorita Brandon le encanta el vals. Me aseguró que le parecía un compañero muy diestro.

Jasper volvió a contemplar el fuego.

—En favor de los involucrados, sería conveniente que encontrara otra mujer a la que impresionar con sus habilidades de danza.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —lo provocó Witherdale con suavidad.

Jasper lanzó un hondo suspiro y se levantó.

—En ese caso, me obligará a adoptar otras medidas para proteger a mi prometida de sus atenciones.

—¿Cree que puede hacerlo?

—Sí —respondió Jasper—. Claro que puedo, y lo haré. —Levantó la copa y bebió lo que quedaba en ella. Luego, sin añadir palabra, dio media vuelta y salió.

«¿Qué quería decir con que no me batiría a duelo por una mujer?», pensó Jasper con amargura. Comprendió que un momento antes había estado a punto de lanzar un desafío. Si Witherdale hubiera entendido la insinuación, la situación podría haber terminado en algo tan irritante y melodramático como un duelo de pistolas al amanecer.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. Hacía sólo dos días que se había prometido y Alice ejercía ya un efecto inquietante en la existencia tranquila y ordenada del conde. Todo aquello le hacía preguntarse cómo sería su vida cuando se casara con esa mujer.

Alice, acurrucada en el sillón azul junto a la ventana de la biblioteca, miró ceñuda la novela que tenía sobre el regazo. Hacía cinco minutos que intentaba leer la página que tenía delante, y cada vez que llegaba a la mitad del primer párrafo, perdía la concentración y debía volver a comenzar.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Jasper.

Le resultaba imposible creer en la serie de precipitados acontecimientos que la habían llevado a la situación actual.

Sobre todo, no comprendía su propia reacción ante los hechos. Desde el instante en que se había encontrado entre los brazos de Jasper en el suelo de la biblioteca, arrastrada por los primeros impulsos de la pasión, se sentía envuelta en una neblina.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la inundaba la excitación de los besos de Jasper, el calor de su boca la arrasaba y el recuerdo de sus íntimas caricias aún seguía debilitándola.

Y Jasper seguía insistiendo en que se casaran.

Se abrió la puerta y la joven alzó la vista, aliviada.

—Alice, estás aquí. Te estaba buscando. —Rosalie entró sonriendo en la habitación—. ¿Qué estás leyendo? Otra novela, supongo.

—El anticuario. —Alice cerró el libro—. Es muy entretenido. Hay muchas aventuras, una heredera perdida y peligrosas huidas.

—Ah, sí. La última novela de Waverly. Debí imaginarlo. ¿Todavía tratas de descubrir la identidad del autor?

—Debe de ser Walter Scott. Estoy segura.

—Como mucha otra gente. El misterio de la identidad del autor contribuye en gran medida a que se vendan los libros.

—No lo creo. Son historias muy agradables. Se venden por las mismas razones que los poemas épicos de Shelley: son entretenidos. No se puede resistir la tentación de volver la página para ver qué sucede a continuación.

Rosalie le lanzó una suave mirada de reproche.

—Ahora que eres una mujer comprometida, ¿no crees que tendrías que dedicarte a lecturas más elevadas? Quizás alguno de los libros de mi madre fueran más apropiados para una dama a punto de convertirse en la esposa de un hombre serio y bien educado. No querrás avergonzar al conde por falta de información.

—A Whitlock no le vendría nada mal un poco de conversación frívola —murmuró Alice—. Es un individuo demasiado estricto. ¿Sabes que me prohibió bailar más con Witherdale?

—¿En serio? —Rosalie se sentó frente a su prima y se sirvió una taza de té de la tetera que había sobre la mesa.

—Me ordenó que no lo hiciera.

Rosalie lo pensó.

—Tal vez no sea mal consejo. Witherdale es demasiado atrevido, te lo aseguro, y me inclino a pensar que sería capaz de aprovecharse de una dama que le permitiese demasiadas libertades.

Alice elevó los ojos al cielo como pidiendo paciencia.

—Witherdale es fácil de manejar y, además, un caballero. —Se mordió el labio—. Rosalie, ¿te molestaría que te hiciera una pregunta delicada? Me gustaría que me aconsejaras con respecto al decoro y, para serte sincera, no se me ocurre nadie que pudiese hablarme con más conocimiento que tú acerca del tema.

Rosalie irguió aún más la espalda y adoptó un aire grave y atento.

—Intentaré orientarte lo mejor que pueda, Alice. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

De pronto, Alice deseó no haber comenzado, pero ya era tarde. Se sumergió en el tema que le quitaba el sueño desde la noche del baile.

—¿Te parece razonable que un hombre se arrogue el derecho de pensar que una dama se comprometiera porque le permitiera besarla?

Reflexionando, Rosalie frunció el entrecejo. —Por supuesto que una dama no debería permitir a nadie, excepto al novio o al esposo, que se tomara semejantes libertades. Mamá lo expresó con suma claridad en Instrucciones sobre la conducta y el porte de las jóvenes.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Alice impacientándose—. Pero seamos realistas, estas cosas suceden. Las personas se roban besos en los jardines. Eso se sabe. Y mientras sean discretos, nadie tiene la obligación de anunciar el compromiso después de un beso.

—Supongo que hablamos de manera hipotética —dijo Rosalie lanzándole una mirada suspicaz.

—Por supuesto. —Alice agitó la mano en un gesto despreocupado—. El tema surgió de una discusión con unas amigas en Pompeya, y tratábamos de llegar a una conclusión acerca de lo que se espera de una mujer en esa situación.

—Alice, sin duda sería preferible que no te enzarzaras en esas discusiones.

Alice rechinó los dientes.

—Sin duda, pero, ¿podrías responderme la pregunta?

—Bueno, pienso que permitir a un hombre que la bese a una es ejemplo de un comportamiento deplorable, pero no sobrepasa los límites, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Sería de desear que la dama en cuestión tuviese una noción más ajustada del decoro, pero no podría condenársela por un beso robado. Yo, al menos, no la condenaría.

—Sí, yo pienso lo mismo —dijo Alice, ansiosa—. Y por cierto que el hombre en cuestión no tiene derecho a pensar que la dama le prometiera matrimonio porque le robara un beso.

—Bueno...

—Dios sabe que he paseado por los jardines en el transcurso de un baile y he visto a numerosos caballeros y damas abrazándose. Y no se precipitan luego al salón a anunciar sus respectivos compromisos.

Rosalie hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—No, creo que no sería justo que un caballero creyera que una dama establece un compromiso en firme basándose sólo en un beso.

Complacida y aliviada, Alice sonrió.

—No es justo en absoluto, Rosalie. Yo he llegado a la misma conclusión. Me alegra que pienses así.

—Claro que —continuó Rosalie, pensativa— si mediara algo más que un beso, cambiarían las cosas.

Alice se desesperó.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí, sin duda. —Rosalie bebió un sorbo de té mientras pensaba en la hipotética situación—. Estoy convencida. Si la dama respondiera a semejante conducta por parte de un caballero con el más mínimo ardor... es decir, si permitiera otras intimidades o lo alentara de algún modo...

—¿Sí? —exclamó Alice, alarmada por el sesgo que tomaba la conversación.

—En ese caso me parecería justo que el hombre supusiera que la mujer le retribuye sus atenciones. Tendría motivos para creer que la dama se ha comprometido por medio de esas acciones.

—Comprendo. —Alice contempló con aire abatido la novela que tenía sobre el regazo. De pronto, su imaginación se colmó de imágenes de sí misma en lamentable abandono en brazos de Whitlock en la biblioteca. Le ardieron las mejillas y rogó que su prima no lo advirtiese y le hiciera preguntas—. ¿Y si el caballero fuera demasiado audaz en sus avances? —arriesgó con cautela—. ¿Y si, de algún modo, la instara a que le permitiera ciertas intimidades que al comienzo la mujer no pensaba permitirle?

—Una dama es responsable de su propia reputación —afirmó Rosalie con tan altiva certidumbre que le recordó a la tía Lilian—,En primer lugar, cuidará de comportarse con tan perfecto decoro que no se presenten semejantes situaciones.

Alice hizo un mohín, pero no dijo nada.

—Y desde luego —continuó Rosalie con gravedad si el caballero al que nos referimos fuera un hombre de excelente crianza y gozara de una reputación impecable en cuanto al honor y el decoro, el caso resultaría más claro aún.

—¿Sí?

—Oh, sí. En ese caso se comprendería por qué estaba convencido de que se le hubieran formulado ciertas promesas. Un individuo de tal dignidad y de tan refinada sensibilidad desde luego esperaría que la dama cumpliera esas promesas implícitas: lo exigiría el honor de la mujer.

—Rosalie, ése es uno de los rasgos que siempre he admirado en ti. Aunque eres cuatro años menor que yo, tienes una clara noción de lo que es apropiado. —Alice abrió la novela y dirigió a su prima una sonrisa tensa—. Dime, ¿no sientes a veces que una vida absolutamente decorosa sería un poco aburrida?

Rosalie sonrió con calidez.

—Alice, desde que vives con nosotros, la vida no tiene nada de aburrida. A tu alrededor siempre sucede algo interesante. Y ahora tengo yo otra pregunta que formularte.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Quisiera que me dieras tu opinión acerca de Emmett McCarty.

Alice la miró sorprendida.

—Ya conoces mi opinión acerca de él, yo hice que te lo presentaran. Me gusta mucho. Me recuerda a mi hermano Riley.

—Esa es una de las cosas que me preocupan —confesó Rosalie—. Tiene cierta tendencia a la inquietud y a la imprudencia. No sé si debería alentarlo.

—McCarty no tiene nada de malo. Heredará el título de vizconde y una bonita fortuna. Más aún, tiene sentido del humor, que es más de lo que puedo decir de su amigo Whitlock.


	6. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

—Señorita Brandon, creo que no le he mencionado el hecho de que tuve el privilegio de conocer a su hermano unos meses antes de que muriera. —Desde el otro lado de la mesa de juego, Witherdale sonrió mientras daba otra mano de naipes.

—¿A Riley? ¿Conoció a mi hermano? —Alice había pensado que ya era hora de dejar la sala de juego y unirse a los que bailaban en casa de lady Leebrook, pero en ese momento lo miró perpleja. Al instante, olvidó lo que se refiriera a la estrategia del juego.

Mientras esperaba que Witherdale continuara hablando, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Cuando se mencionaba a su hermano, se ponía a la defensiva dispuesta a pelear contra cualquiera que osara poner en entredicho la reputación de Riley. Era la última Brandon y defendería su recuerdo con pasión.

Hacía ya media hora que jugaba con Witherdale, no porque le entusiasmara sino porque esperaba que quizá Whitlock la buscara en el salón de baile. Sabía que se irritaría, tal vez hasta se horrorizara, pues consideraría dudoso que una mujer comprometida jugara con otro hombre en un ambiente tan formal.

Con todo, no era impropio, pues en la sala se desarrollaban varias partidas. Algunas señoras perdían sumas similares a las que perdían sus maridos en los clubes masculinos. Sin embargo, los individuos más estrictos de la sociedad, entre los cuales se contaba Whitlock, no aprobaban tal entretenimiento. Y Alice estaba segura de que, si la hallaba jugando y precisamente con Witherdale, el conde se pondría furioso.

Su actitud constituía una módica venganza frente a la altivez con que la había tratado la otra noche en el jardín insistiendo en que el honor le exigía el compromiso, pero era la única que obtendría. Tenía preparados los argumentos de su defensa. Precisamente se había aprestado a usarlos. Si Whitlock se enfadaba porque estuviera jugando a cartas con Witherdale, Alice le diría que no podía quejarse, pues sólo le había prohibido bailar el vals con el barón. Nada había dicho de naipes. Whitlock se ufanaba de ser un hombre lógico; en esta ocasión, se ahogaría en su propia lógica. Y si el juego le parecía una ofensa demasiado grave podía liberarla de sus promesas implícitas y dejar que rechazara el compromiso.

No obstante, al parecer Whitlock había decidido no asistir al aristocrático evento en casa de los Leebrook y su intento de desafiarlo era en vano. Alice se había cansado del juego, aunque estaba ganando, y si bien Witherdale era una compañía agradable, no podía dejar de pensar en Whitlock. Sin embargo, a la mención de Riley, la idea de abandonar el juego y volver al salón de baile se alejó de la mente de Alice.

—Comprenderá que, si bien no lo conocí a fondo —prosiguió Witherdale mientras daba cartas con aire indiferente—, me pareció agradable. Recuerdo que lo conocí en las carreras. Apostó a un caballo y ganó una buena suma, aunque yo no participaba de la apuesta. Alice sonrió con tristeza.

—A Riley le gustaban los encuentros deportivos. —Levantó las cartas y las miró sin verlas. No podía concentrarse, su atención la acaparaba Riley. «Mi hermano era inocente.»

—Eso tengo entendido.¿Lo heredó de su padre?

—Sí. Mi madre solía afirmar que estaban cortados por la misma tijera: auténticos Brandon de Northumberland, ansiosos de aventuras y de excitación. —Ojalá Witherdale no tuviese idea de los rumores que habían circulado tras la muerte de su hermano. Pero no era probable, el barón había pasado los últimos años en el continente con su regimiento.

—Sentí inmensamente la muerte de su hermano —continuó Witherdale concentrándose en su juego—. Le presento mis condolencias aunque sea con retraso, señorita Brandon.

—Gracias.

Alice fingió observar sus naipes mientras aguardaba a que Witherdale agregara algo más. Volvieron en tropel los recuerdos de la risa y la calidez de Riley borrando el rumor de conversaciones que llenaba el salón. Tenía que habérselo conocido para convencerse de que era imposible que hubiese traicionado a su patria.

En la mesa de juego reinó el silencio. Perdida en los recuerdos de Riley y en la amargura que le provocaban las injustas acusaciones a su hermano, no pudo concentrarse. Por primera vez durante la velada, perdió.

—Al parecer la suerte me ha abandonado. —Comenzaba a levantarse porque caía en la cuenta de que Witherdale acababa de ganarle mucho más que las diez libras que le había ganado ella hasta el momento.

—No lo creo. —Witherdale sonrió, recogió los naipes y los mezcló.

—Milord, creo que hay un empate —dijo Alice—. Sugiero que lo dejemos y volvamos al baile.

—Existieron desagradables rumores respecto a los hechos que rodearon la muerte de su hermano, ¿no es así?

—¡Todo mentiras, milord! —Alice se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla. Tocó con dedos temblorosos el collar de rubíes de su madre.

—Por supuesto. Jamás lo creí. —Witherdale le dirigió una mirada seria y tranquilizadora—. Se lo aseguro, señorita Brandon.

—Gracias. —El nudo en el estómago de Alice comenzó a deshacerse. «Al menos, Witherdale no piensa lo peor», pensó.

Otra vez se hizo silencio. Alice no sabía qué decir. Contempló abstraída el nuevo juego de cartas que tenía en las manos y eligió uno con dedos inseguros.

—Oí decir que se hallaron documentos comprometedores sobre el cadáver de su hermano. —Ceñudo, Witherdale estudió su juego—. Inteligencia militar.

Alice se paralizó.

—Tengo el convencimiento de que alguien los dejó junto a él para culparlo de traición. Algún día encontraré el modo de demostrarlo, milord.

—Es una causa noble pero, ¿cómo lo hará?

—No lo sé —admitió Alice, tensa—. Más si existe la justicia en el mundo, lo encontraré.

—¡Ah, mi querida señorita Brandon! ¿Acaso no ha comprendido aún que hay muy poca justicia en este mundo?

—No lo creo, señor.

—Cuánta inocencia. ¿Le importaría contarme lo que sabe del asunto? Tengo experiencia en el tema, si le interesa saberlo.

Alice lo miró con cierto sobresalto.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

Witherdale le dirigió una sonrisa indulgente.

—Cuando serví en el continente, me asignaron la tarea de investigar algunos casos criminales que surgieron en el regimiento, como el de un misterioso acuchillamiento en el callejón de una ciudad extranjera o las sospechas de que algún oficial hubiese vendido información al enemigo. Son asuntos desagradables, señorita Brandon, pero suceden y deben investigarse con la más absoluta discreción, pues está en juego el honor del regimiento, ¿comprende?

—Sí, lo comprendo. —Alice sintió una chispa de esperanza—. ¿Tuvo usted éxito en sus investigaciones?

—Bastante.

—Tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero, ¿le interesaría ayudarme a demostrar la inocencia de mi hermano? —preguntó la joven, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

Mientras recogía los naipes y daba otra mano, Witherdale frunció el entrecejo.

—Señorita Brandon, no sé si podría ayudarla demasiado. Su hermano fue asesinado poco después de la abdicación de Napoleón en 1814, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, así es.

—Ahora sería difícil rastrear sus contactos. Dudo que quede algún indicio. —Witherdale hizo una pausa y le dirigió una mirada interrogante—. A menos que tenga usted idea por dónde comenzar.

—No. Ninguna. Imagino que no hay esperanzas. —La breve chispa se extinguió y murió.

Abatida, contempló el paño verde de la mesa pensando en el poema que había guardado en la caja que tenía sobre el tocador. Todo lo que le quedaba de su hermano era ese extraño poema escrito en aquel papel manchado de sangre. Eso no constituía una clave. Ni tenía el menor sentido ni valía la pena mencionarlo.

Lo conservaba porque era lo último que le quedaba de Riley.

Witherdale le sonrió con expresión consoladora.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué no me dice lo que sabe, y veré si se me ocurre algo?

Mientras el juego de naipes proseguía, Alice comenzó a hablar. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por responder a todas las preguntas que le formulaba Witherdale. Se esforzó en recordar los nombres de los amigos y conocidos de su hermano y los lugares que había frecuentado con algunos meses de antelación a su muerte pero, al parecer, Witherdale no encontraba significado en lo que le contaba. Sin embargo, seguía haciéndole preguntas al tiempo que continuaba dando cartas. De manera automática, ella seguía el juego una mano tras otra sin pensar en la partida, concentrada en las preguntas que le hacía Witherdale de Riley.

Cuando al fin se agotó el tema, Alice observó las anotaciones de Witherdale y comprendió que le debía mil libras. «¡Mil libras! »

—¡Dios mío! —Horrorizada, se llevó la mano a la boca—. Milord, lamento decirle que por el momento no dispongo de esa suma. — «Ni nunca.» Era imposible reunir esa cantidad de dinero.

La idea de pedirle a su tío que cubriese la deuda le resultaba espantosa. Desde que vivía con él, el tío Carlisle había sido en extremo generoso. No podía devolverle su bondad pidiéndole que saldara una deuda de juego de mil libras. Ni pensarlo, el honor de Alice no lo permitía.

—Señorita Brandon, le ruego que no se aflija. —Imperturbable, Witherdale recogió los naipes—. No hay prisa. Si me da usted un documento escrito, me complacerá esperar hasta que pueda reunir el dinero para pagar la deuda. Estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a algún arreglo.

Muda, con el corazón agitado por la enormidad de lo que acababa de hacer, Alice firmó un pagaré por valor de mil libras. Luego se puso de pie, sintiendo que temblaba de tal manera que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Si me disculpa, caballero —logró decir con considerable calma—, debo regresar al baile. Mi prima debe de preguntarse dónde estoy.

—Claro. Cuando pueda ocuparse de la deuda, avíseme. Pensaremos en algún arreglo de mutua conveniencia. —Witherdale mostró una sonrisa insinuante.

Alice se preguntó por qué no había notado anteriormente el desagradable brillo de aquellos ojos verdes.

—Señor, ¿me da su palabra de caballero de que no le dirá nada a nadie de este incidente? No quisiera que mi tío o alguna otra persona se enteraran.

—¿Se refiere a su prometido? Comprendo su inquietud. No creo que Whitlock se mostrara indulgente con las deudas de juego de una dama, ¿verdad? Un hombre tan estricto no aprobaría tal conducta en las señoras.

El corazón de Alice se oprimió más aún. «¡En qué embrollo me he metido! ¡Y todo ha sido por mi culpa! »

—No, supongo que no.

—Puede quedarse tranquila, seré discreto. —Witherdale hizo una burlona reverencia—. Tiene mi palabra.

—Gracias.

Alice dio media vuelta y se precipitó hacia el salón iluminado y colmado de risas. La aturdía la idea de que se hubiera comportado como una tonta.

Era natural que la primera persona que viese al salir de la sala de juego fuese Jasper. La había visto y se abría paso hacia ella entre el colorido gentío. Al verlo, Alice se sintió impulsada a arrojarse en sus brazos, confesarle todo y pedirle consejo.

Whitlock tenía una apariencia imponente. Con su severo atuendo de noche, la corbata impecable alrededor del imponente cuello, parecía capaz de derribar a cuatro Witherdale sin dificultades. Su prometido era tan fuerte y sólido que la hacía sentirse segura. «Si una no se metiera en problemas con tanta estupidez —pensó—, éste sería un hombre en el que confiar.» Pero Whitlock no tenía paciencia con las estupideces.

Alice irguió los hombros. Era ella la que se había metido en el lío y tenía que encontrar la manera de saldar la deuda. No podía involucrar a Jasper. Un Brandon de Northumberland cuidaba de su propio honor.

Alice observó a Jasper mientras se acercaba y comprobó angustiada que parecía disgustado. Bajo los párpados a medias cerrados miró por encima de Alice hacia la puerta de la sala de juego y luego le escudriñó el rostro.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Sí, muy bien. Hace calor aquí, ¿no crees? —Desplegó el abanico y lo agitó con afán. Desesperada, pensó en un tema de conversación que apartara la atención del conde de la sala de juego—. Me preguntaba si vendrías esta noche.

—He llegado hace unos minutos. —Entrecerró los ojos observando el rostro arrebolado de la joven—. Creo que ya han servido la cena. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Sería estupendo. Me gustaría sentarme unos momentos.

La verdad era que necesitaba sentarse, pues de lo contrario se caería. Cuando Jasper le ofreció el brazo, se aferró a él como a un salvavidas en un mar tormentoso.

Después de haber picoteado varios pastelillos de langosta y de tragar el ponche helado que le sirvió Jasper, Alice se calmó lo suficiente para pensar con claridad. La única solución a su problema era el collar de rubíes de su madre.

La perspectiva de separarse de la alhaja llenó de lágrimas ardientes los ojos de Alice. «Pero me lo merezco —se reprochó—, me he comportado como una tonta y tengo que pagar por ello.»

—Alice, ¿estás segura de que no sucede nada malo? —volvió a preguntar Jasper.

—Muy segura, milord. —Sintió que el pastel de langosta le sabía a serrín.

Jasper alzó una ceja.

—No dudarías en contarme cualquier problema que tuvieras, ¿no es cierto?

—Eso dependería, milord.

—¿De qué? —En la voz habitualmente monótona de Jasper apareció un matiz acerado.

Inquieta, Alice se removió en la silla.

—De que reaccionara usted de un modo bondadoso, comprensivo y útil.

—Entiendo. ¿Y si temes que respondiera de otro modo?

—En ese caso, señor, no le diría palabra.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos:

—Alice, ¿aun cuando estemos comprometidos?

—Milord, no es necesario que me lo recuerde. Le aseguro que últimamente no pienso sino en eso.

Sólo existía un sitio donde podían aconsejarla acerca de la mejor manera de empeñar un collar valioso. Al día siguiente del desastre en la sala de juego, Alice acudió al Pompeya sin dudarlo.

Un Ateara gruñón le abrió la puerta escudriñándola bajo sus cejas pobladas.

—Señorita Brandon, ¿es usted? Sin duda sabrá que las señoras del club están muy atareadas con las apuestas referentes a su compromiso.

—Me alegra que alguien salga ganando con esto —murmuró Alice pasando junto al criado. Al recordar el remedio que le había traído unos días antes, se detuvo—. Casi lo olvidaba, Ateara, ¿le ha aliviado el tónico el reumatismo?

—Acompañado del mejor coñac de lady Denali, el tónico obró maravillas. Por desgracia, no logré convencer a las doncellas de que me ayudaran a comprobar los resultados.

Pese al abatimiento, Alice sonrió.

—Me complace saberlo.

—Por aquí, señorita Brandon. Como siempre, la señora se alegrará de verla. —Ateara le franqueó la puerta hacia el Pompeya.

En el club, un grupo de señoras leía los periódicos o escribía sobre las mesas colocadas a tal efecto. Los chismes relativos a los escándalos amorosos de Byron y Shelley no habían hecho más que acrecentar el entusiasmo de las aspirantes a escritoras para que publicaran sus obras.

«Es extraño el modo en que la virtud o la carencia de ella pueden afectar a una persona», reflexionó Alice. Era probable que las aventuras románticas de Byron o de Shelley, indudablemente impropias, brindaran a las integrantes del Pompeya la inspiración necesaria.

Alice atravesó el salón dirigiéndose hacia el hogar. Como de costumbre, ardía un buen fuego a pesar de que el clima era agradable. Últimamente Carmen siempre tenía frío. Estaba sentada junto al fuego, y por suerte para la joven, en ese momento estaba sola con un libro abierto sobre el regazo.

—Hola Alice, ¿cómo estás hoy?

—Me siento muy desdichada. Carmen, me he metido en un lío terrible y necesito tu consejo. —Se sentó junto a la anciana y se inclinó para susurrarle—. Quisiera que me digas cómo se empeña un collar.

—Oh, querida, al parecer se trata de algo serio. —Carmen cerró el libro y miró con expresión interrogante a la muchacha—. Será mejor que me cuentes todo desde el principio.

—Me comporté como una perfecta idiota.

—Sí, bueno, bueno, todos lo hacemos en algún momento. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Esta tarde estoy bastante aburrida.

Alice inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y le explicó el desastre con todo detalle. Carmen escuchó con atención y asintió.

—Querida mía, desde luego tienes que saldar esa deuda —dijo—. Es una cuestión de honor.

—Así es, no tengo alternativa.

—¿Lo único que tienes para empeñar es el collar de tu madre?

—Me temo que sí. El resto de mis joyas fueron entregadas al tío Carlisle y no me parecería bien venderlas.

—¿No crees que podrías recurrir a la ayuda de tu tío?

—No. Este embrollo afligiría mucho a mi tío y no podría culparlo por ello. Se sentiría muy decepcionado de mí. Mil libras es mucho dinero. Él ya ha sido demasiado generoso.

—Con el contrato matrimonial con Whitlock tu tío obtendrá una suma considerable de dinero —señaló Carmen.

Sorprendida, Alice parpadeó.

—¿Sí?

—Eso creo.

—No lo sabía. —Alice frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Por qué nunca se le informa de estas cosas a la mujer involucrada? Nos tratan como si fuésemos imbéciles. Estoy segura de que eso los hace sentirse superiores.

Carmen sonrió.

—Puede ser, pero creo que hay otras razones. Según entiendo, al menos en el caso de tu prometido y tu tío, lo hacen así para protegerte.

—¡Qué disparate! Incluso así, sean cuales sean esos arreglos, se realizarán dentro de cuatro meses. No puedo esperar tanto. Tengo la impresión de que muy pronto Witherdale comenzará a perseguirme para que le pague.

—Comprendo. ¿No crees que podrías recurrir a Whitlock para resolver el problema?

Atónita, Alice la miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Decirle a Whitlock que perdí mil libras jugando con Witherdale? ¿Estás loca? ¿Tienes idea de su reacción ante semejante noticia? No me atrevo a imaginar cómo explotaría cuando se lo confesara.

—Tal vez tengas razón. No le agradaría, ¿verdad?

—Quizá pudiera soportar su enfado —dijo Alice remarcando las palabras—. ¿Quién sabe? Pero en toda mi vida no sería capaz de soportar la humillación de tener que explicarle que me comporté como una tonta tratando de darle una lección.

—Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente. Una mujer también tiene su orgullo. Déjame pensar un poco. —Carmen tamborileó sobre la cubierta del libro—. Pienso que el modo más simple de resolverlo es que me traigas el collar a mí.

—¿A ti? Pero debo empeñarlo, Carmen.

—Y así se hará. No obstante, es difícil que una dama empeñe una joya sin que nadie se entere. Si me traes el collar, enviaré a Ateara al prestamista en tu lugar. Él guardará silencio.

—Ya te entiendo. —Aliviada, Alice se reclinó en la silla—. Sí, será lo mejor. Carmen, eres muy bondadosa. ¿Cómo podría pagártelo?

Carmen sonrió y, por un instante, en el rostro de la anciana apareció un atisbo de la radiante belleza que en otro tiempo la había convertido en la estrella de Londres.

—Soy yo la que se alegra de poder compensarte con una pequeñez por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Alice. Corre, ve a buscar el collar de tu madre. Al atardecer tendrás las mil libras.

—Gracias. —Alice dirigió a su amiga una mirada especulativa—. Dime, Carmen, ¿crees que Witherdale utilizara la conversación sobre la muerte de mi hermano para inducirme a jugar más de lo conveniente? No es que trate de excusarme, pero no puedo evitar...

—Es posible. Hay hombres que no tienen escrúpulos. Es probable que haya percibido tu debilidad y la aprovechara para distraerte.

—No hablaba en serio cuando prometió ayudarme a demostrar que Riley no fuera un traidor, ¿no es verdad?

—Me parece poco probable. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Alice, tienes que ser realista. Nada te devolverá a Riley y no hay manera de limpiar su nombre, salvo en tu propio corazón. Tú sabes que era inocente y tendrías que resignarte con esa convicción.

Alice apretó la mano en un puño sobre el regazo.

—Tiene que haber un modo.

—Según mi experiencia en estas cuestiones, la mejor solución es el silencio.

—Pero no es justo —protestó Alice.

—Querida mía, en la vida hay muchas cosas injustas. Alice, al salir, por favor, ¿le pides a Ateara que me mande el tónico con una de las criadas?

De súbito, los problemas de Alice pasaron a un segundo plano y la atenazó una honda angustia. El tónico de Carmen se extraía del jugo del opio. El hecho de que lo pidiera tan temprano significaba que el dolor había aumentado.

Alice aferró una de las frágiles manos de Carmen y la sostuvo durante largo rato. Ninguna de las dos habló.

Después de unos momentos, la joven se levantó y fue a decirle a Ateara que mandara el tónico.

—Tendría que darle tantos azotes en el trasero que no pudiera andar a caballo en una semana. Habría que encerrarla y no dejarla salir sola. Esa mujer es una amenaza. Convertirá mi vida en un infierno. —Jasper recorría a zancadas la pequeña biblioteca de Carmen, se topaba con una estantería, giraba y recomenzaba el paseo en dirección contraria.

—Brindará interés a tu vida. —Carmen sorbió el licor sin molestarse en ocultar una sonrisa divertida—. Alrededor de Alice, los acontecimientos se precipitan. La verdad, es fascinante.

Jasper estrelló la mano sobre la repisa de mármol gris de la chimenea.

—Querrás decir exasperante.

—Cálmate, Jasper. Te he contado el incidente porque insististe en saber qué pasaba y temí que comenzaras a hacer averiguaciones. Por lo común, cuando las haces, obtienes la respuesta. En consecuencia, abrevié el proceso dándotela yo misma.

—Alice será mi esposa. ¡Tengo todo el derecho de saber en qué está metida en un momento dado, maldición!

—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes y debes dejar las cosas en ese punto. No tienes que intervenir, ¿entiendes? Para Alice es una cuestión de honor, y si la resolvieras tú en su lugar, la harías muy desdichada.

—¿Honor? ¿Qué tiene que ver el honor con esto? Me desafió a conciencia coqueteando con Witherdale y se metió en serias dificultades.

—Ya sabe que actuó de manera impulsiva. No necesita que la sermonees. Es una deuda de juego y debe ser restituida. Permite que lo haga a su manera. No querrás herir su orgullo, ¿verdad?

—Esto es intolerable. —Jasper se detuvo y miró a su vieja amiga con expresión irritada—. No soporto permanecer al margen. Yo mismo trataré con Witherdale.

—No.

—Un hombre es responsable de las deudas de su esposa —le recordó Jasper.

—Alice no es tu esposa todavía. Deja que lo resuelva ella y te aseguro que habrá aprendido la lección.

—Si pudiera creerlo... —musitó Jasper—. ¡Maldito Witherdale! Ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Carmen lo pensó un instante.

—Sí, creo que sí. Alice piensa lo mismo. No es ninguna tonta. Ese hombre aludió a su hermano en el momento en que Alice iba a dejar el juego y volver al baile. Si había un tema que le asegurara la distracción de la muchacha, sin duda era la inocencia de Riley Brandon.

Distraído, Jasper se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

—Al parecer, estaba muy apegada a ese maldito atolondrado.

—Al morir sus padres era su único pariente. Lo adoraba. Jamás dudó de que fuera inocente y daría cualquier cosa por limpiar la reputación del hermano.

—Según lo que me contaron, Brandon era tan imprudente como el padre. —Jasper dejó de pasearse y se paró junto a la ventana. Era medianoche y llovía. Pensó que tal vez en ese mismo momento Alice estaría pagando su deuda de juego—. Es muy probable que se haya visto involucrado en algo grave sólo por sed de aventuras. Quizá no fuese consciente de lo que hacía.

—Los Brandon de Northumberland fueron siempre aventureros, pero nunca se acusó a nadie de traición. Por el contrario, siempre defendieron con bravura el honor. —Se encontraron unos documentos sobre el cadáver, ¿no es así?

—Eso dicen. —Carmen se interrumpió—. Lo encontró Alice después de oír el disparo en pleno campo. Riley murió en sus brazos.

—¡Cielo santo!

—El funcionario local encargado de la investigación descubrió los documentos. Cuando comprendieron lo que habían hallado, sir Carlisle ejerció toda su influencia para que se acallaran los hechos. Pero es evidente que no la tuvo suficiente para detener los rumores. No obstante, al cabo de dos años, mucha gente ha olvidado el asunto.

—¡Ese hijo de perra!

—¿Quién, Witherdale? —Como de costumbre, Carmen no tuvo dificultades para intuir los pensamientos de Jasper—. Sí, creo que sí. Jasper, en la alta sociedad hay muchos sujetos como él. Se aprovechan de jóvenes vulnerables, tú lo sabes. Sin embargo, Alice se librará de este problema y, te repito, no me cabe duda de que habrá aprendido la lección.

—No lo creo —replicó Jasper con un suspiro de resignación. Pero había tomado una decisión—. De acuerdo, dejaré que Alice pague la deuda, recobre el pagaré y mantenga intacto su orgullo.

Carmen levantó una ceja.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego tendré una pequeña conversación con Witherdale.

—Lo supuse. De paso, creo que podrías hacer algo por Alice.

Jasper la miró.

—¿De qué se trata?

Sonriendo, Carmen tomó un saquito de terciopelo de una mesa que estaba junto a su silla. Aflojó el cordón que lo cerraba y dejó caer el collar sobre su mano. Las gemas rojas brillaron en la palma de la anciana.

—Tal vez quieras recuperar el collar del empeño.

—¿Todavía tienes el collar? Creí que lo habías enviado al joyero.

—Alice no lo sabe, pero el dinero se lo presté yo. —Carmen se encogió de hombros—. En esas circunstancias, era lo único que podía hacer.

—¿Porque no soportabas que se desprendiese de la joya?

—No, porque esto no vale mil libras —dijo Carmen sin rodeos—. Es falso.

—¿Falso? ¿Estás segura? —Jasper atravesó el cuarto y arrebató el collar de manos de Carmen. Lo sostuvo a la luz y lo examinó con atención. Carmen tenía razón. Si bien las piedras rojas tenían un brillo atrayente, no había fuego en su interior.

—Muy segura. Sé de joyas, Jasper. No obstante, la pobre Alice cree que estas gemas son reales y no quiero que sepa la verdad. Esto tiene un gran valor sentimental para ella.

—Lo sé. —Jasper dejó caer otra vez el collar en el saquito y adoptó una expresión pensativa—. Supongo que el hermano empeñó el collar cuando compró ese puesto.

—No tiene por qué ser así. El trabajo de estas piedras es excelente y muy antiguo. Debe de haber sido confeccionado hace mucho. Sospecho que los rubíes verdaderos fueron vendidos por la familia en el pasado, quizá dos o tres generaciones atrás. Los Brandon de Northumberland tienen una larga tradición de sobrevivir sólo gracias a su ingenio.

—Entiendo. —Jasper apretó el talego en la mano—. De modo que ahora te debo mil libras en rubíes y diamantes falsos, ¿no es así?

—Así es. —Carmen rio—. Oh, Jasper, esto es magnífico. Nunca me había divertido tanto.

—Me alegra que alguien se divierta.


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO VI

Ataviada con un vestido verde esmeralda, guantes largos del mismo color y una pluma en el cabello, Alice permanecía inmóvil en el vestíbulo del teatro. Miraba fijamente a Witherdale, a quien acababa de localizar, y no podía creer lo que le decía.

—¿Que no le satisfaga la deuda? ¡No hablará en serio! Empeñé el collar de mi madre al efecto. Era todo lo que me quedaba de ella.

Witherdale esbozó una sonrisa helada.

—Mi querida Alice, no he dicho que no lo haga. Estoy de acuerdo con usted. En última instancia, es una deuda de honor, pero no puedo aceptar su dinero. Dadas las circunstancias, no sería correcto. ¡Nada menos que el collar de su madre! ¡Por Dios, no podría hacerlo, la conciencia no me dejaría en paz!

Confundida, Alice agitó la cabeza. Había ido al Pompeya a recoger el dinero que había conseguido Ateara esa misma tarde y luego se apresuró a acudir al teatro para arreglar el pago de la deuda con Witherdale. ¡Y ahora lo rechazaba...!

—No lo entiendo —susurró, procurando que no la oyera ninguno de los que colmaban el vestíbulo.

—Es muy simple. Después de haberlo pensado, creo que no puedo aceptar sus mil libras, mi querida señorita Brandon.

Alice lo miró perpleja.

—Es muy bondadoso de su parte, señor, pero insisto —añadió Alice.

—En ese caso, podríamos arreglar el asunto en un sitio más íntimo. —Witherdale lanzó alrededor una mirada significativa—. Éstos no son el momento ni el lugar adecuados.

—Pues traigo el dinero conmigo.

—Acabo de decirle que no puedo aceptarlo.

—Señor, le exijo que me permita saldar mi deuda. —Alice comenzaba a sentirse frustrada y desesperada—. Tiene que devolverme el pagaré por mil libras.

—Desea desesperadamente ese documento, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Esto es muy irregular.

Los ojos de Witherdale brillaron con divertida malicia mientras aparentaba pensar en la exigencia.

—De acuerdo, creo que podremos arreglarlo. Si se toma la molestia de visitarme dentro de dos noches, alrededor de las once, le devolveré su documento. Señorita Brandon, venga sola y nos ocuparemos de la deuda.

Al comprender la provocación del sujeto, Alice sintió un frío que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Se humedeció los labios resecos e intentó mantener la voz serena.

—No puedo acudir a verlo sola a las once de la noche, lo sabe usted, milord.

—Señorita Brandon, no se preocupe por esa pequeñez. Le aseguro que nadie se enterará de su visita y menos que nadie, su prometido.

—No puede obligarme a hacerlo —murmuró.

—Vamos, señorita Brandon. ¿Dónde están ese espíritu aventurero y esa temeridad que, según todo el mundo, son rasgos de su familia? No me dirá que la asusta una pequeña cita a medianoche en casa de un amigo.

—Sea razonable, milord.

—Oh, lo seré, querida mía, lo seré. La espero a las once, dentro de dos noches. Si me decepciona, me veré obligado a difundir la noticia de que la última de los Brandon de Northumberland no paga sus deudas de juego. Imagínese qué humillación. Piense que podría evitarla con una breve visita.

Witherdale dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud. Alice lo contempló sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago.

—Ah, Alice, estás aquí —dijo Rosalie acercándose a su prima—. ¿Vamos al palco de los Haywood? Nos esperan y va a empezar la obra.

—Sí, sí, claro.

Como de costumbre, Edmund Kean estuvo magnífico en el escenario, pero Alice no entendió una sola palabra de la obra, ocupada en especular sobre este nuevo giro del desastre que se abatía sobre ella. De cualquier manera que considerara la situación, no había forma de escapar al hecho de que aquel odioso sujeto estuviera en posesión del ominoso papel que decía que le debía mil libras, y que no estaba dispuesto a devolvérselo salvo que ella se comprometiera.

Pero si Alice era imprudente, no era ingenua. No creía que Witherdale considerara la visita una cita social. Era obvio que el individuo le pediría algo más que una breve conversación. Estaba claro que no era un caballero. No quería imaginar lo que haría ese hombre con el pagaré en caso de que no concurriera dos noches después. Alice había observado el brillo helado de sus ojos. Tarde o temprano, utilizaría el documento contra ella. «Quizá vaya a mostrárselo a Whitlock», pensó la joven cerrando los ojos y estremeciéndose.

La evidencia de su estupidez confirmaría las peores opiniones del conde acerca del carácter de la muchacha. Aunque fuese humillante, tenía que contárselo todo a él. Se disgustaría, lo enfurecería su comportamiento, sin duda ese incidente le daría el impulso final para aceptar la negativa de Alice y aunque tal pensamiento debería haberla aliviado, por extraño que pareciera, no era así.

Alice trató de comprender el motivo de su renuencia cuando en realidad no deseaba mantener el compromiso y se había resistido desde el principio. «No —pensó con firmeza—, no es que piense que el matrimonio con Jasper sea una buena idea, pero no quiero quedar avergonzada y humillada ante él.» Después de todo, era la última descendiente de los Brandon de Northumberland: orgullosos, audaces y temerarios, y cuidaría de su propio honor.

Cuando volvían a casa en el carruaje de los Haywood, Alice llegó a una sombría conclusión. Tendría que hallar la forma de recuperar el pagaré acusador antes de que Witherdale encontrara, a su vez, la forma de avergonzarla y humillarla.

—Whitlock, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? He recorrido todos los salones y las veladas de la ciudad buscándote. Se avecina un desastre y te quedas sentado tan tranquilo en el club bebiendo vino. —Emmett McCarty se dejó caer en una silla frente a Jasper y siguió refunfuñando mientras hacía la botella—. Tendría que haber mirado primero aquí.

—Sí, eso es lo que tendrías que haber hecho. —Jasper levantó la vista de los apuntes que había recogido sobre las campañas militares de César—. Antes de irme a dormir, se me ocurrió venir a jugar unas manos. ¿Cuál es el problema, McCarty? No te había visto tan agitado desde la noche en que te pescaron con la esposa de aquel oficial francés.

—El problema, no es mío —los ojos de Emmett chispeaban de satisfacción—, sino tuyo.

Esperando lo peor, Jasper gimió.

—¿Te refieres a Alice?

—Sí. Carmen me envió a buscarte cuando descubrió que no estabas en casa. Tu mujer se ha iniciado en un nuevo oficio: ladrona de cajas fuertes.

Jasper se quedó helado.

—McCarty, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Carmen me ha comunicado que ahora prepara la incursión en casa de Witherdale. Al parecer intentó pagarle la deuda, pero él se negó a aceptar el dinero y no quiere devolverle el pagaré a menos que Alice vaya a buscarlo en persona mañana a las once de la noche a su casa. Le ordenó que fuera sola. Es fácil imaginar lo que tiene en mente.

—¡Qué canalla!

—Sí, me temo que está desarrollando un juego peligroso con tu señorita Brandon. De cualquier manera, no te preocupes. Tu intrépida y ocurrente novia ha decidido coger al toro por los cuernos y esta misma noche ha ido a buscar el documento mientras Witherdale se encuentra fuera de casa.

—Esta vez le voy a dar una paliza.

Jasper se levantó, ignoró la maliciosa risa de Emmett y se encaminó a la puerta. «Y después me las veré con Witherdale.»

Enfundada en unos pantalones y una camisa que habían sido de su hermano, Alice se agazapó bajo una ventana de casa de Witherdale y estudió la situación.

La ventana de la biblioteca se abrió con suma facilidad. La muchacha no había tenido que forzar el cristal porque, al parecer, algún criado había olvidado cerrarla.

Alice exhaló un suspiro de alivio y echó otro vistazo al jardín para asegurarse que nadie la observaba. Todo estaba tranquilo y las ventanas del primer piso, a oscuras. Sin duda, la servidumbre se había acostado o había salido y el propio Witherdale había acudido a una velada a casa de los Belton y no regresaría hasta el amanecer, según sabía ella.

Convencida de que todo resultaría fácil y simple, trepó al alféizar, cruzó las piernas y se dejó caer en silencio sobre el suelo alfombrado.

Quedó quieta unos instantes tratando de habituarse a la oscuridad. El silencio era opresivo. No se escuchaba un ruido en toda la casa. A lo lejos se oía el traqueteo de los coches que pasaban por la calle y más aquí el susurro de las hojas a través de la ventana abierta.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el escritorio y algunos de los muebles. Cerca de la chimenea había una silla de respaldo alto. Dos estantes se erguían en la oscuridad, pero sólo contenían un puñado de libros. En un rincón se distinguía un gran globo sobre una base de madera.

Alice escudriñó la habitación y se convenció de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

De acuerdo con sus observaciones, los hombres solían guardar sus papeles más importantes en los escritorios. Su padre, su hermano y su tío tenían esa costumbre. Esa observación le había permitido adivinar dónde estaría el diario de Leah Clearwater. Estaba segura de que hallaría su pagaré en el escritorio de Witherdale.

«¡Qué pena no haber podido pedirle a Jasper que me acompañara!», pensó acercándose al escritorio y agachándose junto a él. Le habría resultado útil la habilidad de abrir cerraduras con un trozo de alambre. Se preguntó dónde la habría adquirido el conde.

Tiró con suavidad del cajón y comprobó que estaba cerrado con llave. Frunciendo la nariz, estudió el mueble. Imaginaba la reacción de Jasper si le hubiese pedido que la ayudara esa noche. Ese hombre no tenía sentido de la aventura.

Era difícil distinguir la cerradura en la oscuridad y la joven pensó en encender una luz. Si cerraba las cortinas, nadie la vería. Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar una lámpara. De espaldas a la ventana, a punto de alcanzar algo que parecía una palmatoria sobre un estante, percibió una presencia.

«Hay alguien más en la habitación. Me han descubierto.» La sacudieron el miedo y el sobresalto. Un grito de pánico se ahogó en su garganta, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una mano se cerró sobre su boca.

—Esto está convirtiéndose en un hábito de lo más desagradable — refunfuñó Jasper al oído de la joven.

—¡Whitlock! —Alice se relajó, aliviada, y la mano se separó de su boca—. ¡Por Dios, me has dado un susto terrible! Creí que fuera Witherdale.

—¡Eres una insensata! Bien podría haberlo sido. Cuando me ocupe de ti habrás deseado que lo fuera.

Se volvió a mirarlo y lo vio imponente y oscuro en la sombra. Un largo abrigo negro le cubría la ropa y calzaba asimismo botas negras. La joven advirtió que llevaba el bastón de ébano y que, por una vez, no usaba la rígida corbata blanca. Era la primera ocasión en que lo veía sin corbata. Así ataviado, el conde se confundía en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Intento salvar a mi futura esposa de la prisión de Newgate. ¿Has hallado lo que buscabas?

—No, acabo de llegar. El escritorio está cerrado. Cuando te deslizaste tras de mí, buscaba una vela. —De pronto, Alice frunció el entrecejo y preguntó—: ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—En este momento no importa.

—Tienes una manera inquietante de saber siempre dónde estoy. Se podría creer que leyeras la mente.

—Te aseguro que no cuesta gran cosa. Si te esforzaras, podrías leer la mía esta noche. ¿Qué supones que esté pensando ahora? — Jasper se acercó a la ventana y la cerró con suavidad. Luego fue hacia el escritorio.

—Sospecho que debes de estar muy enfadado conmigo, milord — aventuró Alice siguiéndolo por la habitación—, pero puedo explicarlo todo.

—Después escucharé tus explicaciones, aunque dudo que me parezcan razonables. —Jasper se arrodilló tras el escritorio y extrajo del bolsillo el conocido trozo de alambre—. Primero, terminemos con esto y vayámonos.

—Muy buena idea, milord. —Alice se acuclilló junto a él observando atentamente lo que hacía—. ¿Necesitas una luz?

—No. No es el primer escritorio que abro al tacto. Recuerda que pude practicar con el de Newton.

—Sí, es cierto, y eso me recuerda algo. Jasper, ¿dónde aprendiste... ?

La cerradura emitió un chasquido y el cajón quedó abierto.

—Ah —dijo Jasper en tono quedo. Alice se sintió admirada.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo con tanta eficiencia? Te aseguro que es una destreza notable. Yo practiqué con el escritorio del tío Carlisle, pero nunca logré tanta habilidad.

Al tiempo que abría el cajón, Jasper le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

—La habilidad de fisgonear en cajones ajenos no es algo admirable. No me parece el tipo de destreza que debe aprender una joven.

—No, ¿verdad, Whitlock? Consideras que sólo los hombres tienen derecho a hacer cosas interesantes.

Alice observó el contenido del cajón. Entre los papeles cuidadosamente ordenados no vio nada que se asemejara al pagaré. Se inclinó para buscar entre otros pequeños objetos. La mano de Jasper se cerró sobre la de Alice.

—Espera, lo buscaré yo. Alice suspiró.

—Eso significa que sabes lo que estoy buscando, ¿no es así?

—Mil libras que le debes a Witherdale. —Jasper inspeccionaba con rapidez el contenido del cajón central. No encontró nada, lo cerró y comenzó a abrir los otros.

Era evidente que Jasper lo sabía todo. Alice consideró prudente dar paso a las explicaciones.

—Whitlock, se trata de un error.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. Un estúpido error. —Terminó de revisar los cajones y se irguió—. Sin embargo, nos hallamos ante un problema mayor. No hay rastros de tu pagaré.

—Estaba segura de que lo guardaría aquí. Todos los hombres que conozco guardan los papeles importantes en su escritorio.

—O bien no has conocido a muchos hombres, o no te has enterado de todos sus secretos. Muchos guardan los documentos importantes en una caja de seguridad. —Jasper rodeó el escritorio y se dirigió a los estantes.

—Una caja de seguridad, claro. ¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido? ¿Dispondrá de una Witherdale?

—Sin duda.

Jasper observó algunos de los volúmenes que había en los estantes. Sacó los más grandes y los abrió. Cuando comprobó que no contenían nada, volvió a dejarlos en el mismo sitio en que los había encontrado. Al ver lo que hacía, Alice comenzó a revisar otra hilera de libros. No encontró nada. Asustada ante la posibilidad de que no hallaran el documento, giró y casi tropezó con el globo. Se apresuró a recuperar el equilibrio.

—¡Caramba, qué pesado! —murmuró. Jasper se volvió y miró fijamente el globo. —Claro, es el tamaño exacto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —exclamó Alice asombrada, observando que se acercaba al globo y se arrodillaba junto a él. De pronto comprendió lo que se le había ocurrido—. Qué inteligente, milord. ¿Puede ser la caja de seguridad de Witherdale?

—Es probable. —Jasper trabajaba con el mecanismo que sostenía el globo sobre el marco. Deslizaba los dedos sobre la madera con la suavidad de un amante, probando y tanteando. Hizo una pausa—. Ah, sí, aquí está.

Hizo saltar un resorte oculto y la mitad superior del globo se abrió, exhibiendo el interior hueco. Un rayo de luna iluminó algunos papeles y un pequeño estuche que había dentro.

—¡Jasper! Aquí está. Ésta es mi nota. —Alice metió la mano y sacó el pagaré—. La tengo.

—Perfecto. Salgamos, entonces. —Jasper cerró el globo—. ¡Maldición!

Se quedó inmóvil al percibir el sonido ahogado de la puerta principal que se abría y luego se cerraba. Se escuchó ruido de pasos en el vestíbulo.

—Witherdale ha vuelto. —Alice miró a Jasper—. Rápido, la ventana.

—No hay tiempo. Viene hacia aquí.

Jasper se puso de pie. Aferró el bastón y la muñeca de Alice y tiró de ella hasta el sofá que había al otro lado de la habitación. Se agazapó detrás, Alice junto a él y el bastón en la mano. La muchacha tragó saliva y procuró no moverse.

Los pasos se detuvieron ante la puerta de la biblioteca. Alice contuvo el aliento, contenta de que Jasper estuviese con ella.

Se abrió la puerta y alguien entró en la habitación. Alice dejó de respirar durante un instante. «¡Buen Dios! ¡Qué lío! Y todo por mi culpa. Podría envolver al conde de Whitlock, paradigma del decoro, en un escándalo. ¡Nunca me lo perdonaría!» Junto a ella, Jasper no se movió. Si estaba alarmado ante la posibilidad de la humillación y el desastre, no lo demostró. Parecía en exceso sereno, hasta despreocupado, aunque la situación se acercaba a un punto crítico.

Los pasos cruzaron la alfombra. Se oyó un tintineo de cristal, como si alguien hubiese cogido el botellón de cristal que había cerca de la silla de respaldo. «Quienquiera que sea, encenderá la luz», pensó Alice espantada. Pero después los pasos regresaron a la puerta, que se cerró con suavidad, y las pisadas resonaron en el vestíbulo. De nuevo, Alice y Jasper estaban solos en la biblioteca.

Jasper aguardó unos segundos y luego se puso de pie haciendo levantarse a Alice. Le propinó un suave empujón.

—La ventana. Apresúrate.

La muchacha se precipitó a la ventana y la abrió. Jasper la cogió de la cintura y la alzó sobre el alféizar.

—¿De dónde diablos has sacado esos pantalones? —murmuró.

—Eran de mi hermano.

—¿Acaso no tienes sentido de la decencia?

—Muy escaso, milord. —Alice se dejó caer sobre la hierba y se volvió para asegurarse de que el conde saliera por la ventana.

—Hay un coche esperándonos en el callejón. —Jasper cerró la ventana y cogió a la joven del brazo—. Vamos.

Alice miró por encima del hombro y vio que se encendía una luz en la ventana de la planta superior. Habían estado en peligro y aún no estaban a salvo. Si aquel hombre echaba un vistazo por la ventana y miraba hacia el jardín, descubriría sin dificultad dos siluetas oscuras que corrían hacia la verja. Mas no se escuchó alarma alguna mientras Jasper y Alice salían de allí.

Alice sintió que los dedos de Jasper se cerraban sobre su antebrazo como grilletes de hierro al tiempo que la conducía deprisa y corriendo por la calle. Pasó un coche de alquiler y luego una calesa que traqueteaba llevando a dos jóvenes petimetres borrachos. Pero nadie prestó atención al hombre del abrigo negro ni a su acompañante.

A mitad de la calle, Jasper detuvo a Alice y giró hacia un callejón. El sendero estaba bloqueado por un elegante coche cerrado que lucía un escudo familiar.

—Es el coche de lady Denali. —Alice se volvió hacia Jasper con expresión alarmada—. ¿Qué hace aquí? Sé que es amiga tuya pero me imagino que no la habrás hecho venir a estas horas. Está demasiado enferma para viajar.

—No ha venido. Tuvo la bondad de prestarme el coche para que el mío no fuese reconocido en esta zona de la ciudad. Entra, rápido.

Alice comenzó a obedecer, pero de pronto advirtió la figura sentada en el pescante. Iba envuelto en una capa sujeta por cordones y llevaba un sombrero casi hasta las cejas, pero la joven lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Ateara, ¿es usted?

—Sí, señorita Brandon, sí —gruñó Ateara en tono apenado—. Me sacaron de la cama tibia sin un saludo siquiera. Aunque me enorgullezco de ser un buen mayordomo, no me pagan para que lleve las riendas. Con todo, me ordenaron que ocupara esta noche el lugar de John, el cochero, y lo haré lo mejor que pueda, aunque no creo que me agradezcan siquiera con una propina.

—No debería exponerse al aire nocturno —dijo Alice, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No es bueno para su reumatismo.

—Eso es muy cierto —admitió Ateara—. Ya quise hacérselo entender a ese individuo altanero y poderoso al que se le antoja vagabundear en plena noche.

Jasper abrió con brusquedad la puerta del coche.

—Por favor, Alice, no te preocupes por el reumatismo de Ateara. —La sujetó por la cintura—. Ahora tienes que preocuparte de ti misma.

—Pero Jasper... quiero decir, milord... oooh. —Alice aterrizó con ruido sordo sobre los almohadones de terciopelo verde cuando Jasper la arrojó sin miramientos al interior oscuro del carruaje. Mientras se enderezaba, lo oyó hablar con Ateara.

—Conduce hasta que te diga.

—¿Adónde, buen hombre? —La voz de Ateara parecía otra desde el interior. Ya no se percibía el matiz ronco.

—No importa —replicó Jasper—. Alrededor de algún parque o hacia las afueras de la ciudad, es lo mismo. Limítate a no llamar la atención. Tengo que hablar con la señorita Brandon y no se me ocurre lugar mejor donde gocemos de la intimidad y la comodidad para hacerlo que dentro del coche.

Ateara se aclaró la voz. Cuando volvió a hablar, la voz seguía pareciendo diferente, vagamente familiar.

—Eh, Whitlock, ¿no te parece absurdo viajar sin rumbo en plena noche? En este momento no estás precisamente de buen ánimo.

—Ateara, cuando necesite tu consejo te lo pediré. —La voz de Jasper tenía el filo de un cuchillo—. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, milord —respondió Ateara en tono cortante.

—Muy bien. —Jasper se metió en el coche y cerró de un portazo. Estiró el brazo y cerró las cortinillas cubriendo los cristales de las ventanas.

—No había necesidad de gritarle —dijo Alice con tono de reproche mientras Jasper se dejaba caer en el asiento frente a ella—. Es un anciano y el reumatismo lo hace sufrir mucho.

—No me importa el reumatismo de Ateara. —Jasper habló con voz demasiado suave—. En este momento, eres tú quien me preocupa, Alice. ¿Qué demonios hacías esta noche en el estudio de Witherdale?

Alice comprendió que estaba furioso. Por primera vez deseó estar a salvo en su dormitorio.

—Me pareció que estabas enterado de que perdí un pagaré jugando con ese hombre. ¿Te lo dijo Carmen?

—Tienes que perdonar a Carmen, estaba muy preocupada.

—Sí, yo traté de pagar la deuda, pero Witherdale se negó a aceptar el dinero. Debo decir que no es un caballero. Tuve la impresión de que pensaba utilizar mi firma para humillarme o quizá contra ti. Me pareció conveniente recuperarla.

—¡Maldición, Alice, en primer lugar no tendrías que haber jugado con Witherdale!

—Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, comprendo que fue una equivocación. De hecho, estaba ganando, pero me distrajo otro asunto. Sacó a colación a mi hermano y, de pronto, comprendí que había perdido una suma importante.

—Alice, una dama con idea del comportamiento apropiado jamás se habría visto envuelta en semejante situación.

—Sin duda estás en lo cierto. Sin embargo, ya te advertí que no era la clase de mujer con que te casarías, ¿verdad?

—Eso no tiene que ver —replicó Jasper entre dientes—, porque nos casaremos igualmente; Alice, déjame decirte aquí y ahora que no toleraré otro incidente como éste. ¿He sido claro?

—Muy claro, pero debo señalar que en este caso estaban en juego mi honor y mi orgullo. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Tendrías que haber recurrido a mí.

Alice entrecerró los ojos.

—No te ofendas, pero no creo que fuese buena idea. ¿De qué habría servido? Me habrías sermoneado y armado una escena tan desagradable como ahora.

—Me habría ocupado del asunto —dijo Jasper con expresión lúgubre—. Y no habrías arriesgado tu integridad y tu reputación como ha sucedido esta noche.

—Milord, creo que esta noche se han expuesto la integridad y la reputación de los dos —Alice esbozó una sonrisa dirigida a aplacarlo—, y debo añadir que has estado imponente. Me alegro de que aparecieras en ese momento. Si no hubieses descubierto el pagaré en el globo, yo nunca lo habría hallado. Por fortuna todo salió bien y tendríamos que sentirnos agradecidos.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar las cosas como están? Alice se irguió, orgullosa.

—Por supuesto, comprendo que consideres mis acciones más allá de lo tolerable. Si ya no soportas la idea de casarte conmigo, sigue en pie mi ofrecimiento de rechazar el compromiso. Estoy dispuesta a renunciar y dejarte en libertad.

—¿Dejarme en libertad, Alice? —Jasper la cogió de la muñeca—. Ya no es posible. He llegado a la conclusión de que nunca me libraré de ti. Me has hechizado para toda la vida y ya que será mi destino, me gustaría gozar de cualquier consuelo posible en compensación a lo que tendré que soportar.

Antes de que Alice tuviera tiempo de comprender lo que se proponía, Jasper la había hecho cubrir la breve distancia que los separaba. Se encontró tendida sobre los fuertes muslos del hombre y se aferró a los hombros del conde mientras la boca de éste se posaba sobre la de ella.


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

—¡Jasper!

La exclamación de Alice quedó ahogada bajo la presión salvaje y excitante de la boca de Jasper. En un solo instante se apoderó de sus sentidos. La perplejidad de la muchacha se fundió en un estremecimiento de anhelo tal como había ocurrido la primera vez en el suelo de la biblioteca.

Con ademán lento, Alice rodeó el cuello de Jasper con los brazos mientras se recuperaba de la impresión inicial. El conde exigió y la boca de Alice se entreabrió obediente. En cuanto lo hizo, la lengua del hombre invadió su boca reclamando su tibieza y Alice se estremeció.

El cuerpo de la muchacha reaccionaba con tal estímulo que no pudo conservar la lucidez. Era consciente del balanceo y las sacudidas del vehículo, del traqueteo de las ruedas y del choque de los cascos de los caballos sobre el pavimento. No obstante, dentro del coche, en brazos de Jasper, se sentía en otro mundo. Un mundo al que en secreto anhelaba regresar desde la primera vez que la había abrazado. Las horas que había pasado reviviendo esa intimidad en la imaginación palidecían ahora en comparación con la realidad. Dentro de ella brotó una sensación de euforia al comprender que volvía a experimentar la maravilla de los besos de Jasper.

Era evidente que el conde había olvidado el desagradable asunto de la deuda con Witherdale, pensó Alice, dichosa. Si todavía estuviese enfadado con ella, no la besaría de este modo. Se abrazó a él hundiendo los dedos en la tela gruesa del abrigo negro.

—¡Por Dios, Alice! —Jasper alzó la cabeza. Los ojos le resplandecían en la oscuridad—. Estás volviéndome loco. Te habría azotado con gusto hace un momento y ahora estás haciéndome desear llevarte a la primera cama que hubiera.

La joven le acarició el rostro y sonrió anhelante.

—Jasper, bésame otra vez, por favor. Me encanta que me beses.

Ahogando un juramento, la boca de Jasper volvió a posarse sobre la de Alice. La muchacha sintió que deslizaba la mano por el hombro oprimiéndola con suavidad y se paralizó al percibir los dedos del conde que le tocaban el pecho a través de la camisa. Pero no se apartó.

—¿Te gusta, mi turbulenta chiquilla? —La voz de Jasper era ronca mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

—Sí —susurró—. Querría que me besases y no dejases de hacerlo. Te juro que es la experiencia más fascinante.

—Me alegro que te lo parezca.

A continuación, la mano del hombre se deslizó entre la camisa abierta y ahuecó la mano sobre el pecho desnudo. Alice cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración al tiempo que el pulgar de Jasper trazaba círculos alrededor del pezón.

—¡Dios mío! —susurró Jasper en voz densa—. Es la más dulce de las frutas.

Inclinó la cabeza para tomar con la boca el capullo rosado y Alice gimió.

—Tranquila, mi amor —murmuró, llevando su mano hacia el cierre de los pantalones de Alice.

En una nebulosa, Alice comprendió que iban dentro de un coche por una calle de Londres, que Ateara conducía en el pescante ignorante, por suerte, de lo que ocurría en el interior, y que debía guardar silencio, pero no podía contener las exclamaciones de sorpresa. Las caricias de Jasper hacían que su cuerpo vibrara de placer. La recorría una ansiedad insoportable creando en ella una tensión demasiado nueva y extraña para experimentarla en silencio. Al sentir los dedos de Jasper dentro de los pantalones que buscaban los tibios secretos entre sus muslos, contuvo el aliento y exclamó en tono quedo:

—¡Oh, Jasper!

Jasper respondió con un gemido que era mitad risa y mitad maldición.

—Silencio, corazón. Calma, mi amor.

—Pero no puedo quedarme callada cuando me acaricias así, Jasper, es una sensación muy extraña. Te juro que nunca he sentido nada parecido.

—¡Maldición, mujer! No sabes hasta qué punto me provocas, ¿verdad?

Jasper se movió y cambió rápidamente de posición. Se quitó el abrigo y lo extendió sobre los almohadones verdes. A continuación, acomodó a Alice sobre aquél. La muchacha había levantado las rodillas buscando espacio. Cuando abrió los ojos, Jasper estaba en cuclillas a su lado. Con febril impaciencia, se inclinó para abrirle la camisa y desnudarle los pechos.

Alice comenzaba a acostumbrarse al contacto de la mano de Jasper sobre la parte superior del cuerpo cuando notó que el conde se quitaba los zapatos y le bajaba a ella los pantalones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se removió inquieta sobre los almohadones perdida en la neblina de despertar sensual que la envolvía. La mano cálida de Jasper se apoyó con audaz intimidad sobre su tibieza y la joven tembló.

—Dime otra vez que me deseas —murmuró con la boca sobre el pecho de Alice.

—Te deseo. Nunca en mi vida he deseado algo con tal intensidad.

Se arqueó contra la mano del hombre y lo oyó gemir. Una vez más, toda intención de protestar se esfumó dejando lugar a un creciente anhelo. Volvió a lanzar una exclamación y la boca de Jasper cubrió la suya silenciándola con suavidad.

Al percibir que Jasper cambiaba otra vez de posición, Alice tembló. Ahora se situaba de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de la muchacha. Advirtió que manipulaba torpe y rápidamente sus propios pantalones.

—Jasper…

—Silencio, mi amor. Calla.

Al sentir que el peso de Jasper la aplastaba contra los almohadones, Alice jadeó. Se había colocado entre sus muslos antes de que ella comprendiera lo que intentaba hacer. Los dedos del hombre se deslizaron entre los cuerpos de ambos acariciándola y abriéndola.

—Sí, mi amor, eso es. Sí. Ábrete a mí. Así. Dios, eres tan suave... y estás húmeda y dispuesta a mí. Déjame sentirte, querida.

Los roncos y apremiantes susurros la anegaron. Sintió que algo duro e irrefrenable penetraba en ella con lentitud pero con firmeza.

Por un instante, la atenazó el pánico. Confusa, pensó que debía detenerlo. Sin duda, Jasper lo lamentaría por la mañana, quizá le echara la culpa a ella como lo había hecho la última vez.

—Jasper, no deberíamos hacer esto. Pensarás que soy una indecente.

—No, mi amor. Creo que eres dulce y suave.

—Dirás que te alentaba yo —sintió que Jasper presionaba con más fuerza y jadeó—, y que nos comprometimos en ello.

—Las promesas ya existen. Me perteneces, Alice. Estamos comprometidos. No tienes que temer que te entregues al hombre que será tu esposo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por completo. Rodéame con los brazos, mi amor —murmuró Jasper con sus labios sobre los de Alice—. Abrázame. Recíbeme dentro de ti. Demuéstrame que de verdad me deseas.

—¡Oh, Jasper, te deseo! Y si estás seguro de que me quieres, si no piensas que mi virtud...

—Te quiero, Alice. Dios sabe que te quiero tanto que no sobreviviría hasta mañana si no te poseyera ahora mismo. Nada me parece más correcto.

—¡Oh, Jasper!

«Me quiere», pensó Alice, aturdida por esa revelación. La necesitaba desesperadamente. Y anhelaba rendirse a él, ansiaba descubrir cómo se sentiría poseída por Jasper.

Apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello del conde y se dejó llevar por la fuerza del hombre.

—¡Sí, Alice, sí!

La boca se apretó sobre la de Alice y la oprimió bajo su cuerpo. Alice, lanzada al límite de una ardiente sensualidad, sintió como si la hubiesen arrojado a un estanque de agua helada. La íntima invasión rugió en su interior. «Esto no es lo que yo esperaba.» Jadeó y gritó, sorprendida y horrorizada. Con todo, la protesta no fue más que un débil chillido, pues la boca de Jasper se apretaba salvaje sobre la suya. Absorbió la exclamación serenándola con el beso. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

Jasper alzó la cabeza. La luz suave del coche iluminó la transpiración de su frente y la mandíbula apretada.

—Jasper...

—Tranquila, mi amor, tranquila. En seguida estarás bien. Mi amor, perdóname por apresurar las cosas. —Derramó besos cálidos y apremiantes sobre las mejillas y el cuello de la muchacha y la apretó con las manos—. Me emborrachaste de deseo; como cualquier borracho, me he precipitado torpemente y tendría que haber sido más delicado y diestro.

Alice no respondió. Estaba concentrada en habituarse a la extraña sensación de sentir a Jasper dentro de ella. Por un instante infinito, Jasper permaneció inmóvil sobre Alice y ella percibió la rígida tensión con que se controlaba.

—Alice.

—Dime, Jasper.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —preguntó entre dientes. Parecía estar apelando a toda la fuerza de su voluntad para contenerse.

—Creo que sí —dijo Alice con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a esa extraña sensación que no se parecía a ninguna otra que hubiese experimentado.

En ese momento, el carruaje se sacudió con un bache y el inesperado movimiento hizo que Jasper penetrara más adentro. Él gimió y Alice jadeó.

Jasper musitó algo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

—Será mejor, Alice, te lo aseguro. Eres tan dulce, tan ardiente... Mírame, cariño. —Le rodeó el rostro con las manos—. ¡Maldición, Alice, abre los ojos y mírame! Dime que todavía me quieres. Lo último que querría sería herirte.

Obediente, la joven alzó las pestañas para contemplar el rostro rígido. Comprendió que, aunque él se esforzaba por controlarse, se reprochaba por haberla incomodado. Sonrió con dulzura conmovida por esa tierna consideración. «No es extraño que lo ame», pensó entonces.

—No te aflijas, Jasper. Te aseguro que no es tan terrible. No creo que me hayas hecho daño. Como comprobamos en la biblioteca de Witherdale, no todas las aventuras resultan fáciles.

—¡Por Dios, Alice! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Jasper hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Al principio, esta nueva sensación no le agradó demasiado pero pronto comenzó a cambiar de opinión... empezaba a parecerle agradable cuando, de pronto, todo terminó.

—¡Alice! —Jasper lanzó una última acometida, arqueó la espalda y se contrajo.

Alice quedó fascinada por la tensa fuerza y la expresión de feroz energía masculina que expresaba el semblante. Lo vio apretar los dientes para contener un grito ronco; luego, gimió y se desplomó sobre ella.

Por unos instantes, los únicos movimientos fueron las sacudidas del coche y los sonidos distantes de la calle. Alice acarició la espalda de Jasper y oyó que aspiraba el aire a grandes bocanadas. Le gustó sentir el calor y el peso del cuerpo del hombre aunque la aplastara contra los almohadones. Le agradó también su aroma. Tenía una cualidad hondamente masculina.

Sobre todo, le gustaba la extraña intimidad de la situación. Comprendió que ahora se sentía parte de Jasper Era como si cada uno hubiese dado algo de sí al otro y se hubieran unido por medio de lazos indefinidos que no tuvieran que ver con las formalidades o con el compromiso. Le costó identificar aquel sentimiento: era una dichosa sensación de pertenencia. Jasper y ella estaban juntos como si esa noche hubiesen construido las bases de una nueva familia, una familia a la que pertenecería enteramente.

—Es inaudito —murmuró Jasper.

—Jasper —susurró Alice, pensativa—, ¿haremos esto con frecuencia durante nuestro compromiso? Si es así, convendría tener otro cochero. —Río con suavidad—. Ateara no puede conducir cada noche con semejante reumatismo.

Jasper quedó mudo. Levantó la cabeza con una expresión perpleja en la mirada. Cuando habló, en su voz ya no quedaba el menor rastro de calidez ni apremio.

—¡Cuatro meses! ¡Maldición! Es imposible.

—¿Qué sucede?

El conde se levantó y se pasó los dedos por el cabello revuelto.

—Nada que no pueda resolverse. Necesito unos minutos para pensar. Siéntate, rápido. Lamento darte prisa, pero tienes que vestirte.

La impaciencia y el tono autoritario de Jasper disiparon la sensación de calidez que había experimentado Alice. Se encogió mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a manipular la ropa con torpeza.

—Jasper, no te comprendo. ¿Por qué te enfureces ahora? —De pronto, se detuvo al ocurrírsele un pensamiento terrible—. A fin de cuentas, ¿vas a culparme por lo que acaba de pasar?

—¡Maldita sea, no estoy enfadado por esto! —Hizo un gesto brusco que abarcó el interior del carruaje y todo lo que había sucedido en su interior—. Aunque no pienso olvidar la irrupción en casa de Witherdale.

Se abrochó los pantalones, se acomodó la camisa y luego ayudó a Alice a vestirse demorando brevemente la mano sobre el muslo de la muchacha. Al percibirlo desgarrado entre emociones contrarias, Alice sonrió.

—¿Quieres algo más?

—Mucho más. —Mientras le acomodaba los pantalones meneó la cabeza con aire sombrío—. Y por cierto no esperaré cuatro meses a conseguirlo.

—¿Significa eso que lo haremos a menudo?

Jasper alzó la mirada y el brillo sensual de sus ojos fue indudable.

—Desde luego, pero no en un maldito carruaje en medio de Londres. Vamos, Alice, acomódate la camisa. —Comenzó a hacerlo él mismo—. Conseguiré una licencia lo antes posible y nos casaremos dentro de un par de días.

—¿Casarnos? —Alice lo miró atónita. No podía aclarar sus ideas. Todo sucedía con demasiada rapidez—. No puede ser, Jasper. ¿Qué me dices del compromiso?

—El nuestro será el más breve del que se tenga memoria, tan corto como sea posible.

—No sé si quiero que sea tan breve.

—A estas alturas, lo que sientas no significa nada —le dijo con suavidad—. Acabo de hacerte el amor y sin duda sentiré la tentación de hacerlo otra vez muy pronto. Por lo tanto, tenemos que casarnos de inmediato. No te quepa duda de que no esperaré cuatro meses a volver a poseerte. No sobreviviría a semejante tortura.

—Pero, Jasper…

Alzó una mano para hacerla callar.

—Basta. No digas una palabra más. El asunto está resuelto. Esta situación es culpa mía y haré lo que tenga que hacer.

—No creo que sea tuya la culpa —dijo Alice, con aire reflexivo—. En ocasiones has dicho que tengo un defectuoso sentido de la decencia y todo el mundo conoce mi tendencia al atolondramiento. —Imaginando la reacción de Rosalie ante la noticia, agregó apenada—: La gente creerá que la culpa es mía.

—He dicho que no quería oír más al respecto. —Jasper comenzó a recoger el abrigo del asiento y se interrumpió al descubrir en la prenda unas manchas húmedas. Lanzó un hondo suspiro.

—Jasper, ¿pasa algo malo?

—Discúlpame, Alice —dijo en tono gruñón—. No tenía derecho a aprovecharme de ti. No sé qué me ha pasado. Merecías una cama decente y todas las delicias de la luna de miel para tu primera experiencia de amor.

—No te aflijas. A decir verdad, ha sido excitante. —Corrió la cortina de la ventanilla y miró hacia la calle—. ¿En cuántos de esos coches habrá otras parejas haciendo lo mismo que acabamos de hacer?

—Tiemblo sólo de pensarlo. —Jasper abrió el portillón del pescante con el bastón de ébano—. Ateara, llévanos a casa de lady Denali, enseguida.

—De inmediato —gruñó Ateara desde el pescante—. Se ha hecho un poco tarde, ¿no cree el señor?

Jasper no se molestó en responder. Dejó caer el portillón con un estampido y luego se sentó frente a Alice sin hablar.

—No puedo creer que acabe de hacerle el amor a mi novia dentro de un coche en medio de Londres.

—¡Pobre Jasper! —Alice observó la extraña expresión de su rostro severo—. Me imagino que te resultará muy difícil conciliar esto con tu idea de lo apropiado, ¿no es así?

—¿Se ríe usted de mí, señorita Brandon?

—No, milord, no me atrevería.

Trató de ocultar la risa que le bailoteaba en los labios. «¿Por qué me sentiré tan liviana y feliz después de un hecho tan asombroso?», se preguntó.

Jasper lanzó una maldición ahogada.

—Comienzo a creer que, si no tengo cuidado, ejercerás una pésima influencia sobre mí, Alice.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, señor —murmuró la joven, y luego se contuvo—. Con respecto a nuestro matrimonio, no creo que sea necesario hacer algo tan drástico.

—¿No? —Elevó las cejas—. Bueno, yo sí. Y basta. Mañana te comunicaré el lugar y la hora. Hablaré con tu tío y le explicaré que no hay alternativa.

—Pues de eso se trata, Jasper: existe la alternativa. Yo no tengo prisa. El matrimonio es para siempre, ¿verdad? Quisiera que estuvieses bien seguro.

—Es decir que todavía tienes escrúpulos.

La muchacha se mordió el labio.

—No me refería a eso.

—No es necesario. Desde el comienzo titubeaste al respecto. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas han llegado demasiado lejos y ninguno de los dos tiene otra alternativa sino casarnos lo antes posible.

Alice sintió un ramalazo de temor.

—Espero que no sigas adelante porque creas que sea lo correcto. Comprendo que seas tan estricto en cuanto a respetabilidad y decoro, pero no hace falta apresurarse.

—No seas tonta, Alice. Es imprescindible apresurar la boda. Sería posible que estuvieras embarazada.

La joven abrió sorprendida los ojos.

—Dios mío, no se me había ocurrido.

«Y eso demuestra que esta noche mi mente es un caos —pensó—. Podría estar embarazada del hijo de Jasper.» De manera instintiva, se tocó el vientre con mano protectora.

La mirada de Jasper siguió el gesto y sonrió.

—Es evidente que se te había escapado esa posibilidad.

—Podríamos esperar un poco —arriesgó Alice.

—No esperaremos un día más de lo necesario.

Percibió la nota inflexible en el tono de Jasper y supo que era inútil seguir discutiendo. Tampoco estaba segura de querer continuar la diatriba. En ese momento, no sabía lo que quería. «¿Qué significará tener un hijo de Jasper?» Tensa e inmóvil, permaneció sentada hasta que el coche llegó a la casa de lady Denali.

Al apearse, Alice se volvió a Jasper por última vez.

—Aún no es tarde para reconsiderarlo. Te ruego que no adoptes ninguna decisión hasta mañana. Tal vez entonces pienses de otra manera.

—Mañana estaré muy atareado: tendré que ocuparme de la licencia y de algunos otros asuntos —le informó—. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la puerta trasera.

—¿Qué significa que mañana estés tan ocupado? —preguntó, mientras Jasper la acompañaba ligero hasta la puerta de atrás—. ¿Qué harás además de conseguir la licencia?

—Pienso hacer una visita a Witherdale, entre otras cosas. Por favor, procura caminar más rápido. Me inquieta sobremanera acompañarte vestida de esa forma.

Pero de pronto, Alice clavó los tacones de las botas y se detuvo.

—¿Witherdale? ¿Que le harás una visita? —Se estiró y lo cogió por las solapas del abrigo—. Jasper, no cometerás la tontería de retarlo a duelo, ¿verdad?

El conde la miró con ojos indiscernibles en la oscuridad.

—¿Te parece una tontería?

—¡Por Dios, sí! Un enorme disparate. Es impensable. No debes hacer algo así, ¿me oyes? No lo permitiré.

El hombre la observó, pensativo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó al fin.

—Porque podría suceder algo terrible —dijo, sin aliento—. Podrían matarte por mi culpa y no podría soportarlo, ¿comprendes? No quisiera llevar algo así sobre mi conciencia. El asunto de la deuda era problema mío y ya está solucionado. No es necesario desafiar a Witherdale. Por favor, Jasper, te lo ruego, prométeme que no lo harás.

—Según sé, si tu padre o tu hermano estuviesen vivos habrían concertado una cita con Witherdale al amanecer —comentó Jasper en voz suave.

—Pero no es lo mismo. Eran hombres muy diferentes. —Alice se desesperó—. Eran imprudentes y audaces, y en ocasiones, quizá demasiado. De cualquier modo, tampoco querría que retaran ellos a Witherdale. Repito: todo fue por mi causa.

—Alice...

La muchacha dio un tirón de advertencia a las solapas.

—No quiero que nadie arriesgue su vida por algo que hice yo. Por favor, Jasper, dame tu palabra de que no lo harás. No soportaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa.

—Pareces muy segura de que sería yo quien perdiera el duelo — dijo—. Tendría que ofenderme de tu falta de confianza en mí habilidad con la pistola.

—No se trata de eso. —Movió la cabeza desesperada por asegurarle que no debía sentirse avergonzado—. Es que algunos hombres, como le pasaba a mi hermano, tienen mayor tendencia a las actividades peligrosas. Pero tú no. Tú eres un estudioso, señor mío, no un extremista de sangre caliente ni un deportista.

—Alice, comienzo a pensar que sientes cierto afecto por mí, aunque no tengas buena opinión de mis habilidades duelísticas.

—Por supuesto que tengo buena opinión de ti, Jasper. Siempre te tuve simpatía. Incluso en los últimos tiempos cobré por ti cierto grado de cariño.

—Comprendo.

Al percibir el suave tono burlón, Alice sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Acababa de permitir que ese hombre le hiciera el amor sobre los cojines de un coche... ¡y le decía que sentía «cierto grado de cariño» por él! La consideraría una perfecta estúpida. Por otra parte, no podía decirle que estaba locamente enamorada. No era momento ni lugar para una declaración apasionada. Todo era muy caótico.

—Jasper, esta noche te has portado muy bien conmigo y no quisiera que sufrieras a causa de mis actos —concluyó Alice, decidida.

Jasper guardó silencio largo rato y luego esbozó una sonrisa carente de alegría.

—Alice, hagamos un trato. No retaré a duelo a Witherdale si me das tu palabra de que no discutirás más conmigo respecto al casamiento.

—Pero, Jasper...

—Es un trato, querida.

La joven lanzó un hondo suspiro reconociendo que no tenía escapatoria.

—De acuerdo.

—Magnífico.

De pronto, Alice entrecerró los ojos con expresión suspicaz.

—Whitlock, si no te conociera juraría que eres un bruto demasiado astuto e inteligente.

—Ah, pero me conoces muy bien y puedes desechar esa conclusión, ¿no es así, querida? No soy sino un estudioso de los clásicos más bien esforzado y aburrido.

—Que hace el amor en los coches y sabe abrir cerraduras y cajas de seguridad.

—En los libros se aprenden las cosas más asombrosas. —Le besó la punta de la nariz—. Ahora, entra y quítate esos condenados pantalones. Son impropios de una dama. Prefiero que mi futura condesa lleve un atuendo más femenino.

—Eso no me sorprende, milord. —Se volvió para irse.

—Alice...

Miró sobre el hombro y vio que Jasper buscaba algo en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacaba un pequeño paquete.

—Dime.

—Creo que esto es tuyo. Confío en que no volverás a meterte en una situación similar para tener que empeñarlo otra vez.

—¡El collar! —El rostro de la joven se iluminó con una sonrisa mientras asía el talego. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un breve beso en el mentón—. Gracias. No te imaginas cuánto significa para mí. ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

—La persona que te lo compró estaba ansiosa por deshacerse de él —respondió Jasper en tono cortante.

—Por supuesto, te devolveré las mil libras que obtuve —se apresuró a afirmar la joven, embelesada por haber recuperado el collar.

—No importa. Considéralas un adelanto de los pactos conyugales.

—Es muy generoso de tu parte, pero no puedo aceptar semejante regalo.

—Acéptalo —dijo Jasper con frialdad—. Recuerda que soy tu prometido y tengo el privilegio de hacerte algún regalo. Por otra parte, me consideraré recompensado si has aprendido la lección.

—Respecto a Witherdale, no temas, ya la he aprendido. No volveré a jugar con él —Alice hizo una pausa sintiéndose sobremanera generosa—, y tampoco bailaré con él de ahora en adelante.

—Alice, ni le dirigirás la palabra. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, Jasper.

La expresión del conde se suavizó al tiempo que la recorría con la mirada. Aquella mirada posesiva la hizo estremecerse.

—Vete, querida —dijo Jasper—, se hace tarde.

Alice dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la casa.

Al día siguiente, poco después de mediodía, Jasper fue conducido a la pequeña biblioteca de Witherdale. Estudió la habitación con aire negligente y vio que todo se encontraba en su sitio tal como la noche anterior, incluyendo el globo junto a la estantería.

Witherdale se respaldó en la silla tras el escritorio y observó al inesperado visitante con aparente interés. Pero en sus ojos apareció un brillo de desasosiego.

—Buenos días, Whitlock. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Un asunto personal. No requerirá mucho tiempo.

Jasper se sentó en la silla de respaldo alto cerca del hogar. Contra lo que suponía Alice, no pensaba desafiar a duelo a Witherdale. Era necesario conocer al enemigo antes de decidir la forma de lidiar con él.

—¿Un asunto personal, dice? Confieso que me sorprende. No pensé que la señorita Brandon recurriera a usted para resolver una deuda de juego. De modo que le ha pedido que pague en su nombre, ¿no es así?

Jasper elevó una ceja con aire interrogante.

—En absoluto. No estoy al tanto de ninguna deuda. Con todo, nunca deben hacerse presunciones respecto a la señorita Brandon. Mi novia es imprevisible.

—Eso tengo entendido.

—Sin embargo, conmigo pasa lo contrario. Creo que debería usted saberlo, Witherdale. Si afirmo algo, por lo general lo ejecuto.

—Comprendo. —Witherdale jugueteó con un pesado pisapapeles de plata labrada—. ¿Y qué es lo que se propone?

—Proteger a mi prometida de la clase de juegos a que parece usted aficionado a jugar con mujeres.

Witherdale le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

—Whitlock, no es culpa mía que en ocasiones su novia disfrute de jugar unas manos. Si es verdad que piensa casarse con ella, sería conveniente que examinara su carácter. Tiene tendencia a los entretenimientos imprudentes. Es una inclinación de la familia, según se dice, al menos, de la rama Northumberland.

—Lo que me preocupa no es la inclinación de mi prometida por las cartas.

—¿No? Eso creía. Una vez disponga de su fortuna, se volverá aún más aficionada a los juegos de azar. —Witherdale esbozó una sonrisa significativa.

Jasper respondió con una sonrisa serena.

—Le repito: no me preocupa el tipo de entretenimientos que agraden a mi novia. Lo que me trae aquí es el hecho de que haya mencionado el tema de la muerte de su hermano.

—¿Se lo ha comentado?

—Me informaron que prometió ayudarla a investigar el incidente. Dudo que pueda brindarle alguna ayuda provechosa y tampoco quiero que revuelva el pasado. Sólo causaría más pena a mi prometida y no lo toleraré. Así que deje las cosas como están. ¿Me ha entendido?

—¿Qué le asegura que no pueda ayudarla a levantar la nube de sospechas que pesa sobre la reputación de su hermano?

—Los dos sabemos que no hay manera de probar la inocencia de Brandon. Es preferible que el asunto quede enterrado. —Jasper sostuvo la mirada de Witherdale—. Por supuesto, a menos que tenga usted un conocimiento especial sobre el suceso, en cuyo caso me lo comunicará. ¿Sabe usted algo, Witherdale?

—Buen Dios, no.

—Eso pensaba. —Jasper se puso de pie—. Confío en que no esté mintiendo, pues sería lamentable que me enterara de lo contrario. Le deseo buenos días. Y otra cosa, aunque no pienso prohibir a mi novia que juegue de vez en cuando, sí le prohibí que lo hiciera con usted. Witherdale, tendrá que intentar sus tretas con otra.

—Qué aburrido. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la señorita Brandon. Además, hay una pequeña deuda de mil libras. Dígame, Whitlock, exigiendo como exige un comportamiento virtuoso de su futura condesa, ¿no le preocupa casarse con una joven con tendencia a jugar fuerte?

Jasper esbozó una fría sonrisa.

—Witherdale, creo que se equivoca: mi prometida no le debe nada. Y por cierto, no le debe mil libras.

—No esté tan seguro. —Witherdale se levantó con expresión satisfecha—. ¿Quiere ver el documento firmado por la señorita Brandon?

—Si me lo muestra usted, saldaré la deuda en este mismo momento. Pero dudo que pueda mostrármelo.

—Un momento.

Interesado, Jasper observó cómo Witherdale cruzaba la habitación hasta el globo y sacaba una llave del bolsillo. La insertó en la cerradura oculta y la mitad superior del globo se abrió como había sucedido la noche anterior.

Se produjo un tenso silencio al tiempo que Witherdale examinaba la mitad inferior del globo. Al cabo, se volvió lentamente hacia Jasper con el rostro vacío de expresión.

—Al parecer, estaba equivocado —dijo con suavidad—. No tengo el pagaré de su dama.

—No creí que lo tuviese. Nos hemos entendido, ¿no es así, Witherdale? Vuelvo a desearle buenos días. De paso, podría felicitarme: me caso mañana.

—¿Tan pronto? —Witherdale fue incapaz de ocultar por completo la sorpresa—. Me asombra usted. No imaginé que tuviese tanta prisa. Desde cualquier punto de vista, quienquiera que se case con la señorita Alice Brandon debe prepararse a la aventura.

—Por cierto, constituirá un cambio interesante en mi vida. Dicen que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo sepultado entre libros. Quizá sea el momento de experimentar alguna aventura.

Sin esperar respuesta, Jasper abrió la puerta y salió de la biblioteca. Tras él oyó el ruido de la tapa del globo al caer, con tanto estrépito que resonó en el vestíbulo.

«Es curioso que Witherdale haya elegido a Alice como blanco de sus odiosos jueguecitos», pensó Jasper saliendo de la casa. Había llegado el momento de investigar el pasado de aquel sujeto. Le encargaría la tarea a Emmett McCarty, cosa que le resultaría más provechosa que actuar como mayordomo Ateara.


	9. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

Rosalie entró en el dormitorio de Alice y mantuvo la calma en medio del torbellino que se desarrollaba allí. Miró a su prima con suave reproche a través de un mar de vestidos, zapatos, sombrereras, baúles y plumas.

—No veo necesidad de recoger y salir corriendo, Alice. No tiene sentido casarse tan precipitadamente cuando no se había fijado la boda hasta dentro de cuatro meses. No me parece correcto apresurar tanto las cosas. Whitlock debería comprenderlo.

—Si tienes alguna duda te sugiero que te dirijas a él. Es idea suya. —Alice, atareada en la dirección de aquella vorágine de actividad, miró ceñuda a la doncella desde la posición de mando del guardarropa—. No, no, Senna, las enaguas van en aquél. ¿Ya se han guardado los libros?

—Sí, señorita. Los guardé yo misma esta mañana.

—Bien. No quisiera encontrarme confinada en Dorset con el contenido de la biblioteca de mi futuro esposo, donde debe de haber muchos volúmenes de historia griega y romana, pero ni una sola novela.

Senna levantó una montaña de seda y satén de un baúl y la arrojó en otro.

—Señorita, no sé para qué va a necesitar estas cosas en el campo.

—Es conveniente ir preparada. No te olvides de añadir sandalias y guantes a juego con cada vestido.

—No, señorita.

Rosalie fue rodeando la marea de baúles y sombrereras y se abrió camino alrededor de la cama, cubierta de enaguas, medias y ropa interior.

—Alice, quisiera hablar contigo.

—Habla. —Alice se volvió y gritó hacia la puerta abierta de la recámara—. Nan, por favor, ¿puedes venir a echar una mano a Senna?

Una criada asomó la cabeza:

—Señorita, ¿quiere que la ayude a recoger?

—Sí, por favor. Hay mucho que hacer y tenemos poco tiempo. Partiremos mañana por la mañana en cuanto finalice la ceremonia.

—Oh, señorita. No queda mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —Nan entró y comenzó a recibir indicaciones de la extenuada Senna.

—Alice —dijo Rosalie con firmeza—, no podemos conversar en medio de este lío. Vamos a tomar una taza de té abajo, en la biblioteca.

Alice enderezó su cofia de muselina fruncida y contempló la habitación. Quedaba mucho que hacer y Jasper no querría retrasarse pero, por otra parte, ansiaba una taza de té fuerte.

—De acuerdo, Rosalie. Creo que ya está todo bajo control. Bajemos.

Al cabo, Alice se hundía en un sillón y apoyaba los pies en un taburete, con un gran sorbo de té. Suspirando, dejó la taza y el platillo.

—Tenías razón, Rosalie. Era una buena idea. Necesitaba un breve descanso. Tengo la sensación de haber estado trajinando desde el amanecer. Te juro que acabaré agotada antes de partir a Dorset.

Rosalie observó a su prima por encima de la taza.

—Me gustaría que me explicaras por qué tanta prisa. No puedo dejar de pensar que debe de haber algo que no esté del todo claro.

—Pregúntaselo a Whitlock. —Cansada, Alice se masajeó las sienes—. Creo que está un tanto desquiciado y no augura nada bueno al futuro de una esposa, ¿no crees? ¿Será un rasgo de familia?

—No es posible. —Rosalie pareció realmente alarmada—. ¿Supones que ha enloquecido?

Alice gimió. El sentido del humor de Rosalie era bastante limitado... tanto como el de Whitlock, ahora que lo pensaba.

—Cielos, no, es un sarcasmo. Rosalie, yo misma no comprendo la necesidad de tanta prisa. Habría preferido pasar los próximos cuatro meses relacionándome con Whitlock para que llegáramos a conocernos bien.

—Eso es.

Alice hizo un lento gesto de asentimiento.

—Se ha expuesto a un rudo golpe casándose conmigo. Y después de la boda ya no podrá librarse de mí.

—No creo que Whitlock sea de los que se precipiten. ¿Por qué de pronto se siente urgido a una ceremonia apresurada?

Alice se aclaró la voz y examinó la punta de sus chinelas.

—Como de costumbre, supongo que es culpa mía, si bien el conde lo niega por galantería.

—Alice, ¿a qué te refieres?

—¿Recuerdas que hablamos de los problemas que podían surgir cuando se le permitía a un hombre ciertas intimidades inocentes?

Rosalie frunció las cejas y se sonrojó.

—Recuerdo la conversación.

—Bueno, Rosalie, en síntesis, la otra noche, debido a circunstancias inesperadas, me encontré dentro de un carruaje con Whitlock. Baste decir que, en esa ocasión, le permití algo más que ciertas pequeñas intimidades. Mucho más.

Rosalie palideció y luego se ruborizó.

—¿Acaso...? Alice, no puedo creerlo, me niego a creerlo.

—Pues así fue. —Alice soltó un suspiro—. Te aseguro que, si volviese a presentarse la ocasión, lo pensaría mejor. De todos modos, no fue tan maravilloso, aunque el comienzo me agradó. Sin embargo, Whitlock me asegura que, con el tiempo, será más placentero y tengo que confiar en que sepa de qué habla.

—Alice, ¿estás diciéndome que te hizo el amor dentro del coche? —la voz de Rosalie sonaba desmayada por la impresión.

—Sé que te parecerá desagradable y reprensible, pero en aquel momento no me lo pareció. Tendrías que haber estado allí para comprenderlo.

—¿Te sedujo Whitlock? —preguntó Rosalie con voz más severa. Alice frunció el entrecejo.

—No podría afirmarlo. Según recuerdo el conde comenzó por endilgarme un severo sermón. Estaba muy enfadado conmigo. Se podría decir que estaba visceralmente furioso. Y aquella pasión cedió paso a la otra, ¿entiendes?

—¡Buen Dios! ¿Te atacó?

—¡No, Rosalie! Acabo de explicarte que me hizo el amor: es distinto. —Alice se interrumpió para beber un sorbo de té—. Sin embargo, después, yo misma me pregunté cuál era la diferencia. Te confieso que estuve un tanto tensa e incómoda. Pero esta mañana, después de un buen baño, me he sentido mucho mejor. Con todo, creo que esta mañana no iré a cabalgar.

—Esto es inaudito.

—Soy consciente de ello. Supongo que debería de extraer alguna moraleja de todo esto. Sin duda, la tía Lilian lo habría sintetizado a la perfección: «No te metas en un coche con un caballero, pues te expones a tener que casarte enseguida».

—De acuerdo con las circunstancias, deberías estar agradecida a Whitlock porque quiera casarse contigo —afirmó Rosalie con expresión adusta—. Otros hombres podrían considerar un comportamiento tan liberal por parte de la mujer antes del matrimonio como una grave falta de virtud.

—Más bien lo que impresionó a Whitlock fue su propio comportamiento. Pobre hombre. Sabes que es muy estricto en relación al decoro. Estaba bastante enfadado consigo y creyó que corría el riesgo de volver a caer en la tentación antes de que pasaran los cuatro meses de compromiso. Por ese motivo hay tanto trajín esta mañana y nos preparamos para una boda tan especial.

—Comprendo. —Rosalie vaciló—. Alice, ¿te sientes desdichada por el modo como sucedieron las cosas?

—No del todo, pero te confieso que me siento nerviosa —admitió Alice—. Preferiría contar con cuatro meses para saber en qué situación me encuentro. No estoy segura de que me ame. La otra noche no dijo una sola palabra de amor... —Se interrumpió, acalorada.

Rosalie compuso una expresión asombrada.

—¿Que no te ama?

—Tengo mis dudas. Afirma que ese sentimiento no le interesa. Y además, yo tampoco estoy segura de lograrlo. Eso es lo que más me asusta del matrimonio. —Alice miró afligida por la ventana—. Ansío tanto que me ame... Sería tranquilizador.

—En la medida en que fuera un buen esposo, no tendrás motivos para quejarte —dijo Rosalie con rigidez.

—Eso que dices es muy propio de una Brandon de Hampshire.

—En nuestro ambiente, pocas personas se casan por amor. Todo lo que podemos pedir es respeto mutuo y cierto grado de afecto. Muchas parejas no cuentan siquiera con eso. Lo sabes muy bien, Alice.

—Sí, pero a lo largo de los años he alimentado algún sueño. Deseaba un matrimonio como el de mis padres: desbordante de amor, de risas y de calidez. No sé si lo lograré con Whitlock. He descubierto que guarda una parte oculta de sí.

—Qué extraño es lo que dices.

—No puedo explicarlo, Rosalie. Sólo sé que una parte de su ser permanece en las sombras. Últimamente he comenzado a pensarlo.

—Sin embargo, te sientes atraída, ¿verdad?

—Desde el principio —admitió Alice—. Y eso no habla a favor de mi inteligencia. —Dejó la taza con un tintineo—. Además, tiene una hija. No la conozco y no dejo de preguntarme si le gustaré.

—Alice, sueles gustar a la gente.

Alice parpadeó.

—Es muy bondadoso de tu parte. —Esbozó una sonrisa valerosa—. Pero dejemos esta penosa conversación. Mañana me casaré y eso es todo. Tendré que sacar de ello el mejor partido posible, ¿no crees?

Rosalie vaciló y luego se inclinó hacia delante y habló en un susurro premioso:

—Alice, si te asusta la idea de casarte con Whitlock, tendrías que hablar con papá. Sabes que te quiere mucho y no te obligaría a hacerlo contra tu voluntad.

—Creo que ni siquiera el tío Carlisle podría convencer a Whitlock de que suspendiera la boda. Está decidido y tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad. —Alice movió la cabeza, apesadumbrada—. De cualquier manera, ya es tarde para retroceder, ahora soy una «mercancía defectuosa», una mujer caída. Sólo queda agradecer que el hombre partícipe en mi caída desee hacer lo que corresponde.

—Pero tú también eres voluntariosa y nadie puede obligarte si no quieres... —Rosalie se interrumpió y la miró fijamente—. ¡Ah, caramba! Lo que pasa es que estás enamorada de Whitlock, ¿no es así?

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Para los que te conocemos bien —le aseguró Rosalie con dulzura.

—Qué alivio. No creo que a Whitlock le gustara una esposa enferma de amor, lo sentiría como una pesada carga.

—De modo que para hacer honor a la reputación de los miembros de tu familia te sumergirás de cabeza en este matrimonio... — Rosalie adoptó un aire reflexivo.

Alice se sirvió otra taza de té.

—Al principio, las cosas serán difíciles. Sólo deseo no tener que seguir los pasos de una esposa que fue un dechado de virtud como dicen de mi antecesora. Las comparaciones siempre me han parecido odiosas y en mi caso es probable que se hagan.

Rosalie hizo un gesto comprensivo.

—Imagino que te resultará difícil vivir de acuerdo con las pautas de la primera señora Whitlock. Maria Montrose era un modelo de virtudes femeninas. No obstante, Whitlock te ayudará en alcanzar el nivel de la difunta.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Sin duda. —Durante unos momentos reinó el silencio en la biblioteca y sólo se escuchaba el estrépito de los baúles que eran arrastrados en la planta superior—. Me preocupa que, en las próximas semanas, no pueda visitar a Carmen. Está muy enferma y estaré inquieta por su salud.

—Nunca he aprobado del todo tu relación con esa dama ni con el club que dirige —dijo Rosalie marcando las palabras—, pero sé que la consideras una buena amiga y si quieres, iré a verla una o dos veces por semana mientras estés ausente. Después te escribiré para informarte.

Alice sintió un considerable alivio.

—Rosalie, ¿harás eso por mí?

Rosalie enderezó los hombros.

—No veo por qué no pueda hacerlo. Imagino que le gustará recibir mis visitas en tu ausencia y a ti te aliviará de tu preocupación.

—Rosalie, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Podríamos ir esta misma tarde y aprovecharía para presentaron.

—Pero tienes que preparar el viaje.

Alice rio.

—Tengo tiempo para hacer una visita y ésta no me la perdería por nada del mundo. Creo que te llevarás una sorpresa, Rosalie. No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Emmett McCarty se sirvió clarete del botellón del que bebía Jasper y observó a su amigo.

—¿Que investigue la vida de Witherdale? ¿Lo crees necesario?

—Me resulta difícil explicarlo, pero no me gustó la manera como enredó a Alice en su desagradable jueguecito.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sea desagradable, pero estarás de acuerdo en que no es raro. Los hombres como Witherdale suelen hacerlo. Por lo general, sólo buscan divertirse con esposas ajenas. Si mantienes a Alice lejos de él, estará segura.

—Aunque parezca increíble, Alice ha aprendido la lección en lo relativo a Witherdale. Si bien es algo imprudente, no es tonta y no volverá a confiar en ese sujeto. —Jasper pasó un dedo por el lomo del libro apoyado sobre el escritorio.

El volumen, titulado Observaciones acerca de la «Historia de Roma» de Livy, era una obra breve de su propia autoría. Se había publicado recientemente y el conde estaba satisfecho, aunque no obtuviera el clamoroso éxito de la última novela de Waverley o de un poema épico de Byron. Alice lo hallaría en extremo aburrido, pero Jasper se consoló pensando que escribía para un público diferente.

Emmett lanzó a Jasper una mirada especulativa y, presa de inquietud, se acercó a la ventana.

—Si crees que la señorita Brandon ha aprendido la lección, ¿qué te preocupa?

—El instinto me dice que en los crueles jueguecitos de Witherdale hay algo más que el simple deseo de flirtear o de seducir a Alice. La estratagema era calculada. Además, cuando fui a verlo se apresuró a señalar que Alice era esposa poco apropiada para mí.

—¿Piensas que intentara chantajearte? Quizá creyera que pagarías mucho más que las mil libras por el documento de Alice para mantener oculto el asunto. Tienes la reputación de ser demasiado estricto, si no te importa que lo diga.

—No te prives de decirlo; Alice me lo repite siempre que puede.

Emmett rio entre dientes.

—Sí, me lo imagino. Es una de las razones por las que la muchacha te beneficiará. Pero volviendo a Witherdale, ¿qué esperas descubrir?

—Ya te lo he dicho. No lo sé. Intenta averiguarlo. Al parecer, nadie sabe mucho acerca de ese sujeto. Incluso Carmen admite que ese hombre es un misterio.

—Sana o enferma, Carmen sería la primera en enterarse de algo. — Por un instante, McCarty pareció pensativo—. Quizá debería pedirle colaboración en esta investigación. Le encantará la idea, le recordará viejos tiempos.

—Actúa según tu propio juicio, pero no la fatigues. Le quedan pocas fuerzas.

—Lo comprendo, pero es el tipo de mujer que preferiría vivir cada momento antes que quedarse en cama para conservar las fuerzas.

Mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín, Jasper asintió.

—Creo que tienes razón. Muy bien, pregúntale a Carmen si le gustaría revivir los buenos tiempos. —Lanzó al amigo una mirada suspicaz—. Desde luego, espero que seáis los dos extremadamente discretos. Emmett adoptó una expresión de inocencia ofendida.

—Sabes que la discreción es una de mis contadas virtudes. —Luego rió con aire malicioso—. A diferencia de cierto caballero que podría mencionar, quien debido a un acto sumamente indiscreto en coche cerrado, se ve hoy en la necesidad de solicitar a una señorita en matrimonio.

El ceño de Jasper fue una advertencia.

—McCarty, una sola palabra a alguien sobre lo ocurrido anoche y te verás obligado a componer tu propio epitafio.

—No temas, seré mudo como una tumba. ¡Pero deberías haber visto tu expresión cuando te apeaste del carruaje con la señorita Balinger! Fue memorable, te lo aseguro.

Jasper ahogó una blasfemia. Cada vez que recordaba la noche pasada —y era casi lo único en que pensaba— se sentía perplejo. Todavía no daba crédito a su deplorable comportamiento. Nunca había estado a merced de su naturaleza física de aquella manera. Y lo peor era que no lamentaba lo sucedido.

Ahora disfrutaba de la idea de que Alice le pertenecía como no había pertenecido a hombre alguno. Es más: el hecho le había proporcionado una excusa para celebrar la boda cuanto antes.

Lamentaba profundamente que su propia falta de contención hubiera impedido a Alice que disfrutara plenamente de la experiencia. «Pero pronto remediaré la mala impresión que le he causado», se dijo, confiado. Nunca había estado con una mujer que respondiera de ese modo, pues lo había deseado verdaderamente. Se había entregado con una dulce y ansiosa inocencia que recordaría toda su vida. «Y no como Maria, esa perra engañosa.»

Emmett se volvió otra vez hacia la ventana.

—Whitlock, he estado pensando qué pasaría si me encontrase con Ángel a solas en un coche cerrado.

—Eso depende del grado de interés que demostrases por el libro que está escribiendo —murmuró Jasper.

—Créeme que no he hecho otra cosa que hablarle de la Guía de conocimientos útiles para las jóvenes cada vez que la he visto desde que me lo sugeriste. ¡Maldición, Jasper!, ¿por qué me he enamorado de una Brandon de Hampshire?

—Me alegra que hayas elegido a Ángel. La de Northumberland no está disponible. Si descubres algo interesante acerca de Witherdale, mándame información a Dorset.

—Por supuesto —acordó Emmett—. Y ahora, debo irme. Ateara tiene que presentarse a la puerta principal del Pompeya dentro de una hora y ha de caracterizarse con ese condenado disfraz de patillas falsas.

Jasper esperó a que se marchara Emmett y luego abrió Observaciones acerca de la «Historia de Roma» de Livy, tratando de leer algunas páginas para ver cómo quedaba su obra impresa, pero no llegó demasiado lejos. Sólo podía pensar que estaba cerca el momento en que le haría el amor a su esposa en una cama.

Al cabo de un rato, Jasper comprendió que no tenía ánimo para leer un ensayo sobre la historia de Roma, aunque fuese escrita por él mismo. Cerró el libro y se acercó a la estantería a buscar un volumen de Ovidio.

—Rosalie, la cuestión es —dijo Alice mientras subía con su prima las escaleras de casa de lady Denalique Pompeya comenzó como un salón. Y de pronto, un día se me ocurrió que sería mucho más divertido que lo convirtiéramos en un club al modo del de la calle Saint James. Tal vez te parezca un tanto... insólito.

—Estoy dispuesta a conocer el Pompeya. Te aseguro que no te avergonzaré —murmuró Rosalie con sequedad.

—Sí, lo sé, pero en ocasiones tienes un sentido demasiado estricto del decoro y tal vez te molesten algunas cosas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo, el mayordomo —murmuró Alice al tiempo que Ateara les abría la puerta.

—Bien, bien, señorita Brandon —refunfuñó Ateara al ver a Alice en el umbral—. Me sorprende verla hoy aquí. He oído decir que se casa usted con lo que podría considerarse una prisa indecente.

—Bueno, hombre, eso no es asunto suyo —afirmó Rosalie en tono adusto.

Cuando al fin reconoció a Rosalie junto a su prima, Ateara abrió la boca, atónito. Los brillantes ojos azules se abrieron de asombro y luego se entrecerraron, pero se recobró.

—Buen Dios. ¡No es posible que la mismísima Ángel haya venido a visitar el Pompeya! Señorita Brandon, ¿conque dando un paseo por las regiones inferiores? Dígame, por favor, ¿adónde irá a parar el mundo?

Se hizo un tenso silencio mientras Rosalie lanzaba a Ateara una mirada desaprobatoria. Luego se volvió a Alice con aire de imperioso desdén.

—¿Quién es este extraño personaje?

—Es Ateara —explicó Alice ocultando una sonrisa complacida— . No le prestes atención. Lady Denali lo retiene para añadir un toque exótico a la atmósfera del lugar. Le agradan las excentricidades.

—Es evidente. —Rosalie miró a Ateara de arriba abajo con parsimonia y luego pasó junto a él hacia el vestíbulo—. Estoy impaciente por ver qué otras rarezas puede haber por aquí. Vamos, Alice.

Alice se tragó la risa.

—Ateara, la señorita Brandon es una nueva integrante del Pompeya. Se ha ofrecido con toda gentileza a visitar a lady Denali mientras yo esté fuera de la ciudad y a mantenerme informada sobre la salud de la señora.

—¡Y yo que pensaba que sería todo más aburrido sin su presencia, señorita Alice! —Los ojos de Ateara no se apartaban de Rosalie, que permanecía de pie con aire regio junto a la entrada de la sala.

Mientras se quitaba el moderno sombrero con motivos de flores, Alice sonrió.

—Sí, no cabe duda que las cosas seguirán siendo divertidas. Sentiré no estar aquí para verlo.

Ateara mostró una sonrisa beatífica, abrió la puerta del Pompeya y Alice y Rosalie entraron en el salón de Carmen.

Alice percibió la mirada de su prima que observaba atentamente el salón mientras ella la guiaba hacia Carmen, que estaba cerca del fuego.

—Qué extraordinario —exclamó Rosalie en voz queda, contemplando los retratos de las mujeres famosas.

Carmen cerró el libro que tenía sobre el regazo, se acomodó el chal indio y miró expectante a las dos jóvenes mientras se acercaban.

—Buenas tardes, Alice. ¿Nos has traído a una nueva integrante?

—Mi prima Rosalie. —Alice hizo una rápida presentación—. Me reemplazará a lo largo de las próximas semanas, Carmen.

—Señorita Brandon, esperaré ansiosa sus visitas. —Carmen sonrió a Rosalie—. Claro que echaremos de menos a la señorita Alice, pues nos depara mucha animación.

—Lo sé —respondió Rosalie. —Siéntese. —Carmen hizo un gracioso ademán hacia las sillas más próximas.

Alice echó una mirada al libro que leía Carmen.

—Ah, tienes un ejemplar del Kublai Kan de Coleridge. Quería leerlo yo también. ¿Qué opinas de él?

—Es extraordinario. Fantástico. El autor asegura que la historia se le ocurrió al despertar de un sueño de opio. Las imágenes me parecen fascinantes, casi familiares. Aunque no podría explicarlo, encuentro cierto consuelo en la obra. —Se volvió a Rosalie y sonrió—. Pero basta de disquisiciones. Dígame, ¿qué piensa hasta ahora de nuestro modesto club?

—El mayordomo me recuerda a alguien —dijo Rosalie.

—Debe de ser la cojera —dijo Alice—. Nuestro jardinero camina de la misma forma. Debe de ser cosa del reumatismo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —respondió Rosalie. Carmen se volvió a Alice.

—Querida, de modo que te casas y te vas a Dorset.

—Es increíble la velocidad con que se extienden los rumores...

—Y llegan aquí, al Pompeya —concluyó Carmen—. Debí imaginar que no harías nunca nada al modo convencional.

—No fue idea mía sino de Whitlock. Espero que no lo lamente. — Alice inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras recibía una taza de té—. Por otra parte, me alivia descubrir que mi prometido tenga algo de impetuoso.

—¿Impetuoso? —Carmen lo pensó un momento—. No creo que sea ése el término para describir a Whitlock.

—¿Cuál sería la palabra, señora? —preguntó Rosalie interesada.

—Engañoso, astuto y, en ocasiones, hasta duro. Whitlock es un hombre poco común. —Carmen sorbió té.

—Estoy de acuerdo, y debo agregar que me inquieta —dijo Alice—. ¿Sabes que tiene el enervante hábito de enterarse siempre de cualquier plan que lleve yo a cabo, por más discreta que sea? Es como ser perseguido por la misma Némesis.

Carmen se ahogó con el té y se apresuró a limpiarse los pálidos labios con el pañuelo. Sus ojos resplandecían divertidos.

—Conque Némesis, ¿eh? Es extraño que lo digas...

«Némesis.» La tarde siguiente, mientras el coche de Whitlock rodaba por la carretera hacia Dorset, Alice seguía pensando en aquella observación.

Aquella mañana, la ceremonia de la boda había sido rápida y escueta. Whitlock parecía preocupado y apenas reparó en el vestido de muselina blanco elegido con el mayor esmero para la ocasión. Ni siquiera le ofreció un cumplido por el discreto volante que la muchacha había mandado coser en el escote. ¡Se había desentendido de su primer esfuerzo en parecer modesta a vista del esposo! Había insistido en partir de inmediato y, en ese momento, estaba estirado frente a Alice en el asiento opuesto del coche, hundido en sus pensamientos desde que habían partido de Londres. Desde la noche en que habían hecho el amor en el coche, era la primera vez que estaban a solas.

Incapaz de leer o de concentrarse mucho tiempo en el paisaje, Alice estaba inquieta. Manoseaba el cordón de su atuendo de viaje color cobre, jugueteaba con el bolso y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Whitlock. Aparecía esbelto y vigoroso con botas resplandecientes, pantalones ajustados y chaqueta de elegante corte. El corbatín, inmaculado, iba ajustado con esmero, como siempre. Semejaba un modelo.

«¿Cómo podré vivir alguna vez de acuerdo con los parámetros de Jasper?», pensó Alice con tristeza.

—Alice, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó al fin Jasper.

—No, milord.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó otra vez con suavidad.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Es que tengo la extraña sensación de que nada de lo sucedido sea real. Me siento como si en cualquier momento fuese a despertarme y a descubrir que estuviera soñando.

—Te aseguro que no es así, querida mía, estás verdaderamente casada.

—Sí, milord.

El conde exhaló un hondo suspiro.

—Estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?

—Un poco. —Pensó en lo que la esperaba: una hija que no conocía, un nuevo hogar y un marido cuya primera esposa había sido un dechado de virtudes femeninas. En un arranque de valor, irguió los hombros—. Jasper, trataré de ser una buena esposa.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa pálida.

—¿En serio? Eso resulta interesante.

La sonrisa tímida de la joven se esfumó.

—Soy consciente de que a tus ojos tengo muchos defectos y comprendo que me espera una tarea difícil. Será duro vivir de acuerdo con el ejemplo de tu primera esposa, pero estoy segura de que con tiempo y paciencia...

—Mi primera esposa era una perra mentirosa, engañosa y sin corazón —dijo Jasper sonriendo con serenidad—. Lo último que desearía es que siguieras sus pasos.


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

Muda de asombro, Alice miró a Jasper.

—No comprendo —pudo decir al fin—. Teníamos todos la impresión de que tu primera esposa había sido una mujer admirable.

—Lo sé, y no voy a corregir esa opinión. Yo también, antes de casarme con ella, creía que Maria era un ejemplo de decoro. —La boca de Jasper hizo un gesto amargo—. Puedes estar segura de que no me permitió más que algún casto beso durante nuestro compromiso. Y por supuesto, yo confundí la falta de calidez con la virtud.

—Entiendo. —Alice se sonrojó recordando cuánto le había permitido ella antes de la boda.

—La noche de bodas, cuando se comportó con tanta frialdad como durante el compromiso, por fin comprendí que no sentía el menor afecto por mí. Sospeché que debía de haber algún otro. Al decírselo, estalló en lágrimas y me explicó que en realidad amaba a otro y que se había entregado a él cuando se supo obligada a casarse conmigo.

—Pero, ¿por qué fue obligada a casarse contigo?

—Por los habituales motivos: mi título y mi fortuna. Los padres de Maria insistieron y ella aceptó. El amante era pobre y Maria no había perdido el sentido común hasta el punto de fugarse con él.

—Qué triste para los dos.

—Créeme que deseé que hubiera huido con su amante. Con todo placer le habría pagado para que se la llevara si hubiese conocido mi destino. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. —Jasper se encogió de hombros—. Me aseguró que estaba arrepentida y que se esmeraría en ser una buena esposa. Y la creí. Diablos, deseaba creerle.

—No habría sido justo reprocharle la pérdida de la virginidad — dijo Alice adoptando un semblante serio—, a menos que tú mismo permanecieses intacto.

Jasper alzó una ceja y no respondió al comentario.

—De todos modos, no podía hacer más que sacar el mejor partido posible de la situación.

—Entiendo, el matrimonio es indeleble —murmuró Alice.

—Podríamos habernos llevado bien si Maria no hubiese mentido. No puedo perdonar ni olvidar la falta de sinceridad.

—No, me imagino que debe de resultarte difícil tolerar a una mujer o a cualquiera que mienta. Eres muy severo en relación con algunas cosas.

Jasper la miró con suspicacia.

—En realidad, Maria nunca tuvo intenciones de ser una buena esposa. Lo único bueno que puedo decir de ella es que al menos no estaba embarazada de su amante. Quedó embarazada en nuestra noche de bodas y aquello la enfureció. Cuando quedó preñada, el amante empezó a perder el interés y ella comenzó a proporcionarle dinero para retenerlo.

—¡Jasper, qué horrible! ¿Y no lo advertiste?

—Al principio, no. Maria era muy convincente. Cuando me pedía dinero, aducía dedicarlo a sus obras de caridad. No era del todo falso. Su amante carecía de recursos y dependía de la generosidad de mi esposa.

—¡Oh!

—Dejé que se difundiese el rumor de que hubiera muerto a causa de unas fiebres después del nacimiento de Bree —dijo Jasper en voz monótona—. La verdad es que se recobraba muy bien, cuando se enteró de que su amante la engañaba. Se levantó prematuramente del lecho y acudió a enfrentársele. Cuando volvió, lo hizo muy alterada, había cogido frío y eso le afectó a los pulmones. Volvió a la cama y no se recuperó. En su agonía, deliraba llamando a su amado.

—¿De modo que descubriste quién era?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué le ocurrió luego a él? —preguntó Alice con un presentimiento.

—Al quedarse sin medios financieros regulares, se vio obligado a ingresar en el ejército. Poco después murió como un héroe en la península.

—Qué ironía. ¿Nadie más lo sabe?

—Seguí mi propio consejo. Tú eres la única persona a quien se lo he contado y espero que lo guardes en silencio.

—Por supuesto —dijo Alice en voz débil, pensando en lo importante que era para Jasper conservar el honor—. Después de una experiencia tan desastrosa, no me extraña que te preocupe tanto la decencia.

—No es sólo mi propio orgullo lo que me preocupa —dijo Jasper, cortante—. En honor a Bree, quiero conservar la imagen de perfección de Maria. Una niña necesita respetar la memoria de sus padres. Tiene nueve años y piensa que Maria fue una madre devota y una esposa virtuosa.

—Lo comprendo. No intentaré modificar lo que piensa de su madre.

Jasper sonrió sin alegría.

—No, no lo harías. Eres bondadosa y leal con las personas que quieres, ¿no es cierto? Fue uno de los motivos que consideré para casarme contigo. Espero que te encariñes con mi hija.

—Desde luego que lo haré —Alice se miró las manos enguantadas, enlazadas sobre el regazo—, y espero que ella me quiera también a mí.

—Es una niña obediente y hará lo que se le ordene. Sabe que serás su nueva madre y te mostrará el mayor de los respetos.

—El respeto no es lo mismo que el cariño. Se puede obligar a una niña a guardar respeto y buenos modales, pero no se puede obligar a nadie a querer, ¿no crees? —Le lanzó una mirada significativa—. Es el mismo caso de una esposa o un marido.

—Me conformaré con el respeto y los buenos modales, tanto de mi esposa como de mi hija —replicó Jasper—, y además, espero la máxima lealtad. ¿He sido claro?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Alice volvió a manosear la trencilla de su traje—. Sin embargo, he intentado decirte desde el principio que no puedo prometerte ser un modelo de perfección.

Jasper esbozó una sonrisa grave.

—Nadie es perfecto.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas.

—Con todo, espero que hagas sinceros esfuerzos en ese sentido — agregó Jasper con tono cortante.

Alice alzó la mirada.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí?

—Por Dios, no, Alice. Soy un estudioso aburrido y prosaico, y carezco por completo de la ligereza suficiente para permitirme semejante frivolidad.

Alice frunció el entrecejo.

—Estás burlándote, Jasper. Me gustaría preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que no tolerarías el engaño por parte de una esposa, pero yo no he sido por completo sincera contigo. No te conté el asunto de la estúpida deuda de juego con Witherdale.

—No fue un engaño deliberado. Actuaste según tu costumbre, de manera precipitada, en defensa del honor de los Brandon de Northumberland y, por supuesto, te metiste en problemas.

—¿Por supuesto? Mira, Jasper...

—Si tuvieses un mínimo de sentido común, no me recordarías el incidente. Trato de olvidarlo.

—Será difícil olvidarlo teniendo en cuenta que el «incidente», como tú lo llamas, tuvo como consecuencia que te vieras obligado a casarte conmigo.

—Alice, tarde o temprano me habría casado contigo. Ya te lo dije.

Perpleja, la joven lo miró.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Todavía no lo comprendo, habiendo otras candidatas más apropiadas en tu lista.

Jasper la contempló durante largo rato.

—Al contrario de lo que opinan casi todos, mis principales exigencias en una esposa no son los modales impecables y un comportamiento intachable.

Sorprendida, Alice abrió los ojos.

—¿No?

—Los modales de Maria eran perfectos; pregúntale a cualquiera que la haya conocido.

Alice frunció el entrecejo.

—Si no se trata de la perfección en los modales y en la conducta, ¿qué es lo que buscas en una esposa?

—Tú misma lo dijiste la noche que te sorprendí en la biblioteca de Newton: todo lo que quiero es una mujer genuinamente virtuosa.

—Sí, lo sé. Mas sin duda, para alguien como tú, la virtud femenina va de la mano con el respeto por el decoro.

—No necesariamente, aunque admito que sería conveniente. — Jasper adoptó una expresión pesarosa—. La virtud de una mujer se basa en su capacidad de ser fiel. He observado que, si bien tienes la desdichada tendencia a ser impetuosa y cabeza dura, eres una joven leal. Tal vez, la más leal que conozco.

—¿Yo? —Alice se sorprendió ante la afirmación.

—Sí, tú. No escapa a mi observación que has demostrado gran fidelidad a tus amigos, como a Carmen, y también al recuerdo de los Brandon de Northumberland.

—Como si fuese un perrito...

El conde sonrió ante el tono indignado. —Me gustan los perritos.

La flamante esposa alzó la barbilla, echando chispas por los ojos.

—Pues en mi opinión, señor mío, la lealtad es como el amor. No puede comprarse con una sortija de bodas.

—Al contrario. Eso ha sido lo que he hecho hace unas horas —dijo el hombre sin inmutarse—. Alice, será conveniente que recuerdes que no me importa esa emoción a la que llamas amor. Pero espero de ti el mismo respeto y la lealtad que guardas hacia otros miembros de tu familia, presentes o en el recuerdo.

Alice se irguió orgullosa.

—¿Y obtendré yo lo mismo a cambio?

—Puedes estar segura. Cumpliré con mis deberes como marido. —En los ojos de Jasper brilló una promesa sensual.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Alice se negó a dejarse llevar por la provocación.

—Muy bien, señor mío, seremos leales. Pero eso será todo, hasta que yo decida otra cosa.

—Alice, ¿qué demonios significa esta enigmática afirmación?

Decidida, Alice volvió el rostro hacia la ventanilla.

—Que en tanto tú no valores el amor, no te lo brindaré yo. —Lo obligaría a comprender que en el matrimonio tenía que haber algo más que un frío intercambio de lealtades.

—Haz lo que te plazca —replicó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

La joven, abatida interiormente, le lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo.

—¿No te importaría que no te amase?

—No, mientras cumplieses tus responsabilidades de esposa.

Alice se estremeció.

—Eres muy frío. No lo había comprendido. En realidad, al ser testigo de tus últimas acciones, comenzaba a esperar que pudieras ser impetuoso como cualquier Brandon de Northumberland.

—Nadie es tan impetuoso y temerario como un Brandon de Northumberland —dijo Jasper—. Y yo, menos que nadie.

—Qué pena. —Alice abrió el bolso y sacó el libro que había llevado para leer en el viaje. Lo abrió y fijó la vista en la página que tenía delante.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó Jasper con suavidad.

—Su último libro, señor mío. —No se dignó a levantar la vista—.Observaciones sobre la «Historia de Roma» de Livy.

—Me imagino que te resultará bastante aburrido.

—En absoluto. He leído sus restantes obras y me han parecido muy interesantes.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, si se pasa por alto una evidente deficiencia que se observa en todas ellas —concluyó.

—¿Deficiencia? ¿Qué deficiencia, puedes explicármelo? —Jasper estaba alterado—. ¿Y puedo preguntarte quién eres tú para opinar? No creo que seas una estudiosa de los clásicos.

—No es necesario estudiar a los clásicos para hallar esa persistente falta en sus obras, milord.

—¿Sí? Querida mía, ¿por qué no me dices, pues, en qué consiste esa falta?

Alice alzó las cejas y lo miró a los ojos sonriendo con dulzura.

—Lo que más me molesta en tus trabajos es que en todos ellos dejas de lado el papel y la contribución de las mujeres.

—¿Las mujeres? —Jasper la miró perplejo pero se recobró inmediatamente—. Las mujeres no hacen historia.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que prevalece esa opinión porque en su mayor parte la historia está escrita por hombres como tú — dijo Alice—. Por alguna razón, los escritores han decidido ignorar las aportaciones femeninas. Me di cuenta cuando quise decorar el salón del Pompeya, me resultó muy difícil encontrar la documentación que necesitaba.

—¡Dios, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! —Jasper gimió. Era demasiado. Era la suya una mujer demasiado emotiva que leía, entre otros, a Scott y a Byron. Luego, a pesar de sí mismo, sonrió—. Algo me dice que aportarás un cambio interesante a mi hogar.

Whitlock, la mansión que dominaba la propiedad en tierras de Dorset, era una construcción tan sólida e imponente como el dueño. Era un edificio clásico de grandiosas proporciones que se cernía sobre los jardines impecablemente mantenidos. El sol moribundo de las últimas horas de la tarde resplandecía en las ventanas mientras el coche se acercaba por el sendero zigzagueante.

A su llegada se produjo un vértigo de actividad. Los sirvientes se apresuraron a ocuparse de los caballos después de saludar a su nueva señora.

Ansiosa, Alice miró en derredor al tiempo que Jasper la ayudaba a apearse. «Éste es mi nuevo hogar», se dijo una y otra vez. No acababa de comprender el cambio que se había producido en su vida. Era la condesa de Whitlock, la esposa de Jasper y aquéllos, sus criados. Por fin tenía un hogar propio.

En el mismo momento que ese pensamiento comenzaba a penetrarla, una niña de cabello oscuro salió corriendo por la puerta abierta y se precipitó escalones abajo. Llevaba un austero y sencillo vestido de muselina blanca sin un frunce, ni una cinta.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá, ya has llegado! Qué contenta estoy...

La expresión de Jasper manifestó un genuino afecto al inclinarse a saludar a su hija.

—Bree, me preguntaba dónde estarías. Ven a conocer a tu nueva madre.

Conteniendo el aliento, Alice se preguntó cómo la recibiría la niña.

—Hola, Bree. Es un placer conocerte.

Bree se volvió hacia Alice y la miró con un par de inteligentes y cristalinos ojos grises, casi idénticos a los de su padre. Era una hermosa niña.

—Es imposible que seas mi madre, ella está en el cielo —dijo la niña con innegable lógica.

—Esta señora ocupará su lugar —afirmó Jasper—. Debes llamarla mamá.

Bree observó a Alice con atención y se volvió otra vez hacia su padre.

—No es tan bella como mamá, en el retrato en la galería. Ella tenía cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules. A esta mujer no la llamaré mamá.

A Alice se le encogió el corazón, pero forzó una sonrisa al ver que Jasper comenzaba a enfadarse.

—Bree, estoy segura de que tu madre era la mujer más bonita del mundo. Si era tan hermosa como tú, debió de ser muy bella. Pero quizá te gusten otras cosas de mí. Entretanto, llámame como prefieras. No es necesario que me digas «mamá».

Jasper la miró ceñudo.

—Bree tiene que respetarte y así lo hará.

—Estoy convencida de que lo hará. —Alice sonrió a la pequeña que, de súbito, parecía abatida—. Hay muchas maneras respetuosas de llamar, ¿verdad Bree?

—Sí, señora. —La niña lanzó a su padre una mirada inquieta.

Jasper alzó las cejas en gesto de reprimenda.

—Te llamará mamá, y se acabó la discusión. Bien, Bree, ¿dónde está tía Esme?

Una mujer alta y enjuta, con un vestido sobrio y sin adornos, de color pizarra, apareció en lo alto de la escalera. —Aquí estoy, Whitlock. Bienvenido a casa.

Esme Hale descendió las escaleras con paso majestuoso. Era una mujer agradable, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, que adoptaba un porte digno y rígido. Contemplaba el mundo con observadores ojos grises, como si quisiera fortalecerse contra la desilusión. El cabello encanecido se recogía severo sobre su nuca.

—Alice, ésta es la señorita Esme Hale –dijo Jasper, haciendo rápidamente las presentaciones—. Ya te he hablado de ella. Es una familiar que me hizo el favor de convertirse en institutriz de Bree.

—Claro que sí. —Alice dirigió una sonrisa a la mujer pero en lo profundo suspiró desdichada pues tampoco recibía por ese lado una bienvenida demasiado cálida.

—Esta mañana se nos ha dado la noticia de la boda —dijo Esme con mordacidad—, algo apresurada. Pensábamos que se celebraría dentro de cuatro meses.

—Las circunstancias cambiaron de súbito —dijo Jasper, sin extenderse en disculpas ni explicaciones, componiendo una sonrisa fría y remota—. Es algo sorprendente pero, aun así, estoy seguro de que le darás la bienvenida a mi mujer, ¿verdad, Esme?

Esme inspeccionó a Alice de pies a cabeza.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Si me sigue, le mostraré su dormitorio. Supongo que después del viaje querrá refrescarse.

—Gracias. —Alice miró de soslayo a Jasper que se dedicaba a impartir órdenes a los criados. Bree estaba a su lado, la manecita pequeña en la del padre. Ninguno de los dos le prestaba ya la menor atención.

—Tengo entendido —recitó Esme mientras subían los escalones y entraban en el amplio vestíbulo de mármol— que está usted emparentada con lady Lilian Brandon, autora de varios libros de estudio muy útiles para las jóvenes.

—Lady Lilian era mi tía.

—Ah, entonces, ¿es usted una de los Brandon de Hampshire? — preguntó Esme con entusiasmo naciente—. Una familia de categoría, destacada por sus intelectuales.

—En realidad —dijo Alice alzando orgullosa la barbilla —desciendo de la rama de Northumberland.

—Entiendo —dijo Esme, pero el entusiasmo se había extinguido en su mirada.

Esa noche, ya tarde, Jasper estaba sentado solo en su recámara con una copa de coñac en una mano y un ejemplar de Las guerras del Peloponeso, de Tucídides, en la otra. Pero hacía largo rato que no leía una palabra, pensando en su preciosa esposa, que permanecía en la cama, en la habitación contigua. Ya hacía un buen rato que no llegaba el menor ruido.

Bebió otro sorbo de coñac e intentó concentrarse en el libro, pero fue en vano. Cerró el volumen de golpe y lo arrojó sobre la mesa próxima.

Durante el viaje se había prometido demostrarle a Alice que podría ejercer un sutil control sobre sí, pero ahora se preguntaba si no sería una sutileza excesiva. La joven le había arrojado el guante echándole en cara la precipitación con que le había hecho el amor en el coche de Carmen. Según Jasper, aquello representaba el desafío de demostrarle que no era un esclavo de sus deseos. No estaba dispuesto a ser el Antonio de Cleopatra.

Con todo, no podía culpar a Alice por pensar así. Después de la manera como la había seducido en el coche, la joven tenía derecho a suponer que no sería capaz de quitarle las manos de encima. No existía mujer capaz de resistirse a emplear ese poder que, en manos de una chica atrevida, audaz como Alice, podía resultar peligroso. Había decidido mantenerse firme desde el comienzo del matrimonio y demostrar que no carecía de continencia. «Comienza del mismo modo en que piensas continuar», se dijo.

Había dado las buenas noches a Alice a la entrada de la habitación con suma cortesía, pero le resultó un feroz tormento. Se preguntó si estaría despierta esperándolo. «La duda le hará bien —pensó—. Esta mujer es demasiado cabezota y muy dada al desafío, como lo demostró el asunto con Witherdale, justamente tratando de demostrarme que no tenía la obligación de rendirse a mis deseos.»

Jasper se levantó y cruzó con pasos largos la habitación para servirse otra copa. Hasta el momento había sido demasiado complaciente con Alice: ése era el problema, un exceso de indulgencia. ¿No era acaso una Brandon de Northumberland? Necesitaba una mano firme que le sujetara las riendas. Si querían un futuro feliz, tenía que doblegar las inclinaciones temerarias del temperamento de su esposa.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se preguntaba con más insistencia si hacía bien al retardar su presencia. Bebió otro trago y sintió que una suerte de calor se le agitaba en la ingle.

De pronto, con una clarividencia otorgada por el licor, comprendió que había otro modo de encarar la situación. Siguiendo la lógica —y el conde se ufanaba de su propio sentido lógico— podía concluirse que podía ser conveniente afirmar sus derechos como esposo desde el principio. Sí, ese razonamiento era mucho más sensato que el anterior. A fin de cuentas, no tenía que demostrar control sobre sí mismo sino su papel dominante en el matrimonio; que era el dueño y señor de su casa.

Bastante más complacido con esta nueva corriente de ideas, dejó la copa en la mesa y se decidió a abrir la puerta del dormitorio. De pie en el umbral, escudriñó entre las sombras que rodeaban la cama:

—Alice.

No hubo respuesta. Entró en la habitación y vio que nadie ocupaba la cama adoselada.

—¡Maldición, Alice!, ¿dónde estás?

Al no recibir respuesta, dio media vuelta y vio abierta la puerta que daba al pasillo. Algo se oprimió en su pecho al comprender que su mujer no estaba en el dormitorio. «¿Qué treta se le habrá ocurrido?», se preguntó saliendo al pasillo. «Si es otro truco para hacerme dar vueltas, le pondré punto final sin dejar lugar a dudas.»

Llegó hasta el vestíbulo y distinguió una figura fantasmal. Ataviada con una bata de color pálido que flotaba alrededor y una vela en la mano, Alice se encaminaba hacia la galería que ocupaba el frente de la casa. Jasper, curioso, decidió seguirla.

Mientras la perseguía sigilosamente, se dio cuenta de que lo inundaba el alivio. Comprendió que había temido que Alice hubiese metido sus cosas en un bolso y huido en plena noche. «Tendría que haberlo imaginado —pensó—. Alice no es de las que escapan a nada.»

La siguió a través de la galería y se detuvo a observarla, mientras la muchacha recorría lentamente la fila de retratos. Se detenía ante cada uno y levantaba la palmatoria para examinar cada rostro en su marco dorado. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por las altas ventanas alineadas al frente de la galería la bañaba con un resplandor plateado que le confería un aspecto más espectral aún.

Antes de acercarse, Jasper esperó a que llegara junto al retrato de su padre.

—Dicen que nos parecemos —dijo con calma—. Nunca me ha parecido un cumplido.

—¡Jasper! —La llama titubeó cuando Alice se volvió, llevándose la mano a la garganta—. ¡Por todos los santos! No sabía que estuvieras ahí... me has dado un susto terrible.

—Discúlpame. ¿Qué hace aquí, en plena noche, señora?

—Sentí curiosidad, milord.

—¿Con respecto a mis ancestros?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, milord, estaba acostada en la cama cuando pensé que ahora son también los míos y que no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

Jasper cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyó un hombro contra la pared, bajo el rostro adusto de su padre.

—En tu lugar, yo no me preocuparía por proclamarme descendiente de esta gente. Según me han contado, no hubo entre ellos una sola alma buena.

—¿Y tu padre? Tiene un semblante fuerte y noble. —Observó el retrato.

—Tal vez cuando posó lo poseía. Yo sólo lo recuerdo como un hombre amargo y enfadado que nunca superó el hecho de que mi madre huyera con un conde italiano a poco de mi nacimiento.

—Por todos los cielos, qué terrible. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Murió en Italia. Al enterarse, mi padre se encerró en la biblioteca durante una semana y se emborrachó hasta quedar inconsciente. Cuando salió, prohibió que volviera a mencionársela en esta casa.

—Entiendo. —Alice lo miró tratando de descubrir qué sentía—. Al parecer, los condes de Whitlock no tuvieron demasiada fortuna con sus esposas.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Las distintas condesas de Whitlock fueron famosas por su carencia de virtud. Mi abuela tuvo más aventuras de las que pueden contarse.

—Bueno, es la lacra de la sociedad, Jasper. Como la mayoría de los matrimonios se hacen por dinero y prestigio más que por amor, se explica que ocurran estas cosas. Yo creo que por instinto las personas buscan el amor y si no lo encuentran en el matrimonio, lo buscan fuera de él.

—Alice, no pienses nunca en buscar fuera del matrimonio cualquier cosa que sientas que te falte.

Despejándose el cabello oscuro del rostro, Alice lo miró enfadada.

—Con toda sinceridad, milord, ¿acaso los distintos condes de Whitlock fueron más virtuosos que sus respectivas mujeres?

—Tal vez no —admitió Jasper, recordando la serie de aventuras apasionadas del abuelo y el interminable desfile de costosas amantes del padre—. No obstante, es más notable la falta de virtud en la mujer que en el hombre, ¿no lo crees?

De inmediato, Alice se enfureció, tal como Jasper imaginaba. Observó el brillo apasionado de la lucha que surgía en los ojos de la muchacha al lanzarse de lleno a la refriega. Blandió la palmatoria ante ella como si fuese una espada. El resplandor de la llama bailaba sobre su rostro, realzando los pómulos altos y confiriéndole un singular atractivo.

«Parece una pequeña diosa griega —pensó Jasper—. Quizás una Atenea joven, vestida para la guerra.» Sonrió ante la imagen, y el fuego en la entrepierna que estaba molestándolo desde hacía rato ardió con más fuerza.

—¡Qué odiosa afirmación! —estalló Alice—. Es la clase de declaración que sólo un hombre demasiado arrogante es capaz de hacer. Debería darte vergüenza, Whitlock. Esperaba que tuvieras un juicio más equitativo y razonable. Después de todo, eres un estudioso de los clásicos. Te disculparás por ese comentario tonto, vacío e injusto.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Quizá más tarde.

—Ahora —replicó—. Te disculparás ahora.

—Señora, después de haberla llevado a la recámara, dudo que me quede aliento para decir nada, y menos aún para disculparme.

Desplegó los brazos y se acercó con movimiento fluido y veloz.

—Jasper..., ¿qué estás haciendo? Déjame.

Se debatió unos instantes mientras su esposo la alzaba en brazos. Pero después de que Jasper cruzara la antecámara, entrara en el dormitorio y la dejara sobre la cama adoselada, Alice no ejercía ya más que una leve resistencia.

—¡Oh, Jasper! —murmuró en tono anhelante. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos al tiempo que el hombre se tendía junto a ella—. ¿Vas a hacerme el amor?

—Sí, querida mía, eso voy a hacer. Y esta vez —le dijo con dulzuratrataré de hacerlo mejor. De Atenea, la bella guerrera, te convertiré en Afrodita, la diosa de la pasión.


	11. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

—¡Jasper! ¡Por Dios, Jasper! No es posible. Es algo indescriptible.

Jasper alzó la cabeza para contemplar a Alice disfrutando deliciosa, estremecidamente. El cuerpo de la muchacha se tensaba como un arco, el cabello se esparcía sobre la almohada como una nube oscura. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus manos se crispaban sobre las sábanas blancas.

Jasper estaba tendido boca abajo entre los muslos levantados de Alice. El aroma ardiente de la mujer le llenaba la nariz y aún saboreaba en la lengua aquel gusto.

—Sí, mi amor: así es como te quiero. —Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y lo retiró con lentitud. Sintió que los diminutos músculos de la entrada del estrecho canal se apretaban suavemente. Volvió a introducir el dedo en aquel calor abrasante, acariciando incitante el pequeño y sensible capullo con el pulgar.

—¡Jasper!

—¡Eres tan hermosa! —suspiró Jasper—. ¡Tan dulce y cálida! Querida, déjate llevar, entrégate a la sensación. —Con suma lentitud, Jasper retiró el dedo y sintió que el interior de Alice se apretaba con desesperación—. Sí, mi amor, aprieta una vez más. Aprieta, mi amor.

Otra vez, rozó el capullito con el pulgar mientras la penetraba con el dedo; luego inclinó la cabeza y besó la inflamada carne femenina.

—¡Dios mío, Jasper! ¡Jasper!

Los puños de Alice aferraron los cabellos de Jasper y separó las caderas de la cama, pegándose al dedo invasor y a la lengua provocativa. Los muslos de la joven temblaron y sus pies se retorcieron.

Jasper levantó la cabeza. Al tenue resplandor de la vela vio que los labios entreabiertos de Alice y los túmidos pétalos que custodiaban los secretos femeninos eran ambos rosados y húmedos.

Alice se estremeció y lanzó un grito tan agudo que debió de oírse en el vestíbulo. Oleada tras oleada de espasmos la sacudieron entre los brazos de Jasper.

Jasper sintió, oyó, inhaló, percibió cada matiz de la reacción de Alice. Contemplándola rendida a su primer orgasmo, supo que nunca había visto nada tan femenino, apasionado y sensual en toda su vida.

Aquella reacción fue el combustible que terminó de encender el fuego que lo consumía: ya no podía esperar un momento más. Se cernió sobre el cuerpo estremecido de Alice y se sumergió en el tenso canal antes de que se extinguiese la última ola de placer.

—Mi dulce esposa, creo que nunca me cansaré de nuestra cita a medianoche —dijo Jasper en un murmullo ronco.

Casi al instante, sintió su propia liberación, una explosión de sensaciones que lo lanzaron a un torbellino de aturdimiento. Cuando se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo blando y húmedo de Alice, el ronco grito triunfal todavía resonaba en la habitación.

Jasper se removió entre las sábanas arrugadas y estiró la mano buscando a Alice, pero no encontró más que la ropa de cama y abrió los ojos con desgana.

—¿Alice? ¿Dónde diablos estás?

–Estoy aquí.

Volvió la cabeza y la vio de pie junto a la ventana abierta.

Advirtió que se había puesto otra vez el camisón. La traslúcida muselina blanca flotaba envolviendo la esbelta silueta y las cintas ondeaban en la suave brisa nocturna.

El conde se incorporó en la cama y apartó las mantas, sintiéndose invadido por una inquietante sensación de apremio. Tenía que atraparla y sujetarla… Comenzaba a levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que iba a cometer una tontería.

Alice no era un espectro: acababa de sentirla del modo más íntimo. Se obligó a quedarse quieto y tranquilo apoyado contra las almohadas en lugar de cruzar la habitación. «Es real y mía — se dijo— y se ha entregado a mí por completo.»

Era suya. Ese instante en que había temblado y se convulsionaba entre sus brazos había llegado más allá de lo físico. Le había brindado el don de sí misma, se entregaba para que la cuidara.

«La abrazaré fuerte —juró Jasper para sí—. La protegeré aunque no siempre quiera y le haré el amor tan a menudo como sea posible para fortalecer y solidificar el lazo que nos une.»

Pero no necesitaba decirlo, pues para Alice el acto sexual representaría sin duda un compromiso tan profundo y sagrado como un antiguo voto de fidelidad.

—Alice, vuelve a la cama.

—Enseguida. He estado pensando en nuestro matrimonio, señor mío. —Escudriñó la oscuridad con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre los pechos.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —Jasper la miró afligido—. Está todo muy claro.

—Sí, supongo que a ti te resultará sencillo, como hombre que eres.

—Ah, con que es una de esas discusiones... ¿verdad? —Hizo una mueca.

—Me alegro que te divierta —murmuró la joven.

—Más que divertido me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Ya has hecho varios intentos de abordar ese tema, si mal no recuerdo. Querida mía, tu razonamiento se obstruye con facilidad.

Alice volvió la cabeza y lo miró ceñuda.

—En ocasiones eres demasiado pomposo y arrogante, Jasper.

El hombre rió.

—Confío en que me adviertas tú del momento.

—En este mismo momento. —Se volvió del todo y lo miró al tiempo que revoloteaban las cintas blancas del camisón—. Tengo algo que decirte y me gustaría que me prestases la mayor atención.

—Muy bien, señora. Puede comenzar con la conferencia.

Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y compuso una expresión de seria concentración. Pero no fue fácil, pues su esposa estaba muy atractiva allí, de pie, en camisón. Ya comenzaba a excitarse otra vez.

La luz de la luna a espaldas de Alice diseñaba los contornos de las caderas a través de la delgada muselina. Jasper apostó a que en un minuto lograría hacerla regresar a la cama, otra vez con los muslos abiertos. «En dos minutos —se dijo—, estoy seguro de que haré fluir esa tibia miel de entre sus piernas. Es asombroso cómo reacciona.»

—Jasper, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Por supuesto, dulzura.

—Entonces, te diré lo que pienso acerca del estado de nuestra relación. Tú y yo provenimos de mundos diferentes. Tú eres un hombre a la antigua, un hombre de letras, un estudioso que no gusta de frivolidades. A mí, como te he dicho a menudo, me interesan más las ideas modernas y tengo un carácter diferente.

Asumamos el hecho de que, en ocasiones, disfrute de las diversiones frívolas.

—No veo el problema, siempre que esas diversiones sean ocasionales. —«Sí, en dos minutos estará húmeda —pensó Jasper tratando de ser objetivo—. Y luego, necesito otros cinco para que lance esos encantadores gritos de excitación.»

—No cabe duda de que somos muy diferentes, señor mío.

—Varón y hembra: opuestos naturales. —«Entre siete y diez minutos después, la sentiré retorcerse entre mis brazos y arquearse al encuentro de mis caricias.»

Jasper decidió que la iniciaría en algunas variaciones sobre el tema básico.

—Sin embargo, ahora estamos ligados para toda la vida. Hemos entablado un compromiso mutuo, tanto en el aspecto legal como en el moral.

Jasper gruñó una respuesta distraída mientras pensaba en las posibilidades que se abrían ante él. Podría hacerla acostar boca abajo y ponerla a gatas. Entonces se deslizaría entre sus muslos y exploraría el pasaje femenino tan apretado desde atrás. «Serán precisos entre veinte y treinta minutos —calculó—. No quisiera sobresaltarla sin necesidad. Es muy novata en las artes amatorias.»

—Señor, considero que apresuraras la fecha de la boda porque te sintieras obligado a casarte después de lo sucedido en el coche de lady Denali. Pero quiero que sepas que...

«Luego, podría tenderme de espaldas y hacerla cabalgar sobre mis muslos —pensó Jasper—. En esa posición tendría una visión magnífica de la expresión del rostro de mi esposa cuando alcanzase el orgasmo.»

Alice aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y continuó:

—Quiero que sepas que, pese a la reputación de los Brandon de Northumberland de atolondrados e imprudentes, nos ufanamos de un sentido del deber que puede igualarse al de la familia más noble del país. Me atrevería a afirmar que es tan grande como el tuyo. Por lo tanto, te aseguro que aunque no me amases, ni te importase mucho que yo te amara... A medida que las palabras de Alice invadían su ensueño erótico, Jasper frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué dices, Alice?

—Lo que iba a decir, señor mío, es que conozco mis deberes de esposa y pienso cumplirlos, del mismo modo que tú piensas cumplir los tuyos como marido. Soy una Brandon de Northumberland y no eludo mis obligaciones. Si bien el nuestro no es un matrimonio por amor, puedes estar seguro de que acataré mis responsabilidades como esposa. Mi sentido del honor y del deber es tan fuerte como el tuyo y quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en él.

—¿Eso significa que tienes la intención de ser una buena esposa sólo porque el honor te obligue? —preguntó el conde sintiendo que lo invadía una oleada de furia.

—Eso he dicho, señor mío. —Sonrió vacilante—. Quiero que sepas que los Brandon de Northumberland somos inflexibles en lo que atañe al cumplimiento del deber.

—¡Buen Dios! ¿Cómo diablos te enzarzas en un discurso acerca del honor y la responsabilidad en momento semejante? Alice, vuelve a la cama. Tengo algo mucho más interesante que conversar.

—¿En serio, Jasper? —No se movió. La expresión era extrañamente seria y los ojos de la joven escudriñaban el rostro del conde.

—Sin duda.

Jasper apartó las mantas y posó los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra. Con tres largas zancadas cruzó la habitación y cogió a la muchacha por un brazo.

Alice abrió la boca para hacer algún comentario... sin duda de protesta, pero Jasper le cubrió los labios con los suyos y la mantuvo así hasta que la tendió de espaldas sobre la cama una vez más.

Había calculado en exceso el tiempo que tardaría Alice en estar en condiciones de recibirlo otra vez. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando hizo tender a la sorprendida joven boca abajo y a gatas.

Luego perdió la noción del tiempo, pero cuando Alice emitió la dulce canción de la liberación sensual, Jasper se convenció de que pensaba en algo más que en el deber y la responsabilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, ataviada con un sencillo vestido de color amarillo y un sombrerito francés de ala muy ancha, salió en busca de su hijastra.

La encontró en la sala de estudio del segundo piso de la mansión. Bree, con un austero vestido blanco carente de todo adorno, se sentaba ante un pupitre manchado de tinta. Tenía un libro abierto ante ella y al entrar Alice, la miró con curiosidad.

Esme Hale, sentada tras un enorme escritorio en el frente de la habitación, la miró a su vez interrogante y frunció el entrecejo ante la interrupción de su rutina.

—Buenos días —dijo Alice, alegre.

Observó la habitación, contemplando la variedad de globos terráqueos, mapas, plumas y libros. «Parece que todas las salas de estudio tengan el mismo aspecto —pensó—, independientemente de los recursos económicos de la familia.»

—Buenos días, señora. —Esme hizo un gesto hacia su pupila—. Bree, saluda a tu madre.

Obediente, Bree se levantó para saludar a Alice. La mirada sombría de la niña mostraba un matiz de desasosiego y hasta cierta incertidumbre. —Buenos días, señora.

—Bree —dijo Esme con severidad—, su señoría ha dado indicación específica de que la llames «mamá».

—Sí, tía Esme. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no es mi madre.

Alice se crispó e hizo un gesto pidiendo silencio a Esme Hale.

—Bree, creía que había quedado claro que podías llamarme como quisieras. Si lo deseas, puedes llamarme Alice. No tienes obligación de llamarme mamá.

—Papá dice que debo hacerlo.

—Sí, en ocasiones tu padre es muy autoritario.

Los ojos de Esme chispearon de reproche.

—¡Señora!

—¿Qué significa «autoritario»? —preguntó Bree, intrigada. —Significa que a tu padre le gusta demasiado dar órdenes — explicó Alice.

En un parpadeo, la expresión de Esme pasó del reproche a la furia.

—Señora, no puedo permitir que critique a su señoría ante su hija.

—No me atrevería. Sólo señalaba un aspecto indiscutible del carácter de su señoría. Si él mismo estuviese aquí, dudo que lo negara.

Alice hizo girar el sombrero engalanado con cintas y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

—Por favor, Bree, descríbeme tu programa.

—Esta mañana, matemáticas, estudios clásicos, filosofía y cómo utilizar el globo —dijo Bree con cortesía—. Por la tarde, francés, italiano e historia.

Alice asintió.

—Desde luego, es una selección completa para una niña de nueve años. ¿Es obra de tu padre?

—Sí, señora.

—Su señoría tiene un interés personal en los estudios de su hija — dijo Esme con aire adusto—. Supongo que no le gustará que se lo critique.

—Supongo que no —dijo Alice deteniéndose ante un ejemplar conocido—. Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

—Instrucciones sobre la conducta y el porte de las jóvenes, de lady Lilian Brandon —respondió Esme con tono amenazador—. El instructivo trabajo de su estimada tía, uno de los textos preferidos de Bree, ¿no es así, Bree?

—Sí, tía Esme. —Sin embargo, Bree no parecía demasiado entusiasmada.

—Yo creo que es bastante aburrido —afirmó Alice.

—¡Señora! —exclamó Esme con voz estrangulada—. Le ruego que se abstenga de inculcar a mi pupila ideas equivocadas.

—Tonterías. Cualquier niña normal hallaría tedioso el libro de mi tía. Son deprimentes las reglas acerca de cómo tomar el té y comer un trozo de pastel y ridícula la lista de temas apropiados para la conversación... Sin duda, tendrá por aquí algo más interesante. ¿Qué es esto? —Alice observó otra pila de tomos encuadernados en cuero.

—Historia antigua de Grecia y Roma —respondió Esme, preparándose a defender la presencia de los volúmenes en la clase con el último aliento.

—Claro. Era de esperar que contase con una buena colección del tema, teniendo en cuenta el interés personal de Whitlock. ¿Y este librito? —Levantó otro libro de aspecto aburrido.

—Preguntas históricas y misceláneas para los jóvenes, de Magnall, por supuesto —respondió Esme con aspereza—. Supongo que incluso usted lo hallará en extremo apropiado para el estudio. Sin duda, deben de haberle enseñado también con él. Bree ya es capaz de responder a la mayoría de las preguntas.

—Estoy segura. —Alice sonrió a la niña—. Por mi parte, yo apenas recuerdo las respuestas, salvo las referidas a dónde crece la nuez moscada. Claro que a mí se me considera un tanto frívola.

—Estoy segura de que no es así, señora —dijo Esme con aire rígido—. Su señoría jamás habría... —se interrumpió, sonrojándose intensamente.

—Su señoría jamás se habría casado con una mujer frívola, ¿no es eso? —Alice lanzó a la otra una mirada inquisitiva y brillante—. ¿Era lo que iba a decir, señorita Hale?

—No iba a decir, nada semejante. No me atrevería a opinar acerca de los asuntos personales de su señoría.

—No se preocupe por esas sutilezas. Yo hago comentarios sobre sus asuntos personales con frecuencia. Y le aseguro que, a veces, soy irresponsable y frívola. Esta mañana, por ejemplo, es una de esas ocasiones. He venido a buscar a Bree para llevármela a un almuerzo campestre.

Bree la contempló atónita:

—¿Un almuerzo campestre?

—¿Te gustaría? —Alice le sonrió.

Esme apretó con tanta fuerza una de las plumas que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Es imposible, señora. Su señoría es muy estricto en lo que se refiere a los estudios de Bree. No deberán interrumpirse por ninguna insignificancia.

Alice alzó las cejas con expresión de suave reproche.

—Señorita Hale, le ruego que me disculpe. Necesito a alguien que me guíe por las tierras de la propiedad. Ya que su señoría está en la biblioteca con el administrador, he pensado en pedirle a Bree que me acompañase, y como el paseo puede alargarse, le he pedido al cocinero que preparase un almuerzo.

Si bien Esme parecía vacilante y resentida, no podía impedirlo, pues no estaba el conde para respaldarla. Y de acuerdo con lo que aseguraba Alice, en esos momentos estaba ocupado.

—De acuerdo, señora —soltó Esme a desgana—. Bree podrá servirle de guía esta mañana, pero en el futuro espero que se respete la rutina de las clases. —Los ojos lanzaron destellos de advertencia—. Y sé que su señoría me apoyará en este aspecto.

—No lo dudo —murmuró Alice. Miró a Bree. La expresión de la niña era tan inescrutable como solía ser la del padre en ocasiones—. ¿Vamos, Bree?

—Sí, señora, quiero decir, Alice.

—Bree, tu casa es encantadora.

—Sí, lo sé. —Bree caminaba tranquilamente por el prado junto a Alice. Llevaba un tocado tan sencillo como el vestido.

No era fácil adivinar lo que pensaba. Era indudable que había heredado de su padre la habilidad de mantener una expresión inescrutable.

Hasta el momento, la niña había sido amable pero parca. Alice costaba con que el día fresco y agradable y el ejercicio la animaran a conversar. «Si eso no la anima —pensó—, podría pedirle que recitase las respuestas a las Preguntas históricas y misceláneas para los jóvenes de Magnall.»

—Yo vivía en una hermosa casa, en Northumberland —dijo Alice, balanceando la canasta que llevaba al brazo.

—¿Y qué te sucedió?

—Se vendió cuando murieron mis padres.

Bree miró de soslayo a Alice.

—¿Han muerto su padre y su madre?

—Sí. Los perdí cuando tenía dieciocho años, y a veces los echo mucho de menos.

—Cuando mi padre se va, como sucedió durante la guerra, yo lo echo mucho de menos. Me alegra que esté ahora en casa.

—Sí, me lo imagino.

—Espero que se quede.

—Estoy segura de que se quedará. Tu padre prefiere vivir en el campo.

—Cuando fue a Londres a buscar esposa, dijo que era por «necesidad».

—Como si fuese a tomar una purga.

Bree asintió con seriedad.

—La tía Esme me contó que por fin había hallado esposa que pudiera darle un heredero.

—Tu padre es un hombre muy apegado al deber.

—Tía Esme me dijo también que mi padre «hallaría un ejemplo de mujer que siguiera los pasos de mi ilustre madre».

Alice ahogó un gemido.

—Una tarea ardua. La otra noche vi el retrato de tu madre en la galería. Era muy bella.

—Ya te lo decía. —Bree frunció la frente—. Sin embargo, papá dice que la belleza no lo es todo en la mujer y que la mujer virtuosa es más valiosa que los rubíes. ¿No te parece un bonito símil? Mi padre escribe muy bien, ¿sabes?

—No quisiera desilusionarte —murmuró Alice pero esa observación ya la han hecho antes que tu padre.

Bree se encogió de hombros.

—Podría haberla hecho él. Papá es muy inteligente. Solía hacer los juegos de palabras más complicados del mundo.

—¿En serio?

Por fin, Bree comenzaba a manifestar entusiasmo en la conversación al abordar el tema preferido: su padre.

—Una vez, siendo yo pequeña, estaba trabajando él en la biblioteca y le pregunté qué hacía. Me respondió que estaba resolviendo un enigma muy importante.

Alice, curiosa, inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el juego?

Bree frunció el entrecejo.

—Fue hace tiempo y yo era muy niña. Pero recuerdo que tenía que ver con una telaraña.

Alice se quedó mirando el sombrerito de Bree.

—¿Una telaraña? ¿Estás segura?

—Creo que sí. ¿Por qué? —Bree levantó la cabeza y la observó bajo el ala—. ¿Conoces el juego?

—No. —Alice negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Pero mi hermano me dejó un poema que se llama La telaraña. Yo no lo entiendo. Y no sabía que él escribiese poemas.

Recordó el papel que había sido utilizado, manchado de sangre y el poema, extraño y ácido.

Pero Bree ya estaba interesada en otro tema.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Lo tenía; murió hace dos años.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento. Debe de estar en el cielo, como mi madre.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

—No sé si el Señor permitirá que los Brandon de Northumberland vayan al cielo.

Bree se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿No crees que tu hermano esté en el cielo?

—Claro que sí: estaba bromeando. No me hagas caso, Bree. Tengo un sentido del humor muy particular, pregúntale a cualquiera. Vamos, estoy hambrienta y ahí veo un lugar perfecto para almorzar.

Afligida, Bree observó el sitio propuesto: un espacio cubierto de hierba a orillas de un arroyo.

—Tía Esme dijo que tuviese cuidado de no ensuciarme el vestido. Dice que las auténticas damas no suelen mancharse.

—No te preocupes. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, solía hacerlo; a veces todavía me sucede. Pero debes de tener otros muchos vestidos como ése en el guardarropa,¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, si le sucediera algo a éste, lo tiraríamos y te pondrías otro. ¿Para qué tienes tantos si no los usas?

—No se me había ocurrido. —Bree miró con renovado interés el lugar que había indicado Alice para almorzar—. Tal vez tengas razón.

Alice rió y sacó un mantel de la canasta.

—Mañana mandaremos a buscar a la modista. Necesitas vestidos nuevos.

—¿Te parece?

—Sin duda.

—Esme dice que los que tengo deben durar por lo menos seis meses y hasta un año, al menos.

—Imposible. Mucho antes ya te habrán quedado pequeños. Te quedarán pequeños este mismo fin de semana.

—¿Esta semana? —Bree la miró perpleja y luego sonrió vacilante—. Ah, ya entiendo, estás bromeando.

—No, hablo muy en serio.

—Oh. Cuéntame más cosas acerca de tu hermano. En ocasiones, pienso que me habría gustado tener un hermano.

—¿Sí? Bueno, es interesante tener hermanos.

Alice comenzó a hablar con fluidez de los buenos tiempos con Riley mientras sacaban de la cesta la apetitosa comida: pastelillos de carne, salchichas, fruta y bizcochos.

Acababan de sentarse cuando una larga sombra cayó sobre el mantel y un par de botas brillantes se detuvieron al borde.

—¿Habrá suficiente para tres? —preguntó Jasper.

—¡Papá! —Bree se levantó de un salto con expresión sorprendida, y luego ansiosa—. Alice me dijo que necesitaba a alguien que la llevara a recorrer las tierras y tú estabas ocupado.

—Una idea excelente. —Jasper le sonrió—. Nadie conoce esta propiedad mejor que tú.

Aliviada, Bree le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Papá, ¿quieres un pastel de carne? La cocinera ha preparado muchos. Y hay un montón de salchichas y bizcochos. Toma, come.

Alice mostró una expresión feroz.

—Bree, no regales toda la comida. Tú y yo tenemos prioridad. Tu padre no estaba invitado y le dejaremos sólo las sobras.

—Señora mía, es usted una mujer sin corazón —dijo Jasper marcando las palabras.

Bree sintió que se le congelaban los dedos sobre el pastel. Miró primero a Alice con ojos perplejos y luego se volvió a su padre.

—Papá, hay mucho para ti, te lo juro. Puedes coger mi parte.

—De ninguna manera —se apresuró a responder Jasper—. Cogeré de la de Alice. Prefiero comer de la suya.

—Pero, papá...

—Basta —dijo Alice ante la expresión consternada de la niña—. Tu padre estaba tomándonos el pelo y yo le devolvía la broma. No te aflijas, Bree. Hay suficiente comida para todos.

—Oh. —Mirando al padre con aire dubitativo, Bree volvió a sentarse. Se acomodó la falda con el mayor cuidado de modo que no cayese sobre la hierba—. Papá, me alegro de que te hayas reunido con nosotras. Es divertido, ¿verdad? Nunca había hecho un almuerzo campestre. Alice me ha contado que su hermano y ella los hacían a menudo.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Jasper se apoyó sobre el codo y mordisqueó un trozo de pastel de carne mirando a Alice de soslayo.

Un tanto impresionada, Alice advirtió que Jasper llevaba ropa de montar y el cuello al descubierto. No llevaba el habitual corbatín blanco impecable. Hasta el momento, salvo en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, nunca lo había visto vestido con semejante informalidad. Se ruborizó ante la ocurrencia y dio un mordisco al pastel.

—Sí —dijo Bree, cada vez más expansiva—. Su hermano era un Brandon de Northumberland, igual que Alice. Se los considera audaces y atrevidos. ¿Lo sabías, papá?

—Creo que había oído hablar de ello. —Jasper siguió masticando el pastel sin apartar los ojos del rostro sonrojado de Alice—. Yo mismo puedo dar fe del audaz temperamento de los Brandon de Northumberland. Es difícil imaginar las cosas de que es capaz un Brandon de Northumberland. En especial, en plena noche.

Alice echó una mirada de advertencia a su verdugo.

—Y yo he descubierto que los condes de Whitlock también pueden llegar a ser audaces. Casi diría que demasiado.

—Tenemos nuestros arranques. —Jasper rió y mordió otro buen bocado de pastel.

Sin advertir el juego, Bree continuó parloteando.

—El hermano de Alice era muy valiente. Y un gran jinete. Creo que participó en una carrera, ¿te lo ha contado Alice?

—No.

—Pues la ganó.

—Sorprendente.

Alice se aclaró la voz.

—Bree, ¿quieres fruta?

Prefirió desviar la conversación de la niña hasta que terminaran el almuerzo. Luego propuso a la niña que jugara con ramas en el arroyo a ver cuál llegaba antes a un punto determinado.

Jasper se quedó junto a la orilla unos momentos observándola jugar y luego volvió hasta Alice sentándose otra vez.

—Está divirtiéndose. —Jasper se apoyó sobre el codo y flexionó una pierna en un gesto gracioso y masculino—. Estoy pensando que le convendría más actividad al aire libre.

—Me alegra que estés de acuerdo. Los pasatiempos son tan importantes para un niño como la historia y los globos terráqueos. Si me lo permites, me gustaría agregar algunas materias al programa.

Jasper se puso ceñudo:

—¿Cuáles?

—Acuarelas y literatura infantil, en primer lugar.

—¡Por Dios, no! Lo prohíbo terminantemente. No permitiré que Bree se eduque en semejantes tonterías.

—Tú mismo has dicho que Bree necesitaba actividades variadas.

—Dije que tal vez necesitara más actividades al aire libre.

—Puede pintar y leer al aire libre —afirmó Alice en tono alegre—, sobre todo en verano.

—¡Maldita sea, Alice...!

—Cálmese, señor. No querrá que Bree nos oiga discutir. Ya tiene bastantes problemas para adaptarse a este matrimonio.

Jasper la miró, ceñudo.

—Por cierto, los relatos de tu hermano la han impresionado.

Alice frunció el entrecejo:

—Riley era valiente y aventurero.

—Hummm. —Jasper no afirmó ni negó.

—Jasper...

—¿Qué?

—¿Llegaron a tu conocimiento los rumores que circularon cuando murió Riley?

—Sí, Alice, pero no les di importancia.

—No, supongo que no. Son mentiras. Pero es indiscutible que se encontraron ciertos documentos con él. Y a veces me pregunto acerca de ello. –

Alice, no siempre se obtienen respuestas.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, sostengo una teoría sobre la muerte de mi hermano que me gustaría comprobar.

Jasper guardó silencio unos instantes.

—¿De qué se trata?

Alice aspiró.

—Si Riley llevaba aquellos documentos consigo, seguramente trabajaba como agente secreto militar de la Corona.

Como no hubo respuesta, Alice se volvió y miró a Jasper. Con los ojos entrecerrados, inescrutables, seguía los movimientos de su hija.

—Jasper...

—¿Era lo que querías que investigase Witherdale?

—Sí, era en eso en lo que estaba pensando. Dime, ¿te parece probable?

—No lo creo —dijo Jasper con calma.

Alice se exasperó ante el aparente desinterés con que Jasper desechaba una teoría largo tiempo meditada.

—No importa; no tendría que haberlo mencionado. Después de todo, señor mío, ¿qué sabe usted de estas cuestiones?

Jasper exhaló un gran suspiro.

—Alice, ya lo creo que lo sabría.

—No estoy segura.

—Pues es que de un modo u otro, si Riley hubiese sido agente de la Corona, habría trabajado para mí.


	12. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI

¿Que mi hermano habría trabajado para ti si hubiese sido agente secreto durante la guerra? —Alice estaba tensa, con la cabeza hecha un lío—. ¿Y qué demonios hacías tú?

Jasper no cambió de posición pero, al fin, apartó la vista de Bree y miró a Alice.

—Eso ya no importa. La guerra terminó y estoy muy contento de olvidar el papel que jugué en ella. Baste decir que estaba relacionado con la tarea de reclutar agentes de inteligencia para Inglaterra.

—¿Eras espía? —Alice estaba atónita.

El conde esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es obvio, amor mío, que no me imaginas como hombre de acción.

—No, no se trata de eso. —Frunció el entrecejo tratando de pensar con rapidez—. Te confieso que me he preguntado dónde habrías aprendido a abrir cerraduras y, además, tienes la costumbre de aparecer cuando menos se espera. Imagino que es una conducta propia de espías. Con todo, Jasper, no puedo hacerme a la idea.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Mis actividades durante la guerra nunca me parecieron una ocupación sino una pesada carga. Constituyó una exasperante interrupción de mi trabajo cotidiano: el estudio y el cuidado de las propiedades.

Alice se mordió el labio.

—Debió de ser peligroso.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—A veces. La mayor parte de la actividad la desarrollé tras un escritorio, dirigiendo las actividades de otros agentes y descifrando mensajes en código o en tinta invisible.

—Tinta invisible. —Por un momento, Alice se distrajo—. ¿Quieres decir que produce escritura invisible?

—Eso es.

—¡Es maravilloso! Me encantaría tener esa tinta.

—En cualquier momento tendré el placer de prepararte una muestra. —Jasper pareció divertido—. Pero te advierto que no es muy práctica para la correspondencia en general. El destinatario debe emplear el agente químico que haga visible la escritura.

—Se podría escribir el diario personal con esa tinta. —Alice se interrumpió—. O sería mejor un código... Sí, me gusta más la idea del código.

—Sería preferible no tener ningún secreto que requiriese tinta invisible o un código.

Alice no hizo caso del tono de advertencia.

—¿Por eso pasaste tanto tiempo en el continente durante la guerra?

—Por desgracia, sí.

—Se suponía que te dedicabas a un estudio más profundo de los clásicos.

—Hice lo que pude, en especial mientras estuve en Italia y en Grecia. No obstante, la mayor parte del tiempo me dediqué a trabajar para la Corona. —Jasper eligió un durazno de invernadero de la cesta—. Pero ya que no hay guerra me gustaría regresar al continente con fines más agradables. ¿Te gustaría ir, Alice? Llevaríamos también a Bree, por supuesto. Viajar es muy instructivo.

Alice arqueó las cejas.

—¿Quién crees que necesita instrucción: tu hija o yo?

—No cabe duda que Bree sacará provecho de la experiencia. Tú no necesitarías salir del dormitorio para avanzar en tu educación. Y debo confesar que eres una alumna muy dispuesta.

A pesar de sí misma, Alice se escandalizó.

—¡Jasper, a veces dices unas cosas horribles! Deberías avergonzarte.

—Perdóname, querida. No sabía que fueras una autoridad en materia de decoro. Me rindo ante tu conocimiento superior del tema.

—Jasper, cállate o te tiraré por la cabeza lo que queda de comida.

—Como ordene la señora.

—Y ahora dime, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que mi hermano no participara en un trabajo secreto para la Corona?

—Lo más probable es que, si hubiese sido así, hubiera trabajado para mí, directa o indirectamente. Mi trabajo consistía en dirigir las actividades de quienes recogían información de sus respectivos contactos. Yo tenía que clasificar el material y separar el trigo de la paja.

Azorada, Alice. movió la cabeza, incapaz de imaginar a Jasper en una tarea semejante.

—Debió de haber mucha gente involucrada en esa tarea, tanto aquí como en el extranjero.

—En ocasiones, demasiada —admitió Jasper en tono cortante—. En tiempo de guerra, los espías son como hormigas en una merienda al aire libre. En lo fundamental, eran una molestia, pero sin ellos no se podía hacer nada.

—Si son tan comunes como los insectos, ¿habría sido posible que Riley hubiese estado comprometido en esas actividades y tal vez no lo supieras? —insitió Alice.

Por unos instantes, Jasper masticó el durazno en silencio.

—Ya pensé en esa posibilidad y mandé hacer averiguaciones.

—¿Qué clase de averiguaciones?

—Pedí a algunos de mis más antiguos camaradas que averiguaran si había habido posibilidad de que Riley Brandon hubiese estado involucrado en tareas secretas. La respuesta es que no.

Alice alzó las rodillas y las rodeó con los brazos, tratando de absorber el significado del tono concluyente de Jasper.

—Aun así, pienso que mi pregunta tiene su lógica.

Jasper guardó silencio.

—Tienes que admitir que existe una pequeña posibilidad de que Riley estuviese trabajando en algún asunto. Quizá descubriera algo por su cuenta y pensara llevarlo ante las autoridades.

Jasper permaneció en silencio hasta terminar con el durazno.

—¿Y bien? —exigió Alice, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que sentía ante la respuesta—. ¿No crees que existe una mínima posibilidad de que fuera así?

—Alice, ¿quieres que te mienta?

—No, claro que no. —Apretó los puños—. Sólo quiero que admitas que es imposible que sepas todo lo referido a las actividades secretas durante la guerra.

Jasper asintió con brusquedad.

—De acuerdo, lo admito. Nadie puede saberlo todo. En torno a la guerra se forma una espesa niebla. La mayoría de las acciones, tanto en el campo de batalla como fuera de él, ocurren en medio de una completa oscuridad. Y cuando la niebla se disipa, lo único que puede hacerse es contar los supervivientes. Jamás se sabe a ciencia cierta qué pudo ocurrir mientras lo cubría todo la niebla. Y tal vez sea mejor así. Estoy persuadido de que es preferible ignorarlo.

—Pero, ¿qué podía haber estado haciendo mi hermano? —lo desafió Alice con tono amargo.

—Alice, recuerda a tu hermano tal como lo conociste. Conserva esa imagen del último de los de Northumberland, audaz, atrevido, precipitado, y no te atormentes por lo que podía ocultar.

Alice alzó el mentón.

—Te equivocas en un aspecto.

—¿Cuál?

—Mi hermano no era el último de los de Northumberland: la última soy yo.

Lentamente, Jasper se incorporó con helada expresión de advertencia.

—Ahora tienes una nueva familia. Tú misma lo dijiste la otra noche en la galería.

—He cambiado de opinión. —Alice le dirigió una sonrisa de sospechosa luminosidad—. He llegado a la conclusión de que tus ancestros no son tan agradables como los míos.

—En ese sentido no te equivocas. Nadie ha dicho jamás que mis ancestros fuesen «agradables». No obstante, ahora eres la condesa de Whitlock y cuidaré que no lo olvides.

Una semana más tarde, Alice entró en la soleada galería del segundo piso y se sentó en un sofá frente al retrato de su bella antecesora. Contempló la engañosa imagen de serenidad de la anterior lady Whitlock.

—Maria, voy a reparar el daño que trajiste a esta familia —dijo en voz alta—. Tal vez yo no sea perfecta, pero sé amar y tú no creo que conocieras el significado de la palabra. En última instancia, no eras ningún ejemplo, ¿verdad? Desperdiciaste lo que tenías persiguiendo falsas ilusiones. Yo no soy tan estúpida —concluyó con firmeza.

Alice dirigió una mueca al retrato y luego abrió la carta de su prima Rosalie.

Mi querida Alice:

Espero que todo marche bien con tu apreciable marido. Te echo de menos en la ciudad. La temporada toca a su fin y, sin ti, no es tan animada. He ido varias veces al Pompeya, como habíamos quedado, y disfruté mucho de las interesantes visitas a lady Denali. Debo decirte que es una mujer fascinante. Creí que me molestarían sus excentricidades, pero no es así. Me parece encantadora y me apena mucho que esté tan enferma.

Por otra parte, el mayordomo es ofensivo. Si pudiese dar mi opinión al respecto, no lo contrataría bajo ninguna circunstancia. A cada visita se vuelve más audaz, y temo que un día de estos me vea obligada a señalarle que ha sobrepasado el límite. Sigo pensando que me recuerda a alguien.

Para asombro propio, admito que disfruto del Pompeya. Claro que no apruebo cosas tales como el libro de apuestas. ¿Sabes que algunas han apostado sobre el tiempo que durará tu compromiso? Tampoco me parecen apropiados los juegos de azar. Pero he conocido a algunas damas importantes que comparten conmigo el interés por escribir. Hemos sostenido varias discusiones apasionantes.

En cuanto a la vorágine social, te repito que no es tan divertido sin ti. No sé cómo te las arreglas para atraer a gente más bien insólita. Yo, en cambio, atraigo a los más correctos. Si no fuese por Emmett McCarty, me sentiría muy aburrida. Pero por fortuna es un gran bailarín y finalmente bailé el vals con él. Me gustaría más su preferencia por temas serios o intelectuales que no esa marcada inclinación por las frivolidades. Además, me provoca sin cesar.

Me encantaría ir a verte. ¿Cuándo volverás?

Con todo cariño,

Rosalie

Alice terminó de leer la carta y la plegó otra vez con lentitud. Era estupendo recibir noticias de su prima. También era placentero que la escrupulosa y correcta Rosalie confesara que la echaba de menos.

—Alice, Alice, ¿dónde estás? —Bree corrió por el enorme vestíbulo agitando una hoja de papel—. He terminado la acuarela. ¿Qué opinas? La tía Esme dice que debo pedir tu opinión, pues fue idea tuya que me dedicara a pintar.

—Sí, claro, enséñamela.

Al alzar la mirada, Alice vio a Esme que acompañaba a su pupila, con paso más mesurado.

—Su señoría me informó que debía guiarme por la opinión de usted en estas cuestiones, aunque los dos estamos de acuerdo en que pintar acuarela no es un objetivo serio.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es divertido, señorita Hale.

—Hay que aplicarse con diligencia a los estudios —señaló Esme—y no a divertirse.

Alice sonrió a Bree, que las miraba a ellas alternativamente.

—Pues Bree se ha esforzado con esta pintura, que es muy hermosa, como puede verse.

—¿Te gusta, Alice? —Mientras la madrastra examinaba el trabajo, Bree estaba en suspenso.

Alice sostuvo la pintura de la niña ante ella e inclinó la cabeza a un lado para observarla. El cuadro tenía una base de azul pálido. Por aquí y allá había unas curiosas pinceladas verdes y amarillas, aparentemente al azar, y al fondo se veía una gran mancha dorada.

—Esto son árboles —explicó Bree señalando las pinceladas verdes y amarillas—. Cargué mucho el pincel y la pintura se extendió demasiado.

—Son unos árboles estupendos. Y me gusta mucho el cielo que has pintado. —Al saber que las manchas verdes y amarillas eran árboles, era fácil adivinar que la superficie azul fuese el cielo—. Y esto es muy interesante —afirmó señalando la mancha dorada.

—Es Whitlock —explicó Bree, orgullosa.

—¿Tu padre?

—No, no, Alice, la casa.

Alice rio entre dientes.

—Claro. Bueno, Bree, debo decir que es éste un trabajo formidable y, si me lo permites, haré que lo cuelguen inmediatamente.

Los ojos de Bree se agrandaron de asombro.

—¿Lo colgarás? ¿Dónde?

—La galería será el lugar indicado. —Alice echó un vistazo a los intimidantes retratos—. Haré ponerlo aquí, bajo el retrato de tu madre.

Bree estaba alborozada.

—¿Estará papá de acuerdo? —Estoy segura que sí.

Esme se aclaró la voz.

—Lady Whitlock, no sé si será buena idea. Esta galería está reservada a los retratos de familia pintados por artistas famosos. No es el sitio apropiado para pinturas escolares.

—Por el contrario, creo que unas pinturas escolares son exactamente lo que necesita. Es un sitio bastante sombrío, ¿no cree? El cuadro de Bree lo alegrará.

Bree estaba resplandeciente.

—Alice, ¿le pondrán marco? —Por supuesto, todo cuadro hermoso merece un marco. Me ocuparé de que se le confeccione sin demora.

Esme, enfurruñada, miró con severidad a su pupila.

—Basta de diversión. Es hora de volver a los estudios, jovencita. Vamos, enseguida me reuniré contigo.

—Sí, tía Esme. —Con los ojos brillantes de placer, Bree hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo de la galería.

Esme se volvió a Alice con expresión severa.

—Señora, tengo que hablarle del tipo de actividades a que está induciendo a Bree. Comprendo que su señoría permita que intervenga usted en la educación de su hija, pero tengo la sensación de que la insta a ocuparse de pasatiempos ligeros. Su señoría es determinante a la hora de impedir que la niña acabe siendo una mujer tonta, hueca e incapaz de otra cosa que de conversaciones superficiales en sociedad.

—Lo comprendo, señorita Hale.

—Bree está acostumbrada a un programa de estudios muy estricto. Hasta ahora lo desarrollaba muy bien y no me agradaría que fuera alterado.

—Entiendo lo que dice, señorita Hale. —Alice le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora. No era fácil la carga que llevaban las parientes pobres en casa de los familiares más afortunados. Era evidente que Esme se había esforzado al máximo en abrirse un espacio para sí y Alice le tenía simpatía. Ella sabía bien lo difícil que resultaba vivir en casa ajena—. Bajo su capacitada orientación, Bree ha florecido y yo no tengo la menor intención de cambiar las cosas.

—Gracias, señora.

—Con todo, tengo la impresión de que la niña necesita de alguna actividad superficial. Incluso mi tía Lilian opinaba que los jóvenes pueden disponer de una enorme variedad de actividades. Y mi prima Rosalie sigue los pasos de su madre. Está escribiendo un libro sobre los conocimientos prácticos propios de las jóvenes y dedica un capítulo entero al dibujo y a la pintura con acuarelas.

Esme parpadeó como una lechuza.

—¿Su prima está escribiendo un libro sobre materias escolares?

—Claro que sí. —De súbito, Alice comprendió dónde había visto antes la expresión de los ojos de Esme; en los de algunas integrantes del Pompeya, en particular aquellas que dedicaban horas a escribir sobre las mesas del club. A menudo, Rosalie la mostraba también en sus angelicales ojos azules.

—Oh, entiendo, señorita Hale. Quizás usted misma pensó alguna vez en escribir un libro edificante para los jóvenes.

Sorprendida por las palabras de la señora, el rostro de Esme se volvió de un tono encarnado, poco atractivo.

—Alguna vez he pensado en ello. Pero no creo que consiguiera nada, soy muy consciente de mis limitaciones.

—No diga eso, señorita Hale. No conocemos nuestras limitaciones hasta que no probamos los límites. ¿Ha escrito algo sobre el tema?

—Unas pocas notas —murmuró Esme, avergonzada de su propia presunción—. Pensaba mostrárselas a Whitlock, pero temí que las hallara lamentables. La capacidad intelectual de su señoría es tan superior...

Alice hizo un gesto desechando el comentario.

—No niego que el señor sea inteligente, pero no sé si podría juzgar sus esfuerzos con ecuanimidad. Whitlock escribe para un reducido grupo de académicos y en cambio usted escribirá para niños. Son dos tipos de lectores por completo diferentes.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón.

—Tengo una idea mucho mejor. Cuando termine de preparar el manuscrito, démelo y se lo entregaré yo a mi tío Carlisle para que lo envíe a un editor.

Esme aspiró una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Mostrarle mi manuscrito a sir Carlisle Brandon? ¿El viudo de lady Lilian Brandon? No me atrevería a imponerme hasta ese extremo. Me creería demasiado audaz.

—No se preocupe. Aquí no existe ninguna imposición. Al tío Carlisle le complacerá hacerlo. Acostumbraba a ocuparse de la edición de los trabajos de tía Lilian.

—¿En serio?

—Oh, sí.

Alice sonrió con aire confiado, evocando la distracción con que sir Carlisle se ocupaba de los detalles de la vida cotidiana. No habría la menor dificultad en persuadirlo de que enviara el manuscrito de Esme por correo junto con una recomendación para imprimirlo, en el entendimiento que continuaba la línea de las obras de lady Lilian Brandon. Alice decidió escribir ella misma la carta de recomendación para ahorrarle el trabajo a su tío.

—Señora, es muy bondadoso de su parte. —Esme parecía aturdida—. Siempre fui una gran admiradora de la obra de sir Carlisle. Tiene un enfoque loable de la historia, un ojo avizor para los detalles importantes, el estilo de un sabio al escribir. Es una verdadera lástima que nunca se haya interesado en los escolares. Podría hacer mucho bien en las mentes jóvenes.

Alice rio.

—No estoy tan segura de ello. En mi opinión, la prosa de mi tío resulta un tanto seca.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? —exclamó Esme con ardor—. No es sino brillante. ¡Y pensar que podría leer uno de mis manuscritos! ¡Me asusta!

—Creo que resultaría interesante comentarle a usted que, de lo que adolece el estudio, es de una obra con respecto a las mujeres famosas de la historia.

Esme la miró perpleja:

—¿Mujeres famosas, ha dicho?

—Señorita Hale, en el pasado existieron muchas mujeres valientes y nobles, como reinas famosas o tribus de feroces amazonas. Entre griegas y romanas, también hubo quienes destacaron. La idea de los monstruos femeninos es asimismo fascinante, ¿no cree, señorita Hale?

—No he pensado demasiado en monstruos femeninos –admitió Esme, pensativa.

—Imagínese —prosiguió Alice, entusiasmada—: cuántos famosos héroes de la antigüedad sufrieron pánico a causa de monstruos femeninos como Medusa y las sirenas, entre otros. No podemos dejar de pensar que en aquella época las mujeres gozaran de cierta influencia.

—Es una idea prometedora —dijo Esme asintiendo con lentitud.

—Piense, señorita Fieming, que la mitad de la historia del mundo no se ha escrito en cuanto que se refiere a las mujeres.

—¡Buen Dios, qué estimulante pensamiento! Se trata de un vasto campo que explorar. ¿Cree usted que a sir Carlisle le parecería un área de estudio importante?

—En lo que toca a cuestiones intelectuales, mi tío es un hombre de mente muy abierta. Creo que lo entusiasmará descubrir un nuevo sendero en las investigaciones históricas. Y piense, Esme, que sería usted quien se lo señalara.

—La sola idea me atemoriza —dijo Esme en voz queda.

—Claro que para comenzar a rozar la superficie de un tema tan vasto habría que hacer mucho trabajo de investigación — reflexionó Alice—. Por fortuna, dispone de la enorme biblioteca de mi esposo. ¿Le interesaría encargarse de un proyecto así?

—Mucho, señora. En ocasiones me he preguntado por qué no sabemos más acerca de nuestras antecesoras femeninas.

—En ese caso, haré un trato con usted —concluyó Alice—. Yo enseñaré a Bree a pintar con acuarela y a leer novela los lunes y los miércoles por la tarde. Entre tanto puede usted realizar la investigación. ¿Le parece razonable?

—Muy razonable, señora. Muy razonable. Si me permite decirlo, es muy gentil por su parte y por añadidura, contar con la opinión y con la ayuda de sir Carlisle, es demasiado. —Esme hizo un evidente esfuerzo para componerse—. Si me disculpa, tengo que volver a mis tareas.

La austera falda castaña de Esme giró alrededor de la mujer con una vitalidad renovada mientras se apresuraba a cruzar la galería. Alice la vio irse y sonrió para sí. Esme era la clase de mujer que necesitaba su tío. Un matrimonio entre Esme y sir Tomas sería la unión entre dos mentes afines. Esme comprendería y compartiría las pasiones intelectuales y el tío Carlisle hallaría en Esme a una dama tan admirable como había sido lady Lilian. Aquella era una idea a tener en cuenta.

Por el momento, la dejó de lado y leyó otra vez la carta de Rosalie. Cuando la plegó por segunda vez, se le ocurrió que, siendo la nueva condesa de Whitlock, era hora de que comenzara a organizar su debut como anfitriona.

Las mujeres de la rama Northumberland de los Brandon siempre se habían destacado en la organización de fiestas. «Sin duda, por nuestra inclinación natural a la frivolidad», pensó Alice. Así que, como última descendiente, se afanaría por sostener la tradición familiar. Daría una fiesta por espacio de varios días que sería el suceso más espectacular de la vida social de Whitlock.

Con suerte, postergaría la conversación que había sostenido con Jasper sobre su hermano el día del almuerzo campestre. Aún le causaba encono el recuerdo de tan desdichada conversación. No creía, no podía creer que Riley hubiese vendido secretos a Francia; era impensable. Ningún Brandon de Northumberland se hundiría hasta ese punto.

Y menos aún el audaz, el atrevido, el honorable Riley.

«Es más difícil aún creer que Whitlock trabajara para la Corona como agente de inteligencia que imaginar que mi hermano cometiera traición —pensó Alice, resentida—. Es imposible imaginar a Jasper como espía.» Claro que lo había visto abrir cerraduras y tenía la odiosa costumbre de aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba. Pero de todos modos, Jasper, ¿un espía...? El espionaje no se consideraba una tarea propia de un caballero. Muchas personas tenían la idea de que en ese trabajo había algo de insólito y desagradable. Y Jasper era tan estricto...

Alice se interrumpió al recordar qué poco decoroso podía resultar Jasper en la intimidad del dormitorio. Era un hombre muy complejo. Y ya desde la primera vez que había visto sus fríos ojos grises, supo que existían vastas zonas del conde que permanecían en la sombra. «Quizá haya sido agente...» La idea inquietó a Alice. No le agradaba la perspectiva de que Jasper corriese riesgos. Desechó el pensamiento v comenzó a confeccionar una lista de personas que invitar a la fiesta.

Después de un rato de dedicación a la tarea, se apresuró a buscar a su esposo y lo encontró en la biblioteca estudiando un mapa de las campañas de César.

—¿Sí, querida? —preguntó el conde sin levantar la vista.

—Voy a dar una fiesta aquí, en Whitlock, Jasper. Quería pedirte permiso antes de seguir adelante con la organización. Con desgana, el conde apartó la mirada de Egipto.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿La casa llena de gente? ¿Aquí en Whitlock?

—Invitaríamos a algunos amigos íntimos, a mi tío y a mi prima, a algunas amigas del Pompeya y, por supuesto, a Emmett McCarty y a quienquiera que tú desees. Es una pena que Carmen no pueda viajar. Me encantaría tenerla aquí con nosotros.

—No sé, Alice. Nunca me he preocupado mucho por tales entretenimientos.

Alice sonrió.

—No es necesario que lo hagas. Yo me encargaré de todo, mi madre me enseñó mucho. Por otra parte, una fiesta será una excelente oportunidad para recibir a los vecinos. Creo que ya es hora de que lo hagamos.

Jasper la miró vacilante.

—¿Te parece necesario?

—Confía en mí. En ese aspecto, la experta soy yo. Cada uno tiene sus talentos, ¿no es así? —Echó una mirada significativa al mapa que había sobre el escritorio.

—Esta fiesta será suficiente. No quiero crear la costumbre de recibir con frecuencia, Alice. Es una frivolidad y una pérdida de tiempo.

—Sí, muy frívolo.

Aunque la intuición le decía que Jasper era un hombre profundo y misterioso, y pese a saber que tuviera modales enigmáticos y a menudo autoritarios, Alice desconocía al Whitlock que la llamó con urgencia a la biblioteca una semana más tarde.

Cuando la doncella llamó a la puerta de la habitación y le dijo que Jasper quería que bajara de inmediato, Alice se sobresaltó.

—¿Ha dicho de inmediato? —Alice miró sorprendida a la muchacha.

—Sí, señora. —La muchacha tenía una expresión ansiosa—. Me ordenó que le dijese que era muy urgente.

—Buen Dios, espero que no le haya sucedido nada a Bree. — Alice dejó la pluma y apartó la carta que estaba escribiéndole a Carmen.

—Oh, no, señora, no. La señorita Bree estaba con su señoría hace unos minutos y ahora está otra vez estudiando. Lo sé porque acabo de llevar el té a la sala de estudio.

—Muy bien, Nan, dile al señor que bajaré enseguida.

—Sí, señora. —Nan hizo una breve reverencia y salió.

Intrigada por conocer la razón de tanta urgencia, Alice sólo se detuvo un instante para mirarse al espejo. Llevaba un vestido de muselina color crema con un delicado dibujo verde y el escote ribeteado con cinta verde, igual que el bajo fruncido.

Por la expresión nerviosa de la doncella, Alice supo que Jasper no estaba de buen humor, y cogiendo un pañuelo de gasa verde del cajón de la cómoda, de lo colocó sobre el escote. Jasper había señalado varias veces que le parecía algo indecorosa la ropa que usaba. No tenía sentido irritarlo más a la vista de un corpiño escotado, si ya estaba enfadado por otros motivos.

Alice suspiró y salió. Cuando una se convertía en esposa, las flaquezas y cambios de humor de un esposo eran cuestión que debía tomarse en consideración. Sin embargo, para ser justa admitió que, a partir de la boda, Jasper se había visto obligado a realizar algunos cambios en sus propias actitudes. Y se había rendido a la idea de que su hija pintara acuarela y leyera novelas.

Con una sonrisa alegre y conciliadora, Alice entró en la biblioteca, y al verla, Jasper se levantó tras el pulido escritorio. Al echarle un vistazo, Alice olvidó la sonrisa alegre. La criada tenía razón. Estaba de un humor sombrío y peligroso. Se sintió impresionada por la frialdad y la dureza de la expresión del conde. Las líneas duras y severas del rostro le conferían un aire depredador.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo?

—Así es.

—Si te refieres a la fiesta, está todo bajo control. Hace ya varios días que enviamos las invitaciones y han comenzado a llegar las respuestas por correo. He contratado a los músicos y los cocineros se han preocupado de encargar los suministros necesarios.

—No me importa la fiesta —la interrumpió Jasper con tono cortante—. Acabo de sostener una conversación muy interesante con mi hija. Según ella, el día del almuerzo en el campo, mientras te dedicabas a ensalzar las virtudes de tu hermano, hablaste de un poema que te había dejado.

A Alice se le secó la boca, aunque no sabía adónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Así es.

—Según parece, el poema hace referencia a las telarañas.

—Es un pequeño poema. No pensaba enseñárselo a Bree, si era lo que temías. Y aunque lo hubiese hecho, no creo que la hubiera asustado. A los niños les gusta el terror.

Jasper no hizo caso de las apresuradas explicaciones de la joven.

—No me preocupa esa cuestión. ¿Tienes todavía el poema?

—Sí, claro.

—Ve a buscarlo ahora mismo. Quiero verlo.

Alice sintió un escalofrío.

—No entiendo, Whitlock. ¿Para qué quieres el poema de Riley? No es muy bueno, hay partes incomprensibles. De hecho, es horrible. Lo conservo porque me lo dejó la noche que murió y me rogó que lo guardara. —Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos—. Jasper, está manchado de sangre. No podría haberlo tirado.

—Alice, ve a buscarlo.

Confundida, la mujer movió la cabeza.

—¿Para qué quieres verlo? —En ese instante, se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tus sospechas?

—No puedo decírtelo hasta que lo vea. Tráemelo de una vez, Alice. Tengo que verlo.

Vacilante, la mujer se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No sé si quiero enseñártelo, al menos sin saber hacia dónde se dirigen tus sospechas.

—Quizá responda a algunas preguntas que me hago desde hace tiempo.

—¿Se trata de alguna cuestión relacionada con el espionaje?

—Es una remota posibilidad. —Jasper remarcó cada palabra entre dientes—. Sólo una posibilidad. En particular, si tu hermano trabajó para los franceses.

—¡Riley no trabajó para los franceses!

—Alice, no quiero oírte hablar más de esas complicadas teorías alrededor de las circunstancias que acompañaron la muerte de tu hermano. Hasta ahora, no tuve inconveniente en dejar que mantuvieses la ilusión tanto como desearas, y yo mismo te alenté. Pero ese poema cambia las cosas.

Alice se sintió aturdida.

—No te lo enseñaré hasta que me prometas que no lo utilizarás para demostrar que Riley fuera culpable de traición.

—Me importa un ardite la culpa o la inocencia de tu hermano, pero necesito responder a otra serie de preguntas.

—Pero al responderlas, podrías alegar la culpa de Riley. ¿No es así?

Con dos largas y amenazadoras zancadas, Jasper rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo junto a Alice.

—Alice, tráeme el poema.

—No, a menos que me des tu palabra de que no intentarás dañar de ninguna manera el recuerdo de Riley.

—Te doy mi palabra de que guardaré silencio con respecto al papel que pudo haber jugado, cualquiera que fuese. Eso es todo lo que puedo prometerte, Alice.

—No es suficiente.

—¡Maldición, mujer, es todo lo que puedo prometerte!

—No te daré el poema si existe la menor posibilidad de dañar la reputación de Riley. Mi hermano fue un hombre de honor y debo protegerlo ya que él no está aquí para poder hacerlo.

—¡Maldita sea, señora esposa, harás lo que yo diga!

—Whitlock, la guerra terminó. No se puede lograr ningún beneficio a través de ese poema. Es mío y pienso conservarlo. Nunca se lo mostraré a nadie y menos a alguien como tú que cree que Riley pudo ser culpable de alta traición.

—Tienes que obedecerme —dijo Jasper con voz suave y mortífera—. Tráeme el poema de tu hermano enseguida.

—¡Nunca! Y si tratas de quitármelo, te juro que lo quemaré. Prefiero destruirlo, aunque esté manchado con sangre de Riley, antes que permitir que lo uses para enlodar su memoria. —Alice dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Oyó un sonido ahogado de cristales rotos en el momento en que cerraba de golpe la puerta del dormitorio. Jasper había lanzado algún objeto pesado y frágil contra la pared del estudio.


	13. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII

Atónito ante su propio descontrol, Jasper contempló furioso los fragmentos resplandecientes de cristal. Brillaban a la luz del sol como las piedras falsas que usaba Alice orgullosa.

¿Cómo había permitido a su esposa llevarlo a semejante estado?

«Esa mujer me ha embrujado», pensó. En un momento, la deseaba con pasión desenfrenada, en otro, contemplaba la manera lenta pero segura como conquistaba el afecto de su hija, y al siguiente, lo hacía reír o lo distraía con algo imprevisible. Ahora, lo había llevado al borde de unos celos ardientes como jamás antes había experimentado.

Y lo peor, comprendió Jasper, era que estaba celoso de un hombre muerto. Riley Brandon: audaz, atrevido, atolondrado y, muy probablemente, traidor...

El hermano de Alice había sido un hombre que, aun vivo, no habría constituido un rival en el terreno sexual. Pero estaba sepulto, era venerado como el último varón de los audaces Brandon de Northumberland y ocupaba en el corazón de Alice un sitio reservado. Encerrado en el reino seguro e intocable del más allá, Riley viviría siempre en la imaginación de Alice como el ideal de los Brandon de Northumberland, el glorioso hermano mayor cuyo honor y cuya reputación defendería hasta el fin su hermana.

—¡Que te condenen al infierno, maldito canalla de Northumberland! —Jasper volvió a la silla y se dejó caer en ella—. ¡Hijo de perra, si aún estuvieses vivo, te desafiaría!

Pero así cortaría cualquiera de los frágiles lazos que lo unían a su esposa, se recordó con amargura. No tenía más remedio que afrontar la lógica de la situación. Si surgiera la posibilidad de una prueba, sin duda Alice se pondría del lado de su hermano, contra su esposo, como acababa de demostrarlo.

—¡Canalla! —repitió Jasper sin concebir otra palabra para describir al fantasma que rivalizaba con él por el afecto de Alice.

«¿Cómo se lucha contra un fantasma?» Jasper se hundió en la silla tras el escritorio y consideró la desastrosa situación desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Tenía que reconocer que había manejado mal la situación desde el principio. No debió de haber llamado a Alice con tanta urgencia ni ordenado que le entregara el poema. Si hubiese conservado la cordura, lo habría hecho todo de manera diferente.

Más la verdad era que no pensaba con la suficiente claridad. Cuando Bree había asociado el poema de Riley Brandon con el enigma de la telaraña de que se había ocupado su padre hacía un tiempo, Jasper se había sentido urgido por una violenta necesidad de tenerlo en sus manos.

El conde creyó que se había convencido a sí mismo y a Emmett McCarty de que la guerra y todos sus horrores hubieran quedado atrás. Pero ahora comprendía que nunca había podido olvidar al hombre al que llamaban Araña. Por culpa de ese canalla habían muerto muchos hombres y otros como Emmett McCarty habían corrido demasiados riesgos. El traidor había causado innumerables pérdidas en el campo de batalla. Y la idea de que era probable que fuese inglés, no hacía más que aumentar la frustración de Jasper.

Gozaba de la reputación de ocuparse de las tareas de inteligencia con sangre fría y un razonamiento helado, único modo de emprender tareas tan lúgubres; Si hubiese permitido que se mezclaran las emociones, se habría paralizado. Cada movimiento, cada contraataque, cada decisión o análisis debió llevarse a cabo atenazado ante el terror de la equivocación, pero bajo esa capa de hielo lo asolaban la ira y la frustración y el deseo de venganza se concentraba en Araña, el enemigo implacable.

El talento lógico de Jasper y el deseo de continuar su propia vida lo ayudaron a olvidar el deseo de venganza en los meses transcurridos desde Waterloo. Sabiendo que era casi imposible encontrar respuestas a las torturantes preguntas que se hacía durante las noches sin sueño, Jasper se rindió a lo inevitable. En medio del apremio de la guerra, muchos sucesos quedaron sepultados para siempre, tal como explicó a Alice el día del almuerzo campestre. Y hasta el momento, la verdadera identidad de Araña era uno de ellos.

Sin embargo ahora, a raíz de un comentario casual de su hija, tal vez hubiese salido a la luz una clave inesperada en relación con la identidad de Araña. Bien podría ser que el poema de Riley Brandon no significara nada, pero de cualquier manera, Jasper sabía que tenía que estudiarlo. Hasta que no hubiese visto el maldito poema, no podría descansar.

«Con todo, tendría que haber abordado la cuestión con más prudencia», se recriminó. Esta situación tan desagradable era culpa suya. Estaba tan ansioso de leer el poema, tan seguro de que Alice le obedecería, que no se había detenido a pensar hacia dónde se decantaría la lealtad de la esposa.

Consideró las posibilidades. Si subía y obligaba a Alice a que le entregara el papel, destruiría cualquier sentimiento que su esposa abrigara hacia él. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Por otro lado, lo carcomía la comprensión de que la lealtad de Alice a la memoria del hermano fuera más fuerte que como esposa.

Estrelló el puño contra el brazo de la silla y se levantó. Durante el viaje le había dicho a Alice que el amor no le importaba; buscaba la lealtad de su esposa y ella se la había concedido.

Pues ahora se lo exigiría. Alice ya le había planteado demasiados desafíos. Era hora de que él le presentara su propio reto.

Cruzó a zancadas la alfombra oriental, abrió la puerta y salió al vestíbulo enlosado. Pisando sobre los escalones alfombrados de rojo, subió al primer piso y recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Alice. Abrió sin detenerse a llamar y entró en la habitación.

Alice, sentada ante el pequeño escritorio dorado, se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelito de encaje. Al abrirse la puerta, se sobresaltó y alzó la vista. Los ojos le brillaban de furia, temor y lágrimas contenidas.

«Los Brandon de Northumberland son personas demasiado emotivas», pensó Jasper suspirando para sí.

—Whitlock, ¿qué haces aquí? Si has venido a quitarme el poema de Riley a la fuerza, olvídalo. Lo he escondido.

—Te aseguro que es improbable que pudieras encontrar un escondite que yo no fuera capaz de descubrir. —Cerró la puerta del dormitorio con suma suavidad y, con las piernas separadas, la miró dispuesto a la batal la.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—En absoluto. —Tenía un aspecto tan desdichado, tan orgulloso y herido que, por un instante, Jasper se debilitó—. Amor mío, las cosas no deberían ser así entre nosotros.

—No me llames «amor mío» —le espetó—. Recuerda que no crees en el amor.

Jasper exhaló un profundo suspiro y cruzó la habitación hasta el tocador de Alice. Se quedó contemplando pensativo los frascos de cristal, los cepillos y un mango de plata y todo el delicioso conjunto de objetos femeninos. Recordó por unos instantes cuánto le gustaba irrumpir en la recámara a través de la puerta que comunicaba ambos dormitorios y encontrar a Alice sentada, mirándose al espejo, cuánto le gastaba hallarla en bata con aquel absurdo peinador de encaje bajo los rizos castaños. La intimidad de la habitación y el súbito sonrojo que le provocaba siempre le brindaban un enorme placer.

Pero en ese momento la mujer no pensaba en él como amante sino como enemigo. Jasper contempló a Alice, que lo miraba con expresión angustiada.

—No creo que sea una buena ocasión para discutir tu idea del amor —dijo Jasper.

—¿Lo dice en serio, milord? ¿De qué discutiremos, entonces?

—De tu idea de la lealtad.

Confundida, la joven parpadeó y pareció más abatida aún.

—Whitlock, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Alice, el día de nuestra boda me juraste lealtad. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

—No, milord, pero...

—Y en esta misma habitación, nuestra primera noche juntos, de pie junto a esa ventana me juraste que cumplirías con tu deber de esposa.

—¡Jasper, eso no es justo!

—¿Qué es lo que no es justo? ¿Recordar tu promesa? Confieso que no creí necesario hacerlo, porque pensé que la honrarías.

—Pero esta es una cuestión —protestó la joven— que atañe a mi hermano. Estoy segura de que puedes entenderlo.

Jasper asintió comprensivo.

—Sé que te ves desgarrada entre la lealtad a la memoria de tu hermano y la que debes a tu marido. Debe de ser para ti una decisión muy difícil y lamento mucho haberte causado este conflicto. En los momentos de crisis, rara vez nos parece la vida simple o equitativa.

—¡Maldito seas, Jasper! —Apretó los puños sobre el regazo y lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—Me imagino cómo debes sentirte, pues tienes motivos. Por mi parte, me disculpo por haberte exigido algo con tan poca consideración. Te pido que me perdones por el apremio con que te ordené que me dieras el poema. Sólo puedo aludir en mi defensa que se trata de un asunto de suma importancia.

—También lo es para mí —le replicó la joven, furiosa.

—Es obvio. Y al parecer, ya adoptaste una decisión: manifestaste con toda claridad que es más importante proteger el recuerdo de tu hermano que tu deber de esposa. Tu lealtad es, en primer lugar, para los Brandon de Northumberland. Tu esposo legítimo tendrá que conformarse con las sobras.

—¡Por Dios, Whitlock, eres muy cruel! –Alice se puso de pie, apretando el pañuelo. Le dio la espalda, enjugándose los ojos.

—¿Porque te pido que me obedezcas en esta cuestión? ¿Porque, como esposo, te exijo fidelidad absoluta y no una porción de ella?

—Whitlock, ¿no puedes pensar en otra cosa que el deber y la fidelidad?

—No siempre lo hago, pero en este momento me parecen cruciales.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu deber y tu lealtad hacia tu esposa?

—Te di mi palabra de no comentar con nadie las actividades de tu hermano durante la guerra, cualesquiera que hubieran sido. Eso es todo lo que puedo prometerte, Alice.

—Pero si hubiera algo que pudiera implicar a mi hermano como traidor, es probable que lo interpretaras así.

—No importa, Alice. Está muerto. Uno no persigue a los muertos. Tu hermano está fuera del alcance de la ley o de mis deseos de venganza.

—Sin embargo, su honor y su reputación siguen vivos.

—Alice, sé sincera contigo misma. Eres tú quien teme lo que pudiera descubrir el poema. Tienes miedo de que tu hermano, a quien has colocado en un pedestal, caiga a tierra.

—Ya que la guerra ha terminado, ¿por qué te parece tan importante el poema? —Lo miró por encima del hombro, tratando de adivinarle la expresión.

Jasper le devolvió la mirada.

—Durante los últimos años de guerra, actuaba un hombre al que llamaban Araña, que trabajó para los franceses como hacía yo para la Corona británica. Creemos que es inglés, tanto porque su información era muy precisa como por el modo en que operaba. Su actuación costó la vida de muchos hombres y, si está vivo, quisiera que pagase por su traición.

—¿Quieres vengarte?

—¡Sí!

—Y eres capaz de destrozar nuestra relación como marido y mujer para lograrlo...

Jasper se quedó inmóvil.

—No entiendo que esta cuestión pudiera afectar nuestra relación. Si eso ocurriera, sería por tu culpa.

—Sí, milord —musitó Alice—, ese es el modo de abordarlo. Eres muy astuto, me culpas por los sentimientos hostiles que podría provocar tu propia crueldad.

Una vez más, la furia de Jasper se encendió.

—¿Y no eres tú cruel? ¿Cómo crees que me siento al ver que prefieres defender el recuerdo de tu hermano antes que brindar fidelidad a tu esposo?

—Milord, creo que entre nosotros se ha abierto un inmenso abismo. Pase lo que pase, nada volverá a ser igual entre nosotros.

—Señora, existe un puente para cruzar ese abismo. Podrías quedarte para siempre a un lado: el de los valientes y audaces Brandon de Northumberland, o cruzar al mío, donde está el futuro. Dejo la decisión en tus manos. Te prometo que no te quitaré el poema a la fuerza.

Sin esperar respuesta, Jasper dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio.

Durante los días siguientes invadió la casa una calma cortés y helada. La sombría atmósfera era más notoria porque contrastaba con las semanas de floreciente calidez que la habían precedido.

Al percibir ese cambio tan evidente en el ánimo de todos, Jasper comprendió lo grande que había sido la transformación del ambiente familiar desde que Alice era la señora. Los criados, siempre puntillosos y bien entrenados, comenzaron a realizar las tareas con una alegría que Jasper no había advertido antes. Le recordó el comentario de McCarty cuando le decía que Alice solía ser amable con la servidumbre.

Bree, esa estudiosa en miniatura, de mentalidad seria y temperamento dócil, pintaba y salía de paseo al campo. En los últimos tiempos, los sencillos vestidos de la niña habían florecido de frunces y cintas. Y comenzaba a hacer entusiastas comentarios sobre los personajes de las novelas que le leía Alice.

Incluso Esme, esa mujer austera, sobria, de carácter irreprochable, que hasta el momento se dedicaba por entero a su misión de institutriz, había cambiado. Jasper no sabía qué había sucedido en las pocas semanas transcurridas desde la boda, pero era indudable que Esme se había encariñado con Alice. No sólo se había ablandado sino que manifestaba un entusiasmo tan apasionado que, en otra mujer, habría indicado un romance. Últimamente, Esme se disculpaba con frecuencia de alguna salida o se abstenía de reunirse con la familia después de la cena y corría escaleras arriba a su dormitorio. Jasper tuvo la impresión de que estuviera trabajando en cierto proyecto, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle. Esme era una mujer contenida, inabordable, y el conde siempre había respetado su intimidad. Después de todo, era una característica de los Hale. Jasper estaba seguro de que no existía ningún romance en el mundo de Esme, limitado a la sala de estudio, pero el insólito brillo en los ojos de la mujer lo intrigaba. Como los otros cambios, lo atribuía a Alice.

Sin embargo, en los días que siguieron a su discusión con Alice, fue evidente que el ambiente familiar se alteraba. Reinaba una atmósfera correcta pero helada. Todos se esforzaban en ser correctos y amables, pero a Jasper se le hacía evidente que los habitantes de Whitlock lo culpaban de aquella hostilidad apenas encubierta.

Esa situación lo irritaba. El tercer día, mientras subía hacia la sala de estudio, pensaba en ello. Si los habitantes de la casa tomaban partido en esa silenciosa batalla de voluntades que se libraba entre Alice y él, a Jasper le resultaba obvio que tendrían que haber estado de su lado. Él era el dueño, y la vida de los habitantes de la propiedad dependía de él. Al menos la servidumbre y Esme deberían ser conscientes de esa realidad.

«Alice también debería ser consciente de ello.» No obstante, cada vez resultaba más evidente que Alice entregaba su lealtad junto con su corazón, y el corazón de su esposa pertenecía a los recuerdos del pasado.

Jasper había pasado las dos noches anteriores solo en la cama, contemplando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Alice. «Es ella quien tiene que abrirla —se dijo—, y a su debido tiempo, lo hará.» Pero en ese momento, al afrontar la posibilidad de otra noche a solas, comenzaba a cuestionarse semejante suposición.

En la cima de la escalera, Jasper se dirigió por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de estudios y una vez allí, abrió la puerta con suavidad.

Esme alzó la mirada, ceñuda.

—Buenas tardes, milord. Es extraordinaria su visita.

Jasper percibió la falta de calidez en el tono de la mujer y prefirió pasarlo por alto, pues en los últimos tiempos, nadie lo saludaba con calidez.

—Tenía un momento libre y decidí ver cómo iban las lecciones de pintura.

—Comprendo. Bree ha comenzado temprano. La señora acudirá enseguida, como de costumbre.

Bree levantó la vista de las acuarelas. Por un instante, se le iluminaron los ojos, pero luego desvió la mirada.

—Hola, papá.

—Bree, sigue trabajando. Sólo quiero observar un rato.

—Sí, papá.

Jasper la vio elegir otro color con el pincel. Bree mojó con cuidado las cerdas y esparció una gran franja negra sobre la hoja inmaculada.

Era la primera vez que veía a su hija elegir un color tan oscuro para su pintura. Los trabajos que ahora se exhibían con regularidad en la galería eran, por lo general, creaciones vivaces que resplandecían de colores claros.

—Bree, ¿es eso Whitlock de noche? —Jasper se acercó a ver la pintura con mayor detalle.

—Sí, papá.

—Parece demasiado oscuro, ¿no?

—Sí, papá. Alice dice que tengo que pintar lo que sienta.

—¿Y hoy prefieres hacer un cuadro tan oscuro, aunque haga un día tan soleado?

—Sí, papá.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula. Incluso Bree se sentía afectada por el sombrío ambiente de la casa. «Y todo por culpa de Alice.»

—Creo que deberíamos aprovechar el buen tiempo. Daré aviso a los establos de que ensillen tu poni. Esta tarde cabalgaremos hasta el arroyo, ¿qué te parece?

Bree lo miró, vacilante.

—¿Puede venir Alice con nosotros?

—Podemos invitarla —dijo Jasper, encogiéndose por dentro. Imaginaba que rechazaría gentilmente la invitación. Los dos últimos días se había asegurado de no pasar un momento con Jasper, salvo durante la cena—. Quizá tenga otros planes.

—No tengo ningún plan —dijo Alice con calma desde el vano de la puerta—. Me encantará cabalgar hasta el arroyo.

De pronto, el rostro de Bree se iluminó.

—¡Qué divertido! Iré a ponerme mi traje de montar nuevo. —Se apresuró a mirar a Esme—. ¿Puedo salir, tía Esme?

Esme dio su aprobación con gesto regio.

—Claro que sí, Bree.

Jasper se volvió con lentitud y miró a Alice a los ojos. Ella inclinó cortésmente la cabeza.

—Milord, si me disculpa, yo también debo cambiarme. En unos minutos, Bree y yo nos reuniremos abajo con usted.

«¿Qué significa esto?», se preguntó Jasper viendo desaparecer a Bree. Por otra parte, pensó que era preferible no averiguar más.

—Espero que disfrute del paseo con la señora y con Bree, señor —dijo Esme con severidad.

—Gracias, Esme. Estoy seguro de que así será. —«En cuanto descubra qué se propone Alice», agregó Jasper para sí, mientras salía de la sala de estudio.

Media hora después, Jasper aguardaba aún una respuesta a sus preguntas. Por lo menos, el ánimo de Bree se había transformado en un infantil entusiasmo. Estaba adorable con un traje de montar verde idéntico al de Alice y un sombrerito adornado con pluma que coronaba sus brillantes rizos.

Jasper observó a su hija que azuzaba al poni tordo y se adelantaba, y entonces lanzó a Alice una mirada especulativa.

—Me complace que haya podido acompañarnos esta tarde, señora mía —dijo, decidido a quebrar el silencio.

Alice, sentada con gracia sobre la silla, sujetaba con elegancia las riendas entre sus manos enguantadas.

—Me pareció que sería saludable que su hija disfrutara de un poco de aire fresco. Últimamente, la casa parece poco ventilada, ¿no?

Jasper alzó una ceja.

—Así es.

Alice se mordió el labio y aventuró una breve mirada interrogativa.

—Ah, demonios, ya debes de saber por qué he aceptado acompañaros.

—No, señora, no lo sé. No te confundas. Si bien he dicho que me complace tu compañía, eso no significa que entienda por qué has venido.

Ella suspiró.

—He decidido entregarte el poema de Riley. Jasper sintió que lo invadía una oleada de alivio.

Estuvo a punto de desmontar a Alice del caballo y sentarla sobre su regazo, pero se contuvo. En los últimos tiempos sufría repentinos impulsos. Tendría que tener cuidado.

—Gracias, Alice. ¿Puedo saber por qué motivo has cambiado de opinión? —Tenso, esperó la respuesta.

—He pensado mucho en el tema y he comprendido que no tenía alternativa. Como has dicho en numerosas ocasiones, mi deber como esposa es obedecerte.

—Ya veo. —Jasper guardó silencio largo rato, sintiendo que el alivio se agriaba—. Lamento que te haya guiado solamente el deber.

Alice frunció el entrecejo.

—Si no fuese el deber, ¿qué otra cosa podría haberme impulsado?

—La confianza, quizá.

Alice hizo una reverencia cortés.

—Puede ser. He llegado a la conclusión de que cumplirías tu palabra. Dijiste que no expondrías al mundo los secretos de mi hermano y te creo.

Jasper no estaba acostumbrado a que se dudara de su palabra y no pudo ocultar su irritación.

—Señora mía, ¿te ha costado casi tres días convencerte que podías confiar en mi palabra?

La joven suspiró.

—No, Jasper. Creí en tu palabra desde el comienzo. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, ése no fue el problema. Eres un hombre de honor, todos lo saben.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? —preguntó el conde con aspereza.

Alice mantuvo la vista fija entre las orejas de la yegua.

—Milord, tenía miedo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¿miedo de qué? ¿De lo que podrías descubrir acerca de tu hermano? —Le costó considerable esfuerzo mantener la voz baja para que no lo oyese Bree. —No se trata de eso.

No he dudado de la inocencia de mi hermano, pero me inquietaba imaginar qué pensarías de mí después de leer el poema si llegabas a la conclusión de que Riley era culpable.

Jasper la miró atónito.

—¡Maldición, Alice! ¿Acaso imaginabas que pensaría mal de ti por algo que hubiese hecho tu hermano?

—Milord, yo también soy una Brandon de Northumberland — señaló con voz estrangulada—. Si creyeras a uno de nosotros capaz de traición, tendrías derecho a cuestionar la integridad de otros miembros de la familia.

—¿Pensaste que podría cuestionar tu integridad? —Lo dejaron perplejo las vueltas que había dado a la cuestión la mente de su esposa.

Alice se mantuvo erguida sobre la montura.

—Sé que me consideras frívola y con tendencia a la travesura, pero no quería que cuestionaras también mi honor. Milord, estamos ligados para siempre. Si pensaras que los Brandon de Northumberland carecen de honor, el nuestro se convertiría en un camino muy duro para los dos.

—¡Que el diablo me lleve! Lo que cuestiono es tu falta de cerebro, no de honor. —Jasper detuvo el caballo y estiró los brazos para bajar a Alice de la montura.

—¡Jasper!

—¿Acaso todos los Brandon de Northumberland han sido tan obtusos? Espero que no se herede.

La acomodó sobre sus muslos y la besó con fuerza. La pesada falda del traje de montar onduló sobre los cascos del caballo, haciéndolo remolonear. Jasper tiró de las riendas sin apartar su boca de la de Alice.

—¡Jasper, mi yegua! —gritó Alice en cuanto pudo, sujetándose el absurdo sombrerito verde—. Escapará.

—Papá, papá, ¿qué estás haciendo con Alice? —Bree trotó hacia su padre con la voz traspasada de ansiedad.

—Estoy besando a tu madre, Bree. Por favor, ocúpate de la yegua que escapa.

—¿La estás besando? —Los ojos de Bree se redondearon de asombro—. Ah, ya entiendo. No te preocupes por la yegua, papá, yo la alcanzaré.

La cabalgadura de Alice se había alejado hasta una mata de hierba y a Jasper no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. En ese momento, lo único en que pensaba era en llevar a Alice a la cama. La batalla había durado dos noches y tres días y ya era demasiado.

—¡Caramba, Jasper! Déjame inmediatamente. ¿Qué va a pensar Bree? —Alice, acurrucada entre los brazos de su esposo, lo miró con aire de reproche.

—Señora esposa, ¿desde cuándo te preocupa tanto el pudor?

—Me preocupa cada vez más desde que tengo una hija —refunfuñó Alice.

Jasper estalló en carcajadas.

Esa noche Jasper abrió la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con el de Alice y la halló sentada ante el tocador. La doncella la ayudaba a acostarse.

—Gracias, Senna —dijo Alice con los ojos fijos en la imagen de Jasper en el espejo.

—De nada, señora. Buenas noches, señor. —Senna adoptó una expresión complacida y comprensiva mientras se inclinaba y salía.

Alice se levantó con una sonrisa vacilante. Se le abrió la bata y Jasper vio un camisón de finísima muselina. Los pechos suaves de su esposa alborotaban la sutil tela. Bajó la mirada y descubrió el triángulo oscuro que coronaba los muslos. De súbito, tuvo dolorosa conciencia de su excitación.

—Habrás venido a buscar el poema —dijo Alice. Jasper negó con la cabeza y su rostro se iluminó con una lenta sonrisa

—Señora, el poema puede esperar. He venido a por ti.


	14. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII

Alice se incorporó en la cama, el cuerpo aún tibio por el amor de Jasper. Encendió la vela y la llevó hasta el tocador. En la cama, Jasper se removió.

—Alice, ¿qué haces?

—Busco el poema de Riley. —Abrió el cofrecito donde guardaba el collar de su madre y el pliego que conservaba desde hacía dos años.

—Eso puede esperar hasta mañana. —Jasper se apoyó sobre un codo y la contempló con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No. Quiero dártelo ahora mismo. —Le llevó el pliego de papel—. Aquí está. Léelo.

Jasper recogió el papel; sus cejas oscuras se unieron en el entrecejo.

—No creo que pueda sacar nada en limpio con un vistazo. Necesito estudiarlo.

—Jasper, eso es una tontería: no se trata de un asunto de Estado. Es una insignificancia. Cuando mi hermano me pidió que lo guardara estaba muriendo y, tal vez, sufriera alucinaciones en su agonía.

Jasper la miró y Alice calló. Suspiró, se sentó al borde de la cama y contempló las terribles manchas del papel. Conocía de memoria los versos.

La telaraña

Contemplad a los bravos jóvenes que juegan sobre la telaraña.

Ved cómo brillan sus sables de plata.

Se reunieron en número de tres para tomar el té y

regresaron a servir la cena del amo.

Que come entre las sedosas hebras y bebe la sangre

generosa de los jóvenes.

Y dedica tiempo a las tres y a las nueve, hasta que la luz se apaga.

Ahora, todos son pocos y pocos son alguno.

La araña juega una mano de cartas y advierte que ha ganado.

Cuenta veinte y no tres, y tres y no uno, hasta que descubras el resplandor.

Tensa, Alice aguardó a que Jasper releyera el poema. Cuando terminó, volvió a mirarla con intensa y fría expresión inquisitiva.

—Alice, después de que te lo diera tu hermano, ¿se lo has enseñado a alguien?

Alice asintió.

—Pocos días después de que asesinaran a Riley, vino a hablar un hombre con tío Carlisle. Pidió ver las pertenencias de mi hermano y tío Carlisle lo remitió a mí. Y le di el poema.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Sólo le interesaron los documentos que se hallaron sobre el cadáver de Riley. Entonces comenzó a especular con la posibilidad de que hubiese estado vendiendo información a los franceses. Quedó de acuerdo con mi tío en que el asunto debía silenciarse.

—¿Recuerdas el nombre de ese sujeto?

—Se llamaba Crowley.

Disgustado, Jasper cerró los ojos un instante.

—Crowley, sí, un bufón torpe y estúpido. No me extraña que cerraran la investigación.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Crowley fue un tonto.

—¿Sí? —Alice frunció el entrecejo.

—Murió hace unos años. No sólo era idiota sino que tenía una idea trasnochada de la inteligencia militar. La consideraba una tarea inadecuada e indigna de un auténtico caballero. En consecuencia, conocía muy poco del proceso y no habría reconocido un mensaje codificado ni que lo hubiera tenido ante sus narices. Maldito sea.

Alice dejó el candelabro y apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas levantadas.

—¿Crees que el poema está en clave?

—Es muy posible. Por la mañana lo examinaré con detalle. —Jasper volvió a plegar con cuidado el papel.

—Aunque fuese un mensaje cifrado, sería posible que Riley tuviera intenciones de pasarlo a un agente inglés y no a un francés.

Jasper dejó el poema sobre la mesilla de noche.

—Alice, eso no importa. A nosotros no nos importa. No me preocupa lo que hiciera tu hermano hace dos años. Jamás te juzgaría a ti por sus acciones. ¿Me crees?

La joven asintió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su esposo.

—Te creo. —Aliviada, comprendió que Jasper sería en extremo escrupuloso. No culparía a su esposa por actos de otros miembros de la familia.

—Estás helada, Alice. Ven aquí bajo las sábanas. —Jasper apagó la vela y atrajo a su esposa a sus brazos.

Jasper permanecería despierto largo rato abrazándola. Ella tampoco pudo dormir. Su mente daba vueltas sin cesar a la pregunta: «¿Habré hecho bien dándole el poema a Jasper?».

Poco después del amanecer, se removió inquieta, en un estado intermedio entre el sueño y la vigilia. Sintió que Jasper se levantaba con sigilo de la cama, pero no dio la vuelta ni abrió los ojos.

Oyó el crujido del papel cuando Jasper cogió de la mesilla de noche la hoja del poema. Luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró de nuevo con suavidad.

Alice se obligó a quedarse en cama hasta que apareció en el cielo la primera luz del alba y entonces se levantó y preparó para el largo día que la esperaba.

Tras un vistazo por la ventana, comprobó que la jornada llegaba cubierta por una oscura y densa capa de nubes que prometía lluvia.

Jasper acudió al desayuno el tiempo necesario para servirse huevos y carne que había sobre el aparador y luego desapareció hacia el estudio. Dirigió unas pocas palabras a su esposa y a su hija. Parecía intensamente concentrado y toda la familia vibró en la misma cuerda; era evidente que los habitantes de la casa ya conocían aquel humor.

—Papá se pone así cuando trabaja en sus manuscritos —le explicó Bree a Alice mirando a la madrastra con una expresión sincera y ansiosa en sus claros ojos grises—. No creas que todavía está enfadado contigo.

—Comprendo. —Alice sonrió a pesar de sus propias preocupaciones—. Lo tendré presente.

—Dentro de tres días llegarán los invitados, ¿no es cierto? — preguntó Bree. Un matiz de ansiedad traicionaba la seriedad de su expresión.

—Así es. Esta tarde vendrá la señorita Appley a probarte los vestidos. Recuérdale a la tía que tiene que abreviar las lecciones. Estaremos las tres atareadas con la modista.

—Se lo diré, Alice. —Bree se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo al cuarto de estudio.

Sola en el pequeño comedor, Alice sorbió el café en silencio. Leyó las cartas que habían llegado esa mañana y luego uno de los periódicos de Londres que acompañaban el correo. Cuando terminó, preguntó al mayordomo y al ama de llaves si consideraban necesario contratar personal auxiliar para la fiesta.

La puerta de la biblioteca permaneció cerrada toda la mañana. Cada vez que pasaba por el vestíbulo de la planta baja, la mirada de Alice se dirigía hacia esa puerta. El silencio que emanaba del refugio de Jasper se fue haciendo insoportable. No podía dejar de imaginar cuál sería la conclusión sobre Riley a consecuencia del terrible poema.

Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, Alice ordenó que le ensillaran la yegua y fue a ponerse ropa de montar. Al volver a bajar al vestíbulo principal, el mayordomo le dirigió una mirada afligida.

—Señora, parece que va a llover.

—Quizá. —Alice sonrió distraída—. No se preocupe, Yorkie. Un poco de agua no me hará daño.

—Señora, ¿no quiere que la acompañe uno de los mozos de las caballerizas? —Cada línea del rostro adusto de Yorkie expresaba una honda preocupación—. Sin duda, su señoría preferiría que fuese usted acompañada.

—No, no quiero un mozo, Yorkie. Estamos en el campo. No es necesario preocuparse por los inconvenientes que tendría una mujer en la ciudad. Si alguien pregunta por mí, dígale que vuelvo más tarde.

Yorkie inclinó la cabeza con gesto rígido y reprobatorio.

—Como quiera, señora.

Alice suspiró, bajó las escaleras y montó. En Whitlock, incluso el mayordomo era difícil de complacer.

Cabalgó cerca de una hora bajo el cielo amenazador y sintió que se reanimaba. Ante la inminencia de la tormenta, era imposible permanecer melancólica. Expuso la cara a la brisa fresca y sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia. La refrescaron y revitalizaron como no lo habría hecho ninguna otra cosa en un día tan arduo.

Aunque estaba prevenida, los primeros truenos la sorprendieron. Comprendió que ya era tarde para volver a Whitlock antes de que se desatara la tormenta. Divisó una cabaña medio derruida y se dirigió de inmediato a ella. Estaba vacía.

Dejó la yegua en el pequeño establo que había junto a la cabaña. Luego entró allí y se quedó en el vano de la puerta contemplando cómo barría la lluvia el paisaje.

Al rato de permanecer así vio la silueta de un jinete y caballo en medio de la tormenta. El ruido de los cascos se mezclaba con el retumbar de los truenos y los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo, cuando el animal se detuvo bruscamente frente a la puerta.

Desde lo alto del caballo, Jasper la miraba ceñudo. El abrigo de cordones revoloteaba alrededor como una capa negra y la lluvia goteaba desde el sombrero negro de castor.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, en medio de la tormenta, Alice? —El potro remoloneó al escuchar un nuevo retumbar de truenos a lo lejos. Jasper lo tranquilizó palmoteándolo con la mano enguantada—. Por Dios, mujer, tienes menos sentido común que un escolar. ¿Dónde está tu cabalgadura?

—En el establo de atrás.

—Llevaré el caballo y volveré aquí. Cierra la puerta o te empaparás.

—Sí, Jasper. —El murmullo de Alice se perdió bajo el estrépito de la lluvia.

Poco después la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jasper entró en la cabaña chorreando agua sobre la superficie de tierra. Llevaba consigo una brazada de leña que debió de hallar en el establo. Cerró la puerta con el pie, dejó caer la leña en la chimenea y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo y el sombrero.

—Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esta tontería.

Alice se encogió de hombros. Se rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo que la cabaña se achicaba con la presencia de Jasper.

—Tenía deseos de cabalgar.

—¿Con este tiempo? —Jasper se sacó los guantes. Golpeó los pies en el suelo para sacudirse el agua de las botas—. ¿Y por qué no hiciste que te acompañara un mozo del establo?

—Creí que no lo necesitaría. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Yorkie tuvo la prudencia de observar hacia dónde te dirigías cuando saliste de casa. No tuve inconvenientes para seguirte. Algunos arrendatarios te vieron pasar y uno de ellos recordó este lugar y se le ocurrió que tal vez hubieses buscado refugio aquí. Es la única cabaña vacía que hay por los alrededores.

—Qué lógico eres. Como ves, estoy perfectamente bien.

—Ésa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es tu carencia de sentido común. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido salir a cabalgar en un día semejante? —Jasper se arrodilló frente al hogar y con rápidos y diestros movimientos encendió el fuego—. Si no pensaste en ti misma, ¿por qué no pensaste en Bree?

Alice se sorprendió y sintió surgir en ella una chispa de felicidad.

—¿Estaba preocupada Bree?

—Bree no sabe que saliste. Todavía está estudiando.

—Oh. —La diminuta chispa se extinguió.

—¿Qué ejemplo es éste para mi hija? ¿Quieres explicármelo?

—Pero si ni siquiera sabe que me fui, Jasper, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Es una suerte que no se enterara de que salieras sola.

—Claro, ya entiendo. —Alice sintió que se apagaba en ella el deseo de discutir—. Por supuesto, tienes mucha razón. Le he dado un pésimo ejemplo. Es probable que en el futuro le brinde otros semejantes. A fin de cuentas, soy una Brandon de Northumbland.

En un solo movimiento veloz y amenazador, Jasper se levantó haciendo retroceder a Alice.

—¡Maldición, Alice, basta de usar la reputación de tu familia como excusa a tu propio comportamiento! ¿Me has entendido?

Alice sintió un escalofrío. Jasper estaba furioso y Alice comprendió que no era sólo porque hubiese salido a cabalgar sola ante la inminencia de la tormenta.

—Sí, milord, lo has dejado muy claro.

En un gesto de furia y frustración, el conde se pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo.

—Deja de mirarme como si fueras la última Brandon de Northumberland, de pie sobre los muros del castillo, dispuesta a luchar contra el enemigo. Yo no soy tu enemigo, Alice.

—En este momento lo pareces, Whitlock. ¿Acaso te sientes obligado a sermonearme durante toda la vida? Me parece una perspectiva bastante desdichada, ¿no crees?

Jasper se volvió a vigilar el fuego.

—Señora mía, confío en que, en su momento, desarrolles cierta habilidad para controlar tus impulsos.

—Qué tranquilizador. Milord, lamento que hayas tenido que salir a buscarme.

—Yo también.

Alice contempló los anchos hombros.

—Jasper, prefiero que me lo digas. No ha sido sólo mi escapada lo que te ha puesto de tan mal humor. ¿Qué has descubierto en el poema de Riley?

El conde se volvió con lentitud y le dirigió una mirada sombría bajo los párpados cerrados a medias.

—Estábamos de acuerdo en que no te haría responsable de las acciones de tu hermano, ¿verdad?

La joven sintió que una mano helada le oprimía las entrañas. «No, Riley, no fuiste un traidor, digan lo que digan.» Alice alzó un hombro con gesto de aparente desinterés.

—Como quieras. ¿Qué has descubierto en el poema?

—Al parecer, es un mensaje en el que se dice que el hombre llamado Araña era miembro del Club de los Sables.

Alice frunció el entrecejo.

—No recuerdo ese nombre.

—No me sorprende. Era un pequeño club que reunía a militares. No duró mucho. —Jasper hizo una pausa—. Creo que lo destruyó un incendio hace unos dos años y no volvió a ser reconstruido.

—No recuerdo haber oído a Riley mencionar que fuese miembro de ese Club de Sables.

—Quizá no lo fuera. Más de algún modo se enteró de que Araña lo era. Por desgracia, ese maldito poema no revela la verdadera identidad del canalla, sino que era miembro del club.

Alice pensó durante un momento.

—Pero si tuvieras una lista de los miembros, tal vez pudieras deducir quién era Araña. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

—Eso mismo. —Jasper alzó las cejas—. Querida mía, eres muy perspicaz.

—Tal vez perdí la oportunidad. Habría sido una excelente agente de inteligencia.

—Ni lo menciones, Alice. La sola idea de que trabajaras para mí como agente bastaría para mantenerme despierto durante toda la noche.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Haré ciertas averiguaciones a ver si puedo encontrar al dueño del club. Quizá tenga una lista de los miembros o recuerde los nombres. Tal vez se pueda localizar a alguno.

—Estás decidido a encontrar a ese sujeto motejado Araña, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí.

Al percibir la ausencia de toda emoción en la voz del conde, Alice se estremeció otra vez. Detrás de Jasper, contempló el fuego.

—Ahora que has estudiado el poema de Riley, estarás convencido de que fuera un traidor, ¿no es así?

—Alice, el asunto no está resuelto todavía y quizá nunca lo esté. Tal como dijiste, quizá tu hermano intentara llevar la información a las autoridades.

—Pero no es probable.

—No.

—Como de costumbre, eres muy sincero —Alice compuso una sonrisa triste—, pero por supuesto, yo tengo mi propia opinión.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza con gesto grave.

—Puedes seguir creyendo lo que desees, pero no tiene importancia que Riley fuese o no un traidor.

—Para mí sí. —Alice se irguió con valentía—. Seguiré creyendo en su inocencia del mismo modo que él seguiría creyendo en la mía a la inversa. Los Brandon de Northumberland siempre nos respaldamos. Somos capaces de seguirnos hasta el mismísimo infierno. Aunque sólo pervivan los recuerdos, no daré la espalda a mi familia.

—Ahora tienes una nueva familia, Alice. —La voz de Jasper retumbó en la reducida habitación.

—Yo creo que no, milord. Tengo una hija que no se decide a llamarme mamá porque no soy tan bella como su verdadera madre y un esposo que no se atreve a amarme porque tal vez termine siendo como la lady Whitlock que me antecedió.

—¡Alice, por el amor de Dios! Bree es sólo una niña y hace unas semanas que te conoce. Tienes que darle tiempo.

—¿Y tú, Jasper? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para convencerte de que no soy como mis antecesoras? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré sintiendo que se me prueba y se me juzga permanentemente y que quizá se me considera defectuosa?

Al instante, Jasper se acercó a ella y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. La hizo volverse y Alice contempló el rostro severo.

—¡Maldita sea, Alice! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Quiero lo que tenía cuando era niña. Quiero volver a formar parte de una verdadera familia. Quiero amor, risas y confianza. — Las lágrimas llegaron desde algún sitio desconocido y comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la joven.

Jasper lanzó un quejido y la abrazó.

—Por favor, Alice, no llores. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Hoy estás abrumada por un conflicto, pero entre nosotros nada ha cambiado.

—Sí, milord. —Sollozó con el rostro hundido en la lana tibia de la chaqueta de Jasper.

—Será mejor que dejes de hacer comparaciones entre tus audaces ancestros y tu nueva familia. Tienes que hacerte a la idea de que los condes de Whitlock siempre fueron personas adustas y poco emotivas, pero eso no significa que no te quiera o que Bree no esté aprendiendo a aceptarte como madre.

Alice emitió un último sollozo, alzó la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

—Sí, claro. Tienes que perdonar mis estúpidas lágrimas. No sé qué me ha pasado. Hoy estaba deprimida. Debe de ser el tiempo. Jasper esbozó una sonrisa burlona y le alcanzó un níveo pañuelo.

—Sin duda. ¿Por qué no te acercas al fuego y te calientas? La tormenta tardará un rato en pasar. Mientras esperamos, podrías contarme tus planes para la fiesta.

—Señor mío, es el tema ideal para distraer a una mujer de temperamento frívolo. Sí, comentemos los preparativos de la fiesta.

—Alice... —la interrumpió Jasper, ceñudo.

—Lo siento, milord. Estaba bromeando. No ha sido justo, teniendo en cuenta que tratabas de consolarme. —Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mandíbula—. Primero te contaré el menú que he preparado para la cena, después el baile.

Jasper sonrió manteniendo la expresión atenta.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último baile que se organizó en Whitlock. Me cuesta imaginarlo.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a primera hora de la tarde, el día indicado. Alice se zambulló en el papel de anfitriona organizando el tráfico en las escaleras, consultando a los criados de la cocina y distribuyendo los dormitorios.

Bree no se apartaba de su lado; la mirada seria de la niña lo absorbía todo, tal como la correcta preparación de los dormitorios y el modo de organizar una comida para tanta gente que, además, no cubriría horarios regulares.

—Es muy complicado, ¿no? —preguntó Bree en un momento dado—, el asunto de recibir invitados.

—Oh, sí —le respondió Alice—. La cuestión reside en que todo salga con fluidez como si no fuera difícil organizarlo. Mi madre era muy habilidosa en este tipo de tareas. A los Brandon de Northumberland nos encanta recibir visitas.

—A mi padre no —comentó Bree.

—Espero que se acostumbre.

Alice se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras con Bree y la señora Gibbons, el ama de llaves, cuando un esbelto faetón verde tirado por una pareja de caballos tordos se acercó balanceándose por el sendero de entrada.

—Señora Gibbons —dijo Alice al ver a Emmett McCarty que se apeaba del veloz faetón y le entregaba las riendas a uno de los mozos—, instalaremos al señor McCarty en la habitación amarilla.

—Junto a la que ocupa la señorita Brandon, señora? —dijo la señora Gibbons anotando en un papel.

—Eso mismo. —Alice sonrió y bajó las escaleras para recibir a Emmett—. Cuánto me alegra que haya venido, señor McCarty. Espero que no se aburra en el campo. Whitlock me ha comentado que no le gusta a usted.

En los brillantes ojos azules de Emmett bailoteó la risa al tiempo que se inclinaba a besarle la mano.

—Señora, le aseguro que no pienso morirme de aburrimiento. Tengo entendido que estará aquí su prima.

—Ha llegado hace media hora con tío Carlisle y en este momento está arreglándose. —Alice miró sonriente a Bree—. Creo que conoce usted a la hija de Whitlock.

—Sólo la he visto un par de veces, pero no había olvidado lo hermosa que era. Lady Bree, qué vestido tan bonito. —Emmett derramó sobre la niña todo el encanto de su sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Bree no pareció conmovida ante el encanto de Emmett. Miraba tras él el resplandeciente faetón verde, de altas ballestas y forma elegante y audaz. En los ojos de la niña apareció cierta expresión que podría definirse como anhelo—. Señor McCarty, su coche es maravilloso.

—Estoy orgulloso de él —admitió Emmett—. El fin de semana pasado ganó una carrera. Más tarde, ¿le gustaría dar un paseo?

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Bree—. Me gustaría más que ninguna otra cosa.

—En ese caso, lo arreglaremos —respondió Emmett. Alice rió.

—En realidad, a mí misma me encantaría dar un paseo, señor. En cambio Whitlock, como debe usted saber, no aprueba esa clase de vehículos. Los considera peligrosos.

—Lady Whitlock, le aseguro que en mis manos estarán las dos seguras. Iremos despacio y no correremos riesgos.

Alice rio.

—Señor, si está usted tan seguro, le quitará todo el encanto. ¿Qué sentido tiene pasear en un faetón si no se puede ir deprisa?

—Que su esposo no la oiga decir eso —le advirtió Emmett—, pues les prohibirá a ustedes venir a pasear conmigo. Descubrir un texto latino antiguo de Cicerón o de Tácito: ésa es la idea que tiene Whitlock de la diversión.

Bree adoptó una expresión afligida.

—Señor McCarty, ¿es peligroso el faetón?

—Si se conduce sin prudencia, sí. —Emmett le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Tiene miedo de viajar en el mío?

—Oh, no —le aseguró Bree con gravedad—, pero a papá no le gusta que haga cosas peligrosas.

Alice se dirigió a la niña.

—Bree, no hace falta que le digamos a tu padre todo lo rápido que hemos ido en el coche del señor McCarty. ¿No te parece?

Ante la inquietante idea de ocultarle algo a su padre, Bree parpadeó confundida y luego dijo en tono serio:

—De acuerdo. Pero si me lo pregunta, tendré que decírselo todo. No puedo mentirle a papá.

Alice hizo un mohín.

—Claro que no, lo comprendo. Si llegáramos a caer en una zanja durante el paseo, me echarías la culpa a mí.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una conspiración? —preguntó Jasper en tono divertido mientras bajaba las escaleras—. Si McCarty hace caer en una zanja a alguien que no sea él, tendrá que darme una buena explicación...

—Una perspectiva aterradora —dijo Emmett marcando las palabras—. Whitlock, nunca fuiste muy tolerante con los errores de cálculo.

—Tenlo presente —Jasper observó que por el sendero de entrada se acercaba otro coche—. McCarty, estoy seguro de que la señora Gibbons se apresta a conducirte a tu habitación. Cuando te hayas refrescado, me gustaría que te reunieras conmigo en la biblioteca. Hay algo que quisiera comentarte.

—Desde luego. —Emmett dirigió a Alice otra de sus brillantes sonrisas y subió las escaleras tras el ama de llaves.

Ansiosa, Bree miró a su padre.

—¿Estás de acuerdo en que pasee en el hermoso faetón del señor McCarty?

Por encima de la cabeza de la niña, Jasper miro sonriente a Alice.

—Creo que será bastante seguro. McCarty no es tan tonto como para correr riesgos innecesarios con las dos personas más importantes que tengo en el mundo.

Alice sintió que la expresión de Jasper le entibiaba el alma. Sonrojada, sonrió a Bree.

—Bueno, ya está arreglado. Después de todo, no tendremos que escaparnos para pasear en el faetón del señor McCarty.

Bree esbozó una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre.

—Quizá papá nos compre un faetón.

—No seas ridícula —murmuró Jasper—. No pienso gastar dinero en un vehículo tan frívolo. Estoy al borde de la quiebra por el exceso de gastos de Alice en ropa.

Bree se abrumó. Contempló las cintas rosas de su vestido.

—No sabía que hubiéramos gastado tanto dinero en ropa.

Alice miró a Jasper con expresión de reproche.

—Bree, tu padre está burlándose descaradamente de ti. No hemos hecho mella del presupuesto y, además, estoy segura de que le gustan tus vestidos nuevos. ¿No es así, Whitlock?

—Valen cada céntimo que se haya pagado por ellos, aunque tuviera que ir a la cárcel por deudas —dijo Jasper con galantería.

Bree sonrió aliviada y asió la mano de Alice, mientras volvía a concentrarse en el faetón verde.

—Es un coche muy hermoso.

—Así es —afirmó Alice, oprimiendo con suavidad la mano de la niña.

Jasper miró a su hija.

—Percibo que está gestándose en ella cierto gusto por la aventura, y que comienza a parecerse a su madre actual.

Alice se sintió absurdamente complacida ante esa observación.


	15. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV

—Whitlock, pareces sobrevivir bien a la vida matrimonial. — Emmett se sirvió una copa de clarete, una vez en la biblioteca.

—Gracias, McCarty. Me halaga. Cualquiera no sobreviviría al matrimonio con Alice.

—Supongo que requiere cierta dosis de coraje. Sin embargo, estás radiante. Me atrevería a afirmar que se advierte un cambio en tu temperamento. En el pasado, ¿quién habría imaginado que fueras capaz de dar una fiesta?

Jasper hizo una mueca de disgusto y bebió un sorbo de vino.

—Es verdad. En cambio, Alice disfruta de estas cosas.

—¿De modo que la complaces? ¡Asombroso! Nunca has sido un sujeto complaciente. —Emmett rió burlón—. Te lo dije, Whitlock: esa mujer te beneficia.

—Es cierto. ¿Y cómo te van a ti las cosas con la señorita Brandon?

—He conseguido llamar su atención. Podría decirse que mis esfuerzos se han visto coronados por el éxito. Sin embargo, no es fácil cortejar a Ángel, aunque Ateara me proveyó de información competente a los gustos y opiniones de Rosalie. Últimamente me he dedicado a cultivar el espíritu leyendo textos verdaderamente increíbles. Incluso he consultado alguno de los tuyos.

—Me siento muy honrado. Y hablando de Ateara, ¿cómo está Carmen?

La expresión de Emmett perdió el matiz divertido.

—En cuanto a la forma física, en un estado de suma fragilidad. En definitiva, no durará mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, se dedica entusiásticamente a rastrear la vida de Witherdale a tenor de tu encargo.

—La semana pasada recibí la carta en que me contabas que no había progresos —dijo Jasper.

—Por cierto, ese hombre tiene un pasado bastante común. Al parecer, es el último descendiente de su familia. Por lo menos, ni Carmen ni yo pudimos descubrir ningún pariente cercano. Sus propiedades de Norfolk rinden buenos beneficios, aunque Witherdale no se interesa demasiado por ellas. También hizo inversiones en minas. Posee una excelente hoja de servicios como soldado, es bueno a la baraja, popular entre las mujeres y no tiene amigos íntimos. Eso es todo.

Mientras pensaba en el asunto, Whitlock hizo girar el vino en la copa.

—Entonces, se trataría de otro ex combatiente aburrido que pretende divertirse a costa de una dama inocente de la alta sociedad, ¿no es eso?

—Eso parece. ¿Crees que trataba de provocar un reto? Hay hombres a quienes divierte luchar en el campo del honor. —Emmett hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, es posible. Sin embargo, antes tengo la impresión de que pretendiera hacerme desistir de la boda con Alice, intentando desacreditarla ante mis ojos.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez la quisiera para él.

—En opinión de Carmen, Witherdale no le prestaba atención a Alice hasta que se anunció nuestro compromiso.

—Ciertos individuos disfrutan del desafío de seducir a la mujer ajena —le recordó Emmett.

Jasper pensó en lo que decía su amigo, renuente a abandonar el asunto, pero había otros más urgentes.

—Muy bien, gracias, McCarty. Ahora tengo una tarea mucho más interesante que encargarte. Creo haber encontrado una clave que tal vez apunte en dirección a Araña.

—¡No me digas! —Emmett dejó con estrépito la copa sobre el escritorio y fijó en el amigo su mirada de ojos azules—. ¿Qué sabes de ese canalla?

—Podría haber sido miembro del Club del Sable. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Se incendió hace un par de años, ¿no es así? No duró mucho.

—Correcto. Lo que necesitamos —dijo Jasper abriendo un cajón del escritorio y sacando el poema manchado de sangre— es una lista de los miembros.

—¡Ah, Whitlock! —murmuró Emmett cogiendo la hoja de manos de Jasper—. No dejas de sorprenderme. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Baste decir que lo hubiésemos tenido antes en nuestras manos de no haber sido porque encargaron a Crowley hacer averiguaciones a raíz de un incidente sospechoso.

Emmett maldijo.

—¡Crowley! ¿Ese torpe idiota?

—Por desgracia, sí.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Dime qué significa esto.

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a hablar.

Senna estaba abrochando el collar de rubíes al cuello de Alice cuando sonó un golpe apremiante en la puerta del dormitorio. Fue a abrir y al ver a la joven criada que esperaba ansiosa en el pasillo, frunció el entrecejo.

—Bueno, Melly, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Senna, imperiosa—. La señora está ocupada preparándose para recibir a los invitados.

—Siento molestarla. Se trata de la señorita Hale: está dándome unos apuros terribles. Su señoría me dijo que tenía que ayudarla a vestirse para esta noche, pero no quiere ayuda. Está de un humor espantoso.

Alice se levantó de la silla del tocador haciendo ondular la falda del vestido dorado sobre sandalias del mismo color.

—Melly, ¿qué ocurre?

La joven la miró.

—La señorita Hale no quiere ponerse el vestido nuevo que le ha preparado, señora. Dice que no es el color apropiado.

—Yo hablaré con ella. Senna, ven conmigo. Melly, corre a ver si alguna otra criada necesita ayuda.

—Sí, señora. —Melly se apresuró a salir.

—Vamos, Senna. —Con la doncella pisándole los talones, Alice recorrió el pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior, donde estaba el dormitorio de Esme.

Cuando coronó las escaleras, se topó con un joven desconocido que llevaba la librea negra y plateada de Whitlock.

—¿Quién es usted? No lo había visto nunca.

—Perdóneme, su señoría. —El joven pareció incómodo de haber tropezado con la patrona. Era de tipo atlético y la librea le apretaba los hombros—. Me llamo Mike. Me contrataron hace un par de días como lacayo para ayudar en la fiesta.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, vaya entonces. Deben de necesitar ayuda en la cocina —dijo Alice.

—Sí, su señoría. —Mike se apresuró a marcharse.

Alice siguió por el pasillo y se detuvo ante la puerta de Esme. Golpeó con fuerza.

—¡Esme! ¿Qué sucede ahí? Abra la puerta inmediatamente. Disponemos de muy poco tiempo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y mostró a una Esme de aspecto desolado todavía en bata, el cabello embutido en una vieja toca de muselina. La línea de la boca expresaba pelea.

—No bajaré, no hay cuidado.

—Esme, no diga tonterías. Tiene que bajar. Esta noche le presentaré a mi tío, ¿recuerda?

—Me es imposible bajar a reunirme con sus invitados.

—Se trata del vestido, ¿no es así? Esta tarde, cuando llegaron, temí que le desagradaran los colores.

Entonces, unas inesperadas lágrimas aparecieron en los hermosos ojos de Esme.

—¡Son todos horribles! —gimió.

—Déjeme verlos. —Alice se dirigió al guardarropas y lo abrió. Colgaba un conjunto de vestidos de tonos intensos que evocaban los de las piedras preciosas. No había grises ni marrones. Alice asintió, complacida—. Tal como los encargué.

—¿Que los encargó usted? —exclamó Esme, atónita—. Señora, dejé que me convenciera de encargar vestidos para su fiesta, aun considerando impropio asistir a un evento semejante, pero le dije con toda claridad a la modista que quería tonos oscuros y más bien apagados.

—Esme, éstos son oscuros. —Alice señaló uno de seda amatista y sonrió—. Y le sentarán magníficamente. En esta materia, confíe en mí. Y ahora, apresúrese a vestirse. Senna la ayudará.

—Pero no puedo usar vestidos de colores tan vivaces —repuso Esme, frenética.

Alice le clavó una mirada severa.

—Señorita Hale, es importante que recuerde dos cosas: la primera, que forma usted parte de la familia del conde y él espera que se vista de manera apropiada a la ocasión. No querrá avergonzarlo...

—Oh, por todos los cielos, no, pero... —Esme se interrumpió, con expresión derrotada.

—Y la segunda, que mi tío, si bien es un estudioso, hace ya muchos años que vive en Londres y está acostumbrado a cierto estilo de vestir por parte de las mujeres que frecuenta, ¿comprende lo que quiero decir? —Al decir esto último, Alice cruzó los dedos.

Sir Carlisle no acostumbraba a fijarse en que una mujer llevara un saco por vestido, pero no vendría mal que Esme le produjera una buena impresión, con mayor motivo cuando ella misma deseaba impresionar a sir Carlisle, aunque solamente fuera por pura pasión intelectual, aunque Alice abrigaba la esperanza de que entre los dos se desarrollara una relación más amigable.

—Entiendo. —Esme se irguió y contempló los vestidos que colgaban en el guardarropa—. No creí que su tío se dejara impresionar por el atavío femenino.

—Lo que sucede —agregó Alice en tono confidencial— es que ha dedicado toda su vida al estudio de los clásicos, y según tengo entendido, las mujeres de aquella época eran famosas por su elegancia. Baste pensar en Cleopatra y en los bellos drapeados de las esculturas griegas.

—Ya entiendo, sir Carlisle debe de haberse formado en el ideal clásico de la apariencia de la mujer, ¿es eso lo que quiere decirme?

Alice sonrió. —Exacto. Los vestidos son de corte clásico y Senna la peinará al estilo griego. Esta noche, cuando baje la escalera, parecerá una diosa de la antigüedad.

—¿Usted cree? —Esme quedó maravillada ante la evocación.

—Senna se ocupará de ello.

Senna hizo una reverencia.

—Señora, haré todo lo que pueda.

Alice alzó las cejas.

—Confío en ti, Senna. Viste a la señorita Hale con el vestido amatista. Ahora, debo irme. Sin duda, el conde estará impaciente preguntándose dónde estoy.

Alice bajó corriendo hasta su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y encontró a Jasper. Se detuvo en mitad de su paseo y la miró con aire feroz. Echó un vistazo al reloj con gesto significativo.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas?

—Lo siento mucho, Jasper. —Alice lo admiró: tenía un aspecto elegante y poderoso con el atuendo en negro y blanco—. Esme se resistía a usar otra ropa que no fuese gris o marrón. Tuve que convencerla de que se pusiera uno de los vestidos nuevos.

—No me importa en absoluto cómo se vista Clarisse.

—Sí, eso está fuera de cuestión. ¿Dónde está Bree? Le dije bien claro que tenía que acudir aquí para que pudiésemos bajar juntos.

—Sigo creyendo que Bree es demasiado pequeña para asistir a esta clase de ceremonias.

—Tonterías. Ha intervenido en los preparativos y merece que le permitamos participar al menos un rato. Mis padres siempre me dejaban bajar, aunque fuera el tiempo suficiente para presentarme a los amigos. No te aflijas, Jasper. Bree irá a acostarse antes de que lo adviertas.

Jasper parecía indeciso pero decidió no discutir el tema. En lugar de ello, paseó la mirada sobre el vestido dorado de Alice.

—Tenía la impresión de que comenzarías a encargar escotes más discretos.

—La modista se equivocó en los cálculos —dijo Alice—. Ya no hay tiempo de arreglarlo.

—¿Un error de cálculo? —En dos zancadas, Jasper se acercó a ella e introdujo un dedo en el corpiño. Lo deslizó con lentitud, acariciando el pezón.

Alice contuvo el aliento en parte por la impresión y en parte porque siempre reaccionaba salvajemente a las caricias del conde.

—¡Jasper! Basta ya.

El hombre sacó el dedo sin prisa, con los ojos grises resplandecientes.

—Alice, el error de cálculo debió de ser tuyo. Más tarde lo comprobarás, cuando acuda a tu habitación.

Alice primero parpadeó y luego la risa burbujeó en su interior.

—¿Me vas a medir?

—Con sumo cuidado.

Un golpe en la puerta evitó a Alice tener que responder. Abrió y encontró a Bree, con expresión seria. Alice observó el adorable vestido de muselina blanca, adornado con cintas y encaje.

—¡Caramba, Bree, tienes un aspecto exquisito! —Alice se volvió a Jasper—. ¿No crees que está radiante?

Jasper sonrió.

—Un diamante de primera. Esta noche mis dos damas opacarán a todas las demás.

La expresión ansiosa de Bree se transformó en una sonrisa luminosa ante la aprobación del padre.

—Papá, tú también estás muy guapo esta noche. Y Alice.

—Entonces, vayamos a saludar a esa muchedumbre que colma la casa —dijo Jasper.

Jasper cogió a su esposa del brazo y a su hija de la mano. Mientras los tres descendían las escaleras. Alice sintió que la inundaba la alegría.

—Jasper, esta noche parecemos una familia real —murmuró mientras entraban en el salón, donde estaban reuniéndose los invitados.

El conde le lanzó una extraña mirada, pero Alice lo ignoró: estaba demasiado concentrada en sus deberes de anfitriona.

Alice revoloteó entre los invitados, seguida de Bree que abría los ojos, maravillada. Con orgullo, presentó a su hijastra a los que no la conocían, se aseguró de que todos tuvieran con quién conversar y vigiló el suministro de bebidas.

Satisfecha de que todo marchara con fluidez en esta primera ocasión como anfitriona, se detuvo ante el pequeño grupo formado por Jasper, sir Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett McCarty.

Al verla, Emmett sonrió aliviado.

—Gracias a Dios que ha acudido usted. Están abrumándome con el relato de antiguas batallas. Le aseguro que ya he perdido la noción de los griegos y romanos famosos.

Rosalie, angelical como nunca con un elegante vestido azul muy claro, adornado de plata, sonrió.

—Tío Carlisle y Whitlock se han sumergido en uno de sus temas favoritos. Al parecer, el señor McCarty se aburre.

Emmett se ofendió.

—No me aburro, señorita Brandon. En absoluto, mientras esté usted cerca. Pero la historia no es mi tema favorito e incluso por su parte debería admitir que, después de un rato, los interminables detalles de tales batallas resultan un tanto tediosos.

Alice rió y el rostro de su prima se cubrió de un adorable tono rosado.

—El otro día, Bree y yo tuvimos una interesante conversación sobre temas históricos, ¿no es así, Bree?

Bree se iluminó. Los ojos serios de la niña se encendieron con un brillo familiar parecido al del padre cuando se embarcaba en una conversación sobre el tema.

—Oh, sí —se apresuró a afirmar la niña—. Alice me hizo pensar en los antiguos héroes de la mitología griega y romana.

Sir Carlisle lanzó una mirada fugaz a Alice, se aclaró la voz y dirigiéndose a la niña, preguntó:

—¿Y de qué se trata, querida?

—Pues de que los héroes de la mitología se habían visto abocados a menudo a dirimir sus diferencias con alguna mujer. Según Alice, los clásicos contaron con mitos femeninos tan relevantes como los hombres. Dice que no sabemos casi nada de las mujeres de la antigüedad. La tía Esme opina igual.

Un incómodo silencio recibió el inesperado comentario.

—¡Buen Dios! —musitó sir Carlisle—. No lo había pensado: qué idea tan peculiar.

Contemplando a Alice, Jasper alzó las cejas.

—Debo admitir que jamás se me ocurrió contemplar las cosas desde ese ángulo.

Bree asintió con gravedad.

—Papá, piensa en los monstruos femeninos a quienes se enfrentaron algunos héroes: la Medusa, Circe, las sirenas y tantas otras.

—Y las amazonas —intervino Rosalie, pensativa—. Los antiguos griegos y romanos estaban obsesionados por derrotar a las amazonas, ¿no es así? Es un tema a tomar en consideración. Siempre se nos dijo que las mujeres éramos el sexo débil.

Emmett rió, con expresión maliciosa.

—Por mi parte, nunca he menospreciado la habilidad de las hembras de nuestra especie de convertirse en adversarias de cuidado.

—Tampoco yo —añadió Jasper con suavidad—. Sin embargo, prefiero a las mujeres que se comportan de manera amistosa.

—Sí, claro que sí —dijo Alice, alegre—, de ese modo es más fácil.

Sir Carlisle, muy concentrado, fruncía el entrecejo.

—Whitlock, yo diría que es una idea interesante. Excéntrica, pero interesante. Lo hace a uno pensar qué poco conocemos a las mujeres de la antigüedad clásica. Y, por supuesto, han sobrevivido muchos poemas.

—Por ejemplo, los bellos poemas de amor de Safo —propuso Alice, en tono despreocupado.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

—Querida mía, no sabía que leyeras ese tipo de cosas.

—Ya conoces mi naturaleza festiva.

—Pero, ¿Safo?

—Compuso versos muy bellos acerca del sentimiento del amor.

—Maldición, de acuerdo con lo que sabemos, escribió la mayoría de esos poemas inspirada en otras mujeres... —Jasper se interrumpió, advirtiendo la expresión fascinada de Bree.

—Los sentimientos engendrados por el amor genuino son universales —dijo Alice, pensativa—. Tanto los hombres como las mujeres pueden sucumbir a ellos. ¿No crees?

Jasper se puso ceñudo.

—Yo creo —dijo con gravedad— que ya es suficiente.

—Por supuesto. —Alice se distrajo ante la aparición de una recién llegada—. ¡Ahí está la señorita Hale! ¿No está impresionante esta noche?

De manera automática, todas las miradas convergieron hacia Esme, que observaba inquieta el salón atestado de gente. Llevaba el vestido del color intenso de las amatistas que Alice había elegido y el cabello recogido en un moño clásico, sujeto por una cinta. Adoptaba una pose erguida, orgullosa, los hombros echados hacia atrás, la barbilla levantada, como si se dispusiera a afrontar una situación social embarazosa.

—¡Buen Dios! —murmuró Jasper, bebiendo un sorbo de vino—. Hasta ahora, nunca había vito a tía Esme de semejante guisa.

Sir Carlisle no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Alice, ¿quién dices que es?

—Una pariente de Whitlock. Una mujer muy inteligente, tío. Está investigando el tema que estábamos comentando.

—¿En serio? Me interesaría hablar con ella al respecto.

Alice sonrió, complacida por la reacción de su tío.

—Si me lo permiten iré a buscarla.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a decir sir Carlisle.

Alice se separó del grupo y se encaminó hacia la entrada para atrapar a Esme antes de que la mujer se desanimara y volviese corriendo a su habitación.

—Alice, este encuentro está resultando de lo más entretenido — afirmó Rosalie a la noche siguiente, mientras salían del salón repleto de gente en busca de aire fresco e intimidad—. La excursión a Weymouth ha sido muy divertida.

—Gracias.

En el salón, los músicos arrancaron con una danza folclórica y los invitados se lanzaron a bailar con entusiasmo. Frente a la asistencia de los elegantes visitantes de Londres, la gente de la región, ataviada con los coloridos atuendos tradicionales, no iban a la zaga. Habían sido invitados los vecinos de Whitlock y Alice había dispuesto un espléndido buffet, que incluía champaña en abundancia. Consciente de que era la primera vez en muchos años que se realizaba un evento de tal magnitud en la mansión, lo quería todo perfecto y para sus adentros se regocijaba con los resultados. Era evidente que la hospitalidad bullía en su sangre.

—Estoy encantada de que tío Carlisle y tú hayáis podido venir a Dorset. —Alice se detuvo junto a una fuente circular de piedra y aspiró con fruición el aire fresco de la noche—. Durante mucho tiempo he querido encontrar el modo de agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho desde que murió Riley. —Por favor Alice, no es necesario.

—Habéis sido muy bondadosos conmigo. No estoy segura de haberos expresado mi gratitud en la medida que correspondía, ni tampoco puedo compensaros.

Rosalie contempló el agua oscura de la fuente.

—Alice, nos has compensado en una forma que tú ni siquiera imaginas. Ahora lo comprendo.

Alice levantó la mirada.

—Es muy amable lo que dices, prima, pero bien sabemos que he representado siempre una molestia.

—Nunca. —Rosalie sonrió con dulzura—. Tal vez seas excéntrica, imprevisible y, en ocasiones, inquietante, pero jamás una molestia. Siempre has animado la vida y, de no haber sido por ti, yo nunca me habría presentado en sociedad. Tampoco habría concurrido al Pompeya ni conocido a lady Denali —hizo una pausa—, o a Emmett McCarty.

—Ah, sí, el señor McCarty. Rosalie, te aseguro que está deslumbrado por ti. ¿Y tú?

Rosalie clavó la mirada en las puntas de las sandalias de satén y al alzar el rostro se topó con la expresión inquisitiva de su prima.

—Alice, me parece encantador, pero no sé por qué. En ocasiones, sus halagos son demasiado ardientes para resultar decorosos, y a menudo me enfurece con sus bromas. Pero estoy convencida de que bajo esa apariencia negligente que ofrece al mundo, existe un hombre inteligente. Percibo un carácter serio que él se esfuerza en ocultar.

—No lo dudo. A fin de cuentas, es amigo íntimo de Whitlock. Me agrada el señor McCarty, Rosalie. Tengo la sensación de que te beneficiaría... Así como tú a él. Necesita la influencia de una mujer equilibrada y serena como tú.

La boca de Rosalie se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Acaso sostienes la teoría de que los opuestos se atraigan?

—Ciertamente: observa mi situación. —Alice frunció la nariz—. Es imposible hallar dos personas tan diferentes como Whitlock y yo.

—Eso es lo que parece. —Rosalie le lanzó una mirada interrogante— . Prima, ¿eres feliz?

Alice dudó: no quería entrar en detalles de lo que sentía por Jasper y su matrimonio. Todavía era demasiado complejo, demasiado nuevo, y aún había muchos anhelos que la mantenían desvelada en las oscuras horas que precedían el amanecer. No sabía si alguna vez lograría de Jasper todo lo que deseaba, ni si el conde llegaría a amarla como lo amaba ella, o cuánto tiempo la observaría en silencio para ver cuándo incurría en una falta, como la anterior condesa de Whitlock.

—Dime.

—Tengo todo lo que podría desear una mujer del matrimonio, Rosalie —afirmó Alice con una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Qué más podría querer?

Rosalie frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso es cierto, el conde es todo lo que se podría desear como esposo. —Se interrumpió, se aclaró la voz con delicadeza y agregó, vacilante—: Me pregunto si habrás tenido oportunidad de hacer algunas observaciones respecto a los maridos en general.

—¿Observaciones sobre los maridos? ¡Caramba, Rosalie! ¿Eso significa que tomas en serio a McCarty? ¿Acaso hay boda en puertas?

Aunque era imperceptible en la oscuridad, no cabía duda de que Rosalie se había ruborizado. La voz, por lo general fría y serena, parecía alterada.

—No hemos hablado de matrimonio y, desde luego, espero que se dirija a papá si piensa proponerlo.

—¿Como hizo Whitlock cuando se interesó por mí? No cuentes con eso. —Alice rió con suavidad—. El señor McCarty no es tan apegado a las tradiciones. Supongo que hablará primero contigo y luego con tu padre.

—¿Tú crees?

—Seguramente. Pero quieres que te cuente mis observaciones sobre los esposos, ¿no es así?

—Sí, me gustaría conocer tu opinión —respondió Rosalie.

—Lo primero que debes aprender acerca del modo apropiado de tratar a un esposo —dijo Alice en su tono más formal— es que prefieren creer que son ellos los que mandan y las esposas quienes llevan a cabo las órdenes, ¿entiendes?

—Sí. ¿No es exasperante?

—A veces, sí, sin duda, pero son un poco lentos de entendederas y eso compensa los problemas que provocan.

—¡Lentos de entendederas! —Rosalie se horrorizó—. No hablarás de Whitlock, ¿verdad? Es un individuo muy inteligente y estudioso, como todo el mundo sabe.

Alice hizo un gesto desechando el argumento.

—En lo que se refiere a hechos como podría ser la batalla de Actium, pero no cuesta gran cosa persuadirlo de que es quien manda mientras eres tú quien organiza las cosas a su modo. ¿Acaso eso no significa que, en ciertos aspectos, son un poco lentos?

—Quizá tengas razón. Ahora que lo pienso, a mi padre puede manipulársele también de esa manera. Por lo general está tan concentrado en los estudios que no presta atención a las cuestiones domésticas. Y a pesar de todo, se cree al mando de la casa.

—Podríamos decir que es una característica de los hombres en general. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que las mujeres no los desengañan porque son más fáciles de llevar si creen que manejan incluso los asuntos más insignificantes.

—Alice, es una observación interesante.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Alice comenzó a entusiasmarse—. Otro rasgo de los esposos es su limitado concepto de lo que constituye el comportamiento correcto en la mujer. Suelen preocuparse en exceso por un escote un tanto profundo, porque la mujer salga a cabalgar sin compañía de un mozo de cuadra o por gastos intrascendentes como son sombreros nuevos.

—Alice...

—Más aún: aconsejaría a cualquier mujer dispuesta a casarse que tuviese en cuenta otra característica general en los hombres, esa inclinación a ser terriblemente obstinados una vez se han formado una opinión. Otra cosa: nunca son reacios a juzgar prematuramente. En consecuencia, una tiene que...

—Eeeh... Alice...

Alice no hizo caso de la interrupción.

—... dedicarse a la ardua tarea de hacerlos entrar en razón. ¿Sabes, Rosalie?, si tuviese que aconsejar a una mujer qué clase de marido buscar, le diría que tuviese en cuenta las mismas cualidades que querría de un caballo.

—¡Alice!

Alice alzó la mano enguantada y comenzó a enumerar:

—Buena sangre, dientes sanos y extremidades firmes. Evitar la bestia con hábito de patear o morder. Dejar de lado al animal con inclinación a la pereza y al que se mostrara demasiado obstinado. Sería inevitable cierta tozudez, menester esperarla, pero si la hubiera en exceso, quizás indicara pura estupidez. En resumen, habría que buscar un ejemplar bien dispuesto y fácil de domar.

Rosalie se llevó las manos a la boca y en sus ojos apareció una expresión que podía ser tanto de horror como de hilaridad.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Alice, detrás de ti!

La aludida sintió la inminencia de un desastre. Se volvió con lentitud y descubrió a Jasper y a Emmett McCarty allí mismo, detrás de ellas, y al segundo, al parecer incapaz de contener la risa.

Jasper, con una mano apoyada sobre la rama de un árbol, expresaba gentil curiosidad y, sin embargo, sus ojos refulgían con brillo sospechoso.

—Buenas noches, querida —dijo en tono suave—. Por favor, no paréis mientes en nuestra presencia, no quisiéramos interrumpir vuestra conversación.

—En absoluto —respondió Alice con un aplomo digno de Cleopatra saludando a César—. Estábamos conversando sobre las cualidades que hay que buscar en un caballo, ¿no es así, Rosalie?

—Sí —se apresuró a responder su prima—, hablábamos de caballos. Alice se ha convertido en una autoridad en la materia. Me enumeraba interesantes detalles acerca de la doma.

Jasper asintió.

—Me asombra la amplitud de conocimientos de que hace gala Alice. —Extendió el brazo a su esposa—. Señora, van a tocar un vals: confío en que me hará el honor de acompañarme.

Era una orden y Alice la reconoció como tal. Sin agregar palabra, se apoyó en el brazo que le ofrecía su esposo y se dejó guiar al interior de la casa.


	16. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO XV

—Perdóname querida, no sabía que fueras experta en caballos. — Jasper ajustó la mano al hueco de la cintura de Alice y la hizo girar al ritmo del vals.

En una ráfaga, pensó que su esposa se le entregaba en el baile con la misma dulce y sensual disposición con que lo hacía en la cama. También aquí era ligera, graciosa y turbadoramente femenina. Experimentó una oleada de deseo similar a la que había sentido al verla tendida, con los cabellos negros desparramados sobre la almohada blanca y los ojos desbordantes de femenina entrega.

A Jasper jamás le había atraído la danza. La consideraba una habilidad necesaria propia de un caballero en sociedad. Pero con Alice era diferente.

Muchas cosas eran diferentes con Alice.

—¡Jasper, qué tomadura de pelo! ¿Cuánto rato hacía que estabas escuchando? —Alice lo miró entre las pestañas, las mejillas sonrosadas. Las luces de los candelabros bailoteaban sobre el bonito collar de piedras falsas.

—Un rato, y cuanto escuché me pareció interesante. ¿Piensas escribir un libro sobre cómo manejar a un marido? —preguntó Jasper.

—Me gustaría tener talento para escribir —rezongó la joven—. A mi alrededor, cualquiera se dedica a hacerlo. Imagina lo práctico que sería un manual para manejar al esposo, Jasper.

—No dudo que no fuera práctica semejante obra, pero tengo serias reservas con respecto a tu cualificación para escribir acerca del tema.

Al instante, un brillo de rebeldía asomó a los bellos ojos de Alice.

—He aprendido mucho desde que nos casamos.

—No tanto como para escribir un libro —afirmó Jasper en tono pedante—. No es suficiente. A juzgar por lo que he escuchado, tu teoría abriga errores notorios y una lógica confusa. Pero no te aflijas, disfrutaré de reforzar tu instrucción hasta que corrijas esos errores, aunque me cueste años de esfuerzo.

Alice lo miró sin saber cómo interpretar el comentario. Y luego, para sorpresa de Jasper, echó la cabeza atrás y rió encantada.

—Milord, resulta gracioso. Estoy segura de que pocos maestros serían tan pacientes con sus alumnos.

—¡Ah, cariño, soy un hombre muy paciente! Con casi todo... — Sintió que lo sacudía un ramalazo de placer y apretó la mano sobre la esbelta cintura. Deseó arrastrarla hasta el dormitorio en ese mismo instante. Anhelaba transformar la risa en pasión, y luego, otra vez en risas.

—Hablando de aprendizaje —dijo Alice cuando recuperó el aliento tras un giro demasiado atrevido de la danza—... ¿has notado lo bien que se lleva tu tía con mi tío? Desde que se han conocido, se han hecho inseparables.

Jasper miró al otro lado del salón, donde Esme, espléndida con un vestido de color vino claro y un tocado del mismo color, insistía en la necesidad de una obra de historia para las jóvenes. Sir Carlisle la escuchaba con atención y asentía. Jasper pensó que el brillo que asomaba a los ojos del hombre no tenía nada de académico.

—Querida, creo que has logrado unir dos espíritus afines —dijo Jasper, sonriente.

—Sí, estoy segura de que se llevarán bien. Si ahora fructificara otro de mis modestos proyectos, quedaría muy satisfecha de la fiesta.

—¿Otro proyecto? ¿De qué se trata?

—Creo que pronto lo descubrirás. —Alice le dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Alice, si tramas algo, quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo. Me estremece la idea de que estés llevando a cabo otra de tus tropelías.

—Estáte tranquilo. Es inofensiva.

—Nada de lo que emprendes es inofensivo.

—Milord, es gratificante oírte decir eso. —Jasper gimió y la condujo fuera, a la terraza.— ¡Jasper!, ¿adónde vamos?

—Tengo que hablar contigo, querida, y éste es un momento tan propicio como cualquier otro. —Dejó de bailar, aunque los últimos compases del vals salían flotando aún a través de las puertas que daban al jardín.

—Whitlock, ¿pasa algo malo?

—No, no sucede nada malo —le aseguró. Asiéndola de la mano, la llevó a una zona más alejada del jardín en sombras. No estaba ansioso por decirle lo que tenía que decir—. Sólo quería anunciarte que he decidido acompañar a McCarty a Londres mañana por la mañana, y quería que lo supieras esta misma noche.

—¿Londres? —La voz de Alice adquirió un matiz airado—. ¿Qué significa eso, Whitlock? No puedes abandonarme aquí, en el campo. Aún no hace un mes que estamos casados.

El conde ya había supuesto aquélla una tarea difícil.

—He estado hablando con McCarty del poema de tu hermano y se nos ha ocurrido un plan que puede llevarnos tras la huella de algunos miembros del Club del Sable.

—Ya sabía que tendría que ver con ese condenado poema. ¿Le has dicho que su autor fuera Riley? —Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron de enfado y de dolor—. Jasper, me juraste que no lo harías, me diste tu palabra.

—¡Maldición, Alice, te aseguro que la he cumplido! McCarty ignora quién escribió el poema ni cómo lo conseguí. Está habituado a trabajar para mí y sabe que no debe insistir cuando le oculto algún tema.

—¿Que trabaja para ti? —exclamó Alice—. ¿Acaso era uno de tus agentes de inteligencia?

Jasper se encogió, deseando no haber mencionado el tema. El jardín le había parecido el sitio ideal para tan acalorada discusión.

—Sí, y te agradecería que bajaras la voz. Debe de haber otras personas en el jardín. Por otra parte, es un asunto privado y no quiero que se difunda la noticia de que McCarty fuera mi agente. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Lo miró, ceñuda—. ¿Me juras que no le has dicho de dónde sacaste el poema?

—Ya te di mi palabra y no me gusta tu desconfianza —dijo el conde con frialdad:

—Pues me parece que ahora estamos parejos. Tampoco tú pareces tener mucha fe en mi honor. Siempre estás persiguiéndome como si se tratase de Némesis.

—¿Como quién? —A pesar de sí mismo, Jasper se sobresaltó. En ocasiones, su esposa era más perspicaz de lo que ella misma suponía.

—Ya me has oído, como si personificaras a Némesis, al acecho de que cometiera alguna falta tarde o temprano. Estoy obsesionada con la perspectiva de tener que probar mi inocencia una y otra vez.

—Alice, si te atreves a arrojarme otra vez a la cara a tus condenados ancestros, seré drástico y desagradable. ¿Soy claro?

Alice abrió la boca y lo miró azorada. Se apresuró a cerrarla y le dirigió una mirada rebelde.

—Sí, milord.

Jasper hizo un violento esfuerzo por controlarse, más enfadado consigo mismo por haber estallado que con Alice por haberlo provocado.

—Tienes que disculparme, querida —dijo en tono seco—. Cuando pienso que sería incapaz de alcanzar el nivel de tus ilustres antepasados, en ocasiones me enfurezco.

—Jasper, no tenía idea de que te sucediera eso.

—Por lo general, no —le aseguró—, sino en las contadas ocasiones en que señalas mis defectos. Pero nos hemos desviado del tema. Volvamos al que estábamos tratando. ¿Quieres creerme cuando te digo que McCarty desconoce la procedencia del poema?

La joven lo observó un largo instante y luego dejó caer las pestañas.

—Claro que te creo. No dudo de tu palabra, te lo aseguro. Pero el tema de Riley me angustia. Cuando surge, no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Lo sé bien, querida. —La acercó hacia él y apoyó la cara de Alice contra su hombro—. Lo lamento, pero debo hablar sin rodeos. Sería mejor que dejaras descansar a tu hermano en el pasado, al que pertenece, y no te preocuparas de lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Ya me has sermoneado de esta guisa un par de veces —murmuró Alice contra la chaqueta de Jasper—. Está resultando aburrido.

—Muy bien —dijo el conde con dulzura— pero quisiera hallar respuesta al poema. McCarty y yo abarcaremos entre los dos más que si trabajáramos por separado. Hay mucho que hacer en la ciudad. Es una cuestión de eficiencia, Alice. Por eso mañana me iré a Londres.

—De acuerdo, lo comprendo. —Alzó la cabeza—. Ve a Londres si es necesario.

A Jasper lo inundó el alivio; a fin de cuentas tenía que aceptar lo inevitable. Muy complacido, el conde sonrió con lentitud.

—Ésa es la manera en que una buena esposa responde a su señor. Te felicito, mi amor.

—Oh, qué disparate. No me has dejado terminar, Jasper. Mañana podrás ir a Londres, pero te lo advierto, te acompañaremos Bree y yo.

«¿Qué?» Jasper pensó con rapidez.

—La temporada ha terminado. Será muy aburrido.

—En absoluto. Será un viaje ilustrativo —dijo Alice, imperturbable—. Llevaré a tu hija a recorrer la ciudad y le enseñaré sus calles. Visitaremos librerías, los jardines Vauxhall y el museo. Será muy divertido.

—Alice, se trata de un viaje de trabajo.

—No existe un motivo lógico que impida combinarlo con una experiencia educativa, Whitlock, en bien de la eficiencia, por supuesto.

—¡Maldición, Alice, no tendré tiempo de ocuparme de vosotras!

Alice sonrió con aire decidido.

—No esperamos que lo hagas, milord. Bree y yo seremos capaces de entretenernos solas.

—La idea de dejarte sola en Londres con una niña de nueve años que nunca ha salido del campo me inspira dolor de cabeza. No lo acepto y no se discute más. Y ahora, volvamos con los invitados.

Sin esperar respuesta e inquieto por la que recibiría, Jasper cogió a Alice del brazo y emprendió el regreso a la casa.

Mientras el esposo la guiaba hacia las luces, las risas y la música, ella no dijo nada. Permanecía callada. El conde esperaba protestas, lágrimas y discusiones al modo de los sensibles Brandon de Northumberland, pero sólo reinó un sospechoso silencio.

Jasper pensó que al fin Alice había comprendido cuándo hablaba en serio y se consoló con la idea de que su esposa comenzara a convencerse de que, cuando él daba una orden, esperaba que se obedeciera. Desde luego, debía de estar impresionada, y es que hasta el momento la había consentido en exceso.

Si se sentía desdichada con la situación actual, en cambio le haría bien. Estaría muy atareado en Londres, no tendría tiempo de acompañar a Alice y a Bree y no le gustaba la idea de que su esposa saliera sola en la ciudad, en especial, por la noche.

Jasper había advertido que Alice era más peligrosa en el crepúsculo. Recordó algunas escenas que había protagonizado: visitando a algún caballero a medianoche, en la biblioteca; vestida con pantalones de montar, tratando de abrir la cerradura de un cajón que no era suyo; bailando con libertinos como Witherdale; apostando a la baraja; y en un coche a oscuras, estremecida de pasión.

Era suficiente para afligir a un esposo inteligente y precavido.

Estaba concentrado en esa serie de argumentos que lo justificaban cuando la punta de su bota chocó con un objeto blando sobre la hierba. Miró y vio un guante.

—Debe de habérsele perdido a alguno de los invitados. —Al levantar el guante, Jasper vio el brillo de unas botas entre los arbustos, y al lado, unas sandalias de satén azul claro—. Creo que sabrá exactamente dónde lo perdió.

—Jasper, ¿qué sucede? —Alice se volvió y al ver las botas y las sandalias celestes, ahogó una risita y sonrió.

Emmett McCarty ahogó un juramento y salió de entre los arbustos, con el brazo enlazado en torno de Rosalie, que lucía un intenso sonrojo. Intentaba desesperadamente acomodar la manguita del vestido en su lugar.

—Whitlock, ese guante es mío. —McCarty tendió la mano sonriendo con malicia.

—Eso creía —dijo Jasper entregándole el guante.

—En estas circunstancias, vas a ser el primero en enterarte —dijo McCarty sin inmutarse, mirando a Rosalie mientras se ponía el guante—. La señorita Brandon acaba de consentir en comprometerse conmigo. Antes de que partamos a Londres, hablaré con su padre.

Alice lanzó un chillido extasiado y le abrió los brazos a su prima.

—¡Oh, Rosalie, es maravilloso!

—Gracias —logró decir Rosalie tratando todavía de acomodarse el vestido—. Espero que papá lo apruebe.

—Por supuesto. —Alice retrocedió, sonriendo encantada—. El señor McCarty y tú, ya lo sabía yo.

Jasper la miró y de súbito recordó su comentario cuando bailaban el vals.

—Querida, ¿acaso se trata del famoso proyecto que comentabas?

—Sí, claro. Ya sabía yo que Rosalie y el señor McCarty se entenderían. Piensa lo práctico que resulta este matrimonio desde el punto de vista de mi prima.

—¿Práctico? —preguntó Jasper alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto. —Alice sonrió con exagerada dulzura—. Rosalie no sólo ganará un marido apuesto y galante, sino también un mayordomo muy bien preparado.

Se hizo un silencio tenso y a continuación McCarty lanzó un gemido. Jasper sacudió la cabeza reconociendo, aunque a desgana, la perspicacia de su esposa.

—Te felicito, querida —dijo con sequedad—. En su papel de mayordomo, McCarty logró engañar a gente muy observadora.

Rosalie abrió con sorpresa los ojos:

—¡Ateara! —Dio la vuelta y lo miró—: Tú eres el Ateara del Pompeya. Ya sabía yo que te conocía. ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme así, Emmett McCarty? ¡Qué treta más sucia y engañosa! Tendría que avergonzarse, señor.

Emmett se encogió y lanzó a Alice una mirada amarga.

—Rosalie, querida, sólo representaba a Ateara para ayudar a una vieja amiga.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho. ¡Y pensar en lo grosero que fuiste conmigo en el papel de Ateara...! ¡Podría estrangularte! — Rosalie se irguió, orgullosa—. Déjeme decirle a usted que no estoy segura si deseo seguir prometida a un caballero de tan pésimos modales.

—Rosalie, sé razonable. Era sólo un juego insignificante.

—Me debe una disculpa, señor McCarty —replicó Rosalie con fiereza—. Espero que se ponga de rodillas y me pida perdón. De rodillas, ¿me oye?

Rosalie se sujetó las faldas y corrió hacia la mansión.

Emmett se volvió hacia Alice, que se ahogaba de risa.

—Bueno, señora, espero que esté satisfecha con la travesura de esta noche. Al parecer, acabó mi compromiso antes de comenzar.

—En absoluto, señor McCarty. Sólo tendrá que esforzarse un poco más en cortejar a mi prima. Se merece una disculpa. Y podría agregar que yo tampoco estoy muy complacida con usted. Cuando recuerdo lo gentil que fui con usted cada vez que se quejaba de reumatismo, me enfurezco.

Emmett contuvo otra maldición.

—Bueno, desde luego ya obtuvo venganza.

Jasper cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, divertido ante la disputa.

—¿Puedo saber cuándo se dio cuenta de que fuera Ateara? — preguntó Emmett en tono gruñón.

Alice sonrió, traviesa.

—La noche que nos condujo a Whitlock y a mí a través de Londres durante tanto rato. Reconocí su voz cuando trató de disuadir a Jasper.

—Señora, ahora que se encuentra felizmente casada, tendría que agradecerme el haber hecho de cochero esa noche —replicó McCarty—. Debería sentir gratitud y no un mezquino deseo de venganza.

—Eso es discutible —dijo Alice.

—¿Le parece? Bueno, permítame decirle que...

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Jasper al advertir que no le agradaba el sesgo que tomaba la discusión. Lo último que quería era que Alice recordara cómo había sido obligada a un matrimonio apresurado a causa de lo sucedido aquella noche. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en contra—. Comenzáis a recordarme a un par de críos y tenemos invitados que atender.

Emmett murmuró por lo bajo:

—Tengo que pensar en una disculpa. ¿Hablaría Rosalie en serio cuando mencionó lo de arrodillarse?

—Sí, eso creo —le aseguró Alice.

De pronto, Emmett rió.

—Siempre supe que, bajo esa fachada tan angelical, Rosalie escondía un gran coraje.

—Desde luego —dijo Alice—. Si bien Rosalie no es de Northumberland, sigue siendo una Brandon.

Mucho rato después, cuando la casa ya estaba a oscuras y silenciosa, Jasper se dejó caer en un sillón en su dormitorio y pensó en el verdadero motivo por el que no quería que Alice fuese a Londres.

Tenía miedo de que en Londres encontrara quienes la alentaran en su tendencia a la temeridad; de que, a pesar de que hubiese finalizado la temporada, de todos modos se sumergiera en el remolino de actividades y placeres de que había disfrutado antes de casarse; de que hallara en la ciudad a un compañero más apropiado para una mujer apasionada que el individuo con el cual se había casado. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que, aunque eso sucediera, honraría los votos conyugales pasara lo que pasase: era una mujer de honor.

Comprendió entonces que había conseguido lo que deseaba: una mujer fiel, aunque su corazón perteneciera a otro.

Sí, poseía la lealtad de Alice y su dulce cuerpo, pero ya no le bastaba. «Ya no me basta.» Jasper miró hacia la noche al tiempo que abría con cautela aquella puerta que guardaba cerrada. Por un instante, echó una breve mirada hacia esa oscuridad hambrienta y desesperada y luego la cerró de golpe, no sin antes comprender algo que hasta entonces no había querido aceptar.

Por primera vez admitía que anhelaba el corazón salvaje y apasionado de Alice Brandon tanto como su fidelidad.

—Jasper.

Volvió la cabeza y vio que se abría la puerta del dormitorio para dar paso a Alice, suave, dulce y atrayente con el camisón de muselina blanca.

—¿Qué hay, Alice?

—Siento haber armado tanto alboroto cuando me dijiste que tenías que ir a Londres. —Se abrió paso lentamente en el cuarto, la tela blanca flotando a su alrededor—. Comprendo que Bree y yo te atemos en la ciudad y quizá tengas razón. Si resultáramos una fuente constante de preocupación, te restaríamos eficiencia y no quiero que ocurra. Sé que te gustaría descubrir a Araña.

El conde esbozó su lenta sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

—No es tan importante como otras cosas de la vida. Ven aquí, Alice.

La mujer le dio la mano y él la alzó sobre su regazo abrazándola contra sí. Desprendía un aroma tibio, femenino y en extremo tentador. Sintió que su virilidad se erguía y comenzaba a empujar contra el muslo de Alice.

Alice se abrazó a él.

—Si piensas partir a primera hora de la mañana, debes olvidarte de esto —dijo con una risita suave.

—He cambiado de idea.

—¿No saldrás mañana a Londres?

—No. —Olfateó la curva del cuello deleitándose en su tierna vulnerabilidad—. Dejaré a McCarty que comience la investigación. Bree, tú y yo lo seguiremos pasado mañana, para que podáis hacer el equipaje y estar listas.

Alice se echó atrás para observarle el rostro.

—Jasper, ¿vas a llevarnos contigo?

—Tenías razón, mi amor. Tienes ciertos derechos sobre el poema de Riley y mereces estar allí mientras McCarty y yo prosigamos la investigación. Además, para serte sincero, no quiero pasar tantas noches solo. Me he acostumbrado a tenerte en la cama a mi lado.

—¿De modo que me llevarás para que te entibie la cama? —Los ojos de la joven resplandecían en la oscuridad.

—Entre otras cosas.

Alborozada, Alice lo abrazó.

—¡Oh, Jasper, no lo lamentarás, te lo juro! Seré un modelo de perfección y el paradigma del buen comportamiento. En todo momento cuidaré el decoro, me ocuparé de Bree y no dejaré que se meta en problemas. Sólo asistiremos a entretenimientos instructivos y...

—Calla, mi amor. No te precipites con promesas. —Jasper rodeó la nuca de Alice con la mano y la besó haciéndola callar.

Alice suspiró y se acomodó en brazos del esposo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la abertura de la bata. El conde deslizó la mano por su pierna, bajo el camisón, y al sentir el estremecimiento de su esposa dejó que sus dedos vagaran más arriba provocando y acariciando con suavidad. Pocos instantes después pudo sentir la tibia miel.

—Qué dulce —murmuró contra el pecho de Alice.

Sintió que volvía a temblar al acariciarla. Se cerró en torno de él, apretada y anhelante. Con lentitud, deslizó la mano fuera del sedoso estuche y alzó el camisón de Alice hasta la cintura. Luego abrió su bata y la virilidad erguida se liberó. Separó las piernas de Alice y la acomodó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

—¡Jasper! ¿Qué haces? —Alice contuvo el aliento—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Jasper! ¿Aquí?

—Así es, querida. Recíbeme dentro de ti. Oh, Dios, sí. —Gozó del suave calor de Alice mientras la penetraba con el miembro ferozmente erecto. La sujetó de las nalgas con las manos, oprimiendo con suavidad.

Los dedos de Alice se clavaron en los hombros de Jasper al tiempo que se acoplaba al ritmo de la danza amorosa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el cabello formó un torrente a sus espaldas.

Luego, Jasper sintió los primeros estremecimientos en ella y una vez más quedó atrapado en ese dulce fuego que él mismo había encendido. Se dejó llevar en remolino por esas llamas y se regocijó en la comprensión de que, al menos en esto, era tan salvaje y libre como ella.


	17. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI

Días más tarde un ama de llaves abrió la puerta de casa de lady Denali cuando Alice y Bree, precedidas por el cochero, subieron las escaleras. No había rastro de Ateara.

—Señora, el señor Ateara está enfermo —le explicó el ama de llaves a Alice cuando preguntó por él—. Al menos, eso me han dicho, y al parecer será una convalecencia prolongada.

Alice ocultó una sonrisa. El pobre tenía pocas probabilidades de volver a usar patillas y maquillaje debido a las exigencias de Jasper y al desagrado evidente de Rosalie contra el mayordomo.

La criada cerró la puerta después de admitir a Alice y a Bree.

—No osbtante, no creo que se sienta mucho su ausencia. —Observó a Bree con cierto reparo—. ¿De modo que pasarán las dos a ver a lady Denali? ¿O sería preferible que llevara a la jovencita a la cocina a comer un trozo de pastel?

Ansiosa, Bree miró a Alice preguntando con la expresión si a fin de cuentas la privarían de la prometida visita al club.

—Bree se quedará conmigo —dijo Alice al tiempo que el ama abría la puerta del salón.

—Como quiera, señora.

Alice condujo a la niña al interior.

—Aquí estamos. Bree, bienvenida al club.

Esa tarde, el Pompeya estaba muy animado pese a que la temporada hubiera terminado. Alice saludó a sus amigas y se detuvo a conversar con algunas a medida que atravesaba la estancia hasta el sillón de lady Denali.

Leah Clearwater se interrumpió a mitad de una conversación y sonrió a Bree.

—Veo que los miembros del Pompeya son cada día más jóvenes.

La niña se ruborizó y buscó orientación en el rostro de Alice.

—Nunca se debe perder oportunidad de ampliar la educación de una jovencita inteligente —declaró Alice—. Permíteme que te presente a mi hija; esta tarde es mi invitada.

Después de unos momentos de charla, Alice y Bree continuaron su camino.

Bree no salía de su asombro y absorbía el ambiente del club en los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes y los periódicos esparcidos sobre las mesas.

—¿Es como los clubes de papá?

—Muy parecido, según lo que pudimos determinar —murmuró Alice—. La única diferencia es que aquéllos están llenos de caballeros y no de damas. Nuestras apuestas son más modestas que las que se hacen en las salas de juego de la calle Saint James. Son establecimientos que dan a la calle, desde luego, pero a excepción de esos pequeños detalles, creo que recreamos la atmósfera ideal.

—Me gustan mucho los cuadros —le confió la niña—, en especial, aquél.

Alice siguió la mirada de Bree.

—Es un retrato de Hipatia, una erudita de Alejandría. Escribió tratados de matemáticas y de astronomía.

Bree absorbió la información.

—Quizás escriba yo un libro alguna vez.

—Podría ser.

En ese momento, Alice miró al otro lado del salón y vio que Carmen volvía la cabeza hacia ella. El entusiasmo que sentía ante la perspectiva de ver otra vez a su amiga quedó ahogado bajo una oleada de angustia.

Era indudable que en el transcurso del mes pasado, la salud de Carmen se había deteriorado. Como siempre, iba muy bien arreglada, pero el elegante vestido no podía disimular la palidez casi traslúcida de la piel, el aspecto de fragilidad y la estoica aceptación de un dolor constante en la mirada. Alice casi no pudo soportarlo. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero aquello no haría sino desconcertar a Carmen. En cambio, se precipitó a su encuentro y se inclinó a abrazarla con dulzura.

—¡Oh, Carmen, cuánto me alegro de verte! Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—Como ves, todavía estoy aquí —dijo Carmen en un tono asombrosamente firme— y atareada ayudando al tirano de tu marido. Whitlock ha sido siempre un jefe muy severo.

—¿Ayudando a Whitlock? ¿Tú también? —gimió Alice al comprender lo que eso significaba—. Tendría que haberlo adivinado. Tú eras parte de su... —Se interrumpió, recordando la presencia de la niña.

—Claro, querida. ¿No sabías que tengo un pasado bastante dudoso? —Si bien la risa de Carmen era débil, la alegría era genuina— . Preséntame a esta jovencita, la hija de Whitlock, si no me equivoco.

—Así es. —Alice hizo las presentaciones y Bree inclinó la cabeza.

—El parecido es innegable —dijo Carmen con cariño—. La misma mirada inteligente, la misma sonrisa que crece lentamente. Qué encantadora. Bree, sírvete pastel del bufé.

—Gracias, lady Denali.

Carmen observó a Bree cuando corría al otro lado del salón, hacia la mesa donde se habían servido distintos platos. Luego se volvió lentamente hacia Alice.

—Es una niña adorable.

—Y tan estudiosa como el padre. Me ha dicho que quizás escriba un libro. —Alice se sentó en una silla, cerca de Carmen.

—Es probable que lo haga. Conociendo a Whitlock, me imagino que debe de estudiar con arreglo a un programa muy extenso. Me estremezco al pensarlo.

Alice rió.

—No temas, Carmen. Me he ocupado de llenar los huecos a base de otras actividades de que adolecía el programa de Bree, como pintura con acuarela y lectura de novelas. Además, cuento con la ayuda de la institutriz.

Carmen rió.

—¡Ah, mi incorregible Alice! Ya sabía yo que congeniarías con Whitlock. Debió de haberlo reconocido, pues de lo contrario no te habría elegido.

Alice se sirvió té y volvió a llenar la taza de Carmen. Al dejar la tetera, descubrió un frasquito de tónico que había en una mesa cerca de la anciana. Ahora tenía el frasco siempre a mano.

—Desde que te conoció, Jasper no pudo apartarte de su mente.

—¿Como una comezón que no dejara de picarle?

Carmen rió otra vez.

—Querida mía, te menosprecias. Pero tengo una queja, me has privado de un excelente mayordomo.

—No me eches la culpa a mí. Fue mi prima quien obligó al pobre Ateara a dejar su puesto.

Carmen sonrió.

—Eso me dijeron. Ayer por la mañana vi el anuncio en el Post. Creo que será un magnífico matrimonio.

—A tío Carlisle le complace.

—Sí. McCarty es un poco calavera, pero desea reformarse. Desde que volvió del continente andaba sin rumbo por Londres en busca de una misión. Al casarse y ocuparse de las propiedades del padre, logrará darle a su vida el sentido que buscaba.

—Yo opino igual —acordó Alice.

—Eres muy perspicaz, mi querida Alice. —Carmen cogió el frasco de tónico. Lo abrió y vertió dos gotas de la medicación en el té. Advirtió que Alice la observaba con tristeza y sonrió—. Perdóname, Alice. Como habrás adivinado, últimamente tengo más dolores.

Alice se inclinó y le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Carmen, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

—No, querida. Es algo que tengo que pasar yo misma. —Los ojos de Carmen se posaron pensativos en el frasco—. Tranquilízate, no pienso hacer nada drástico. En este momento estoy muy ocupada buscando información del Club de los Sables. El cielo sabe cuánto he disfrutado siempre con estas tareas. Me he comunicado con antiguos contactos de los que no sabía nada desde hace dos años. Es asombroso cuántos de ellos siguen buscando empleo.

Alice volvió a sentarse lentamente. Echó un vistazo a Bree, que se había detenido junto a un pupitre para observar algo que le mostraba Cassandra Padbury, «sin duda su último poema épico», pensó Alice.

—Mi esposo está decidido a desvelar el asunto –murmuró Alice.

—Sí, Whitlock ha sido siempre un hombre decidido y encontrará a Araña. Su relación con el Club de los Sables es probable.

—¿Qué sabes sobre el club?

Carmen se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. No duró demasiado. Atraía a jóvenes oficiales audaces y temerarios que necesitaban un club que concordara con esa imagen. No obstante, el local se incendió al cabo de un año y ése fue el fin. Todavía no he podido encontrar a ninguno de sus miembros, pero creo que cuento con una pista del antiguo cabecilla. Tal vez él recuerde algunos nombres.

Pese a sus escrúpulos con respecto a lo que podría descubrir la investigación, Alice no pudo evitar hacer más preguntas.

—Qué interesante. ¿Has hablado con él?

—Todavía no, pero pronto lo haré. Estoy conviniendo el encuentro. —La mirada aguda de Carmen escudriñó a Alice—. Tú tienes un interés personal en esta empresa, ¿no es así?

—Sí, estoy muy interesada en el resultado —dijo Alice, evasiva.

—Comprendo. —Por un momento, Carmen guardó silencio y luego pareció adoptar una decisión—. Mi querida Alice, ¿sabes que el libro de apuestas del Pompeya está siempre abierto en la página de la fecha?

—Sí. ¿Y qué?

—Si llegaras a encontrarlo cerrado, quisiera que se lo llevaras a Whitlock, asegurándote de que siguiera abierto.

Alice la miró fijamente.

—Carmen, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Debe de parecerte misterioso y melodramático, querida, pero no es sino simple precaución. Prométeme que te ocuparás de que el libro llegue a sus manos en caso de que suceda algo imprevisto.

—Te lo prometo, Carmen, pero ¿puedes explicarme de qué se trata?

—Todavía no, querida, todavía no. Whitlock sabe que prefiero constatar la información antes de entregársela. Es capaz de enfurecerse si se le da sin verificar, pues es poco tolerante con los errores. —Sonrió evocando ciertos recuerdos.

—Entiendo.

Alice bebió el té en silencio percibiendo una vez más la conocida sensación de estar mirando desde afuera el interior de una cálida habitación. Comprendió que no tenía lugar en el círculo de amigos íntimos que formaban Jasper, Carmen y Emmett.

Había experimentado con frecuencia ese melancólico anhelo desde la muerte de su hermano e imaginaba que, a esas alturas, ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado.

En alguna ocasión, en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su boda, Alice creyó que el vacío de no pertenecer a una familia se había desvanecido de una vez y para siempre, porque Bree comenzaba a aceptarla y la pasión de Jasper la hacía sentirse deseada. No obstante, quería mucho más de lo que tenía. Le habría gustado pasar a formar parte de la vida de Jasper, con la misma intensidad que Carmen y Emmett. Deseaba ser no sólo esposa sino también amiga íntima de su marido.

—En ciertos aspectos, constituís una especie de familia, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó en voz queda.

Sorprendida, Carmen abrió bien los ojos.

—No lo había pensado, pero quizá tengas razón. Whitlock, Emmett y yo somos muy diferentes, pero nos vimos obligados a compartir aventuras peligrosas y nos necesitábamos. A menudo dependíamos el uno del otro en cuestiones de vida o muerte y esas cosas unen a las personas, ¿reo crees?

—Sí, me imagino que sí.

Jasper estaba sentado ante el escritorio de la biblioteca cuando oyó una conmoción en el vestíbulo, señal de que habían regresado su esposa y su hija. «Ya era hora», pensó, adusto.

Hacía sólo dos días que estaban en Londres y Alice ya había recorrido toda la ciudad con Bree. Cuando el conde había llegado a casa, nadie sabía dónde estaban. Jenks, el mayordomo, tenía la vaga impresión de que habían ido a visitar el Museo Británico.

Pero Jasper dudaba, aunque no podía imaginar qué diversión consideraba apta Alice para una niña de nueve años.

Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta. Bree, todavía con el nuevo sombrerito rosa, lo descubrió al instante. Corrió hacia él cruzando el vestíbulo, las cintas del sombrero tras ella. Tenía los ojos encendidos de entusiasmo.

—¡Papá, papá, no te imaginas dónde hemos estado!

Jasper lanzó a Alice una mirada suspicaz, mientras su esposa se quitaba el seductor sombrero de ala ancha adornado con flores rojas y doradas. La joven le sonrió con aire inocente y Jasper volvió a mirar a Bree.

—Como no soy capaz, tendrás que decírmelo tú.

—En un club de caballeros, papá.

—¿Cómo?

—Alice me explicó que era como el tuyo, pero reservado a las señoras. Ha sido muy interesante, todas ellas muy amables y me contaron muchas cosas. Una de ellas está escribiendo un libro sobre la historia de las amazonas. ¿No es interesante?

—Ya lo creo. —Jasper dirigió a su esposa una mirada inquisitiva que ella ignoró.

Sin percibir el juego oculto, Bree continuó con el relato de aquella tarde.

—Había retratos de mujeres famosas de la antigüedad, entre ellas Cleopatra. Alice dice que son excelentes ejemplos. He conocido a lady Denali y me dijo que podía comer todo el pastel que quisiera.

—Al parecer, Bree, ha sido toda una aventura. Debes de estar agotada.

—¡Oh, no, papá! Ni lo más mínimo.

—Aun así, la señora Biggsley te llevará al dormitorio. Tengo que hablar con tu madre.

—Sí, papá.

Obediente como de costumbre, aunque burbujeando todavía de entusiasmo, Bree fue conducida al piso superior por la paciente ama de llaves.

Jasper miró ceñudo a Alice.

—Por favor, ven a la biblioteca. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Hablaremos en privado.

—Oh, caramba. ¿Has vuelto a enfadarte conmigo?

Dócil, Alice se sentó al otro lado del escritorio. Jasper se sentó también. Entrelazó las manos, las apoyó sobre la pulida superficie y guardó silencio largo rato. Quería que Alice absorbiera el peso de su disgusto.

—¡Caramba! No me gusta nada que me observes de ese modo, me siento muy incómoda. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas? — Alice comenzó a quitarse los guantes.

—Creo que no tendrías que llevar a la niña al Pompeya.

De inmediato, Alice se dispuso a la batalla.

—Supongo que no te opondrás a que visitemos a lady Denali.

—Esa no es la cuestión y creo que ya lo sabes. No tengo la menor objeción en que Bree conozca a Carmen, pero me opongo terminantemente a que se vea expuesta al ambiente de ese condenado club. Suelen congregarse allí mujeres de ciertas características.

—¿De qué características? —Los ojos de Alice lanzaron chispas— . ¿Qué insinúas? Te refieres a nosotras como si fuésemos cortesanas profesionales. ¿Crees que voy a tolerar semejante insulto?

Jasper sintió que comenzaba a perder el control.

—No quería dar a entender que las integrantes del club fuesen cortesanas. Al hablar de «ciertas características» me refería a que suelen despreciarse las normas del decoro bajo la idea de ser «originales». De acuerdo con mi propia experiencia, puedo asegurar que las damas del club tienden a ser imprudentes y excéntricas. No son precisamente quienes mejor darían ejemplo a mi hija.

—Debo recordarte que estás casado con una integrante del Pompeya.

—¡Por eso mismo! Ese hecho me cualifica para juzgar el carácter de quienes lo integran, ¿no crees? Alice, dejemos esto claro: cuando te di permiso de que me acompañaras a Londres, te dije que no podría prestarte atención y tú me diste palabra de que usarías el sentido común tratándose de Bree.

—Eso estoy haciendo. Tu hija no ha corrido el menor peligro.

—No me refería al peligro físico.

Alice le lanzó una mirada airada.

—¿Te refieres al riesgo moral? ¿Consideras el club una mala influencia para tu hija? Si así fuese, no tendrías que haber traicionado tus convicciones casándote con una de las fundadoras del Pompeya. Ese «condenado club», como tú lo llamas, fue idea mía.

—¡Maldición, Alice, estás tergiversando mis palabras! —Jasper estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber permitido que el sermón de un marido acerca del decoro femenino se hubiera transformado en una encendida discusión. Hizo un heroico intento de controlar su temperamento—: Lo que me alarma no es la moral de las damas del club.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Más bien se trata de cierto matiz de imprudencia que percibo en ellas.

—Milord, ¿a cuántas conoces? ¿O quizás estés generalizando según lo que sabes de mí?

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

—No me tomes por tonto, Alice. Conozco la lista de miembros del Pompeya.

Eso aplacó a la joven.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto. Cuando supe que me casaría contigo, la estudié con sumo cuidado —admitió Jasper.

—Esto es inaudito. —Alice se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasearse airada por la habitación—. ¿Hiciste una investigación del Pompeya? ¡Espera a que se lo cuente a Carmen!, se pondrá furiosa contigo.

—¿Quién crees que me facilitó la tarea? —preguntó Jasper en tono seco—. Además de lo que yo sabía y lo que me contaron McCarty y Carmen, llegué a la conclusión de que tú no corrías ningún riesgo. Pero eso no significa que apruebe la concurrencia de mi hija.

—Comprendo.

—Si no fuese porque Carmen está enferma, te habría ordenado que renunciaras a tu calidad de socia. Sé que ella disfruta del club tanto como de tus visitas y por eso no te niego que asistas.

—Eres muy bondadoso.

—En lo sucesivo, no llevarás a Bree allí, ¿está claro?

—Muy claro —dijo la mujer entre dientes.

—Y en adelante me proporcionarás una lista detallada de las actividades del día. No me ha gustado nada llegar por la tarde y enterarme de que habías salido sin saber dónde estabas.

—Una lista. De acuerdo. Desde luego, dejaré una lista, Whitlock, ¿algo más? —Alice se paseaba, furiosa. Su ira era palpable.

Jasper suspiró y se respaldó en la silla. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio y la contempló con aire caviloso deseando no haber iniciado la controversia. Por otra parte, estaba convencido de que un hombre tenía que tener mano firme con una mujer.

—No, creo que eso es todo.

La mujer se detuvo de súbito, se volvió y se enfrentó a él.

—Si has terminado, tengo que pedirte un favor.

Jasper se había preparado a escuchar manifestaciones de ira y una apasionada defensa del Pompeya, y aquello lo dejó mudo. Cuando recuperó el habla, reaccionó rápidamente, ansioso de poder mostrarse generoso después de haber demostrado mano dura.

—¿De qué se trata? —Puso en el tono la mayor calidez que pudo. «Demonios —se dijo, sintiéndose magnánimo—, ¿qué representa un sombrero nuevo o un vestido si logro que recupere el buen humor?»

Alice cruzó el suelo alfombrado, apoyó las manos en el borde del escritorio e inclinándose hacia delante, lo miró fijamente:

—¿Me permitirás ayudarte en las investigaciones?

Jasper la miró, aturdido.

—¡Por Dios, no!

—No tengo experiencia en estas lides, pero creo que puedo aprender con rapidez. Tal vez no sea de mucha utilidad, pero podría ayudar a Carmen, ¿no crees?

—Estás en lo cierto, Alice —replicó el conde con voz fría—, no sabes nada de estas cosas. —«Y pongo a Dios por testigo que nunca lo sabrás. Te protegeré de esas actividades, así sea lo último que haga.»

—Pero, Jasper...

—Aprecio tu ofrecimiento, querida, pero te aseguro que serías antes una molestia que una ayuda.

—Pero esta investigación que me atañe a mí tanto como a ti o a tus colaboradores. Quiero colaborar con tus esfuerzos y tengo todo el derecho.

—No, Alice, y ésta es la última palabra. —Jasper cogió la pluma del escritorio y acercó a sí un periódico—. Y ahora, te deseo que pases un buen día. Esta tarde tengo mucho que hacer y estaré fuera casi toda la noche. Cenaré con McCarty en el club.

Alice se irguió lentamente y en sus ojos brillaron lágrimas contenidas.

—Sí, milord. —Se volvió y fue hacia la puerta.

Jasper tuvo que esforzarse por no ir tras ella, cogerla en sus brazos y consolarla. Se obligó a quedarse sentado; tenía que ser firme.

—Alice.

—Sí, milord.

—No te olvides de dejarme el próximo plan de actividades.

—Si se me ocurre algo lo bastante aburrido para que te resulte aceptable, te lo dejaré dispuesto.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y Alice salió dando un portazo.

Se quedó inmóvil largo rato contemplando los jardines al otro lado de la ventana. Era imposible explicarle el verdadero motivo por el que no podía ofrecerle un papel en la investigación.

Era una pena que le molestara ser excluida. Pero era preferible lidiar con el enfado de Alice que con el dolor que le causaría si la involucraba en la situación.

Una vez hubo descifrado el poema codificado de Riley, había llegado a la conclusión de que los rumores que habían circulado en el momento de la muerte del joven se basaban en hechos reales. Era probable que el último varón de los Brandon de Northumberland hubiese sido un traidor.

Esa noche, Jasper y Emmett se apeaban de un coche de alquiler en el corazón de uno de los barrios más siniestros de Londres. Había llovido y las piedras del pavimento estaban resbaladizas. La luz de la luna dotaba de un brillo apagado a la grasienta superficie.

—¿Sabes una cosa, McCarty? Me preocupa que conozcas tan bien esta parte de la ciudad. —Jasper divisó un par de ojos rojizos que resplandecían entre las sombras y empleó el bastón de ébano para alejar a una rata del tamaño de un gato. La bestezuela desapareció entre los desperdicios a la entrada de un callejón.

Emmett rió entre dientes.

—En los viejos tiempos no eras tan melindroso con mis métodos de trabajo.

—Ahora que vas a convertirte en un hombre casado, tendrás que acostumbrarte a otros hábitos. No creo que Rosalie aprobase estas salidas.

—Es cierto, pero cuando esté casado con la señorita Brandon, espero tener cosas más interesantes que hacer por las noches que husmear en los arrabales. —Emmett se interrumpió para orientarse—. Éste es el lugar. El hombre que buscamos acordó encontrarse con nosotros en una taberna que hay al fondo de esta calleja inmunda.

—¿Confías en tu información?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero es un punto de partida. Me dijeron que el tal Bleeker había sido testigo del incendio del Club de los Sables. Pronto descubriremos si es verdad.

Las luces de la sórdida taberna lanzaban un endiablado resplandor amarillo a través de las ventanucas. Jasper y Emmett se abrieron paso hacia el interior humoso y caldeado por un enorme fuego de hogar; la atmósfera era densa. Había un puñado de parroquianos distribuidos en largas mesas de madera y algunos de ellos levantaron la vista al abrirse la puerta.

Cada par de ojos pasó revista a los abrigos zarrapastrosos y las botas raídas de Jasper y Emmett. Jasper adivinó el suspiro de pesar de los posibles predadores porque las presas no parecieron prometedoras.

—Ahí está nuestro hombre —dijo Emmett abriendo la marcha hacia el fondo de la taberna—, junto a la puerta. Me dijeron que llevaría una bufanda roja al cuello.

Bleeker tenía el aspecto de un hombre que ha consumido demasiadas botellas de ginebra y unos ojillos inquietos que revoloteaban sin parar de un punto a otro al parecer sin objeto.

Además de la bufanda roja, Bleeker llevaba una gorra mugrienta calada sobre la frente sudorosa. La nariz, de venas marcadas, era el rasgo más prominente. Cuando abrió la boca para gruñir un saludo, Jasper vio que le faltaban varios dientes, y los que quedaban estaban podridos y amarillentos.

—¿Son ustedes los tipos que querían saber del incendio del Club de los Sables?

—No se equivoca —dijo Jasper sentándose sobre el banco frente a Bleeker. Emmett se quedó de pie observando con engañoso desinterés el sofocante salón—. ¿Qué puede decirpos de aquella noche?

—Le costará —advirtió Bleeker con sonrisa torcida.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar, si la información vale la pena.

—Está bien. —Bleeker se inclinó hacia delante con aire conspirativo—. Vi al sujeto que inició el fuego. Yo estaba en el callejón de enfrente, esperando a que cayera algún incauto, y pensaba en mis propias cosas, ¿sabe? Entonces, escucho ese rugido. Miro y veo llamas saliendo por todas las ventanas del club.

—Continúe —dijo Jasper, sereno.

—¿Cómo sé que me dará el dinero? —dijo Bleeker con voz quejumbrosa.

Jasper dejó unas monedas sobre la mesa.

—Si la información me parece útil, le daré el resto.

—¡Por todos los diablos, usté sí que's un tipo duro! —Bleeker se inclinó más y su aliento pestilente llegó al otro lado de la mesa—. De acuerdo, la cosa sigue así. Mientras arde, dos hombres salen corriendo por la puerta principal del club. El primero se agarra el estómago, sangra como un cerdo. Cruza la calle y cae a la entrada del callejón, donde yo estaba parado.

—Muy conveniente —señaló Jasper.

Bleeker no hizo caso del comentario; comenzaba a entusiasmarse con su propio relato.

—Yo me quedo en la sombra y entonces veo al otro tipo que se acerca corriendo. Observa la calle hasta que encuentra al pobre sujeto sangrando. Se acerca a él y lo observa. Llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

—Apasionante. Le ruego que continúe.

—El pobre moribundo le dice al otro: «Me has matado, Brandon, me has matado. ¿Por qué? Nunca le dije a nadie quién eras en verdad. Nadie sabe nada de Araña.» —Complacido, Bleeker se echó hacia atrás—. Luego, el pobre individuo muere y el otro desaparece. Yo me fui de allí también, ¡ya lo creo!

Jasper guardó silencio un momento, mientras Bleeker esperaba ansioso. Luego se puso de pie.

—Vámonos, amigo —le murmuró a Emmett—. Esta noche hemos perdido el tiempo.

Alarmado, Bleeker frunció el entrecejo.

—Eh, caramba, ¿qué hay de mi dinero? Prometió pagarme por contarle lo que pasó aquella noche.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y arrojó sobre la mesa algunas monedas más.

—Esto será suficiente. El resto, pídaselo a quien le dijo que me contara tantas mentiras.

—¿Mentiras? ¿Qué mentiras? —estalló Bleeker, furioso—. Le he dicho la verdad.

Jasper no le hizo caso, pero entre tanto, entre los parroquianos de la taberna se había despertado cierto interés y contemplaban la discusión que se desarrollaba al fondo.

—Por la puerta de atrás —sugirió Jasper a Emmett—. Parece que el camino hasta la puerta principal sea demasiado largo.

—Excelente observación. Siempre creí en la virtud de una retirada estratégica. —Emmett esbozó una breve sonrisa y se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera—. Después de usted, señor. — Hizo un gesto a Jasper de que pasara delante.

Jasper salió al callejón y Emmett le siguió los pasos, dejando tras la puerta los gritos furiosos de Bleeker y a la inquieta horda de clientes.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Jasper al descubrir entre las sombras a un hombre, cuchillo en mano.

Aquel hombre se abalanzó sobre él y la hoja brilló a la luz de la luna.


	18. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO XVII

Jasper blandió el bastón de ébano formando un arco. El palo golpeó con ferocidad el brazo extendido del atacante y le hizo soltar el cuchillo, que salió volando.

Dio un cuarto de vuelta al pomo con el hábil movimiento de una sola mano, haciendo saltar una hoja que escondía la caña y la apretó contra el cuello del atacante.

—¡Por todos los diablos! —El hombre saltó hacia atrás y tropezó con un montón de basura. Resbaló sobre las piedras grasientas del pavimento y cayó aullando y lanzando maldiciones.

—Vámonos —dijo Emmett en tono alegre, echando un breve vistazo a la víctima de Jasper—. De un momento a otro, nuestros amigos saldrán por esa puerta.

—No pensaba quedarme aquí. —Jasper volvió a dar un cuarto de vuelta al pomo del bastón y la hoja desapareció en el interior tan limpiamente como había emergido.

Emmett inició la marcha hacia la salida del callejón y Jasper lo siguió sin tardanza. Corrieron hacia la calle y, sin vacilar, Emmett dobló a la derecha.

—Si mal no recuerdo —refunfuñó Emmett mientras corrían— no es la primera vez que nos encontramos en una situación como ésta, Whitlock. Comienzo a pensar que sucede porque no dejas una propina decente.

—Es muy probable.

—Eres un tacaño, Whitlock.

—Por mi parte —dijo Whitlock trotando por la calle junto a su amigo— yo he descubierto que me meto en situaciones semejantes cada vez que haces de guía. Me pregunto si habrá alguna relación.

—No creo; es tu imaginación.

Gracias al conocimiento de Emmett de los arrabales de la ciudad y la resistencia general de los habitantes del barrio a meterse en problemas, los dos amigos pronto ganaron una calle concurrida, donde se hallaban relativamente seguros.

Jasper hizo un gesto con el bastón dando el alto a un coche de alquiler que acababa de dejar a un grupo de jóvenes dandies borrachos. Sin duda, los recientes ocupantes habían tenido la curiosidad de probar las delicias de la vida nocturna más oscura de Londres.

En cuanto a Jasper, ya había tenido suficiente. Entró en el carruaje y se dejó caer en el asiento, frente a Emmett. En el interior se hizo un silencio reflexivo. Jasper observaba distraído las calles oscuras mientras el coche se encaminaba hacia una zona más agradable de la ciudad y Emmett, a su vez, observaba en silencio a su amigo.

—Ha sido una historia interesante, ¿no crees? —preguntó al fin Emmett.

—Sí.

—¿Qué sacas en limpio?

Jasper volvió a repasar en su mente la historia de Bleeker, pensando en las alternativas posibles.

—No sé.

—El tiempo coincide —dijo Emmett con lentitud—. Brandon fue asesinado la noche siguiente al incendio del Club de los Sables. Es probable que iniciara el fuego para confundir sus propias huellas y después hubiera asesinado al testigo.

—Eso parece.

—De acuerdo con lo que sabemos, Araña dejó de actuar poco después de la abdicación de Napoleón, en abril de 1814, lo que coincide también con la muerte de Brandon, a finales de marzo. En el corto lapso entre la huida de Napoleón de la isla de Elba y la derrota final de Waterloo, no hubo señales de actividad de parte de Araña.

—Era demasiado astuto para ligar su suerte a la de Napoleón por segunda vez. El intento de recuperar el trono de Francia en 1815 era una causa perdida y todos lo sabían, excepto el mismo Napoleón. Esa vez la derrota era inevitable y Araña debió comprenderlo. Tuvo que permanecer fuera de acción.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Puede ser que tengas razón. Siempre fuiste capaz de adivinar las intenciones de ese canalla, aunque a la larga el resultado es el mismo. Desapareció de escena en la primavera de 1814. Es muy probable que Riley Brandon fuera Araña.

—Hummm.

—Incluso los espías más brillantes pueden encontrarse en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Y no están protegidos de la aparición de un asaltante casual —dijo Emmett.

—Hummm.

Emmett se quejó:

—Whitlock, me irritas cuando estás de este humor. En tales ocasiones, no eres un interlocutor muy entretenido.

Por fin, Jasper volvió la cabeza y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

—McCarty, doy por sentado que es innecesario decirlo; no quisiera que tus especulaciones llegasen a oídos de Alice.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa fugaz.

—Whitlock, tengo cierto grado de sentido común. Pienso vivir para ver mi noche de bodas. No tengo intenciones de arriesgarme a sufrir tus arrebatos de ira por haber afligido a Alice. —Su sonrisa se esfumó—. Considero a Alice una amiga y familia de mi futura esposa y tanto como tú, deseo evitarle el sufrimiento que podría causarle una acción deshonrosa por parte de su hermano.

—Precisamente.

Cuando el carruaje hubo recorrido las calles frecuentadas y entró en la parte más elegante de la ciudad, Jasper se apeó a la puerta de su casa. Deseó buenas noches a Emmett y subió las escaleras.

Jenks, ahogando un bostezo, abrió la puerta y le informó al señor que todos, incluyendo lady Whitlock, se habían retirado a dormir.

Jasper asintió y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Se sirvió una pequeña copa de coñac y fue hacia la ventana. Quedó largo rato contemplando el jardín en sombras, reflexionando sobre los hechos del día.

Terminó el licor, se acercó al escritorio y frunció el entrecejo al ver una nota en el centro, a propósito donde no pudiese dejar de verla. Reconoció la escritura curva y redonda de Alice:

Plan de actividades, jueves:

1\. Mañana: Visita a Hatchards y otras librerías para comprar libros.

2\. "Tarde: Observar la ascensión en globo del señor Mitford en el parque.

Bajo la breve lista había una nota: «Confío en que el programa arriba detallado cuente con su aprobación».

Con humor torvo, Jasper pensó que si tocaba ese papel, le quemaría los dedos. «Lo bueno de mi grácil Alice —pensó— es que siempre se puede saber de qué ánimo está, aunque lo exprese por escrito.»

En el parque se había reunido una gran multitud a contemplar la ascensión del globo del señor Mitford hasta el cielo azul del verano. Bree estaba fascinada. Acribillaba a Alice a preguntas, y aunque la joven no podía contestar a muchas de ellas, la pequeña no callaba.

—¿Cómo sube el globo?

—Con el gas hidrógeno, pero creo que es peligroso. El señor Mitford emplea aire caliente, que hace que el globo se eleve. ¿Ves esos sacos de arena que hay en la canastilla? Cuando el aire del globo se enfríe, el señor Mitford los arrojará por la borda para que el artefacto sea más ligero. De ese modo podrá seguir viajando a grandes distancias.

—Las personas que viajan en globo, ¿se calientan a medida que se acercan al sol?

—En realidad —dijo Alice frunciendo apenas el entrecejo— he oído decir que sienten frío.

—¡Qué extraño! ¿Por qué?

—No tengo idea, Bree. Tendrás que preguntárselo a tu padre.

—¿Podría subir en globo con el señor Mitford y la tripulación?

—No, querida, a Whitlock no le gustaría —Alice sonrió con tristeza—, aunque sería una aventura maravillosa, ¿no crees?

—¡Oh, sí, estupenda! —Bree contempló embelesada el globo de seda de colores vivos.

A medida que el globo se llenaba de aire, la excitación del público iba en aumento. A los costados, las cuerdas sujetaban el artefacto a tierra hasta que fuera hora de la ascensión. El señor Mitford, un hombre delgado y enérgico, saltaba de un lado a otro dando indicaciones a varios jóvenes corpulentos que lo ayudaban.

—Retroceded —gritó por fin el señor Mitford en tono autoritario. Se metió en el canasto con otras dos personas y agitó la mano entre las cuerdas saludando a la multitud—. Retroceded, he dicho. ¡Eh, muchachos, soltad las cuerdas!

El colorido globo comenzó a ascender. La multitud rugió entusiasta y lanzó gritos de aliento. Bree estaba extasiada.

—¡Mira, Alice! ¡Allá va! ¡Ah, cómo me gustaría ir con ellos!

—¡A mí también! —Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás sujetando el ala del sombrero de paja amarilla mientras observaba la ascensión del globo.

Cuando sintió el primer tirón a su falda, pensó que alguna persona tropezaba con ella. Pero al sentir el segundo, miró hacia abajo y vio a un rapazuelo con la vista fija en ella. Estiró una manita sucia y le entregó un papel plegado.

—¿Es usté lady Whitlock?

—Sí.

—Esto es para usté. —El muchachito le introdujo el papel en la mano y huyó entre el gentío.

—¿Qué es esto? —Alice miró el papel.

Bree no se había dado cuenta; estaba demasiado concentrada en animar a la audaz tripulación del señor Mitford.

Alice abrió el papel con creciente temor; el mensaje era breve y anónimo.

Si quiere saber la verdad sobre su hermano, acuda al callejón situado detrás de su casa a medianoche. No se lo diga a nadie, pues de lo contrario no obtendrá la prueba que busca.

—Alice, esto es lo más maravilloso que he visto —le confió Bree, con la vista todavía fija en el globo que subía—. ¿Adónde iremos mañana?

—Al anfiteatro Astley —murmuró Alice distraída, guardando la nota en el bolso—. Según el Times, actuarán jinetes malabares y habrá fuegos de artificio.

—Será hermoso, pero no creo que sea tan estupendo como la ascensión del globo. —Bree se volvió para echar la última mirada al globo del señor Mitford que comenzaba a dejar los límites de la ciudad—. ¿Vendrá papá con nosotras?

—Lo dudo, Bree. Tiene muchas cosas que atender en la ciudad. Tenemos que entretenernos solas.

Bree esbozó su característica sonrisa lenta y pensativa.

—Lo estamos haciendo a las mil maravillas, ¿no es así?

—Así es.

Cuando Alice y Bree entraron al vestíbulo, Jasper abrió la puerta del estudio. Sus ojos buscaron los de Alice y sonrió.

—¿Os ha gustado la ascensión en globo?

—Muy interesante —dijo Alice con frialdad. Sólo podía pensar en la nota que guardaba en el bolso. Ansiaba correr escaleras arriba y releerla en privado.

—¡Oh, papá, ha sido asombroso! —se exaltó Bree—. Alice me compró un pañuelo de recuerdo con un dibujo del señor Mitford en el globo. Y dijo que tú me explicarías por qué la gente siente frío allá arriba aunque estén más cerca del sol.

Jasper alzó una ceja y lanzó a Alice una mirada divertida, mientras respondía a su hija:

—Conque te lo explicaría yo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué cree que sabría la respuesta?

—Vamos, Whitlock —lo increpó Alice—. Por lo general, tienes respuesta para todo, ¿verdad?

—¡Alice...!

—¿Saldrás esta noche otra vez?

—Por desgracia, sí. Es posible que vuelva tarde.

—Entonces no te esperaremos. —Sin aguardar respuesta, subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Echó una mirada al sesgo y vio que Bree tiraba de la manga de su padre.

—¡Papá!

—Vamos a la biblioteca, Bree. Trataré de responder a tu pregunta.

Alice oyó que se cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca. Se alzó las faldas y subió el resto corriendo. En cuanto estuvo a salvo en la intimidad de su cuarto, se dejó caer en una silla junto al escritorio y abrió el bolso. «Si quiere saber la verdad sobre su hermano...»

Quizás esta vez Whitlock no tuviera todas las respuestas. «Yo le enseñaré», se prometió Alice. Hallaría la prueba de la inocencia de su hermano y dejaría atónito a Jasper.

Después de pensarlo cuidadosamente, Alice decidió que el modo más seguro de salir de la casa al jardín era por la ventana de la biblioteca de su esposo.

La única alternativa era la puerta trasera, pero tendría que pasar por la cocina, próxima a las habitaciones de los sirvientes. Corría el riesgo de despertar a alguno.

No tuvo dificultes en abrir la ventana de la biblioteca y deslizarse afuera, al jardín. Después de todo, la noche que había venido a ver a Jasper había probado el mismo camino, pero a la inversa.

Al recordarlo, todavía la asombraba que, a pesar de una acción tan imprudente, Whitlock hubiese querido casarse con ella. Era evidente que debía de haber pesado el sentido del honor del conde en su decisión.

Alice cayó sobre la tierra, dejando la ventana abierta para volver a entrar. Se envolvió en la capa oscura, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y quedó a la escucha unos instantes.

No oyó nada y se encaminó entonces con sigilo a la verja. «Hay que tener cuidado —se dijo—. No hay que perder la cordura.» Interrogaría minuciosamente a quien la esperaba en el callejón cuidando de mantener la distancia. Si era necesario, gritaría pidiendo ayuda; los sirvientes de las casas vecinas la oirían.

Antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo esforzándose por detectar cualquier sonido que viniera del callejón. No se oía siquiera el roce de una pisada. Alice abrió el cerrojo con cuidado; los goznes protestaron.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Al otro lado del callejón, en casa de lady Denali, brillaban las luces en las ventanas, pero las demás viviendas permanecían a oscuras. Las ruedas de un coche traquetearon en la calle y se alejaron.

Alice escudriñó la oscuridad unos minutos.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? Quienquiera que sea, tengo su nota. Quiero hablar con usted.

Se animó a dar un paso fuera de la seguridad del jardín y la punta de su pie chocó contra un objeto duro en el suelo. «¿Qué es esto?» Alice vio un objeto rectangular sobre el pavimento. Dio un paso y distinguió un libro; se inclinó y lo recogió.

En cuanto su mano se cerró sobre el volumen forrado de cuero, oyó el choque de los cascos de un caballo sobre las piedras de la calle al otro extremo del callejón. Dio media vuelta a tiempo de ver a un jinete a caballo que desaparecía tras la esquina. Comprendió con un escalofrío que alguien había estado observándola oculto en las sombras, aguardando a que recogiera el libro.

Alice estaba más asustada ahora que al inicio de su aventura. Se apresuró a volver al jardín, cerró la verja y corrió el cerrojo. Apretando en una mano el delgado libro, corrió hacia la seguridad de la casa. La capa oscura revoloteaba a su alrededor y, mientras corría, se le cayeron las horquillas y saltó el cabello.

Cuando llegó a la ventana de la biblioteca respiraba agitada. Arrojó el libro sobre el alféizar a la alfombra, apoyó las manos sobre la pared de piedra y se alzó hasta quedar sentada en la ventana. Pasaba una pierna sobre el alféizar y se dejaba caer al interior cuando vio que sobre el escritorio se encendía una lámpara. Quedó paralizada.

—¡Oh, no!

Jasper se sentó y la contempló con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión inescrutable.

—Buenas noches, Alice. Veo que vuelves a hacerme una visita poco convencional.

—¡Jasper! ¡Buen Dios, no sabía que estuvieras en casa! Creía que llegarías tarde.

—Es obvio. ¿Por qué no te acomodas?

—Sé lo que debes pensar, pero te lo explicaré todo.

—Desde luego.

Alice lo miró afligida mientras se arreglaba las faldas. Al tiempo que se quitaba la capa, miró el libro tendido a sus pies.

—Es una historia poco común.

—Contigo, siempre resulta así.

—Oh, Jasper, ¿estás muy enfadado?

—Mucho.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Lo supongo. —Se agachó y recogió el libro.

—Siéntate, Alice.

—Sí, milord. —Arrastrando con la mano la capa tras sí, la joven cruzó la habitación y se sentó al otro lado del escritorio. Levantó la barbilla dispuesta a defenderse—. Ya veo que no te hace ninguna gracia, Whitlock.

—Desde luego que no. Sería muy fácil llegar a la conclusión de que volvías de una cita a medianoche con otro hombre.

Horrorizada, Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Jasper, no se trata de nada semejante!

—Es un alivio saberlo.

—Jasper, ésa sería una suposición absurda.

—¿Tú crees?

Alice enderezó los hombros.

—Milord, llevaba adelante mis propias investigaciones.

—¿Sobre qué?

Ante tal lentitud de comprensión, la joven frunció el entrecejo.

—Sobre la muerte de mi hermano ¿sobre qué otra cosa podía ser?

—¡No me digas! —Jasper se incorporó con brusquedad adquiriendo un aire todavía más amenazador.

Alice se hundió en la silla asustada ante aquella explosión.

—Pues sí, eso mismo.

—¡Maldición, debí adivinarlo! ¡Acabarás matándome! Como un tonto inocente, supuse que volvías de una de tus visitas al Pompeya.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Pompeya. He acudido a encontrarme con alguien que no estaba. Es decir, estaba allí, pero no apareció sino que...

—Limítate a asegurarme que esto no tenga nada que ver con un hombre —dijo Jasper con aire adusto.

—No del modo que supones —explicó la joven tratando de ser paciente—. No se trata de un encuentro romántico. Déjame contártelo todo y lo comprenderás.

—Dudo que alguna vez llegue a entenderte, Alice, pero, por favor, cuéntamelo de manera rápida y sucinta, pues mi paciencia pende de un hilo. Tu situación es muy precaria, querida mía.

—Entiendo. —Se mordió el labio apresurándose a ordenar sus pensamientos—. Pues bien, hoy, durante la ascensión del globo, un muchacho me trajo una nota en mano, la cual decía que, si acudía al callejón que hay detrás de casa a medianoche, conocería la verdad sobre mi hermano. Eso es todo.

—¡Eso es todo! ¡Gran Dios de los Cielos! —Jasper cerró los ojos y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos—. Acabaré en el manicomio. Sé que terminaré loco.

—¡Jasper! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No, no me encuentro bien. Ya te he dicho que corro el peligro de volverme loco. —Se levantó de un salto y dio la vuelta al escritorio. Se detuvo frente a Alice, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la estudió con mirada fría—. Veamos, ¿quién te envió la nota?

—No lo sé. Te repito que, quienquiera que fuese, no apareció, permaneció observándome y esperó a que recogiera el libro. En cuanto lo vi, salió del callejón y desapareció tras la esquina. No pude verlo.

—Déjame ver ese libro. —Jasper lo cogió del regazo de Alice y comenzó a hojearlo.

Alice se levantó y estiró el cuello para echar un vistazo al escrito. Eran páginas manuscritas.

—Es un diario.

—Sí.

—Más despacio, no pases las páginas tan deprisa. No puedo leerlas.

—Aunque pudieses leerlas, no las entenderías: se trata de un antiguo código descifrado hace tiempo.

—¿Lo entiendes? ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi hermano? Jasper, ¿qué significa?

—Por favor, Alice, cállate. Siéntate y concédeme unos minutos para examinarlo. Hacía tiempo que no veía este código.

Alice obedeció; se sentó muy callada con las manos entrelazadas y aguardó ansiosa el resultado.

Jasper volvió a la silla tras el escritorio y se sentó. Abrió el cuaderno por la primera página y la estudió con atención. Volvió la página, y luego otra. Por fin, echó un vistazo a otro par de ellas al final del cuaderno.

Después de una angustiosa espera, cerró el diario y alzó la mirada. Había un resplandor helado que Alice jamás había visto en aquellos claros ojos grises.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró.

—Al parecer, es un registro de despachos codificados enviados por medio de distintos correos durante la guerra. Reconozco algunos de los envíos, pues mis agentes los interceptaron y los descifraron.

Alice se puso ceñuda.

—¿Y cómo se relaciona con mi hermano?

—Alice, es un diario personal. —Jasper tocó suavemente el cuaderno—. Se supone que nadie más que quien lo escribió debería leerlo.

—Pero, ¿a quién pertenece? ¿Puedo saberlo?

—Sólo un hombre pudo haber conocido estos despachos y sólo él podía saber los nombres de los correos y agentes franceses que se enumeran al comienzo. En otro tiempo, este diario perteneció a Araña.

Alice sintió pánico.

—Pero, Jasper, ¿qué tiene que ver con mi hermano?

—Alice, al parecer alguien trata de decirnos, basado en esta y otras evidencias, que tu hermano y Araña eran la misma persona.

—¡No, es imposible! —Alice dio un salto—. Eso es mentira.

—Por favor, Alice, siéntate —dijo Jasper en voz baja.

—No me sentaré. —Dio un paso adelante, apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia el conde, ansiosa de que le creyera—. ¡No me importan las pruebas! ¿Me oyes? ¡Mi hermano no fue un traidor! Debes creerme. Ningún Brandon de Northumberland traicionaría a su patria. Riley no era Araña.

—Tal como están las cosas, me inclino a darte la razón.

Aturdida por la súbita aceptación de la inocencia de Riley después de la evidencia condenatoria, Alice se dejó caer otra vez en la silla.

—¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¿No crees que ese diario perteneciera a Riley? Porque podría asegurarte que no le perteneció. Ésa no es la letra de mi hermano, te lo juro.

—La letra no demuestra nada. Sin duda, cualquiera medianamente inteligente acuñaría una escritura, propia de un diario tan peligroso como éste.

—Pero, Jasper...

—Hay otras razones —la interrumpió Jasper con suavidad— que hacen difícil, si no inverosímil, que tu hermano fuera Araña.

Alice, sintiendo que se alzaba en su interior una inmensa oleada de alivio, sonrió.

—Me alegro Jasper, gracias por creer en el honor de mi hermano. No puedo decirte cuánto significa esto para mí. Nunca olvidaré tu bondad en este asunto y te aseguro que tendrás mi gratitud y aprecio para siempre.

Jasper la contempló en silencio un instante, tabaleando distraído sobre el volumen forrado de cuero.

—Me complace oírtelo decir. —Dejó el diario en el cajón del escritorio y lo cerró con llave.

La sonrisa de Alice se tornó brillante; se aclaró la voz.

—A pesar de todo me queda una duda.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Puedes decirme por qué estás tan predispuesto a creer que Riley no fuera Araña? —En torturante suspenso, aguardó a que Jasper confesara que era el cariño que sentía por ella.

—La respuesta es obvia, Alice.

—¿Sí? —La joven lo miró desbordante de alegría.

—Hace ya unas semanas que vivo con una Brandon de Northumberland y he llegado a conocer sus hábitos y características. Y como todos ellos comparten ciertos rasgos... — Se interrumpió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Alice se sintió confundida.

—Por favor, continúa.

—Permíteme hablar sin rodeos. Ningún Brandon de Northumberland tendría el temperamento adecuado a un espía que actuara durante años y que conservara su identidad.

—¿Temperamento, Jasper? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que quiero decir —respondió Jasper— es que por lo general los Brandon de Northumberland, de los cuales sin duda tu hermano era un exponente, son demasiado emotivos, precipitados, indiscretos, impetuosos e idiotas como para ser espías medianamente decentes.

—¡Oh! —dijo Alice, parpadeando mientras asimilaba la inesperada respuesta. Entonces, la impactó la magnitud de la ofensa. Volvió a levantarse de un salto, indignada—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Discúlpate ahora mismo.

—No seas ridícula, uno no pide disculpas por decir la verdad.

Alice lo miró cada vez más furiosa.

—En ese caso, no tengo otra alternativa. Has insultado a mi familia. Como última descendiente de los Brandon de Northumberland, exijo una satisfacción por esta difamación.

Jasper la contempló azorado. Luego se levantó lentamente y habló con mortífera suavidad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ya lo ha oído, usted, señor mío. —Alice temblaba de furia, pero mantenía alzada la barbilla en gesto desafiante—. En este mismo instante, estoy retándolo a duelo. Por supuesto, elige usted las armas. —Lo miró ceñuda, mientras Jasper la contemplaba con expresión perpleja—. Creo que es así como se hace. Si lanzo yo el reto, elige usted las armas, ¿verdad?

—Cierto, señora. —Jasper dio la vuelta al escritorio—. Sí, en efecto, ésa es la forma correcta de retar a duelo y, como parte desafiada, reclamo el derecho a elegir, no sólo las armas sino también el lugar.

—¡Jasper! —Asustada por la inflexible expresión que mostraba el rostro de Jasper mientras se acercaba a ella, Alice comenzó a retroceder—, ¿qué vas a hacer?

En el mismo instante en que Alice comenzaba a pensar que seria mejor dar media vuelta y correr hacia la puerta, Jasper llegó hasta ella. Retrocedió otro paso, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La alzó como si fuera un saco de harina y se la puso sobre el hombro. Ganó la puerta, la abrió y condujo a Alice al vestíbulo.

—¡Caray, Jasper, deténte ahora mismo! —Alice le aporreó las anchas espaldas. Pataleó con brío, pero el esposo le rodeó los muslos con un brazo, impidiéndole moverse.

—Quería usted un duelo, señora y lo tendrá. Emplearemos las armas con las que nos dotó la naturaleza y el campo del honor será mi cama. Le juro que no daré cuartel, por más que suplique.

—¡Maldición, Jasper! Esto no es lo que yo pretendía.

—Qué pena.

Jasper había llegado a la mitad de la escalera con Alice a cuestas, cuando apareció Jenks procedente del ala de los sirvientes. El mayordomo luchaba por ponerse la chaqueta. Llevaba la camisa abierta y los zapatos en la mano. Miró azorado a señor y señora.

—Su señoría, escuché un alboroto —tartamudeó Jenks, incómodo—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—En absoluto, Jenks —le aseguró Jasper, y siguió subiendo la escalera con Alice sobre el hombro—. Lady Whitlock y yo vamos a acostarnos. Apaga las lámparas.

—Claro, señoría.

Alice avistó la expresión de Jenks mientras Jasper giraba al llegar a la cima de la escalera. El mayordomo luchaba por contener la risa y la joven lanzó un quejido de disgusto.

Jasper despidió al ayuda de cámara con una sola palabra, mientras irrumpía en la habitación:

—Fuera.

El hombre desapareció cerrando la puerta, pero Alice lo descubrió sonriendo. Mientras Jasper la dejaba con suavidad sobre la cama, le lanzó una mirada feroz.

Cuando el conde se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a quitarse las botas, ella se apresuró a sentarse. La furia se había desvanecido y recobraba el sentido común. Comprendía que lo que acababa de decir en la biblioteca había sobrepasado los límites.

—Jasper, lamento haber lanzado un desafío tan irresponsable. Comprendo que es un comportamiento reprensible, pero me has enfurecido.

—Eso no es nada comparado con el efecto que ejerces sobre mi carácter. —La segunda bota cayó al suelo. Jasper se puso de pie y siguió desnudándose.

Alice vio que ya estaba excitado. Sintió que un conocido calor comenzaba a recorrerle la parte inferior del tronco. «Lo amo — pensó resentida—. Es injusto que ejerza semejante poder sobre mí.»

—Y ahora, señora esposa, comenzaremos el duelo.

Jasper se tendió sobre la cama y de un solo movimiento levantó las faldas y las enaguas de su esposa hasta la cintura. Con gesto audaz, le apretó el muslo con la mano y se inclinó sobre ella, contemplándola con ojos resplandecientes.

—¿Y si gano, te disculparás? —murmuró Alice, sintiendo la piel acalorada bajo las caricias del hombre.

—No pediré disculpas, señora mía, pero exigiste satisfacción y te juro que la tendrás. Por supuesto, yo también obtendré la mía.

Mientras se tendía encima, aplastó su boca en la de Alice.

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Alice se removió en la enorme cama sintiendo junto a ella aquel cuerpo masculino duro, sólido y perturbador. En el aire se cernía el denso aroma del amor reciente y el cuerpo de la joven todavía estaba húmedo.

Abrió los ojos y vio una luna pálida que asomaba por la ventana. Estiró lentamente las piernas, haciendo una mueca al percibir los músculos un tanto doloridos; siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando Jasper le hacía el amor. Se sentía como si hubiese cabalgado largo rato en un potro brioso. «Tal vez sea yo la montura», pensó, sonriendo para sí.

—Alice.

—¿Qué, Jasper? —Se volvió de lado y le apoyó los codos sobre el pecho.

—Hay algo que me gustaría saber acerca de esta noche.

—¿De qué se trata?

Entrelazó los dedos en la rizada mata de pelo del pecho de su esposo. Era asombroso su cambio de humor cuando compartían la cama. Ya no se sentía beligerante ni a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué no acudiste a mí de inmediato con el mensaje que cayó en tus manos? ¿Por qué intentaste sostener tú sola un encuentro tan peligroso?

Alice suspiró.

—No creo que lo entendieras, Jasper.

—Inténtalo.

—Y aunque lo entendieras, no estarías de acuerdo.

—En ese sentido tienes razón, Alice, pero me gustaría que me respondieras —le exigió con suavidad—. ¿Es que temías que la información constituyera una evidencia contra tu hermano?

—Oh, no —se apresuró a responder la joven—, todo lo contrario. Al leer la nota, supuse que sería la prueba que necesitaba para disipar la nube de sospecha que pende sobre el nombre de Riley.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí? Sabías que me interesaría cualquier cosa que sucediera.

La mujer dejó de juguetear con el vello del pecho de Jasper.

—Quería demostrarte que podía ser tan útil como tus amigos en tus investigaciones.

—¿Carmen y McCarty? —Jasper se puso ceñudo—. Alice, eso es una tontería. Ellos tienen experiencia en estos asuntos y saben cuidarse y en cambio tú lo ignoras.

—Pues de eso se trata. —Se sentó junto a él—. Quiero aprender. Quiero formar parte del círculo de amigos con quienes compartes tus más hondos pensamientos. Quiero tener contigo el mismo vínculo que tienes con Carmen y Emmett.

—¡Demonios, Alice, tú eres mi esposa! —murmuró Jasper, exasperado—. Nuestro vínculo es más íntimo que el que mantengo con Carmen o con Emmett McCarty, te lo aseguro.

—Las únicas ocasiones en que de verdad me siento cerca de ti es en la cama, como ahora. Y eso no me basta, pues incluso así, percibo una distancia.

—En semejantes momentos no existe la menor distancia. —Sonrió, mientras le acariciaba la cadera—. ¿Acaso necesitas que te lo recuerde?

Alice rehuyó la caricia.

—Sin embargo, existe cierta distancia, pues tú no me amas. Sólo sientes pasión por mí. No es lo mismo.

El conde alzó una ceja.

—¿Eres experta en reconocer la diferencia?

—Las mujeres somos expertas en lo que atañe a la diferencia entre pasión y amor —replicó Alice—. No cabe duda de que se trata de un instinto.

—¿Te propones que volvamos a enzarzarnos en una de esas discusiones inútiles contra tu confusa lógica femenina?

—No. —Ansiosa, Alice se inclinó hacia delante—. Es que he tomado una decisión; ya que no puedes amarme, Jasper, quiero tu amistad, formar parte de tu círculo de amigos, esos camaradas con quienes lo compartes todo. ¿Me entiendes?

—No, no te entiendo. Lo que dices carece de cualquier sentido.

—Quiero formar parte del círculo que te rodea, ¿no te das cuenta?, de tu verdadera familia.

—¡Maldición, Alice, estás profiriendo un montón de tonterías sentimentales! Escúchame bien; desde luego que formas parte de esta familia —le sostuvo la barbilla y la miró a los ojos—, no lo olvides. No eres una agente de inteligencia y no quiero que te dediques a esos juegos como has hecho esta noche. ¿Está claro?

—Pero Jasper, lo hice bien, admítelo. He aportado una prueba interesante. Piénsalo. Alguien se ocupa en hacernos creer que Araña era mi hermano y que, por lo tanto, hace dos años que ha muerto. Eso brinda interesantes posibilidades, ¿no crees?

El conde hizo una mueca amarga.

—Ya lo creo; la más interesante es que sin duda Araña está bien vivo y quiere que lo crean muerto. Lo cual nos lleva a la conclusión de que tal vez en este momento disfrute de la aceptación de la sociedad y quiera seguir adelante con su nueva vida. Es evidente que tiene mucho que perder si se revela la verdad de su pasado. Y eso lo hace más peligroso que nunca.

Alice reflexionó.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir.

—Querida, cuanto más pienso en los sucesos de esta noche, pienso en lo cerca que estuviste de una desgracia. Y la culpa es mía.

Alice se asustó. Cuando Jasper hablaba en ese tono, por lo general comenzaba a dar órdenes.

—Te ruego que no te culpes. Fue un accidente y no creo que vuelva a suceder. La próxima vez que reciba una nota rara, te juro que acudiré a ti de inmediato.

El conde la recorrió con la mirada.

—Alice, tomaré medidas para asegurarme de que sea así. Ni Bree ni tú saldréis de casa salvo acompañadas por mí o de dos lacayos. Seleccionaré a quienes os acompañen e informaré a Jenks.

—Muy bien, milord. —Alice exhaló un suspiro de alivio. «No ha sido tan malo como podría haber sido —pensó—. Podría haberme prohibido salir de casa sin él. Y como últimamente está tan poco, habría sido como permanecer en una celda.» Se felicitó por haber escapado de semejante destino.

—Señora mía, ¿he sido claro?

Alice inclinó la cabeza como debía hacerlo una esposa obediente:

—Muy claro, milord.

—Y más aún —añadió Jasper, marcando las palabras—, a no ser que te acompañe yo, de noche no saldrás sola ni acompañada de lacayos.

Eso era demasiado y Alice se resistió.

—Jasper, eso es ir demasiado lejos. Te juro que Bree y yo llevaremos una brigada con nosotras cada vez que salgamos, si es lo que deseas, pero no puedes confinarnos en casa por la noche.

—Lo lamento, Alice —replicó Jasper con delicadeza—, pero si no sé que estás a salvo en casa, no podré concentrarme en la investigación.

—En ese caso, tendrás que ser tú quien le diga a tu hija que no podrá acudir al anfiteatro Astley mañana por la noche —le anunció Alice.

—¿Pensabas llevarla a Astley? —Jasper se puso ceñudo—. Francamente, no me parece una elección muy acertada. Astley es famoso por sus espectáculos insulsos. No es un entretenimiento elevado ni instructivo, ¿no crees?

—Pues creo —dijo Alice en tono cortante— que Bree disfrutaría mucho. ¡Y yo también!

—Bien, entonces creo que podría reajustar mi horario y acompañaros a Astley mañana por la noche —dijo Jasper en tono conciliador.

Esa inesperada rendición cogió a Alice desprevenida.

—¿Lo harías?

—No te asombres, querida. Como vencedor del duelo, puedo darme el lujo de ser generoso con el perdedor.

—¿Vencedor? ¿Quién te ha proclamado vencedor? —Alice cogió la almohada y comenzó a darle con ella.

La risa de Jasper estalló ronca y cargada de pasión.

El espectáculo no era tan aburrido como Jasper temía. Sin embargo, no eran las atrevidas amazonas, la música o el insulso melodrama con fuegos de artificio y artistas de opereta lo que captaba su atención. Contemplaba a su esposa y a su hija que se inclinaban entusiasmadas contemplando el espectáculo.

Alice tenía razón; Bree disfrutaba de lo lindo. Jasper se asombró del modo en que había florecido su hija, antaño tan seria, a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Era como si descubriese los placeres de la infancia por primera vez.

Esa imagen lo hizo hacer algo poco habitual: reconsiderar si una de sus decisiones tan cuidadosamente adoptadas era correcta o no. Se le ocurrió que el programa educativo que había diseñado para Bree tal vez fuese demasiado estricto. No había tenido en cuenta la inclusión de diversión y juegos en el programa.

Bree lanzaba exclamaciones de asombro al ver a una joven que aterrizaba sobre el lomo de un poni al galope. «Es evidente que mi hija está radiante gracias al nuevo régimen —pensó pesaroso—. Seré afortunado si no se le ocurre viajar en globo o unirse a la compañía de audaces jinetes de Astley.»

Su esposa señalaba a Bree el villano de la obra. La luz del foco que colgaba del escenario arrancaba reflejos al cabello de Alice. Las palabras que le había dicho su esposa la noche anterior le resonaban en los oídos: «Sería como formar parte de tu verdadera familia...».

Comprendió que a Alice la embargaba la sensación de no pertenecer a una familia como la que había tenido antaño. Era la última de los Brandon de Northumberland y se sentía muy sola desde la muerte de su hermano. Ahora lo entendía.

«Pero, ¿cómo es posible que Alice no comprenda hasta qué punto forma parte de mi pequeña familia? —pensó Jasper—. Bree depende cada vez más de ella. No la llama "mamá", pero eso no es tan importante.»

Era ridícula la tendencia de Alice a afligirse porque su esposo no se pusiera de rodillas y proclamara su amor eterno como tópico de su excesiva sensibilidad. Le había demostrado su afecto y su confianza más de una vez y al pensar en lo indulgente que era con su nueva condesa, se puso ceñudo.

Cualquier otro hombre que hubiese visto a su esposa entrar en casa por una ventana a medianoche, daría por cierto que lo habrían engañado. La noche anterior, Alice tendría que haber suplicado perdón y jurado que no volvería a protagonizar una aventura y en lugar de ello, se había enfurecido y lo había retado a duelo. «El problema es que esta mujer ha leído demasiadas novelas», pensó el conde.

«Quiero tener contigo el mismo vínculo que tienes con Carmen y Emmett.»

«Es natural que la haya excluido de las investigaciones —pensó Jasper—. No sólo porque carece de experiencia, lo cual ya es razón suficiente, sino porque no quiero que se angustie si surgiera alguna evidencia con relación a Riley.»

Jasper se preguntó si tenía derecho a mantener a Alice al margen de las investigaciones. Le gustara o no, estaba involucrada, pues al parecer lo había estado su hermano. Quizá como última descendiente de los Brandon de Northumberland tuviera derecho a saber la verdad.

Jasper notó que la música ampliaba el volumen en señal de que la representación tocaba a su fin. Caballos y jinetes se inclinaron una y otra vez ante un público entusiasta que los ovacionó varias veces.

Bree parloteó sin parar durante el viaje de vuelta.

—Papá, ¿crees que yo podría aprender a cabalgar como lo hacía aquella señora de rosa?

—No creo que esa destreza te resulte demasiado útil —dijo Jasper, contemplando el semblante divertido de Alice—. No existen muchas ocasiones de cabalgar de pie a lomos de un caballo.

Ante semejante lógica, Bree parpadeó.

—Supongo que no. —Luego se reanimó—. ¿No te pareció estupendo el poni que rescató a aquella señora?

—Mucho.

—Papá, ¿qué te ha gustado más?

Jasper sonrió, volviendo a mirar a Alice.

—El decorado.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo a la puerta de la casa, Jasper retuvo a Alice por el brazo.

—Por favor, quédate un instante. —Echó una mirada a Bree—. Ve adentro, Bree. Alice irá enseguida.

—Sí, papá. —Bree se apeó de un salto y comenzó a brindar al lacayo los detalles del fascinante espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

Alice lanzó a Jasper una mirada interrogante. El conde vaciló, luego se sumergió en el tema.

—Voy a encontrarme con McCarty en uno de los clubes.

—Por mor de la investigación, supongo.

—Sí, y nos reuniremos con Carmen más tarde. Hablaremos de lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora y veremos si podemos sacar algunas conclusiones. Podrías reunirte con nosotros.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¡Oh, Jasper! ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Tienes ciertos derechos en esta cuestión, querida. Tal vez me haya equivocado al excluirte.

—¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?

Alice le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo abrazó extasiada, aunque la puerta del coche permaneciera abierta.

—¿A qué hora volverás?

—Hacia las tres de la mañana. —Apartó con suavidad los brazos de Alice sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los suaves y redondos contornos del de su esposa—. Espérame en la biblioteca. Saldremos por la parte trasera del jardín.

—Allí estaré. —La sonrisa de la joven era más brillante que las luces del escenario del Astley.

Jasper aguardó a que ella entrara en casa y luego le hizo señas al cochero de que lo llevara al club, donde se encontraría con Emmett. Cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha, trató de convencerse de que había hecho bien al permitir a Alice que se integrara al pequeño grupo que participaba de la investigación, si bien iba en contra de su propio juicio. Miró pensativo por la ventanilla, sumido en una honda inquietud.

Emmett McCarty, elegante como de costumbre con pantalones y una complicada camisa fruncida, salía de la sala de juego cuando Jasper entró en el club. Llevaba una botella de clarete, que agitó alegremente en dirección a Jasper.

—¡Ah! Veo que has sobrevivido después de todo. Ven a beber conmigo unas copas de vino y háblame de las maravillosas escenas que has visto en Astley. Hace unos años llevé yo a mis sobrinos. Me costó trabajo impedir que se unieran al grupo de jinetes.

Jasper sonrió a desgana, siguió a Emmett a un rincón del salón y se sentó.

—Pues no creas que no me preocupaba y no se trataba solamente de Bree. Tengo la sospecha de que también Alice acariciaba sueños de gloria.

—Bueno, considéralo desde el punto de vista de tu esposa —dijo Emmett con sonrisa burlona—. Quizá ser la condesa de Whitlock parezca aburrido en comparación con la idea de realizar audaces pruebas a lomos de un caballo ante una multitud entusiasta. Piensa en los aplausos, en los vivas, en los caballeros que la contemplarían desde los palcos.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—No me lo recuerdes. No obstante, la vida de Alice se volverá un poco más animada.

—¡No me digas! —Emmett bebió un sorbo de clarete—. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Le permitirás acaso salir sin un echarpe que le cubra el escote? ¡Qué emocionante!

Jasper lanzó a Emmett una mirada fugaz y contenida y pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado tiránico en relación con el vestuario de su esposa.

—Veremos cómo te sientes tú con la forma de vestir de tu esposa una vez casado.

—Veremos —rió Emmett.

—Alice se reunirá con nosotros más tarde.

McCarty escupió e hizo un esfuerzo por tragar el vino, mirando perplejo a su amigo.

—¡Demonios! ¿Le permitirás que se involucre en la investigación? Whitlock, ¿te parece prudente?

—Quizá no.

—Puede resultarle una dolorosa prueba, pues todo apunta hacia su hermano.

—Es evidente que Brandon estaba implicado. Pero créeme si te digo que es imposible que fuera Araña.

—Si tú lo dices... —Emmett pareció escéptico.

—Así es. Hay claras evidencias de que alguien quiere hacernos creer que Araña murió hace dos años. —Jasper hizo una rápida descripción del diario que había encontrado Alice en el callejón.

—¡Dios! —exhaló McCarty—. ¿Es legítimo ese diario? ¿No será una estratagema para engañarnos?

—Estoy seguro de que es real, McCarty, y me da escalofríos pensar quién pudo haber estado observando a Alice en el callejón.

—Te entiendo.

Jasper estaba a punto de comentar los detalles que había descubierto en el diario cuando vio a Witherdale que cruzaba el salón hacia ellos. Los ojos verdes del hombre brillaban amenazadores.

«Debe de haber muchos hombres peligrosos que floten por Londres como los restos de un naufragio tras la tormenta de la guerra», pensó Jasper.

—Buenas noches, Whitlock, McCarty. Me sorprende encontrarlos a ambos aquí, esta noche. Creí que estarían acompañando a sus respectivas damas. Lo felicito por su compromiso, McCarty, aunque debo añadir que fue poco caballeroso de su parte sacar de escena a una de las pocas herederas casaderas. No ha quedado demasiado para los demás, ¿ no?

—Estoy seguro de que encontrará a una que le agrade –murmuró Emmett.

Jasper hizo girar la copa medio vacía contemplando los reflejos rojizos del vino.

—Witherdale, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Quisiera decirle algo. Debo advertirle contra un ladrón de cajas fuertes que ronda por la ciudad. Hace unas semanas irrumpió en mi biblioteca.

Jasper lo miró sin expresión.

—No me diga. ¿Ha interpuesto la denuncia?

—No se llevaron nada irreemplazable. —Witherdale sonrió con frialdad, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Jasper y Emmett permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

—Tendrías que pararle los pies a Witherdale —comentó por fin Emmett.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Jasper sacudió la cabeza—. Lo único que no entiendo es por qué me toma como blanco.

—Es probable que al comienzo sólo intentara seducir a Alice por puro gusto. En cambio ahora debe de pensar que le destrozaste el juego al rescatar el pagaré. Sin duda, querrá igualar los tantos. Y como has estado fuera de la ciudad, aún no ha tenido su oportunidad.

—Lo vigilaré.

—Hazlo. Atendiendo a esa velada amenaza, es probable que intente utilizar a Alice para vengarse.

Mientras terminaba el vino, Jasper pensó en lo que acababa de decir McCarty.

—Sin embargo, sigo creyendo que este asunto oculta más de lo que aparece a simple vista. Quizá sea hora de hacer otra visita nocturna a ese individuo.

—Iré contigo; puede ser interesante. —Emmett sonrió—. Pero no pensarás hacerlo esta noche; tu programa ya es bastante apretado.

—Tienes razón, esta noche tenemos asuntos más importantes de que ocuparnos.

Cuando Jasper y Emmett llegaron, Alice se paseaba por la biblioteca. Se había vestido con ropa adecuada a la aventura; llevaba una capa de terciopelo negro sobre un vestido del mismo color, guantes haciendo juego y botas de media caña, también de terciopelo negro.

Hacía ya varias horas que había mandado a acostarse a la servidumbre y desde entonces ardía de impaciencia. La invitación de Jasper de unirse a ellos la abrumaba. «¡Por fin me ha admitido en su círculo!»

Alice sentía que por fin compartiría con Jasper la maravillosa amistad que compartía con Carmen y con Emmett. Resolverían juntos el misterio y, como se comprobaría, ella sería igualmente capaz de colaborar. «Llegará a respetar mi inteligencia —pensó— y a considerarme como a uno de sus amigos, como a una mujer en la que puede confiar y con la que puede compartir el lado secreto de su vida.»

El sonido apagado de la puerta que se abría y volvía a cerrarse en el zaguán la hizo detenerse. Hubo un murmullo de voces masculinas y ruido de pisadas sobre las baldosas. Corrió a la puerta de la biblioteca. Cuando abrió, encontró a un Jasper de expresión adusta y a Emmett McCarty, sonriente.

Emmett hizo una galante reverencia.

—Buenas noches, señora. ¿Me permite decirle que lleva un atuendo muy apropiado para esta noche? La capa y las botas le dan un aspecto muy audaz. Whitlock, ¿no te parece que va muy bien vestida para esta circunstancia?

Jasper frunció el entrecejo.

—Parece un salteador de caminos. Salgamos. —Señaló hacia la puerta con el bastón de ébano—. Quisiera terminar con esto lo antes posible.

—¿No saldremos por la ventana? —preguntó Alice inocentemente.

—No. Saldremos por la cocina, de manera normal, razonable y civilizada.

Alice frunció la nariz mirando a Emmett mientras seguían a Jasper fuera de la biblioteca.

—¿Siempre se pone así cuando investiga?

—Siempre —afirmó Emmett—. Nuestro Whitlock es un aguafiestas, no tiene sentido de la aventura.

Jasper lanzó a sus compañeros una severa mirada sobre el hombro.

—Callaos los dos, no vayan a despertarse los criados.

—Sí, señor —murmuró Emmett.

—Sí, señor —murmuró Alice.

Salieron al jardín y comprobaron que no necesitaban linterna para iluminar el camino. La luz de la luna destacaba las piedras del pavimento y el cálido resplandor que surgía de las ventanas de casa de lady Denali les servía de guía.

A medida que se acercaban al objetivo, Alice advirtió que la planta baja estaba a oscuras.

—¿Estará Carmen esperándonos?

—Sí —dijo Emmett en voz queda—. Nos llevará a la biblioteca, allí conversaremos.

Cuando llegaron a la verja, Jasper se detuvo.

—Está abierto.

—Sin duda, debe de haber enviado a un criado —dijo Emmett empujando la pesada puerta de hierro—. No creo que ella cuente con la energía suficiente.

—Me asombra que siga dirigiendo el Pompeya —murmuró Alice.

—Es lo que la mantiene, así como el placer de participar en otra investigación para Whitlock —afirmó Emmett.

—Silencio —ordenó Jasper.

Alice apretó los pliegues de la capa alrededor de sí y siguió a Jasper en silencio. Emmett cerraba la marcha. Como iba pisándole los talones, Alice casi chocó con aquél cuando se detuvo de golpe.

—¡Oh! —Trató de recobrar el equilibrio—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hay algo raro. —En la voz de Jasper se percibía un tono helado que asustó a Alice. Advirtió que empuñaba el bastón de ébano de un modo extraño.

—¿Problemas? —murmuró Emmett, sin el menor asomo de burla en la voz.

—La puerta trasera está abierta. No hay luz ni rastros de Carmen. Lleva a Alice a casa y reúnete conmigo en cuanto la hayas dejado a salvo.

—Comprendido —dijo Emmett, inclinándose para coger a Alice del brazo.

La joven se apartó.

—¡No, Jasper, déjame ir contigo! Es posible que Carmen haya recaído... ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Carmen!

—Alice, qué diablos... —Jasper dio media vuelta y se acercó a ella.

Alice se había arrodillado y hurgaba desesperada entre el denso follaje.

—¡Es Carmen! ¡Oh, Jasper, es ella! Debe de haberse desmayado. ¡Carmen!

Alice palpó el cuerpo de su amiga manipulando con torpeza el vestido de seda y al instante, sus guantes negros quedaron empapados en sangre. La luz de las estrellas arrancó un brillo apagado a la empuñadura de una daga que sobresalía en el pecho de Carmen.

—¡Que Dios condene su alma maldita! —exclamó Jasper en tono feroz mientras se abría paso entre los arbustos y se acuclillaba junto a su amiga. Buscó la muñeca de Carmen y le tomó el pulso—. Está viva.

—¡Cristo! —Emmett también se acercó. Vio la daga y soltó un juramento—. ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra!

—Carmen. —Alice sostuvo la mano laxa y la horrorizó lo fría que estaba. No cabía duda de que estaba muriéndose.

—Alice, ¿eres tú, querida? —La voz de Carmen era apenas un susurro—. Me alegra que estés aquí. No es agradable morir sola, ¿sabes? Era lo que más temía.

—Carmen, estamos todos aquí —dijo Jasper en voz queda—. Emmett, Alice y yo; no estás sola.

—Amigos míos... —Carmen cerró los ojos—. Así es mejor; el dolor estaba empeorando. Creo que de todos modos no habría aguantado mucho, aunque habría preferido participar yo también.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar de los ojos de Alice. Aferró con fuerza la mano de Carmen, como si pudiese retenerla.

—Carmen, ¿quién ha sido? —preguntó Jasper—. ¿Araña?

—Tiene que haber sido él, aunque no le vi el rostro. Pero sabía que andábamos tras la lista y que estaba en mi poder. Lo supo por el cocinero.

—¿Qué cocinero? —preguntó Emmett con suavidad.

—El cocinero del antiguo Club de los Sables.

—¡Que el alma del maldito Araña arda en los infiernos! — murmuró Jasper—. Carmen, me aseguraré de que pague por esto.

—Sí, Whitlock, lo sé. Esta vez lo atraparás. Siempre supe que un día le ajustarías las cuentas. —Carmen rompió a toser de una manera horrorosa.

Alice sostuvo con fuerza la frágil mano mientras las lágrimas que le rodaban por la cara se mezclaban con la sangre de su amiga. Una vez había sostenido del mismo modo la mano de otro, observando impotente cómo la vida se reducía a una llamita minúscula, vacilaba y, por fin, se apagaba. No existía en el mundo nada tan terrible como esta espera.

—Alice...

—Carmen, te echaré de menos —dijo Alice entre lágrimas—. Eres una verdadera amiga.

—Tú también, mi queridísima Alice, me has brindado más de lo que imaginas. Ahora debes dejarme partir; ya es hora.

—Carmen...

—Alice, no te olvides de abrir el libro.

—No, no lo olvidaré.

Carmen partió para siempre.


	19. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Jasper abrazaba a Alice, que sollozaba. No sabía cómo consolarla y nada era tan doloroso como ser incapaz de aliviar el dolor de su esposa. Por cierto que aquel desborde de emociones era el modo como los Brandon de Northumberland afrontaban la pena y el conde envidiaba a Alice el alivio que le brindaban las lágrimas. Para él sólo quedaba la venganza.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, Jasper apretó con fuerza los brazos en torno a Alice, allí en medio del vestíbulo de la enorme y silenciosa mansión Denali, y esperó a que pasara la tormenta, concentrándose en la venganza.

Alice comenzaba a calmarse cuando Jasper alzó la cabeza y vio a Emmett que entraba por la puerta trasera.

—Han revuelto en el dormitorio y en la biblioteca —dijo Emmett—. Las dos habitaciones son un desastre, pero las demás están en orden. Debe de haber oído algo y huyó a tiempo.

—Es una casa grande y difícil de registrar a fondo. ¿Te has ocupado de lo demás? —preguntó Jasper.

Emmett asintió: sus ojos azules exhibían matices helados.

—Sí, han ido a buscar al magistrado y he dispuesto que llevaran el cuerpo de Carmen a su dormitorio. ¡Por Dios, Whitlock, qué frágil estaba, casi consumida! Debe de haber sobrevivido las últimas semanas a fuerza de ánimo y voluntad.

Alice se removió en brazos de Jasper y alzó la cabeza.

—La echaré tanto de menos...

—Todos la echaremos de menos. —Jasper acarició la espalda de Alice para tranquilizarla—. Le estaré eternamente agradecido.

—¿Por su valentía durante la guerra? —Alice parpadeó y se enjugó las lágrimas con el pañuelo de Jasper.

—No, aunque siempre admiré su coraje. Le estaré agradecido porque fue ella la que me sugirió que te conociera a través del contacto con sir Carlisle. Carmen dijo que tenía que agregarte a mi lista de posibles esposas —dijo Jasper con aire cándido.

Alice lo miró perpleja.

—¿Eso hizo? Qué extraño. ¿Cómo sabía que yo sería una buena esposa para ti?

Jasper sonrió.

—Recuerdo que yo también le hice la misma pregunta. Dijo que me llevaría mejor con una esposa no convencional.

Emmett cerró la puerta.

—Carmen te conocía bien, Whitlock.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Jasper apartó a Alice con suavidad—. Amigos míos, debemos dejar el duelo para más tarde. Las autoridades supondrán que el asesinato de Carmen fue cometido por ladrones que intentaron irrumpir en la casa. No tiene sentido dejar que sepan la verdad.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó Emmett—. De cualquier manera, no podrían hacer nada.

—Tenemos que encontrar la lista mencionada por Carmen. —Jasper recorrió el vestíbulo con la mirada, pensando en lo grande que era la casa y en el tiempo que llevaría revisarla toda—. Conozco algunos de los métodos que Rally utilizaba para esconder los objetos que no quería que se descubrieran. Acostumbraba elegir los lugares obvios, imaginando que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar en ellos.

Alice se sonó.

—El libro.

Jasper la miró.

—¿Qué libro?

—El libro de apuestas del Pompeya. —Alice, en un arranque de valor, metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo de la capa y se encaminó hacia el salón—. Carmen me dijo que si alguna vez lo encontraba cerrado tenía que abrirlo. Y oísteis que lo repitió hace unos minutos, antes de... de morir. Dijo que no me olvidara del libro.

Jasper intercambió una mirada con Emmett, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se dispuso a seguir a Alice.

La puerta del salón del Pompeya estaba cerrada. Jasper oyó que Alice lloraba otra vez mientras la abría, aunque siguió adelante. Entró en el salón oscuro y silencioso, y encendió la lámpara.

Jasper observó el lugar, sintiendo curiosidad a pesar de sí mismo. Aunque había visitado a Carmen con frecuencia, nunca lo había recibido en el salón una vez se había transformado en sede del club, exclusivo para mujeres. No podía violar las reglas, ni siquiera fuera de hora.

—Es una sensación extraña para un hombre, ¿no? —Emmett habló en voz queda deteniéndose junto a Jasper—. Nunca se me permitió trasponer el umbral. No obstante, cada vez que echaba un vistazo al interior, me sentía incómodo.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Jasper contempló los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes, aunque estaban a oscuras. De un vistazo reconoció a la mayoría. Todas eran mujeres que habían sobrevivido a través del mito y la leyenda, a pesar de lo que Alice llamaba tendencia antifemenina general en la historia. Jasper comenzaba a pensar en la proporción de historia que se debía de haber perdido porque, en referencia a las mujeres, se considerara carente de importancia.

—Uno siente curiosidad por saber qué cosas interesan a las mujeres y de qué hablan en realidad cuando se reúnen sin hombres —comentó Emmett en voz baja—. Carmen solía decir que, si lo supiera, me llevaría una sorpresa.

—Y, según ella, yo me habría impresionado —admitió Jasper en tono amargo.

Contempló cómo se arremolinaba la capa negra en torno a Alice que se encaminaba hacia un pedestal griego que sostenía un enorme volumen forrado en cuero.

—¿Este es el famoso libro de apuestas? —Jasper cruzó la habitación hasta donde estaba Alice.

—Sí. Y está cerrado; así me dijo que podría hallarlo algún día. — Alice abrió lentamente el cuaderno y comenzó a pasar las páginas—. No sé qué buscar.

Jasper observó algunas entradas, todas en escritura femenina.

La señorita L. B. apuesta diez libras a la señorita R. M. a que no recuperará su diario a tiempo de evitar el desastre.

La señorita B. R. apuesta cinco libras a la señorita D. N. a que lord G. pedirá la mano de Ángel antes de fin de mes.

La señorita F. O. apuesta diez libras a la señorita C. P a que la señorita A. B. rechazará el compromiso con lord G. antes de dos meses.

—¡Dios! —murmuró Jasper—. ¡Pensar que uno gozaba de cierta intimidad!

—Las damas del Pompeya son muy aficionadas a las apuestas, milord —dijo Alice con un suspiro—. Supongo que ahora el club cerrará. Lo echaré de menos; era como un hogar para mí. Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Jasper iba a recordarle a Alice que ya tenía su propio hogar, cuando apareció una hoja entre dos páginas.

—Déjame verlo. —La recogió y examinó la lista de nombres.

Emmett se acercó y escudriñó sobre el hombro de su amigo a la vez que Alice estiraba el cuello.

—¿Es la lista? —preguntó Emmett.

—En efecto, es una lista de nombres, no cabe duda que de los miembros del Club de los Sables. Es letra de Carmen.

Emmett la examinó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No reconozco a ninguno.

—No me sorprende. —Jasper acercó la lámpara y observó la lista con más atención—. Es el antiguo código que solía emplear Carmen.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en descifrarlo? —preguntó Emmett—. Deben de ser unos diez.

—No mucho, pero una vez conozcamos los nombres habremos de determinar cuál de ellos podría ser Araña. —Jasper plegó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo—. Salgamos. Tenemos mucho que hacer antes que amanezca.

—¿Qué quieres que haga yo? —preguntó Alice.

Jasper sonrió sin alegría y se preparó para librar la batalla.

—Vuelve a casa y ocúpate de hacer el equipaje para volver a Dorset con Bree.

La joven lo miró.

—Pero Jasper, no quiero irme de la ciudad ahora que estamos tan cerca de descubrir al asesino de Carmen y la identidad de Araña. Deja que me quede.

—Es imposible. Ahora que Araña conoce la existencia de la lista, nada lo detendrá para conseguirla. —Jasper la cogió del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta—. Emmett, ¿crees que a tu novia le gustaría pasar unos días en Dorset?

—Me parece una idea estupenda —respondió Emmett—. Dios sabe que estaré ocupado buscando a Araña y estoy seguro de que Alice disfrutará de su compañía.

—Me gustaría que dejarais los dos de hacer planes como si fuese yo incapaz de pensar —exclamó Alice—. No quiero ir a Dorset.

—Pues irás —replicó Jasper con calma.

—Jasper...

Jasper pensó rápidamente buscando el argumento más efectivo y al hallarlo lo usó sin piedad.

—Alice, no sólo me preocupa tu preciosa persona; tengo que pensar en Bree. Tengo que estar seguro de que mi hija está a salvo. Estamos lidiando contra un monstruo y no sabemos hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

Alice quedó azorada.

—¿Crees que podría amenazar a Bree? Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿No es evidente? Si Araña sabe que lo estoy buscando, puede utilizar a Bree para presionarme.

—Oh, sí, ya comprendo. Tu hija es tu punto débil; ese sujeto debe imaginarlo.

«En eso te equivocas, Alice: tengo dos grandes debilidades. Tú eres la otra —pensó Jasper, pero no dijo nada—. Si cree que estoy preocupado por Bree, contaré con ella para que la cuide. Tiene el impulso natural de rescatar y defender a los inocentes.»

—Alice, necesito tu ayuda, saber a Bree a salvo, fuera de la ciudad y concentrarme en la búsqueda de Araña.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Lo miró con expresión grave, consciente de su responsabilidad—. La cuidaré con mi propia vida, Jasper.

Jasper le acarició con dulzura la mejilla.

—Y cuidarás también de ti misma, ¿eh?

—Sin duda.

—Os enviaré a Dorset con una escolta que se quedará con vosotras hasta que vaya yo.

—¡Una escolta! ¿Qué significa eso, Jasper? —Era evidente que Alice estaba alarmada.

—Enviaré contigo a un par de mozos a mi servicio desde hace tiempo.

—En Whitlock estaréis a salvo —dijo Emmett—. En el campo se conoce todo el mundo y si surge algún merodeador, es reconocido de inmediato. Además nadie podría entrar en la casa sin que los perros diesen la alarma.

—Exacto. —Jasper miró a Alice—. Rosalie te acompañará.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa.

—Yo no contaría con eso. No creo que mi prima esté dispuesta a viajar con tanta precipitación.

—Lo estará —prometió Emmett—. Quiero que se aleje de la ciudad tanto como Jasper quiere que lo hagas tú.

Alice lo miró pensativa.

—Entiendo. Estoy segura de que a Rosalie le parecerá estupenda la idea de salir de la ciudad sin previo aviso.

Emmett se encogió de hombros; al parecer no lo preocupaba que Rosalie pudiera resistirse.

Por la mañana, todo estaba listo. En la escalinata de la fachada principal, Jasper despedía a su hija. A Bree le desilusionaba tener que abandonar la ciudad con todas sus diversiones, pero su padre le había explicado que en la propiedad rural había asuntos de los que tenía que ocuparse Alice. Aceptó la explicación, pero aun así le recordó que aún no había visto los jardines Vauxhall.

—Cuando volvamos aquí, yo mismo te llevaré —le prometió. Satisfecha, Bree asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Me encantará, papá. Adiós.

—Adiós, Bree.

Jasper subió a su hija al enorme carruaje negro; luego se volvió y vio a Agusta que bajaba en ese momento la escalinata. Sonrió al ver el elegante vestido verde oscuro y el frívolo sombrero alto. Su esposa era elegante aun cuando hubiese tenido que hacer deprisa y corriendo el equipaje.

—Entonces, ¿todo está arreglado? —preguntó, deteniéndose frente al conde. Le clavó la mirada, los ojos serios oscurecidos por el sombrero.

—Sí. Tu prima está esperándote en casa. Pronto estaréis todos en camino. Pasaréis la noche en una posada y llegaréis a Whitlock mañana por la mañana. —Jasper hizo una pausa—. Alice, voy a echarte de menos.

La joven le dirigió una sonrisa trémula.

—Y yo a ti. Esperamos tu llegada. Por favor, ten muchísimo cuidado.

—Lo tendré.

Alice asintió y luego, sin advertencia alguna, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la boca a la vista de Bree y del grupo de criados que iban y venían. Jasper hizo ademán de abrazarla, pero ya era tarde, pues se había apartado.

—Te amo, Jasper —dijo.

—¡Alice! —Jasper hizo un gesto instintivo pero ella ya se había vuelto y subía al coche que la aguardaba.

Jasper se quedó mirando el carruaje negro y plateado que se alejaba por la calle y permaneció allí durante largo rato repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras de despedida de Alice.

Advirtió que era la primera vez que Alice lo decía con todas las letras. Y ahora, Jasper comprendió que hacía mucho que esperaba oírlas: «Te amo, Jasper». Aquella puerta cerrada se abrió de par en par y lo que había tras ella no pareció tan siniestro.

«¡Dios mío, yo también te amo, Alice! No comprendía hasta qué punto formabas parte de mí.»

Jasper esperó hasta que el coche negro se perdió de vista y luego se dirigió a la biblioteca. Se sentó tras el escritorio y desplegó la lista de nombres elaborada por Carmen. Al cabo de poco consiguió descifrarla.

Cuando terminó, estudió los once nombres. Algunos pertenecían a otros tantos que habían muerto en la guerra. De otros, Jasper sabía que carecían de la inteligencia o el temperamento de Araña, y por último, había quienes no conocía en absoluto, pero sin duda Emmett, sí.

El último nombre de la lista atrajo y retuvo su atención. Cuando Emmett entró en la biblioteca, Jasper permanecía todavía sentado observándolo.

—Bien, ya se han ido sin inconvenientes –informó Emmett mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón—. Vengo de dejar a Rosalie en el coche. Bree me pidió que volviera a saludarte y que recordaras que, además de Vauxhall, le encantaría volver a Astley.

—¿Y Alice? —Jasper trató de parecer indiferente y contenido—. ¿Te ha dado algún recado para mí?

—Me pidió que te repitiera que cuidará de tu hija.

—Es muy leal —dijo Jasper en tono quedo—, una mujer a la que un hombre puede confiarle su vida, su honor o su hija.

—Sí, desde luego —dijo Emmett con expresión comprensiva. Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Qué has descubierto? ¿Algún personaje interesante en la lista?

Sin una palabra, Jasper giró la hoja de papel con los nombres alusivos de modo que Emmett pudiese leerla, y vio que su amigo apretaba los labios al llegar al último.

—¡Witherdale! —Emmett levantó la vista—. ¡Por Dios! Todo coincide, ¿no es así? No tiene familia, pasado, ni amigos. Sabía que estábamos haciendo averiguaciones y trató de desviar nuestra atención haciéndonos creer que Riley Brandon fuera Araña.

—Sí, debió de descubrir que la lista de miembros del Club de los Sables había caído en manos de Carmen.

—Y acudió a buscarla. Carmen estaba esperándonos y sin duda lo sorprendió, por eso la mató. —La mano de Emmett se contrajo formando un puño—. ¡Canalla! —Volvió a reclinarse en el sillón—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será nuestro primer paso?

—Ya es hora de que haga mi segunda visita nocturna a la biblioteca de Witherdale.

Emmett alzó una ceja.

—Iré contigo. ¿Esta noche?

—Si es posible.

Pero no era posible. Por la noche, Witherdale recibía amigos en casa. Jasper y Emmett vigilaron desde un coche, en la oscuridad, observando las luces de la biblioteca de Witherdale que permanecían encendidas hasta el amanecer.

Sin embargo, a la noche siguiente, Witherdale salió al club. Jasper y Emmett entraron en la biblioteca por la ventana poco después de la medianoche.

—Ah, ahí está el globo terráqueo del que hablabas —murmuró Emmett acercándose al artefacto.

—Creo que podemos olvidarnos del globo. —Jasper levantó el borde de la alfombra—. No ocultó que lo usara cuando vine a hablar con él.

—Ya veo; aquí no hay nada importante. —Emmett había abierto el globo y examinaba el contenido. Lo cerró y comenzó a tabalear sobre los paneles de las paredes de manera sistemática hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Al cabo de un rato, Jasper encontró lo que buscaba al tropezar con un mecanismo oculto en la madera del suelo.

—McCarty, creo que esto es lo que buscábamos. —Jasper levantó una pequeña caja metálica. Al oír pasos en el vestíbulo que tal vez denunciaran la presencia de un criado que entrara subrepticiamente de vuelta de la taberna, Jasper se inmovilizó—. Será mejor que lo examinemos en otro sitio.

—De acuerdo. —Emmett ya estaba a medio camino de la ventana.

Más tarde, sentado cómodamente en su propia biblioteca, Jasper abrió la caja metálica. Saltó a su vista el brillo de unas piedras.

—Al parecer, Araña cobraba su traición en joyas —dedujo Emmett.

Jasper revolvió con impaciencia el montón de piedras preciosas que iluminaban el fondo de la caja. Sus dedos se cerraron después sobre un fajo de papeles y lo sacó. Los revisó rápidamente y se detuvo a la vista de un pequeño bloc de notas. Lo abrió y vio que se trataba en su mayor parte de anotaciones, fechas y horas que pudieran significar algo. Sin embargo, la última anotación era interesante e inquietante.

—¿Qué es eso? —Emmett se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor.

Jasper leyó la nota en voz alta:

—Lucy Ann. Weymouth. Quinientas libras por el mes de julio.

Emmett lo miró.

—¿Qué diablos querrá decir? ¿Acaso ese canalla mantiene a una mujer en Weymouth?

—No lo creo. ¿Quinientas libras al mes? —Jasper guardó silencio un momento mientras hacía deducciones—. Weymouth no está a más de trece kilómetros de Whitlock y tiene un puerto activo.

—Claro, eso es bien sabido. ¿Y qué?

Jasper levantó lentamente la vista.

—Que sin duda Lucy Ann es un barco, no una ramera. Y al parecer Araña ha abonado a alguien, quizás el capitán del barco, la enorme suma de quinientas libras por el mes de julio.

—Estamos en julio. ¿Por qué razón habrá gastado semejante cantidad en un barco?

—Tal vez para asegurarse de que lo tengan listo para zarpar de inmediato. Recuerda que Araña siempre prefirió huir por agua.

—Sí, así es.

Jasper cerró el cuaderno de notas con un nudo en la boca del estómago.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo esta misma noche.

—Whitlock, no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, Witherdale había cubierto bien su rastro. Jasper y Emmett se enteraron al día siguiente que Araña había salido ya de Londres.

La primera noche en Whitlock Alice permaneció despierta contemplando el techo, escuchando cada crujido de la enorme mansión.

Había seguido al lacayo controlando que cerrara bien puertas y ventanas y ordenado que dejaran algunos de los perros en las cocinas. El mayordomo afirmó que la casa estaba bien guardada.

—Años atrás su señoría hizo poner cerraduras especiales, señora —le había dicho Yorkie—. Son muy fuertes.

Aun así, Alice no podía dormir.

Al fin, apartó las mantas y buscó la bata. Asió una vela, la encendió, se calzó las zapatillas y salió al pasillo. Echaría un vistazo a Bree.

Una vez en el pasillo, observó abierta la puerta del dormitorio de la niña y echó a correr protegiendo la llama de la vela con la mano.

—Bree.

La cama estaba vacía. Alice trató de conservar la calma; no tenía que ser presa del pánico. La ventana de la habitación estaba bien cerrada. La ausencia de Bree podía explicarse porque hubiera bajado a beber un vaso de agua o a buscar de comer a la cocina.

Alice descendió corriendo las escaleras. A la mitad, se inclinó sobre la barandilla y vio una hendidura de luz bajo la puerta del estudio. Cerró los ojos y tomó aliento. Luego se apresuró a bajar.

Al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, vio a Bree acurrucada en el enorme sillón de su padre. Parecía pequeña y frágil. Había encendido una lámpara y tenía un libro sobre el regazo. Cuando Alice entró, levantó la mirada.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

—No, yo tampoco. —Alice sonrió ocultando el inmenso alivio que sentía al encontrar a la niña a salvo—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Estoy tratando de leer El anticuario, pero es un poco difícil. Tiene muchas palabras largas.

—Sí. —Alice apoyó la vela sobre el escritorio—. ¿Quieres que te lo lea yo?

—Sí, por favor. Me gustaría mucho.

—Vamos al sofá. Así podremos sentarnos juntas y tú podrás seguir la lectura.

—De acuerdo. —Bree se bajó del sólido sillón forrado en cuero y siguió a Alice hasta el sofá.

—Primero —dijo Alice arrodillándose junto al hogar— encenderé el fuego. Aquí hace frío.

Unos minutos después estaban las dos cómodamente instaladas ante un buen fuego. Alice abrió la última novela atribuida a Walter Scott y comenzó a leer en voz suave una historia de herederas perdidas, búsqueda de tesoros y aventuras peligrosas.

Después de un rato, Bree bostezó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alice. Pasaron unos momentos. Su hijastra estaba dormida.

Alice permaneció largo rato contemplando el fuego y pensando que esa noche se sentía como la verdadera madre de Bree. Sentía aquel impulso protector.

También se sentía como una verdadera esposa, pues sólo una esposa experimentaría la misma inquietud mientras esperaba a que regresara el esposo.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con suavidad y Rosalie, envuelta en una bata de algodón, entró en la habitación. Sonrió al ver a Alice acurrucada en el sofá y a Bree en su regazo.

—Al parecer, esta noche tenemos todos dificultades para dormir — murmuró Rosalie sentándose al lado de su prima.

—Eso parece. ¿Estás preocupada por Emmett?

—Sí. Me da miedo, porque tiene cierta tendencia a la temeridad. Ruego que no corra muchos riesgos. Estaba furioso por la muerte de Carmen.

—Jasper también estaba enfurecido. Trató de ocultarlo, pero lo advertí en sus ojos. Bajo esa fachada serena y contenida que exhibe ante el mundo, es un hombre muy sensible.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Tengo que creer en tu palabra. Por su parte, Emmett esconde sus emociones bajo una máscara de alegría y bromas, pero él también experimenta sentimientos profundos. Me pregunto por qué me ha costado tanto descubrir la seriedad de su carácter.

—Tal vez porque es muy habilidoso para ocultarlo, igual que Jasper. Cada uno a su modo aprendió a ser cuidadoso con sus pensamientos y sentimientos más hondos. Supongo que deben de haberlo ejercitado durante la guerra —dijo Alice, recordando también a las mujeres de la galería de retratos.

—Debe de haber sido una experiencia terrible.

—¿La guerra? —Alice asintió, con el corazón oprimido de simpatía tanto hacia Jasper como hacia Emmett—. Son hombres buenos y los hombres buenos deben de sufrir mucho en la guerra.

—¡Oh, Alice, amo tanto a Emmett...! —Rosalie apoyó la barbilla sobre una mano y contempló las llamas—. Estoy muy inquieta por él.

—Lo sé, Rosalie. —Alice comprendió que esa noche se sentía más cerca que nunca de su prima. Era una sensación agradable—. Rosalie, ¿crees que, a pesar de provenir de distintas ramas de la familia, tengamos algún antepasado común?

—Los últimos días he pensado mucho en ello —admitió Rosalie con aire melancólico. Alice rió suavemente.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron calladas frente al fuego durante largo tiempo. Bree dormía apaciblemente junto a ellas.

A la noche siguiente, la inquietud de Alice se transformó en una enorme ansiedad que amenazaba con abrumarla. En un momento dado se durmió y tuvo una confusa pesadilla.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Tenía las manos húmedas y el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza. Había tenido la sensación de haber quedado sepultada viva bajo las mantas. Controlando el pánico, las apartó y saltó de la cama.

Permaneció de pie respirando agitada, tratando de calmar el extraño temor que la atenazaba. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, se rindió a él. Recogió la bata, salió corriendo del dormitorio y corrió por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Bree pensando que se tranquilizaría una vez la viese a salvo.

Pero Bree no ocupaba su cama y en esta ocasión, la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. La brisa nocturna agitaba las cortinas y enfriaba el cuarto. La luz de la luna dejaba ver una cuerda amarrada al alféizar y que colgaba hasta el suelo. Bree había sido raptada.


	20. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO XIX

Al cabo, Alice había reunido a toda la casa en el zaguán. Iba y venía frente a ellos, mientras la última doncella salía a tropezones del lecho tibio y ocupaba su lugar al final de la línea. También los perros estaban presentes. Alertados por la conmoción, habían salido de la cocina a ver qué sucedía. A nadie se le había ocurrido encerrarlos ni hacerlos salir.

Rosalie acompañaba a Alice, tensa, con la mirada fija en su prima. Yorkie, el mayordomo y la señora Gibbons, el ama de llaves, esperaban ansiosos a que se les diera instrucciones. Los sirvientes estaban azorados, y con ellos Esme Hale. En medio de la crisis, esperaban a que Alice asumiera el mando.

La principal obsesión de Alice era pensar que había fracasado en proteger a Bree. «La cuidaré con mi propia vida, Jasper.»

No había cumplido su promesa. No podía fracasar en el rescate de la niña. Por una vez en la vida, tenía que ser fría y lógica, y debía actuar con rapidez. Se dijo que debía dejar a un lado las emociones y pensar con tanta lucidez como lo haría Jasper si estuviese allí.

—Préstenme atención, por favor —dijo a los criados reunidos allí. De inmediato, se hizo silencio—. Ya saben ustedes lo que ha sucedido. Lady Bree ha sido secuestrada.

Algunas de las doncellas comenzaron a llorar.

—Silencio, por favor —exclamó Alice—. No es hora de sentimentalismos. He estado pensando en lo que ocurrió; la ventana no fue forzada. Es evidente que la abrieron desde dentro. Los perros no ladraron. Yorkie, la señora Gibbons y yo hemos recorrido toda la casa y no hay la menor señal de que ninguna entrada haya sido forzada. Creo que se puede sacar una conclusión.

Contuvieron todos el aliento y contemplaron a la señora de la casa.

Alice observó las caras de los criados.

—Mi hija ha sido secuestrada por alguno de los integrantes de Whitlock. Forman ustedes un grupo numeroso. ¿Falta alguien?

A esta pregunta siguió una exclamación colectiva y se miraron todos entre sí. Luego se oyó un gemido desde la fila de atrás.

—Falta Mike —gritó el cocinero—, el nuevo lacayo.

Al oírlo, una doncella joven que ocupaba la segunda fila rompió a sollozar. Alice miró a la muchacha mientras se dirigía a Yorkie con voz serena.

—¿Cuándo fue contratado ese Mike?

—Un par de semanas después del casamiento de su señoría, señora, allá por los días en que se contrató servicio auxiliar para la fiesta. Después se decidió conservar a Mike. Dijo que tenía familiares en la aldea, que había estado trabajando en Londres y que buscaba un empleo en el campo. —Yorkie parecía perturbado—. Tenía excelentes referencias, señora.

Alice miró a Rosalie a los ojos.

—Sin duda, excelentes referencias de Araña.

Rosalie apretó los labios.

—¿Es posible?

—Las fechas coinciden.

En ese momento, la doncella del final de la fila cayó de rodillas sollozando.

—¿Qué sucede, Jessica?

Jessica la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Señora, yo me temí sus malas intenciones, pero creí que sólo pensaría en llevarse algunas piezas de plata. Jamás pude imaginar que hiciera algo semejante, lo juro.

Alice le hizo una seña.

—Ven a la biblioteca. Quiero conversar contigo en privado. —Miró al mayordomo—. Comience la búsqueda de inmediato. A tenor de los hechos, Mike debe ir a pie. ¿No es así?

—De los establos no falta ningún caballo —informó un mozo— pero pudiera ser que tuviera uno esperándolo. Alice asintió.

—Es cierto. Muy bien. Esto es lo que se hará, Yorkie; haga ensillar todos los caballos disponibles incluyendo mi yegua. Los que sepan cabalgar, que los monten. Que todos los demás salgan a pie con antorchas y perros. Envíe a alguien a la aldea que despache un mensajero a Londres para informar a su señoría de lo sucedido. Tenemos que proceder con rapidez.

—Sí, señora.

—La señorita Hale los ayudará a organizar la búsqueda, ¿verdad, señorita Hale?

Esme adoptó una postura marcial.

—Por supuesto, señora.

—Muy bien. Comencemos. —Yorkie tomó el mando de las tropas.

Rosalie siguió a Alice a la biblioteca y escuchó con atención mientras Jessica desgranaba la historia.

—Creí que le gustaba yo, señora. Él me traía flores y regalitos. Pensé que estaba cortejándome, pero a veces me extrañaba.

—¿Por qué pensabas que tenía malas intenciones? –insistió Alice.

Jessica suspiró.

—Me comentó que estaba a la espera de mucho dinero, que le bastaría para establecerse toda la vida, que compraría una casita y que viviría como un señor. Yo me reía de él, pero lo decía tan serio que alguna vez lo creí.

—¿Hubo algo más que te alertara? —preguntó Alice—. Piensa, muchacha. Está en juego la vida de mi hija.

Jessica la miró y luego dejó caer la vista al suelo.

—No es por lo que dijera, señora, sino más bien por lo que hacía cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Varias veces lo sorprendí observando la casa con atención. Fue entonces cuando pensé en si tendría intenciones de llevarse la plata. Iba a decírselo a la señora Gibbons, pero no estaba segura y no quería que Mike fuera despedido por mi culpa.

Alice fue hasta la ventana y miró hacia fuera la oscuridad. Pronto amanecería. Yorkie se había apresurado a cumplir sus órdenes. Los caballos eran conducidos al frente de la casa. Los perros ladraban excitados. Un grupo con antorchas se introducía en el bosque. «Bree, querida mía, pequeña Bree, no temas, te encontraré.»

Alice hizo a un lado la desesperación que amenazaba con anegarla. Se obligó una vez más a pensar con claridad.

—Aunque fuese a caballo, no llegaría muy lejos antes de la mañana, pues el peso de la niña lo retrasará, y a la luz del día, su presencia sería advertida con facilidad. En consecuencia, debemos suponer que piensa ocultar a Bree durante el día y viajar de noche.

—No puede recogerse en una posada con la hija de Whitlock — dijo Rosalie—, no creo que Bree permaneciera callada.

—Así es. Hemos de suponer que cuenta con algún sitio donde esconderse hasta ponerse en contacto con Araña. No hay por aquí muchos lugares donde Mike pueda ocultarse con Bree durante mucho tiempo.

Jessica alzó bruscamente la cabeza con la mirada encendida.

—¡La vieja cabaña Dodwell, señora! No se utiliza porque necesita reparaciones. Mike me había llevado allá. —Comenzó a llorar otra vez—. Pensé que iría a hacerme una propuesta... ¡tonta de mí!, pero sólo quería dar un paseo.

—Un largo paseo —dijo Alice recordando la cabaña donde había buscado refugio durante la tormenta. Según su esposo, era la única vacía que había en la propiedad.

—Demasiado largo. Eso le dije yo. Caminamos durante dos horas, y se dedicó a observar el sitio. Cuando hubo visto lo suficiente, emprendimos el regreso. Acabé con los pies destrozados.

—Desde luego, vale la pena comprobarlo. —Alice adoptó una decisión—. Como han salido todos ya, seré yo quien vaya a la cabaña.

Rosalie la acompañó a la puerta.

—Iré contigo. Me vestiré enseguida.

—Voy a pedir a Yorkie una pistola —dijo Alice.

—¿Sabes usarla? —preguntó Rosalie sorprendida.

—Riley me enseñó.

Rompía el alba cuando Alice y Rosalie detuvieron sus caballos detrás de la cabaña. Había allí otra montura, amarrada al viejo cobertizo.

—¡Dios! —susurró Rosalie—. Debe de estar ahí con Bree. Deberíamos volver a buscar ayuda.

—No hay tiempo de ir a por ayuda. —Alice desmontó y le entregó las riendas a su prima—. Y no estamos seguras de que sean ellos. Podría ser cualquier vagabundo o un viajero a quien sorprendiera la noche y encontrara la cabaña. Voy a atisbar el interior.

—Alice, no me parece que tengamos que intentarlo solas.

—No te aflijas: llevo la pistola. Espera aquí. Si algo sale mal, corre hasta la cabaña más próxima. Cualquiera vendrá en ayuda de la familia Whitlock.

Alice sacó una pistola del bolsillo y la sostuvo con firmeza al tiempo que se abría paso entre los árboles.

Fue fácil llegar hasta la parte de atrás de la cabaña sin llamar la atención. En la pared trasera de la ruinosa vivienda no había ventanas y el cobertizo proporcionaba refugio adicional.

El animal que había allí amarrado miró a Alice sin interés y la joven pasó junto a él. Primero lo contempló pensativa y luego, entrando al establo, desató aquella vieja yegua, que siguió obediente a Alice de las riendas alrededor de la cabaña. Luego ella se detuvo y le dio una fuerte palmada en la grupa. Asustado, el animal se lanzó a un trote ágil, cruzando la puerta de la cabaña y dirigiéndose al prado.

En el interior sonó un grito de alarma. La puerta se abrió de golpe y salió un joven, todavía vestido con la librea de Whitlock.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¡Vuelve atrás, maldita jaca! — silbó frenético al animal que huía.

Alice alzó la pistola y se parapetó junto a la pared lateral.

—¡Condenada! ¡Porquería de jaca! ¡Púdrete en el infierno! –Era evidente que Mike no sabía qué hacer, pero no podía permitirse perder el caballo.

Alice esperó a que Mike se perdiera de vista y luego corrió hasta la puerta de la cabaña y entró en la pequeña habitación sosteniendo con firmeza la pistola.

Bree, atada y amordazada, tendida indefensa en el suelo, miraba asustada hacia la puerta. Entonces reconoció a Alice y lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Bree! Aquí estoy, querida mía. Ya estás a salvo. —Alice corrió a ella y le arrancó la mordaza, y luego desató las cuerdas que sujetaban las muñecas de la niña.

Bree rodeó entonces el cuello de Alice con los brazos en una explosión de alivio.

—¡Mamá! Sabía que vendrías, mamá, lo sabía. Tenía tanto miedo...

—Lo sé, querida. Pero ahora tenemos que darnos prisa.

Alice la cogió de la mano, la sacó de la cabaña y se dirigió a la parte de atrás.

Rosalie acudió con el caballo de Alice.

—Apresuraos —exclamó—. Debemos irnos de aquí enseguida. Se acerca un caballo al galope. Mike debe de haber atrapado a la yegua.

Alice escuchó el galope rítmico y fuerte de un veloz animal y barruntó que no era la vieja yegua que había soltado ella, sino el que monta un caballero, pero no había modo de saber si el que se acercaba era amigo o enemigo.

«Es urgente sacar a Bree de aquí», pensó Alice.

—Ven, querida. Monta con la señorita Brandon, deprisa. —Alzó a la niña sobre la montura y Rosalie la sostuvo mientras Alice se apresuraba a retroceder—. Vete ya, Rosalie

—Alice, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Tienes que ocuparte de Bree. Necesito las manos libres para usar la pistola, si hace falta. No sabemos quién es. Ve, Rosalie. Yo te seguiré luego.

Rosalie hizo girar al caballo, la mirada cargada de preocupación.

—De acuerdo, pero no tardes.

—Ten cuidado, mamá —pidió Bree.

Alice montó la yegua y se dispuso a seguirlas. Todavía no podía ver quién se aproximaba, pues lo ocultaba la cabaña. Se inclinó hacia delante, pistola en mano, y espoleó al animal.

En ese instante resonó un disparo en el bosque, levantando una nube de hojas y tierra frente a los cascos de la yegua. El animal retrocedió espantado agitando en el aire las patas delanteras. En un esfuerzo desesperado por controlar a la yegua, Alice dejó caer la pistola, pero uno de los cascos traseros resbaló sobre unas hojas secas y la bestia se ladeó.

Alice saltó de la montura en el momento en que el caballo tropezaba y caía. La joven cayó a tierra desarmada, enredada en las faldas del vestido. La yegua se levantó y huyó entre los árboles hacia la casa.

Cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, un hombre con espesas patillas y cabello empolvado de color acero apareció ante ella. Le apuntaba al corazón con una pistola. De inmediato, a pesar de las patillas y el cabello gris, reconoció los ojos verdes de Witherdale.

—Ha llegado antes de tiempo, querida mía —refunfuñó Witherdale haciéndola levantar—. No creí que descubriría tan pronto la desaparición de la hija de Whitlock, pero veo que la doncella dijo exactamente lo que debía, y yo estaba seguro de que sacaría usted sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Era a mí a quien quería, Witherdale?

—Las quería a las dos —replicó Witherdale—, pero tendré que arreglármelas sólo con usted. Esperemos que Whitlock le tenga tanto cariño como es de esperar, de lo contrario, no servirá de nada. Su hermano lo comprendió enseguida.

—¡Riley! ¡Usted lo mató, como mató también a Carmen! —Alice se abalanzó hacia él con los puños apretados.

Witherdale la abofeteó con el dorso de la mano con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer otra vez al suelo.

—¡Levántate, zorra! Hay que moverse rápido. No sé cuánto tiempo andará Whitlock por Londres hasta que advierta quién soy y sepa que salí de la ciudad.

—Él lo matará, Witherdale. Lo sabe, ¿verdad? Lo matará por esto.

—Hace tiempo que intenta acabar conmigo y, como ve, no ha tenido éxito hasta ahora. Concedo que Whitlock es inteligente, pero yo siempre tuve la suerte de mi parte.

—Quizás hasta ahora. Su buena suerte se acabó, Witherdale.

—En absoluto. Es usted mi amuleto de la suerte, señora, y creo que resultará entretenido. Será un placer apropiarse de lo que le pertenece al maldito Whitlock. Ya le advertí que no sería usted una buena esposa.

Witherdale se acercó y aferró a Alice del brazo haciéndola levantar.

Sin prestar atención a la pistola, Alice se alzó las faldas y trató de huir, pero Witherdale la atrapó en dos zancadas y la abofeteó con crueldad. Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y apoyó el cañón de la pistola contra su sien.

—Otro intento más y le meteré una bala en el cerebro de inmediato. ¿Ha entendido?

Alice no respondió. El golpe le aturdía la cabeza. Comprendió que tenía que esperar su oportunidad.

Sujetándola con cautela, Witherdale se encaminó hacia el potro que había dejado frente a la cabaña.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que le advirtió a Whitlock que yo no sería una buena esposa? —preguntó Alice, mientras el hombre la obligaba a montar sobre el caballo.

—Pues que no me convenía que se unieran. Temía que, por mediación de usted, tropezara con alguna clave procedente del pasado que lo guiara hasta mí. Si bien era poco probable, la posibilidad me preocupaba.

—Así que pretendía evitarlo cuando me instó a apostar sumas elevadas.

—Exacto. —Witherdale montó detrás de ella clavándole la pistola entre las costillas—. La idea era comprometerla cuando fuese a recuperar el pagaré, pero no dio resultado, y finalmente ese hijo de perra se casó con usted.

—¿Adónde me lleva?

—No muy lejos. —Tomó las riendas y espoleó el caballo—. Haremos un agradable viaje por mar y nos recluiremos en una remota población de Francia, mientras la ira y la frustración devoran vivo a Whitlock.

—No comprendo. ¿Para qué me necesita?

—Usted es mi elemento de negociación, querida. Teniéndola como rehén podré cruzar el Canal y llegar a mi refugio de Francia. Whitlock pagará un crecido rescate. Si no lo hace por amor, lo hará por su sentido del honor. Y cuando se permita negociar su libertad, lo mataré.

—¿Y después, qué? —lo desafió Alice—. A la larga, todos sabrán quién es usted. Mi esposo tiene amigos.

—Así es, pero yo también resultaré muerto, asesinado por el valiente Whitlock, que murió tratando de salvar a su pobre esposa, la que, a su vez, por desgracia también murió. Algo muy trágico. Será molesto asumir una nueva identidad, pero ya lo he hecho antes.

Alice cerró los ojos mientras el caballo proseguía al galope.

—¿Por qué mató a Riley?

—Su hermano se metió en un juego que lo desbordaba. Se unió al Club de los Sables, que atraía a jóvenes como él. No sé cómo se enteró de que un espía llamado Araña era miembro también. Supuso que, sin duda, utilizaba el lugar para su información. Pero esos audaces oficiales jóvenes hablan por los codos cuando han bebido. No me fue difícil descubrir el asunto.

—Pensarían que era usted uno de ellos.

—Desde luego. Aunque no creí que su hermano supiera quién era Araña, sino solamente de su existencia, preferí no correr riesgos, porque había decidido acudir a las autoridades y darles la información. Y una noche, lo seguí hasta su casa.

—Le disparó por la espalda y después, dejó aquellos comprometedores documentos sobre su cadáver.

—Incendié el «Sable» y me aseguré de que se quemaran los registros del club y la lista de miembros. Pronto fue olvidado el lugar. Pero basta de evocaciones desagradables. Nos espera un largo viaje.

Witherdale frenó al caballo junto a un pequeño puente. Desmontó e hizo bajar a Alice sin contemplaciones. La joven se tambaleó y cuando se apartó el cabello de los ojos vio un esbelto coche cerrado, oculto entre los árboles. Tiraban de él dos bayos de aspecto vigoroso que había amarrados a un árbol.

—Señora, tendrá que perdonarme por lo que sin duda será un incómodo viaje. —Witherdale ató las manos de Alice y la amordazó con un corbatín—. Pero quédese tranquila; lo peor no ha pasado. Por lo general, el Canal es muy agitado.

La arrojó al interior del pequeño coche, bajó las cortinillas y cerró la portezuela de un golpe. Unos momentos después, Alice lo oyó subir al pescante y chascar las riendas.

Los caballos arrancaron a paso veloz. Perdida en la oscuridad del carruaje, Alice no podía saber en qué dirección iban, pero Witherdale se había referido a un viaje por mar.

El puerto más cercano era Weymouth. «¡No será tan audaz como para abordar un navío en el mismo puerto!», pensó Alice.

Entonces recordó que se podía decir cualquier cosa de Araña, pero no que no fuese tan audaz como despiadado.

No podía hacer otra cosa que esperar la oportunidad de huir o de atraer la atención de alguien. Entretanto, tenía que reprimir la desesperación que amenazaba con invadirla. Por lo menos, Bree estaba a salvo. Pero el pensamiento de no volver a ver a Jasper era insoportable.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que el aroma del mar, el traquetear de una carreta y el crujir de leña despertaron a Alice. Escuchó con atención tratando de adivinar dónde estaban. No cabía duda de que era un puerto, lo cual significaba que Witherdale la había llevado a Weymouth.

Entumecida, Alice se enderezó en el asiento haciendo muecas al sentir que las cuerdas le cortaban las muñecas. Logró aflojar la mordaza sin que Witherdale lo advirtiera ayudándose de un accesorio de bronce cerca de la portezuela.

El coche se detuvo. Alice oyó voces y luego se abrió la puerta. Witherdale, todavía disfrazado, se introdujo dentro. Llevaba en la mano una larga capa y un sombrero negro con tupido velo.

—Un momento, buen hombre —le dijo a alguien por encima del hombro—. Tengo que atender a mi pobre esposa. No se siente muy bien.

Alice intentó eludir el sombrero, pero Witherdale le mostró el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano y se quedó quieta, comprendiendo que el sujeto no tendría el menor escrúpulo en clavárselo entre las costillas.

En un tiempo asombrosamente breve, cubierta con el velo y envuelta en la capa, Alice fue sacada del coche. Witherdale debía parecer un marido solícito mientras la guiaba por el muelle de piedra hasta un barco pequeño que había amarrado. Los pliegues de la capa ocultaban el cuchillo.

Alice espió a través del espeso velo negro, atenta a cualquier oportunidad de escapar que pudiera presentarse.

—Le llevaré el equipaje, señor —dijo una voz ronca cerca de ellos.

—Mi equipaje ya debe de estar a bordo —replicó Witherdale. Comenzó a subir la plancha—. Dígale al capitán que quiero zarpar de inmediato. Tenemos marea.

—Sí, señó —dijo la áspera voz—. Está esperándolo. Le diré que ha llegado usté.

—Apresúrese. Le he pagado mucho dinero por sus servicios y espero ser satisfecho.

—Sí, señó. Pero primero le mostraré su camarote. Me parece que su señora esposa necesita ir directamente a acostarse, ¿eh?

—Sí, sí, muéstrenos el camarote. Luego dígale al capitán que zarpe. Y fíjese en lo que hace con esa cuerda, hombre.

—Un estorbo en el camino, ¿no es así? Al capitán no le gustaría. Dirige un buen barco. Me azotará por esto. Será mejor que saque esta porquería del paso.

—¿Qué diablos...? —Witherdale tropezó, trató de recuperar el equilibrio y entonces la cuerda se enroscó como una víbora alrededor de una de sus botas y aflojó la mano que sujetaba a Alice.

Alice aprovechó la oportunidad. Gritando, se arrojó fuera del alcance de los brazos de Witherdale mientras él trataba de erguirse.

Oyó a su raptor que lanzaba un grito de ira al verse obligado a soltarla. A través del velo vio que el marinero canoso de voz áspera se acercaba a agarrarla, pero el envión lo hizo caer enredado en su capa.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró Emmett McCarty cuando Alice y él cayeron al extremo de la plancha y se precipitaron al agua helada del puerto.

Jasper vio a su amigo y a Alice y supo que su esposa estaba a salvo; Emmett se encargaría de ella.

El conde tenía que vérselas con el enfurecido Witherdale, que ya se había levantado y blandía el cuchillo.

—¡Maldito! —susurró Witherdale—. No obstante el mote de Némesis, la Araña siempre bebe la sangre de sus víctimas.

—Araña, ya no habrá más sangre.

Witherdale se lanzó hacia delante con el brazo extendido para clavárselo en el vientre, pero Jasper se ladeó y logró atraparlo tratando de cambiar la dirección en el último instante.

Los dos perdieron el equilibrio. Witherdale y Jasper con él, sujetando el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo, cayeron pesadamente y rodaron cerca del borde de la plancha.

—Araña, ya has ido demasiado lejos. —Sin soltar el brazo de Witherdale, Jasper intentó doblar hacia atrás la mano del atacante. La punta de la hoja quedó muy cerca de él—. Siempre has ido un paso adelante. Muchas muertes, demasiada sangre, demasiado astuto... Pero al final, has perdido.

—¡Canalla! —El insulto pareció encender nuevos fuegos en los ojos chispeantes de Witherdale. Los dientes se exhibieron en una mueca salvaje al tiempo que trataba de clavar el cuchillo en su oponente—. Tampoco esta vez perderé.

Jasper sintió la fuerza que daba la obsesión al brazo de Witherdale. Se escabulló con desesperación a un lado para evitar el ataque y al mismo tiempo deslizó los dedos hasta la muñeca del contrario. La retorció con toda su fuerza y sintió que algo se quebraba. La hoja del cuchillo apuntaba hacia arriba.

En ese momento, Witherdale cayó aullando sobre su propio cuchillo. Se contrajo y rodó de lado, luego aferró el mango y se lo sacó del pecho de un tirón.

Manó la sangre roja de la muerte.

—Araña nunca pierde —musitó Witherdale en un susurro ronco mirando a Jasper con ojos incrédulos—. No puede perder.

Jasper inspiró tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Estás equivocado, Witherdale. Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y ha sobrevenido la cita fatídica.

Witherdale no respondió. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos y murió de la misma muerte que había infligido a tantas víctimas. Rodó sobre la plancha y cayó al mar.

Jasper oyó que Alice lo llamaba, pero no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse. Se quedó tendido, exhausto, y escuchó los pasos de su esposa que se aproximaban.

—¡Jasper!

Al sentir agua sobre la cara, abrió los ojos y sonrió; la vio empapada. Llevaba las faldas mojadas y el cabello pegado a la cabeza. El amor y la angustia ardían en sus ojos: nunca le había parecido tan bella.

—¡Jasper! Jasper, ¿estás bien? Dime, ¿estás bien? —Se acuclilló junto a él acunándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien, mi amor.

—Sin importarle la ropa mojada, la abrazó—. Ahora que sé que estás a salvo, estoy bien.

Alice se apretó a él.

—¡Dios, estaba aterrada! ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que pasaba? ¿Cómo adivinaste que me traería a Weymouth? ¿Cómo supiste qué barco pensaba abordar?

Respondió a las preguntas Emmett, que en ese momento se acercaba.

—Araña tuvo siempre una suerte endiablada, pero Whitlock es capaz de adivinar las intenciones del mismo demonio.

Alice se estremeció y lanzó una mirada al extremo de la planchada. Witherdale flotaba boca abajo en el agua.

—Querida, estás helada —dijo Jasper. Se levantó y la hizo volverse para que no viese el cadáver—. Tienes que cambiarte de ropa.

La condujo hasta el calor de una taberna cercana.

Alice, Jasper y Emmett regresaron a Whitlock a última hora de la tarde y los habitantes de la casa corrieron a recibirlos. Los criados, con amplias sonrisas, se decían unos a otros que ya sabían que el amo rescataría a la señora.

Esme Hale resplandecía de alivio en lo alto de la escalera mientras Bree corría al encuentro de sus padres.

—¡Mamá, estás a salvo! Sabía que papá te salvaría: él me lo dijo. — Bree rodeó a Alice con los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza—. ¡Oh, mamá, qué valiente eres!

—Tú también, Bree —dijo Alice, sonriendo—. Nunca olvidaré lo valiente que fuiste cuando te encontré en la cabaña. No lloraste, ¿verdad?

Con el rostro oculto en la falda de Alice, Bree hizo un gesto vehemente de negación.

—En ese momento, no. Pero lloré después, cuando la señorita Brandon me trajo aquí y me di cuenta que tú no nos seguías.

—En ese momento, no sabía qué hacer —dijo Rosalie, la mano enlazada en la de Emmett—. Oí el disparo y me desesperé. No podía volver sin poner en peligro a Bree, de modo que seguí adelante. Cuando llegamos a casa, Whitlock y Emmett acudían también aquí por su lado y enseguida adivinaron que Witherdale se dirigía a Weymouth.

—Cuando comprendimos que era tarde para arrancarte de sus garras, dedujimos que era Weymouth el lugar adonde debíamos dirigirnos —explicó Jasper—. Cabalgamos directamente y llegamos antes. Una vez allí, buscamos el Lucy Ann.

—Es un viejo barco contrabandista —dijo Emmett—. Al parecer, el capitán había trabajado con Araña durante la guerra. Lo convencimos de que nos permitiera utilizar el barco durante unas horas.

—¿Lo convencisteis? —Rosalie sonrió incrédula.

—Whitlock utilizó la lógica con él y el hombre vio la luz de la razón —dijo Emmett, sin inmutarse—. Tu primo Riley guardaba información sobre Araña en el poema en clave. La noche que lo mataron quería entregárselo a las autoridades británicas.

—Emmett tenía razón —decía Jasper después—. Soy bueno con la lógica.

Alice sonrió. Estaba tendida en brazos de su marido, a oscuras, en la cama. Se sentía tibia, segura y querida. Por fin había llegado al hogar.

—Sí, Jasper, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Sin embargo, no soy demasiado inteligente respecto a otras cosas. —Apretó el brazo con que la rodeaba y la acercó más a él—. Por ejemplo, no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que hubiera encontrado el amor.

—¡Jasper! —Alice se apoyó sobre un codo y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Estás diciendo que estabas enamorado de mí desde el principio?

La boca de Jasper esbozó una sonrisa lenta y traviesa que hizo estremecerse a Alice.

—Eso mismo. De lo contrario, mi irracional comportamiento durante nuestro compromiso y con el matrimonio no tendría ninguna explicación.

Alice apretó los labios.

—Sí, es un modo de decirlo. ¡Oh, Jasper, esta noche soy muy feliz!

—Eso me deleita más de lo que puedo expresar, mi amor. He descubierto que mi felicidad está ligada a la tuya para siempre. — La besó con suavidad en la boca y luego se puso serio y la observó—. Hoy arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a Bree.

—Es mi hija.

—Y tú guardas una lealtad feroz a los miembros de tu familia, ¿no es así? —Sonrió y le pasó las manos por el cabello—. Mi pequeña tigresa...

—Jasper, es magnífico volver a tener una familia.

—Antes de salir de Londres, me dijiste que Bree era mi gran debilidad, pero estabas equivocada. Tú eres mi gran debilidad: te amo, Alice.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Jasper, con todo el corazón.

Jasper hurgó con su mano en la nuca y el cabello de Alice se derramó sobre su brazo mientras volvía a besarla.

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper se despertó de golpe al sentir que su esposa saltaba de la cama y buscaba el orinal.

—Discúlpame —le dijo Alice, inclinándose sobre el recipiente—. Me siento mal.

Jasper se levantó y le sostuvo la cabeza.

—Deben ser nervios, sin duda —afirmó el conde cuando su esposa terminó de vomitar—. Creo que ayer fue un día demasiado agitado. Deberías pasar el día en cama, querida.

—No son nervios —protestó Alice mientras se limpiaba la cara con un paño húmedo—. Ningún Brandon de Northumberland ha enfermado de nervios.

—Bueno, en ese caso —dijo Jasper con calma— debes de estar embarazada.

—¡Buen Dios! —Alice se sentó de golpe al borde de la cama y lo miró perpleja—. ¿Será posible?

—Yo diría que constituye una buena posibilidad —le aseguró Jasper, satisfecho.

Alice reflexionó unos momentos y luego sonrió, radiante.

—Creo que la combinación de la sangre de los Brandon de Northumberland y la de los condes de Whitlock resultará interesante. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Jasper rió.

—Sin duda, mi amor.


	21. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO XX

Habían pasado tres meses. Alice atendía a la visita de Rosalie que acababa de regresar de la ciudad después del viaje de bodas, cuando Jasper irrumpió en el salón. El conde contemplaba ceñudo un documento que llevaba en la mano.

Alice alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede, milord? ¿Acaso tu editor ha rechazado el borrador de las campañas militares de César?

—Es mucho peor que eso. —Jasper le entregó el documento—. Es de los abogados que ponen en orden el testamento de Carmen.

—¿Acaso no lo han hecho bien? —Leyó rápidamente el documento legal.

—Como verás —dijo Jasper—, te nombra en el testamento.

Alice quedó encantada.

—¡Qué consideración por parte de Carmen! Tenía tantos deseos de quedarme con algún recuerdo de ella... Me pregunto qué me habrá dejado. ¿Será alguno de los retratos del Pompeya? Podríamos colgarlo en la sala de estudio; a Bree y a Esme les gustaría.

—Es una idea estupenda —dijo Rosalie, mirando sobre el hombro de su prima—. Me preguntaba qué habría sucedido con esos maravillosos cuadros.

Jasper se puso más ceñudo aún.

—Carmen no te ha dejado un cuadro, Alice.

—¿No? Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Una fuente de plata o una estatua?

—No exactamente —respondió Jasper enlazando las manos a la espalda—. ¡Te ha dejado todo el maldito club!

—¿Qué dices? —Alice alzó la cabeza y lo miró, atónita—. ¿Me ha legado el Pompeya?

—Te ha dejado su casa de la ciudad para que la manejes como un club privado en beneficio de las damas que como tú «comparten ciertos puntos de vista y rasgos de temperamento». Creo que es así como lo expresa el testamento. Y espera que tu prima sea una de las patrocinadoras.

—¿Yo? —Rosalie se mostró perpleja y luego sonrió—. Qué idea tan maravillosa. Podríamos transformarlo en uno de los salones más elegantes de la ciudad. Disfrutaré mucho. A la señorita Hale también le encantará el Pompeya.

—Tal vez haya que pedirle la opinión a sir Carlisle, teniendo en cuenta que piensa casarse con Esme el mes que viene — advirtió Jasper.

—Oh, estoy segura de que a papá no le molestará. —Rosalie sonrió— . Tengo que decírselo a Emmett.

—Sí, será interesante ver cómo reacciona McCarty, ¿no creéis? — comentó Jasper con aire pesaroso—. Después de todo, ahora es un hombre casado y debe de haber descubierto un nuevo sentido del decoro.

—Sí, últimamente se ha convertido en un pesado. —Rosalie se encogió de hombros—. Con todo, creo que podré convencerlo de lo maravilloso que será reabrir el Pompeya.

Ya desesperado, Jasper se volvió a Alice.

—Querida, tu expresión no me gusta nada. Por lo que veo, tu cerebro ya bulle de ideas para reabrir el Pompeya de inmediato.

—Whitlock, piénsalo —exclamó Alice, tratando de animarlo—. No costaría nada volver a intentarlo. Claro que tendríamos que contratar criados, pero muchos de los antiguos están aún disponibles. Esme puede ayudarnos a organizarlo. Avisaremos a todas las integrantes y éstas a sus amigas. ¡Me entusiasma la idea! Estoy impaciente por comenzar. El Pompeya será más grande y mejor que nunca.

Jasper alzó una mano y dotó a su voz de vigorosa autoridad masculina.

—Si hay un nuevo Pompeya, también tendrá que haber nuevas reglas.

—¡Vamos, Jasper! —dijo Alice, conciliadora—. No tienes que preocuparte por los pequeños detalles de la organización del Pompeya, querido.

El conde no hizo caso.

—Primero, en la nueva versión del Pompeya no se permitirá ningún juego de azar.

—Caramba, Whitlock, eres demasiado estricto en ciertas cosas.

—Segundo, se manejará el lugar como un agradable salón para señoras y no como una parodia de un club de caballeros.

—De verdad, Jasper, eres muy anticuado —murmuró Alice.

—Tercero, el Pompeya no se reabrirá hasta después que nazca mi hijo. ¿Está claro?

Alice bajó los ojos; era la imagen misma de la esposa recatada y virtuosa.

—Sí, milord.

Jasper gimió:

—Estoy perdido.

El hijo de Jasper, un pequeño saludable de vigorosos berridos que sólo podían provenir de un Brandon de Northumberland, nació cinco meses después.

Jasper echó una mirada al crío y sonrió a su esposa, cansada pero feliz. Esa mañana estaba casi tan agotado como ella. La noche anterior había sido demoledora, aunque la comadrona le asegurara que todo marchaba normalmente.

Durante el parto, Jasper no se separó de la cabecera de su esposa. Cada vez que ponía un paño frío sobre la frente sudorosa de Alice o la veía clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos, juraba eterno celibato. Pero ahora que todo había pasado supo que jamás en su vida se sentiría tan agradecido.

—Alice, si estás de acuerdo, creo que lo llamaremos Riley.

Sobre la almohada, el rostro de Alice se iluminó. «Nunca he visto nada tan hermoso», pensó Jasper.

—Me gustaría mucho, Jasper, gracias.

—Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti. —Se sentó sobre la cama y abrió un pequeño bolsito de terciopelo que había llevado con él hasta el dormitorio—. Esta mañana me devolvió el joyero el collar de tu madre. Como ves, el hombre lo ha limpiado y pulido escrupulosamente. Pensé que te gustaría verlo.

—Oh, sí. Me alegro de volver a tenerlo. —Alice observó el collar de rubíes que se derramaba sobre la manta. Las brillantes piedras rojas ardían como fuego al sol de la mañana y la mujer sonrió extasiada—. Han hecho un excelente trabajo. —Luego frunció el entrecejo.

—Mi amor, ¿qué pasa?

Alice alzó el collar resplandeciente.

—Jasper, este collar es diferente. —Contuvo el aliento—. ¡Por Dios, creo que nos han engañado!

Jasper hizo un gesto de perplejidad.

—¿Que nos han engañado?

—Sí. —Alice acomodó al bebé en el hueco del brazo y examinó con atención la joya—. Éstos no son los rubíes de mi madre. Son más oscuros, más brillantes. —Lo miró con expresión contrariada.

—Cálmate, Alice.

—No, estoy segura —dijo—. Estas cosas suceden.

—¡Alice...!

—Uno manda a limpiar o a reparar un collar bueno, y el joyero cambia las piedras legítimas por cristal tallado. Jasper, tienes que devolverlo de inmediato. Debes conseguir que devuelvan los rubíes.

Jasper comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Era demasiado gracioso.

Alice lo miró, ceñuda.

—¿Puedes decirme de qué te ríes?

—Alice, te aseguro que estos rubíes son auténticos.

—Imposible. Iré yo misma al joyero y exigiré que devuelva los de mi madre.

Jasper rió con más ganas.

—Me gustaría ver la expresión del joyero si te quejas de las piedras. Pensaría que habías enloquecido, mi amor.

Alice lo miró vacilante.

—Jasper, ¿qué tratas de decirme?

—No pensaba decirte nada, pero como estás decidida a armar un alboroto, será mejor que lo sepas. Uno de tus ilustres antecesores empeñó los rubíes de los Brandon de Northumberland hace ya muchos años, mi amor. Carmen descubrió que los tuyos eran de cristal tallado.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por completo. Para convencerme, y antes de precipitarme hice evaluar el collar. Lo siento, tesoro. Pensé que podría engañarte, pero me has descubierto.

Alice lo miró maravillada.

—Jasper, debe de haberte costado una fortuna.

—Sí, así es —sonrió—, pero vale la pena, querida. Después de todo, he conseguido una esposa virtuosa y su valor está muy por encima de los rubíes. En realidad, no hay precio que pueda pagarlo. Lo menos que puedo hacer es que cuando use rubíes, sean auténticos.

Alice sonrió.

—Oh, Jasper, te quiero tanto...

—Lo sé, mi amor. —La besó con suavidad—. Y tú debes saber que eres mi corazón y mi vida.

La mujer le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—Jasper, quiero que sepas que junto a ti he encontrado mi hogar y mi corazón.

—Y yo soy el más afortunado de los hombres —le respondió el conde con suavidad—. He hallado un tesoro más valioso que el que buscaba.

—¿Una mujer virtuosa?

—No, querida. A fin de cuentas, no era eso lo que buscaba, aunque desde luego encontré una esposa virtuosa.

Alice lo miró con curiosidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué era lo que buscabas?

—Al principio no lo sabía, pero lo que en realidad quería era una amante esposa.

—¡Oh, sí, Jasper! —Le sonrió con los ojos desbordantes de amor—. Claro que tienes una amante esposa.


End file.
